To Live and Die
by flowerchild77
Summary: Grissom's back! but so is someone else who wants to destroy a lot of lives! GSR as always
1. Chapter 1

I Do Not Own CSI

Hey Everyone, I'm back! Sorry it took me so long to post this new one!

This story is based in present time, just after the the season finale!

Please Enjoy

* * *

"Hey, Sara, can I have a word," Ecklie asked as he popped his head in the break room before leaving just as fast.

"Uh oh, Sara, what did you do?"

"Nothing, I swear."

"Are you sure? You didn't argue with Catherine, did you?" Greg asked.

"No, no arguments, not even with suspects."

"Well, you better get going before he blows. Ecklie has finally been acting nice, let's keep him that way," Greg smiled as Sara rolled her eyes before taking a deep breath and heading to Ecklie's office.

"You wanted to see me, Conrad?"

"Ah, yes, Sara, sit down, please."

"I'm not in trouble, am I?"

"What? Where did you get that idea?"

"Conrad, most of the time we talk I'm getting in trouble for something."

"Not this time. Actually, I wanted to ask a favor of you."

"From me? I don't see what you need from me."

"Then I'll get straight to the point. Since Nick is out on light duty for the next month and Ray is out for at least that long, nightshift is shorter than it has been in a very long time. I've been doing some research," Conrad continued, never noticing the smile and silent laugh that passed Sara lips.

"I also made a few phone calls. It just so happens that Grissom's time at the Sorbonne in Paris is almost up."

"In two days," Sara finished.

"Any plans for him after his teaching?"

"We're waiting for our grant."

"Do you think Gil would be willing to come to Vegas for awhile, to help out nightshift until everyone is back on their feet?"

"I don't know, Conrad. Why don't you call and ask?"

"Well see, I figured, since you're his wife now, he might-"

"Say yes to me," Sara said.

"Well, yeah. So, what do you think?"

"What about people on the same shift in relationships? We're married now, Conrad. We won't be separated."

"That rule may have been changed slightly for exactly this scenario. You and Gil could work the same shift with no repercussions."

"Well, then, I'll let you know as soon as I can. Is that it Conrad?"

"Yes. And Sara," Ecklie asked before she left his office.

"Yeah"

"Thank you, for doing this."

* * *

"Good morning, my love," Gil softly answered his phone. It was eight in the morning Vegas time and five in the evening Paris time.

"Good evening, dear husband," Sara said softly, making herself comfortable on the couch.

"How was class today?"

"The students are getting eager to be done with school and my course."

"You're not being too hard on them, are you?"

"Of course not, exams end tomorrow. I can finish grading papers within the next couple weeks."

"Can you do that anywhere?"

"What do you mean?"

"How do you feel about coming to Vegas sooner than you thought?"

* * *

A week later

"Sara, what has got you so giddy?" Greg asked as he, Catherine and Hodges, who was helping fill in for Nick and Ray, all sat around the break room. They all observed Sara tap her pencil on the table, bounce her foot up and down, and roll her fingernails across the table. All with a smile stuck to her face.

"What? Oh, nothing."

"That's bull," Catherine snorted.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, I'm just expecting a phone call."

"Would that phone call be coming from a certain former king of the lab?" Hodges asked.

"Maybe"

"And how is the old bug man doing these days," Greg asked just as Sara's cell went off. Checking the caller display, Sara smiled.

"See you guys later," Sara waved before leaving. She answered her ringing cell phone as she left CSI.

"I wonder what all the rush was about?" Hodges wondered.

"Ten bucks say's its phone sex," Greg laughed.

"Make that twenty!" Catherine joined in.

* * *

"Gil," Sara called as she opened her front door. She promptly had an overzealous dog tackle her.

"Hey, baby," Sara cooed, giving the dog a good rub down before standing back up. Looking down the stairway, Sara smiled when she saw her husband. He had a little more white in his hair and a smile on his face. He stood with arms wide open.

Running down the stairs, Sara ran into his arms.

"God, I missed you."

"I…missed…you….too," Gil said in between the kisses he was laying on Sara's face. They were both already removing the pesky clothes that were in the way.

"How..was..your….flight?"

"Long," Gil said simply as Sara raised her hands so Gil could remove her top before delving into the cleavage and pressing kisses into her chest as Sara ran her hands through Gil's soft locks.  
She moaned as his mouth covered her nipple. Gil slowly pushed Sara until her back hit the fridge, causing her to shiver.

"You okay," Gil asked breathlessly.

"More than," Sara smiled. She devoured her husband's lips before her own hands started to work on his clothes. Buttons came undone and pants fell to the floor. Sara's own pants followed, leaving the two in just their underwear.

Kneeling, Gil smiled, breathing in the scent of his wife before pulling down the red panties she had on, placing kisses between her thighs.

"As much as I love that," Sara panted, making Gil smile,

"I want you." Sara tugged on Gil's hair, pulling him up so she could slide his boxers off. His erection pressed between her legs.

Still pinned between Gil and the fridge, Sara smiled.

"I love you."

"God, I love you," Gil said with huskiness in his voice before they both sunk to the ground. They sat upright with their legs intertwined staring into each other's eyes.

Slowly, Sara rose up, engulfing herself on her husband. They both moaned in pleasure with the feeling of being connected.

It didn't take long before the waves of pleasure started, the spasms starting in Sara's belly and spread out all the way to the tips of her fingers and toes.

"Oh God, Sara."

"I'm... Oh...Gil!" Sara called, as the final convulsions overcame her body, with Gil following seconds later. They both collapsed into one another's arms, panting, but with smiles gracing their faces.

"Hi," Sara smiled, looking into her husband's eyes.

"Hi," Gil replied, brushing the sweaty curling hair out of Sara's eyes.

"That was one welcome home I will never forget," Gil laughed, as Sara slowly moved to stand with Gil following. They went into the bedroom where Hank was already sleeping on the end of the bed.

"Ha..."

"Let him stay, it's been way too long since I've had my husband and my dog in the same bed. Plus, there's lots of room." Sara sighed as she curled up to Gil chest, hugging him tightly.

"How has everything been lately, how are Nick and Ray?"

"Nick's okay. He's complaining about being stuck at home. Catherine told him he can come back in a couple days. He's in charge of doing paper work until he can shoot a gun."

"That's not very nice."

"Yeah, well, when you're two CSI's short, you do what you can. Greg and I have just been thankful that it was somewhat slow the last week."

"And Ray?"

"Ray is another story. He's going to have some pretty bad back pain for awhile. He was lucky that the stab wounds missed major nerves and the spinal cord, by millimeters, I might add. But he's going to be out for awhile." Sara yawned.

"Go to sleep, relax."

"Gil?"

"Yeah, honey."

"Can you just hold me, while we sleep?"

"I can't think of a better way to spend my first day home than with you in my arms."

TBC

* * *

I'm hope you enjy this story! There is lots more to come, more fluff, more drama, and more smut, lol

Please, leave a review, let me know what you think!

More tomorrow

Katie


	2. Chapter 2

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"So, are you ready for this?" Sara asked as she watched her husband pack their lunches.

"To work, sure."

"You sound as if this is a normal ordinary thing; for you to just walk back into CSI."

"It will be."

"After Hodges drops dead of shock maybe," Sara laughed, coming up to her husband's side and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Have I told you how glad I am to have you back with me?" Sara asked, smiling.

"Not in the last hour, you haven't," Gil said softly, brushing a few stray curls away from Sara's face and leaning his forehead against hers.

"How long before we have to leave for CSI?"

"Ten minutes, not enough time for what I want to do to you," Sara mumbled.

"That's not fair, saying that before work. How am I supposed to keep my hands off you now?"

"You're not."

"And piss off Ecklie with PDA, what's gotten into you?"

"You," Sara laughed, pecking her husband quickly on the lips.

"Come on, lover boy, we have to go to work."

* * *

"Catherine, a quick word," Ecklie asked, meeting her in the middle of the hall.

"Conrad, I don't have the time, we have a full case load and I'm still two field CSI's short. Nick can only do lab work," Catherine said, all business.

"It will only take a minute."

"Well then, speak!"

"I just wanted to inform you that a new CSI will be with night shift tonight."

"Conrad, I don't have the time, patience, or the man power to deal with training a new CSI."

"Don't worry, he's a level three and experienced, he should be here any time now," Conrad smiled before parting, leaving Catherine at the break room with assignments.

"Ok, guys we have…wait, where's Sara?"

"Dunno, I haven't seen her yet. Which is weird because she's usually here by now," Greg said shrugging. Hodges was looking just as clueless.

"Well, until then, Nicky, you can help in one of the labs or do some paperwork. And when Sara get's here she gets the decomp," Catherine said as the three men in front of her just looked on, wide eyed with their mouths in the shape of an 'O'.

"What, do I have something on my face or something?"

"You're giving Sara a decomp just for being…" Gil said looking at his watch,

"A minute late."

"Grissom? What are you doing here?" Catherine said, almost squealing at the sight of him. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"My classes were finished, and I decided that my wife and I had spent enough time apart," Gil said, wrapping his arm around Sara's waist.

"Have you three come out of your shock yet?" Sara asked, still seeing the three men with wide eyes.

"You're back to stay in Vegas?"

"For the time being. We're still waiting on our grant," Gil smiled as he and Nick did the manly hand shake and hug, Greg following.

"That's why you ran out of here like a bat out of hell yesterday," Greg teased just as Hodges jumped up, finally out of his shock and into Grissom's arms.

"It's soo good to see you, Gil."

"David, get off of me," Grissom demanded, shrugging out of his embrace and sliding slightly behind Sara.

"Well you picked a bad night for a visit, Gil. We have a full load and we're supposedly getting a new CSI tonight."

"At your service," Gil smiled, stunning the whole group again.

"What?"

"That's why Ecklie wanted to talk to me the other day, Greg. I wasn't in trouble, he wanted Gil back in the lab."

"So you're one of us again?" Nick asked, a large smile gracing his face.

"I'm one of you, and to top it all off I have no supervisory duties either. Catherine, you're my boss now."

"Whoa, this is like some sort of weird twilight zone thing. Catherine as Grissom's boss?" Hodges said, disbelieving.

"Hodges, you have a simple cash grab at the liquor store. Go, now!" Catherine said sternly, smiling to herself as she watched him scramble from the room.

"So you're really back?" Catherine asked Grissom.

"I really am," Gil assured.

"Well then, you and Sara can both have the decomp."

"This is going to be payback for a lot of years isn't it?" Grissom asked.

"Damn straight."

"Well then, my dear, I need to restock my kit. I'll meet you at the Denali in ten."

"I need some stuff, too. I'll just follow you," Sara said, leaving with her husband in tow.

"This is weird," Greg said to the three people in the break room watching as the couple left.

"Weird as in 'Never thought I'd see Grissom working in the lab again' or weird as in 'Sara and Grissom can act like a married couple now'," Catherine asked.

"Yes" Nick and Greg said in unison.

"Okay, assignments."

* * *

"I forgot how pungent decomp could be" Gil mumbled as he and Sara walked into the outside shed.

"My first night back, Nick and I got to sort through a guy who was put through a wood chipper."

"Well, either way, I hope you have enough lemons for two."

"Double shower," Sara snickered.

"That would put Ecklie in a fit."

"All the more reason to do it."

* * *

"Gil Grissom, I knew you couldn't stay away forever," Doc greeted them as Grissom and Sara came into autopsy.

"Nice to see you, too, Albert."

"And you two still have the newlywed glow; enjoy that."

"Trust me, Doc, we are. So, do we have anything on our victim?"

"I sent DNA up to Wendy, hopefully she can get an ID. I'm still working on dental impressions."

"Cause of death?" Gil asked.

"What, no foreplay," Doc asked, causing Sara to snort a laugh.

"Ok, ok, bad joke, back to business. Looking at the skull, he definitely suffered a blow to the head."

"Is that what killed him?" Sara asked

"It's looking that way. You'll know more once tox comes back. But at this point the blow to the head looks bad enough that it could have been fatal; he suffered a bleed in the brain."

"There was a thick shelf in the shed, the corner had blood and hair on it, and it had some heavy equipment knocked off of it," Sara mused.

"He cracks his head on the corner, gets knocked unconscious, develops bleeding in the brain, he can't call for help, dies in the shed," Gil finished.

"It's like you never left," Doc laughed as the duo left.

"Want to take a shower?"

"You have the lemons," Gil smiled.

* * *

"Come on, showers are empty," Sara laughed.

"In you go, lover," Sara said as she handed her husband some lemons.

"What, you're not joining me in here?"

"As much as I would love to, I would rather not get caught by anyone. This lab doesn't need more gossip."

"Fine, ruin all my fun."

"You are having way too much fun back here," Sara laughed, leaving her husband to shower, alone.

* * *

"I haven't eaten a lunch like this in months," Sara said as she and Gil sat in the break room. Fruit, cheese, crackers sat before them on the table.

"I got really used to French cheese. This Brie isn't the same but it will have to do."

"Well, looky what we have here. Is there enough for a third to join?" Nick asked.

"I guess we could share," Sara mused, smiling.

"So, how's the case?"

"Finished," Grissom said before shoving another piece of cheese in his mouth.

"A decomp? Already?" Nick said, a little shocked.

"It was all an accident, wasn't that hard to figure out," Sara answered.

"Man, it's been a long time since I've seen you two put your heads together. I almost forgot how fast you two can put away a case."

"As soon as your arm is better, Nicky, I promise we can go work a case together," Gil said, watching as Nick's face lit up.

"I'm going to hold you to that, and hopefully it will be a body with bugs."

"Since when do you want a body with bugs?"

"Since you left and we haven't had a resident entomologist I've had to do my homework. Now maybe I can put all this new knowledge to the test."

"It already has, Nicky, you've worked bug cases without me before. I'm sure you did a great job. But, if a bug related case just happens to come about, it's got our names on it! I don't think Catherine will mind."

"I'm going to hold you to that, Griss. Now, down to business, Franks after shift, my treat, everyone is going to be there."

"But," Sara pouted.

"Hey, time to share Grissom. You've got every other day, all the team wants is a couple hours."

"What if I don't want to share," Sara teased.

"Why do I feel like the child in a couples' dispute?"

TBC

* * *

Ok guys, I'm giving you a couple warnings now:

First, enjoy the fluff while you got it, the drama begins soon!

Second, I'm posting this now because my lap top adapter broke and it's running on battery at the moment, so unless I can buy another Dell adapter tomorrow, you might have to wait a couple days for another post :(

Enjoy, and don't forget to leave me those reviews!

Katie


	3. Chapter 3

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Okay, okay, quiet down for a second," Jim said, raising his coffee mug while trying to quiet down the laughter amongst the crowded diner.

"Ah Jim, no speeches," Gil laughed.

"Too bad, my friend. I think a little speech is needed."

"I'll second that," Doc added.

"Oh boy," Sara murmured, ducking her head into Gil shoulder. She smiled as Gil wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Now, Sara, when you left, we all knew it was only a matter of time before The Great One here joined you, in the jungle of Costa Rica of all places."

"With lots of hot monkey sex."

"Greg"

"Don't deny it, Sara," Greg said. The whole table laughed as they saw the couple blush.

"And then, to the most romantic city on earth, Paris," Catherine continued.

"A place where any woman would love to be swept off her feet."

"And then, suddenly, Sara shows back up in Vegas, sans Gil," Nick added.

"And we were all left to wonder what's going on. Why would a newlywed couple want to be separated by an ocean?" Greg asked, Sara and Grissom both smiling and not saying a word.

"Oh come on, give us a clue as to why you were separated," Catherine asked.

"There was so much speculation going on around the lab. One theory was you had killed Gil."

"Yea, like that would happen. It's simple, Catherine, I'm not a housewife and I'll never be Susie home maker. I couldn't get a work visa in Paris."

"And I wasn't about to watch my wife become bored out of her mind in a foreign country," Gil finished.

"Okay, wait, back to my speech," Jim said, speaking up again.

"Gil, it's nice to have you back in Vegas. I think I speak for everyone when I say it would have been great just to have you home, but to have you back at CSI is a great bonus!"

"Here, here," Doc said, raising his glass. The whole team raised their cups of coffee in salute.

"Well, as much as this breakfast has been fun, I think it's time to call it a day," Gil smiled.

"What, no way, there's still lots of coffee to go around."

"Yes, but I still smell like decomp and my body hasn't gotten back into the swing of nightshift yet. I'm tired."

"Fine then, ruin all the fun."

"Gil will be back tomorrow night, don't worry" Sara snickered as she got out of the booth, taking Gil's offered hand.

"Bye guys." The duo waved, interlacing their fingers as they turned from the group. Sara leaned into her husband's side.

"They really don't care about PDA anymore," Nick stated.

"They don't have to hide from anyone or care what anyone thinks anymore. And good for them. They should be able to be sweet on one another in public, they're married now," Doc said.

* * *

As soon as the front door closed, Sara was laughing as Gil pulled her down the stairs quickly. He had his lips plastered to hers as soon as they were both on level ground.

"I thought you were tired?"

"Not too tired for what I had in mind."

"Oh yeah, and what's that?"

"Well, it involves you getting naked."

"Oh yeah, what about you?"

"Well I wouldn't let you roam around in your birthday suit by yourself."

"Then what?" Sara laughed as Gil backed her up into the bedroom.

"Then I plan to lay you out on the bed like so," Gil said, pulling Sara's top off then laying her out on the bed. He slowly laid his body atop of hers, his arousal making itself known.

Slowly, Gil slid his hands into Sara's jeans, popping the button and sliding the zipper.

"Raise your hips honey," Gil asked softly, pulling her pants down.

"I love your legs," Gil said, kissing his way back up to her thighs. He started at her ankle, making Sara moan with pleasure as the sensations waved throughout her body.

"You are way too overdressed," Sara panted as she felt Gil's hands circling between her thighs, playing with her panties.

"You're such a tease sometimes," Sara laughed, pulling her fully clothed husband up and quickly rolling so she straddled his waist.

"I forgot how fast you could move," Gil said. His hands grabbed Sara's waist, trailing upwards as Sara's hands started to undo his buttons. She pulled his shirt out of his pants and trailed her hands over Gil's broad chest and down to where a slight tent was formed.

Slowly Gil's pants were undone. Sara got off the bed and pulled his pants and briefs down. She quickly slid her own panties off before crawling back on top of her husband, straddling Gil's waist. His erection pressed between her thighs as Sara moved atop of him.

"Now who's the tease?" Gil moaned just before Sara impaled herself on him, causing both of them to moan; the sensations running on high for both.

"You feel so good," Sara moaned as Gil grabbed Sara's hips hard enough to leave a bruise.

"I love you so much." Gil sat up so that he and Sara sat face to face. He watched her, keeping eye contact with Sara as she moved.

Sara closed her eyes as the first tingling of an orgasm approached.

"Keep your eyes open, Sara," Gil said, sweat beading on his forehead as he cradled Sara's face in his hands, forcing her to open her eyes.

"I want to watch you," Gil panted, he was nearing his end, too.

"Oh god," Sara called, her body spasmed around Gil. Her muscles clamped down, sending Gil over the edge, calling Sara's name as he came.

Panting hard, Sara fell forward into Gil's arms smiling.

"I love you."

"I love you, too," Gil murmured. He lied down as Sara snuggled herself into his side, yawning with exhaustion.

"Sleep well, my love."

* * *

The feel of soft fingertips trailing along her lower back is what woke Sara from her slumber.

"Good morning."

"Evening, actually."

"What time is it?"

"Five, we still have a few hours before we have to get ready for work."

"I could stay here all day; curled up in this bed with you."

"Sunday"

"What?"

"I cornered Catherine last night, asked is we could both have Sunday off."

"And she said yes?" Sara asked surprised, since nightshift was short.

"Not exactly, we're both on call. It's better than nothing," Gil said softly, smiling as he felt a few shivers radiate from Sara's body.

"Can we talk, Sara?"

"Anything serious?"

"A little bit. Something we've never really talked about before," Gil said as Sara turned to her side, looking up at her husband.

"What's up?"

"Did you ever want kids?"

"Yes and no"

"That's not an answer, Sara."

"Before I met you, and dealt with my past, no, I didn't want kids. I figured I would just screw them up."

"You wouldn't."

"Well, either way, I didn't want them. But then I met you, and in the last few years, things have changed somewhat."

"How so?"

"I've faced death first hand again, and survived. I dealt with my past, and my mother, thanks to you. And I became a wife, I have a partner for life now."

"So, you do want kids?"

"Only if you were the father. But it's not a deal breaker for me, Gil. If we never have a child together, I'm ok with that. Do you want kids?" Sara asked, sitting up.

"I think I've always wanted a child. I had just never found the right person to have them with, until you," Gil said, tilting Sara's face up to his.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but," Gil added.

"But what?"

"I'm not getting any younger, Sara. I'm fifty- four this summer. If we were to have a child…"

"We should do it soon," Sara finished.

"I'm not exactly in my prime child bearing years either, Gil. It might never happen for us."

"We could always look at other options; adoption, foster parent."

"You would do that? Become a foster parent?"

"As long as you're beside me, yes. Although I don't know much about kids."

"Well, that makes two of us, Gil. Lindsay was the only kid I was ever around, and she's seventeen now."

"You would be an excellent mother."

"You would be a great dad. You could teach everything you know to a child, a little mini me for you to give your wisdom to."

"I could teach him or her baseball."

"Maybe we could make a major league player."

"A man can only dream."

"Do you think we should go to the doctor, get checked out, just to make sure?" Sara asked.

"I guess it couldn't hurt. I'm due for a check -up anyway," Gil sighed.

"Have I ever told you that I hate going to the doctor? They never tell me anything good."

TBC

* * *

I got my computer fixed, yay! My battery was down to almost no power when I got my new adapter. So you can expect regular posts again!

You have one more chapter of fluff after this, and then the drama really begins, so hold onto your chairs!

Thanks for everone who has taken the time to leave a review, please keep them coming!

Katie


	4. Chapter 4

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

_Six weeks later_

"I don't wanna go" Sara pouted

"Sara, it was your idea to get check up's, I got mine, I was fine, now it's your turn" Gil smiled, setting breakfast in front of her

"Ya, but you don't have to put your legs up in stir up's and have some doctor shove a…"

"I get the picture" Gil coughed, sitting beside his wife

"But, you made the appointment, you should go"

"I know, I just wanted to whine about it for a minute"

* * *

"Ok Sara, everything above the waist seems to be ok, and your blood pressure is perfect, so if you want to lie back, we can get the hard part over with" Spoke her doctor an older woman with a soft smile

"OK, here we go"

"Can I ask you a question Sara?"

"Sure"

"What was the reason for this check up? You weren't due for another one for a few months"

"My husband and I, we were going to start trying for a family, because we're both not exactly in our prime" Sara said, scrunching up her face as the doctor continued her exam

"We thought we should get checked out.  
Why do you ask?"

"Sara I would like to do a quick urine test?"

"Why?"

"From what I can tell, your uterus is enlarged, that and there is some changes with your cervix, I think you may already be pregnant"

"What"

"Pregnant Sara" The doctor smiled, looking at her watch

"If the pregnancy test comes back positive, I have time for a quick ultrasound"

"Pregnant"

"Yes Sara, now come on, into the bathroom, time to pee on a stick" The doctor said, leading a stunned Sara into the bathroom

Hearing the door close behind her, Sara sat down on the closed toilet, holding the test in her hand

"Pregnant?" Sara muttered, just staring at the test

"Sara, is everything ok" The doctor asked, knocking on the door a few minutes later, bringing Sara out of her trance

"Huh, oh, ya, just finishing up"

"Just come back into the exam room when your finished"

"Ok, let's do this,"

"How long for the results?" Sara asked, sitting back on the exam bed

"Another minute and we should know, but for now, why don't you lay back and I'll get the ultrasound ready" The doctor asked, watching as Sara slowly lied back.  
Pulling over all the equipment the doctor smiled before pulling Sara's shirt up and squirting the cool gel onto Sara's flat stomach.  
Glancing to the side to check the results, the doctor smiled

"What?" Sara asked

"The test is positive"

"Really" Sara smiled

"Look for yourself. Now, let's take a quick look shall we"

"Sara, everything looks good, but I want you to still take it easy somewhat ok"

"Ok"

"You have the pamphlets and you prescription for pre- natal vitamins"

"Yep" Sara smiled, looking at the small ultrasound picture

"Then congratulations, and I'll see you at your next appointment"

"Bye Dr. Miller, and thank you" Sara waved, smiling as she left

"Now to tell Gil he's going to be a daddy"

* * *

"Gil, are you home?" Sara called to the silent house, even Hank was nowhere to be seen

Turning on a few lights, Sara saw a note sitting on the counter, smiling at her husband's familiar script

_Be back soon,  
Took Hank for a long walk so he could play with his girlfriend_

_Gil_

"Well then, time to get planning"

"Sara, are you home honey" Gil called, letting Hank off his leash, the dog instantly taking off in the direction of his female master

"Sara"

"Back here, Gil can you help me, I think something bit me"

"Spider bite"

"Maybe, but it's itchy" Sara called as Gil took off his shoes before making his way back to Sara, laughing when he walked in on Sara in the bathroom, scratching her side

"Can you look, tell me what bit me?" Sara sighed

"I'd love to.  
How did your doctor's appointment go?" Gil asked, sitting on the side of the tub, pulling Sara in between his legs

"Really good?"

"And she didn't notice the bite"

"Musta happened when I got home" Sara smiled as Gil pulled up her shirt, his jaw dropping when he saw what was written on Sara's stomach

"What? Really?" Gil asked, looking at Sara's abdomen again, the words 'You're going to be a daddy' written

"Apparently"

"How far"

"Almost six weeks, still really early" Sara spoke, running her hands through Gil's curly hair, sighing when he placed the softest kiss on her stomach

"Daddy, I kinda like the sounds of that"

"And me, a mommy, it's kinda surreal"

"You're going to be a wonderful mother"

"Likewise. Here, this is for your wallet" Sara spoke, handing Gil a small envelope

"What's this?"

"Just open it" Sara smiled, sitting on Gil's knee as he tore it open

"Is this?"

"Yeah, our baby's first picture"

"I can't see anything" Gil laughed

"I had to get the doctor to point it out too, but that's it, right there.  
I think we should name it string bean?"

"I think it's a girl"

"Gil you can't even tell where the arms and legs are yet, I think it's a little soon to tell whether or not it's a girl, it could be a boy"

"What do you want?" Gil asked, leaning his forehead against Sara's and placing a hand on her stomach

"A healthy baby"

"That's not an answer"

"Sure it is, boy or girl, I would be happy with either. I'd ask what you want, but it sounds like that's already obvious"

"I would love to have a little girl, a replica of you.

When do you want to tell the others, your mother?"

"Not for awhile yet, maybe once I'm past the first trimester"

"Fair enough.  
Ok, its dinnertime, what do you want, any cravings, I can make anything you want"

"The only thing I want right now is you" Sara said, huskiness in her voice as she leaned down and kissed Gil thoroughly, both moaning into the kiss

"Are you, can we"

"Still make love, oh yeah" Sara smiled as Gil backed her up into their bedroom

"How am I supposed to keep a straight serious face at work after learning I'm going to be a dad?" Gil asked

"The same way I'm going to.  
It could be like the old days when we had a dirty little secret that nobody knew about. The team, for as smart as they are, still don't know what signs to look for"

"So this is our dirty little secret?"

"Not dirty, just a secret"

* * *

"Ok gang, we have one case tonight?" Catherine spoke, coming into the break room, where everyone sat, Ray included

"Gil, Nick, I want you two on it, fatal hit and run, two dead one injured"

"Anything else?"

"No, but Brass will meet you there. You guys on the other hand, Greg, Sara, you have court cases to get ready for, Ray, you have paperwork to get caught up on" Catherine spoke as her phone vibrated

"Another case, B&E in Henderson"

"I can take it" Ray spoke

"No, you have paperwork"

"But Greg and Sara have court to prepare for, paperwork can wait"

"And I said no Ray, Greg, you're up, I know you're pretty much prepared anyways, Sara you're his back-up"

"Sure"

"Ok, hop to it guys"

"You were quite stern with Ray" Sara spoke as she and Catherine sat together in her office

"After everything he pulled with Haskell and the Dr. Jekyll killer, Ray needs a little time out, why, you think that was too harsh"

"No, I think you're right, he needs a little time out"

* * *

"Jim, what do we got" Grissom asked as he and Nick pulled up to the scene, the car in front of them completely thrashed

"It's not pretty, the only survivor was the toddler that was strapped in the back, he's with the medics now"

"Any id's on the driver or passenger?"

"Not yet, the firefighters just ok'd the car to get into, David should be here shortly too" Jim informed them as they made their way to the twisted piece of metal, two bodies tangled in the front seat

"The faces are so badly bruised and swollen, it's not going to be nice for their families" Nick sighed as Grissom reached in the car, finding an ID wedged between the seat and the door

"Grissom"

"Yeah"

"I think our driver was Tina"

"Tina?"

"Warrick's Tina"

"That means the little boy"

"Eli"

TBC

* * *

Ok the drama begins, hold on!

Sorry for the later post today, it's Saturday, I decided to sleep in, lol

Thanks to everyone who has taked the time to review, please keep them coming!

Katie


	5. Chapter 5

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Eli" Both Nick and Gil spoke at the same time, rushing over to the ambulance where a medic was checking over a crying three year old

"Is he ok" Gil asked quickly

"He seems to be, just a little bump on the head is all, we'll take him to the hospital thought, let the doc's give him a real good once over"

"Could I" Gil asked, holding out his arms for the whining boy

"I don't know"

"His name is Eli Brown, we knew his father" Nick explained, watching the toddler squirm

"I guess, just watch the bump on his head" The medic spoke, handing Eli over to Gil's open arms

"I haven't seen him since he was a baby" Gil spoke soft, rubbing his hand over Eli's back, calming the boy

"Tina has been good to us, sent us pictures every once and awhile" Nick spoke, giving Eli a smile as the boy laid his head down on Gil's shoulder, eyes closing

"We should get this guy to the hospital" The medic spoke

"Nick"

"Go Griss, I'll call Cat and Greg, you call Sara"

"Thanks Nick" Grissom spoke, hopping into the ambulance, Eli in his arms.  
Giving Nick a wave before the doors shut

Opening his cell phone Nick dialed Catherine

"Willows"

"Cat, we have a problem, I need you and Greg at my scene, Gil's calling Sara from the hospital"

"What happened, is Gil hurt?"

"No, nothing happened to him"

"Then to who?"

"Our crash victims, it was Tina, and someone else, Eli was in the back"

"Oh god, is he"

"Grissom's at the hospital with him now, but this is a messy scene, and Tina, she deserves justice for this, Eli, needs justice"

"I'll grab Greg, he's already back from his scene, we'll be there soon"

* * *

"Is he ok" Gil asked as the doctor checked him over, Eli fast asleep on the exam bed

"He seems to be, just a couple bumps and bruises. He might be a little cranky for the next few days" The doctor spoke as Gil brushed his fingers over Eli's cheek. The resemblance to Warrick was uncanny, right down to the dimples in his cheeks

"Does he have someone to come pick him up, someone we can discharge him too"

"Were still working on that, were tracking down some of Tina's family now"

"Tina was a hell of a nurse around here; she's going to be missed dearly" The doctor spoke as Sara peaked her head into the exam room

"Is it alright if I come in?"

"Yeah"

"I'll leave you two with Eli, let me know when you've found next of kin?" The doctor asked before leaving

"How is he?" Sara asked

"Just bumps, he'll be ok"

"He's lucky"

"Did you manage to find anyone to take Eli?"

"No. But I did find out some rather unsettling news.  
Tina's father, was killed a little over a week ago, it was a day shift case"

"How?"

"Hit and run, the case is still open" Sara spoke as hew phone vibrated, signaling a text

_Positive Id on Tina, passenger was her mother, Rebecca Wilson"_

"You may want to read this" Sara sighed, handing her cell over to Gil

"What is this, all of Tina's family, dead?  
Oh Eli" Gil spoke sadly

"Who's going to take him?" Gil asked

"We will"

"What?"

"Gil, Eli has no biological family left. Warrick told me Tina was an only child, the grandparents are gone, there is no one left on Warrick's side and I can't find anyone left on Tina's.  
At least for now, until we find Eli biological family, we take him"

"We have to talk to child services"

"They know both of us, we should be able to take him home" Sara assured

"We have nothing at home for a two year old"

"We have nothing for a baby, and yet here I am pregnant.  
We have a bed, a dog, and can give him enough love and attention. Gil, it's what Warrick would have wanted"

"I know, I guess I'm just a little shocked. I didn't think I would ever really get to see this child again"

"Me too" Sara sighed, resting her head to Gil's shoulder, both watching as Eli slept

* * *

"Cath, the video of the crash sucks, there is no visual of the other car hitting Tina's" Greg said, rewinding the video with Archie again as he spoke on his cell

"There has to be something Greg"

"Nothing, there were no red light camera's and all the surrounding Camera's didn't catch a thing"

"Find something Greg" Catherine said hanging up, as she and Nick stood in front of two battered and bruised bodies, Doc on the other side

"Cause of death" Nick asked

"Tina's neck was snapped in the accident, she died instantaneously. Her mother died quickly, internal injuries claimed her life"

"Anything else"

"I'm sorry Catherine, that's all I have so far"

"Ok, let's go up and talk to Greg, maybe he got a hit with the tire treads.  
Have you heard anything from Gil or Sara?"

"I'm sure they'll call as soon as they know something.  
Cath, you have to slow down a bit, we have to do this right"

"I know, but this is Warrick's kid, Eli's mother, grandmother, we owe it to them to find out who did this"

* * *

"Gil, Sara" The social services woman spoke quietly as she stepped into the ER room

"Hi Sandy"

"How many strings did you pull to get me on this case?"

"More then you want to know. It also pays to be friends with the DA" Gil spoke as Sandy sat down beside the couple

"Have you found any family for Eli yet?"

"The team is still looking, but right now there priority is finding out who killed his mother" Sara answered

"Well, there are a few group homes with some spaces, he could stay there"

"We want to take him" Gil blurted

"What?"

"We would like to take him home" Sara said a little more calmy

"Gil was pretty much a father to Eli's father, Warrick Brown, and he was one of my very good friends, we would like to care for him"

"We don't allow…"

"We know that" Gil interjected

"But he just lost his mother, grandmother and grandfather; he should be with someone who can explain to Eli what happened. Who knew his mom"

"Would he even recognize you two right now?"

"Not really Sandy, but don't put him in a strange home with twenty other kids when we're here right now, ready to take him" Gil asked, tugging on Sandy's heart strings somewhat

"Do you have a bed for him?"

"Yes" Sara smiled

"Then let me make a few phone calls and I'll see what I can do"

* * *

"Mommy" Eli croaked, waking up from his sleep in a strange bed, getting upset when he didn't know he was laying in a bed at Gil and Sara's townhouse

"Mommy"

"Eli" Sara spoke softly as she bent down to the child, keeping a little distance between them as Eli's eyes went wide

"Hi Eli, my name is Sara"

"Want my mommy"

"I know you do Eli," Sara said

"Eli, do you know where Heaven is?"

"Daddy heaven, up"

"That's right, heavens up, way in the sky, that's where your mommy is"

"Want mommy"

"I know you do, Eli, I wish she was here too" Sara sighed, trying to help and explain death to a two and a half year old

"Do you feel ok?" Sara asked as the boy softly, making her way to sit beside him on the bed

A shrug of the shoulders was all the reply Sara received

"Do you want something to eat? We can have pancakes"

"Yummy"

"Come on, we can change your diaper and then eat" Sara smiled, holding out her hand for Eli to take, which he actually did

* * *

"Please tell me there is something?" Gil asked, charging his way into the lab and lay out room

"We looked into Tina's father's case, there related Gil, same tire treads found at each scene" Catherine explained

"How's Eli?" Nick asked

"At home with Sara, he's ok"

"Fill me in, on everything" Gil asked

"The crashes didn't happen very far apart, five block difference, and no camera's to catch much" Greg spoke

"Did the family have any enemies, anyone out to kill?"

"W talked to some people at the hospital, Tina's ex boyfriend, everyone loved her, hard worker, dedicated to her job and Eli" Nick added

"I know this is a jump, but has anyone checked in on McKeen?"

"You don't think?"

"When it comes to McKenn, anything is possible"

TBC

* * *

More to come soon!

Thanks for everyone who has left a review, please keep them coming!

Katie


	6. Chapter 6

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Jim, what's the status on Jeffery McKeen," Grissom asked, coming into Brass's office.

"Why?"

"A hunch"

"You think he's involved in the hit and runs?"

"Like I said, it's a hunch. Do you think we could get a list of all his visitors at the prison?"

"Yeah, shouldn't be a problem. But Gil, McKeen's been behind bars for almost two years."

"You know as well as I do that just because they're behind bars doesn't stop a mobster from enforcing his own law."

* * *

"Sidle"

"You're a Grissom now," Gil said, sitting wearily at the break room table.

"I know, but at work, I'm a Sidle. How's the case going?"

"Not sure yet, we're checking on some leads but it might just be a wild goose chase. I'll fill you in when I get home."

"Gil, you were supposed to be home hours ago."

"I know, I'm sorry. I just want this case closed. How is Eli?"

"Confused, he can't understand why his mommy isn't here. It breaks my heart a little bit more every time I have to tell him his mommy is in Heaven with his daddy," Sara sniffled.

"I'll be home soon, I promise."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine."

"Do you want me to pick up some food?"

"No, we're covered. Eli and I made pancakes for breakfast. The little man is quite the cook."

"I wish I could have seen it."

"No, you don't. The kitchen is a mess right now, and we both need a bath." Gil listened with a soft smile on his face. He looked up when the team came into the room.

"I have to go, I'll see you soon."

"Love you"

"You, too," Gil said before hanging up. He then looked at the expectant eyes of the team.

"Sara?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah"

"How's Eli," Nick asked.

"He's covered in pancake batter according to Sara. She was going to give him a bath."

"Hey Griss, do you mind if we come by the house for a bit when we clock out, to see Eli?" Greg asked.

"I figured you would all be there anyway. Has Jim gotten back to us yet?"

"I just got off the phone with him. He was just going over the records. We'll have them for next shift. Until then, we are all four hours past clock out time, let's go home," Catherine sighed, bleary eyed.

* * *

"Bubbles!" Eli squealed, splashing the water and soaking Sara at the same time.

"Whoa there, Eli, no splashing," Sara asked.

"Fun!" Eli laughed again, slapping his hands on the water.

"Well, the floor's already soaked, so go ahead. But let me wash your hair first."

"No wash"

"Yes, wash, really quick, then you can play again, deal," Sara asked as the boy nodded, sitting still for a whole minute and a half, just long enough for Sara to wash his hair.

"Ok, play away," Sara laughed, watching as Eli amused himself with a few toys she had brought from the hospital.

"Sara?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are you?"

"Finishing up bath time. Ok Eli, time to get out, ready?" Sara asked as the naked boy stood, tall, proud and shivering as Sara wrapped a warm towel around his slim body and hugged the child close to her body.

"Hey," Gil said softly, peeking in the bathroom door and smiling at Eli.

"Do you remember Gil, Eli?" Sara asked softly, the boy looking shyly at Gil. He shook his head and tucked it in the crook of Sara's neck, hiding.

"Let me get him dressed and warmed up."

"I'll clean up the water," Gil laughed.

"The team's coming over, they want to see Eli."

"You hear that, Eli. Some people are coming to see you."

"No"

"You don't want to see new people?"

"Want to play, wif Hank."

"You can still play with Hank, promise."

* * *

"He's so much like Warrick," Gil sighed. He and Sara were curled up on the couch watching as Eli rolled around the floor with Hank.

"He's a happy little boy," Sara replied as a knock at the door was heard.

"I got it." She got up to answer the door.

"Hey, guys," Sara smiled. The team plus Jim were on her door step, each with a toy in their hands. As she opened her door, the team made their way in.

"He's so big," Greg commented.

"Hi, Eli," Catherine said, tears already forming in her eyes.

"Truck," Eli said, looking at the toy in Catherine's hand.

"For you"

"Dank you," Eli smiled, showing his dimples as he took the truck and rolled it over Hanks' back.

"How is he doing?" Greg asked, smiling as he joined in the play, racing a truck with Eli.

"Right now, okay," Sara answered.

"Sara, Mommy come back from heaben now?" Eli asked suddenly.

"No Eli, your mommy can't come back from Heaven," Sara said, the whole team watching the scene in sadness.

"Miss Mommy"

"I know you do."

"Want Mommy," Eli hiccupped, tears coming to his eyes as his sobs started. Nick was closest and pulled Eli close.

"Hey buddy, its okay."

"NO!" Eli yelled, as Catherine tried to take over for Nick.

"No, want Mommy," Eli sobbed as Sara got up quickly. She took the boy from Catherine and pulled him into her arms. The little boy clung to Sara.

"Shhh Eli, shhhh"

"Want Mommy"

"I'm going to take him downstairs," Sara said softly, leaving the full living room as she whistled for Hank to follow.

"He's very attached to Sara already," Gil sighed, his heart breaking for the tiny boy.

"She's good with him though," Jim observed.

"Did McKeen's visitors' sheet reveal anything?" Gil asked, getting back to business.

"He's had a lot of visitors, family, friends, book publishers, you name it. It's going to take awhile."

"There's lots for us to go through. Believe me, if Jeff McKeen is involved in this, I will kill the man myself. Leaving Eli an orphan," Catherine said with venom in her voice.

"First of all, let's get all the facts before we lay this on McKeen," Sara said, coming back into the living room.

"Second of all, Eli might not have any biological parents left, but he has us, and a lab full of people all willing and wanting to help care for him. He will be cared for."

"We know, honey," Gil said softly as the team looked on.

"Eli cried himself to sleep. I put him in our bed for now, Hank's wrapped around him."

"Why don't we get going, guys? Let's all go home and get some rest. We're going to have a busy shift in nine hours," Catherine said, getting up with the boys all following her.

"Sara, it's up to you whether you come in or not. You can even bring Eli into the lab if you want."

"I doubt Ecklie would like that."

"Let me deal with Ecklie, just keep that little boy smiling."

"We all will, Catherine," Sara told her, as she and Gil waved their goodbyes.

* * *

"Gil?"

"Yeah"

"We need to talk."

"What now?"

"I got a call from child services this morning."

"Could they find any biological family for Eli on Tina's side?"

"No, and that's what I want to talk to you about. If we can't find any biological family for him, would you be willing to keep…"

"Yes," Gil said with no hesitation in his voice.

"We were the closest thing Warrick had to a family. I thought of him as a son. I guess it would be only fitting to have Eli with us," Gil said softly, wrapping his arm around Sara.

"And if no one claims Tina's body, or her mother?"

"We will"

"Gil?"

"Hmmm" Gil answered, his eyes already closing.

"I love you."

TBC

* * *

Poor Eli :(

More tomorrow!

Thank you to everyon who has reviewed, keep em' coming!

Katie


	7. Chapter 7

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Are you sure you want to come into work, Sara?" Gil asked. He and Eli were sitting at the table, eating a small dinner.

"It's been two days, I want to help. You guys are still going through leads, you need the help," Sara answered as she poured a little juice into a cup for Eli.

"What about Eli?"

"I will stay at the lab, when he falls asleep we can make a little bed in your old office. I think it would be good for Eli to have some people around, even if he plays shy."

"Okay. Eli, are you ready to meet some new people tonight?"

"Mommy there?"

"No, Eli, Mommy won't be there. Mommy is in Heaven."

"In the sky?"

"That's right, in the sky," Gil said softly.

"Daddy there, too?"

"Yeah, bud, Daddy is there, too."

"Sky fall down, Mommy come back?"

"Mommy can't come back, Eli."

"Miss Mommy," Eli said, his bottom lip quivering, tears starting to spill over.

"I know you do, Eli." Gil pulled Eli into his arms and held the boy close, trying to calm the boy's sobs.

"Shh, its okay, Eli, its okay," Sara said, sitting next to her husband. She brushed Eli's cheek, wiping his tears away.

* * *

"I don't like that he cries himself to sleep," Sara said as she strapped Eli into his car seat in Gil's car.

"We just have to keep hoping that it will get better. I wouldn't expect anything different from a child who just lost his mother," Gil said as he and Sara got in the car.

"Has Brass come back with any leads from McKeen's visitors' log?"

"Maybe, Nick and I were going to go see an old friend of his tonight."

"Mob connected?"

"Rumored to be. There's been no real proof, just small suspicious things," Gil explained, looking in his rearview mirror.

"Sara, turn around, do you see that black truck, kind of a junker?"

"Yeah"

"Call Brass"

"Why?"

"Because he's been following us for ten blocks."

"What?"

"He's slowly making it closer to us, call Brass now," Gil said, almost yelling.

"Brass"

"Jim?"

"Sara, what's wrong?"

"We have a truck tailing us."

"Where are you?"

"West on Tropicana."

"Okay, Sara, I'll have a couple cars to you in a minute, stay on the line."

"Oh God!"

"What's happening, Sara?" Brass asked.

"We just got bumped."

"What color is the truck, Sara."

"Black, Ford I think, old, like from the eighties. Son of a bitch!"

"Sara!"

"Brass, this guy's getting more violent."

"Sara, check Eli" Gil asked, hearing the boy start to whimper.

"I'm going to get in the back with him."

"No, Sara, don't move out of your seat," Gil asked.

"Really quick, he needs me back there, Gil."

"Sara-"

"Gil, just let me get in the back real quick," Sara said, undoing her belt, ducking down and jumping into the back, and redoing her seatbelt.

"Shh, Eli, its okay," Sara cooed as the Denali bounced harder.

"Gil?" Sara asked, scared.

"Stay calm," was the last thing Gil said before the world went black.

* * *

"Sara, Gil, Eli!" Jim shouted. He got no response from the Denali, which was currently on its side with smoke coming out from under the hood.

"Gil, Sara!" Jim shouted again, just as more police cruisers, fire truck and ambulances squealed to a stop.

Getting close to the tipped over car, Jim's heartbeat increased. There was a streak of bright red blood against the window.

"Sir, step away, please," the firefighter asked.

"Captain Jim Brass, there are two adults and a baby in there."

"We'll get them out, but we need room."

"Just…can you tell me if they're alive?"

"Stay over there, okay," the fireman asked, getting to work with his teammates and the medics.

"Get to the baby first!" Someone shouted just as another car squealed to a stop. Catherine, Nick, Greg and Ray jumped out of the car.

"Jim!" Catherine yelled.

"Are they?" Nick asked.

"I don't know."

"What happened?" Greg asked.

"Sara called, said that they were being tailed by an old ford, next thing I know, I hear a crash and the line goes dead."

"We need the medics!" Someone called as Eli was brought out of the car.

"I'm with Eli," Nick yelled, running over to the ambulance.

"Okay, door's open, let's get the driver out!" the firefighter yelled.

"Slowly, someone keep his head steady with the brace. How's his pulse?"

"Steady" was yelled back.

"Okay, on the count of three, onto the backboard. One, Two Three." He yelled. Everyone held their breath as Gil was put onto the stretcher.

"I've got Gil," Catherine yelled, running to her best friend.

"Come on, Sara, be okay," Greg mumbled, watching as a couple firefighters disappeared into the car.

"Sara." The man called.

"Sara."

"Mmmmm" Sara moaned.

"Sara, my name is Justin. We're going to get you out of here, okay?"

"Baby?"

"We got him out already, Sara, you're the last one."

"Baby?" Sara spoke again before her head fell limp.

"Randy, how's her pulse?"

"Shallow, we have to move her."

"Fire!" was yelled from outside. Justin poked his head out to see what was going on; only to see the front of the Denali on fire and his team trying to put it out.

"Okay, we have to move her now! The brace is on her neck, let's just keep her as still as possible," Justin said as he and Randy slowly cut her seatbelt off, balancing Sara's weight on themselves.

"Is the backboard ready?"

"Ready when you are."

"We're bringing her up now!" Was what Greg heard as he slowly made his way closer, watching as Sara's still body was pulled out of the Denali.

"Sara?"

"Greg, stay back, let them work," Ray said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"She's my best friend! I can't sit back and do nothing."

"Just let them get her out and stable," Ray said, knowing he wouldn't be able to keep Greg away.

"Okay, get her in the ambulance now!" was called.

"Sara," Greg whispered, brushing past Ray and meeting up with Jim at the end of the ambulance.

"I'm coming with you," Greg called.

"Not this time, follow behind. Desert Palm," The medic informed him before the rig took off.

"Come on, Greg, let's go. Vartann can take this over. Ray, stay here, back up will be here soon," Jim ordered just before he and Greg sped off.

"Mmmmm"

"Sara?"

"Hurrtss"

"I know it does, you took quite the hit to the head. We're almost at Desert Palm now."

"Eli? The baby?"

"He's already at the hospital. He seemed okay when we got him out."

"Gil?"

"He was unconscious but stable."

"Baby?" Sara mumbled.

"What baby, Sara?" The female medic asked.

"Baby," Sara muttered again as she placed a hand on her still flat stomach before her world faded to black.

"Get to the hospital faster, I think our victim is pregnant!"

TBC

* * *

OK, i know that's mean, lol, be nice with the reviews

I warned you that the drama was going to come full force!

Thank you to everyone who has left such kind reviews, they have all made me smile, please keep them coming!

Katie


	8. Chapter 8

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"What do we have?" The doctor asked as Eli was brought in on a stretcher. His body looked so small compared to the bed.

"Male, around two years old, was in a bad car accident, pulse and blood pressure are stable," the medic informed him as Eli let out a loud cry.

"Ok, let's get an IV started, while I check him over."

"How is he," the doctor asked as the next stretcher was pushed into the ER with Gil's prone body lying atop.

"Blood pressure is a little high, and possible facial fractures from airbag deployment. He has a big bump on the head and very possible concussion."

"Did he regain consciousness the way here?"

"No, not yet."

"Okay everyone, let's check him out and then get him to CT."

"I need a doctor over here," the medic called as they pushed Sara into the ER.

"Sara," Nick yelled, Catherine beside him as they saw her eyes open, tears falling.

"Sir, I need you to step away."

"We're waiting right out here, Sara. Just be strong," Catherine said, holding onto Nick's arm.

"Blood pressure is very high, she's been in and out since we pulled her out of the car. She may also be pregnant," Was heard from the medic just before they entered the ER room.

"Did I just hear that right?" Nick asked Catherine.

"Sara's pregnant?"

"What?" Greg asked as he and Jim joining the group.

"That's what the doctor just said."

"Could a baby survive that?" Greg asked.

"Maybe, if we pray hard enough," Jim answered.

"Okay, Sara, we have to take off your pants," the doctor said as the nurses went to cutting off her jeans, blood evident.

"Sara, how far along are you?"

"Se..seven we-eks," Sara moaned out.

"We're going to need ultrasound down here, too," the doctor called, wincing as she saw the blood between Sara's legs.

"Lost it?"

"I think so, Sara. I'm sorry," the doctor told her as Sara's head turned to the side, tears falling from her eyes, soaking the bed beneath her.

"OW!" Sara called as the nurse moved to look at her previously fractured arm.

"Sara, you may have a slight fracture in your arm. We need to get you x-rayed."

"My husband? Eli?"

"They are both stable. Nurse, can you get an update on both of those patients?" the doctor asked.

* * *

"MMMM," Gil moaned out, his hand going to his head.

"Mr. Grissom?"

"My wife? Eli?"

"They are both okay; bumps, bruises. You have a level two concussion, broken nose and black eyes, but you are going to be okay, Mr. Grissom."

"Can I see my wife and Eli?"

"Eli's just getting another once over, just to be sure. Your wife is with an OB at the moment."

"The baby?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Grissom, your wife lost the baby."

* * *

"I can't get him to settle down," the nurse said over Eli's cries for his mommy.

"I'll go check in with Mrs. Grissom. If she's finished with the OB, I'll see if she's up to seeing her son," the doctor said, going down the hall to see the OB leaving Sara's room.

"How is she?"

"Sad." Was the only reply the doctor received.

"Mrs. Grissom," the doctor asked as Sara wiped her tears away with the arm that wasn't in a sling.

"Would you like to see your son, Eli? He keeps calling for his mommy."

"Please, bring him to me. Can I see my husband, too?"

"I'll see what I can do," the doctor answered, leaving, only to come back a few minutes later with a crying boy, who had a bump on his head. Slowly the doctor placed Eli beside Sara on the bed and pulled the rail up.

"I'll be back with your husband."

"Shhh, Eli, you're okay."

"Want Mommy."

"I know, buddy, I know. But Mommy can't be here anymore. But I'm here," Sara spoke softly, brushing her hands through Eli's short hair.

"Sara," Gil called, being wheeled into her room. He was placed beside her bed, and he placed a hand on both Eli and Sara.

"You're okay?" Gil asked.

"We lost…."

"I know. I'm sorry, I should have gotten away from the guy."

"Not your fault."

"But I could have done something!"

"What, Gil," Sara asked as she rubbed Eli's back, feeling the boy's breathing starting to even out.

"I should have stayed in the front seat," Sara said a minute later.

"Maybe, but you got to the back. You kept Eli safe, and you survived."

"But if I had stayed in the front…"

"You and Eli could both be dead right now. No 'what if's', Sara. We've played that game before, we're not playing it again."

"Are you okay?" Sara asked.

"Concussion, broken nose, all the stuff that comes from an airbag deploying in your face," Gil answered as a knock sounded at the door. They turned to see the team all standing there.

"You guys should all be at the scene," Gil said.

"Well, since I'm the supervisor, it was my call to come here," Catherine said, standing beside Gil. She smiled at Eli curled up beside Sara.

"He's okay," Sara assured the team.

"We're all okay."

"Which means you guys should all go to the scene. Help Ray, make sure whoever did this is found," Gil said, harshly just as the nurse came back into the room.

"Mr. Grissom, time for your CT."

"Now?"

"Yes, we want to make sure there are no bleeds in your brain."

"Yeah, Gil, can't have you go and ruin that brilliant mind of yours now, can we." Jim smiled.

"I'll stay with Sara and Eli. I can meet up with you guys at the lab later," Greg volunteered.

"Okay. Come on guys, let's get to work," Catherine ordered as she, Nick and Brass all said their goodbyes to the three. Gil left with the nurse seconds later.

The sound of quiet sobs made Greg look to Sara.

"Sara?"

"I lost it?"

"The baby?"

"How'd you-"

"We overheard the doctor," Greg explained, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"How far along were you?"

"We just found out a couple weeks ago, just about seven weeks. Gil was so happy, now he looks so sad."

"He's grieving, Sara, just like you are. You are allowed to get mad, cry, do whatever you need to do."

"It was a bit of a surprise," Sara smiled softly.

"Gil and I decided to try, see what happens. We went for check up's to make sure everything was good to go. That's when I found out I was already pregnant."

"You're going to be a wonderful mom someday, Sara."

"You think?"

"I know. You can see the proof right now. Look at Eli, he's wrapped around you already just like you are him. You've shown more than a mother's love to this child." Greg smiled and leaned down, pulling Sara into an awkward hug.

"Thanks, Greggo."

"Anytime, Sara."

* * *

"Ray, have you got anything yet?" Catherine asked as she and Nick made it back to the scene.

"I got the video from a couple cameras. They're already on the way back to the lab."

"Anything on the truck that hit them," Nick asked.

"Vartann is trying to track it down."

"No one saw anything?"

"Late at night, not a very busy part of the road, the store owners heard the crash. One guy said he even tried to get a look at the license plate but there was none," Ray explained.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do. Nick, help Ray process the rest of the scene. I'll take back any evidence there is now to the lab and wait for Greg. We can go over the videos and see if there are any comparisons to Tina's crash or that of her father.

"As soon as you get back, Nick, check in with Brass. See if he's made any headway with McKeen's visitors' log," Catherine finished, leaving no room for argument in her voice.

* * *

"Sara," Gil said, coming back into her hospital room. Eli was still curled into her side.

"Hey," Sara croaked, the tears stains obvious.

"Oh, honey."

"I really wanted that baby," Sara sobbed as Gil came over and wrapped his arms around his wife. They both grieved the loss of a child they would never know.

TBC

* * *

Ok, please be nice and don't throw too much hate mail at me! Things will get better but first there going to be a little sad.

Like I said before, this story is a rollercoaster of a ride, up's and down's!

Thanks for everyone who has left a review today, It makes me smile at the amount of support this story is getting, and becaus of that I'm writing much faster!

Thanks again and don't forget to let me know what you think of this chapter!

Katie


	9. Chapter 9

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Okay, I want to hear what everyone's got," Catherine ordered as she, the team, Brass, and Vartann sat in the layout room.

"I went over the video footage with Archie. We got the truck that hit Grissom and Sara."

"Great, we can put an alert out for it."

"There were no plates on it," Greg informed her.

"But, we put out an alert to all junk yards, and got a hit. The black truck is coming in now."

"Good, maybe we can get some DNA or something from it. What else do we have?"

"Brass and I have been going over McKeen's visitors' log," Nick started.

"There's not much. He's had quite a few visitors; his son once, his now ex-wife once, and that was to sign divorce papers. There were a few interesting ones."

"Seems Jeff has had some big name visitors," Jim continued.

"What do you mean big name," Ray asked.

"People kind of like Lou Gedda. You know, they're in the mob, and have committed crimes but you can never seem to find enough evidence to put the bastards behind bars."

"You don't think we have another mole in the lab?" Vartann asked.

"No, I think we have a clean house," Jim answered.

"But, I think we should get some undercovers to investigate these guys."

"You don't want to go talk to McKeen?" Nick asked.

"No, because if he is involved in this, for whatever reason, I don't want to tip him off yet that we're on to him."

"Okay, here's what I want, as soon as that truck comes in, I want you two on it," Catherine said, pointing to Nick and Greg.

"We need DNA, Trace, tire treads, anything and everything you can get."

"Ray, you and I are going to be going over Tina's case and her father's case. I want to find the connection between these three crashes. There is no way all this is not related."

"Cath?"

"Yeah, Greg."

"I told Sara and Griss that I would pick them up in the morning."

"They're getting released already?"

"Yeah, there were no major injuries to anyone, so they can come home."

"Greg, do you know if Sara was…" Nick asked.

"She was, she lost it," Greg finished as the room lapsed into silence.

"DAMN IT!" Nick said harshly, pounding his fist on the table at the same time, making a few people jump.

"Have those two not been through enough? I wouldn't blame them if they took off and left Vegas for good. This city has done nothing but hurt them, me, Greg, and Warrick!"

"Nick, calm down."

"No, this sucks, Catherine!"

"I know, Nick, I know. We can't do much right now other than be there for them, help them through this and catch the bastard who did this," Greg said.

"And we will. Now, let's get to work."

* * *

"Come on, we have to get this done soon."

"I know, we have this one and two more," The man said, putting another voice recorder in the bedroom.

"I thought they had a dog?"

"When I was scanning the house someone came and picked it up."

"Okay, do we have them all installed?"

"One more in the bathroom and the house is completely bugged," the other man said, smiling as he went into the bathroom.

"Hey man, I'll be out in a minute, just going to take a leak."

"Just be quick about it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah"

* * *

"Are you sure you're ready to go home," Gil asked Sara as they lied beside one another. Eli was curled up in the middle playing with a few dinky cars that the nurses had dropped off for him.

"I'm okay," Sara assured as Gil gave her a look.

"I will be okay. As long as I have you, I'll be okay. Are you ready to go home, your nose?"

"Other than some sore breathing, I'll be fine. As long as you two are good, then so am I."

"Truck," Eli smiled, holding up the dinky car.

"That's right."

"Truck go bang," Eli said as he crashed the truck into Gil's arm, falling.

"Mommy truck go bang."

"Yeah Eli, Mommy's truck went bang."

"Mommy not here. Miss Mommy."

"I know, buddy, I know."

"We go bang."

"We went bang," Sara said as Eli turned to look at Sara.

"Boo boo," Eli said pointing to Sara's slinged arm.

"Yeah that's a boo boo."

"Kiss it bedder. Mommy kiss my boo boos."

"I think a kiss would make it all better," Sara smiled sadly as Eli placed the tiniest kisses on her injured arm.

"All bedder," Eli asked.

"Much," Sara said as a knock sounded at the door.

"Hey, guys."

"Hi, Greg." Gil said.

"You ready to bust out of this joint?"

"Yes"

* * *

"Okay, just take it easy" Greg said, walking behind Sara and Gil who leaned on one another to get up the front steps while he held onto Eli's hand.

"We're fine, Greg, just sore."

"Me kiss all bedder," Eli smiled.

"You did? I bet it helped a whole lot," Greg smiled back.

They opened the front door to a quiet house.

"Hank?" Gil yelled.

"I called your dog sitter and explained what happened. She came and picked him up. She said she can keep him for as long as you need."

"I want him home. I'm going to call her and see if I can pick him up," Gil said.

"I'll do that," Greg said, watching as Sara and Eli made their way to the couch.

"Can I get you guys anything?"

"Are there any updates on who did this?" Gil asked.

"Not here. You two go pick up Hank. Talk shop in the car, not here," Sara asked, not wanting Eli to hear details of his mother's death or their accident.

"I don't want to leave you home alone."

"We'll be fine, right Eli?" Sara asked the boy who smiled.

"She's just around the corner. You'll only be gone a few minutes. Go."

"Five minutes, we'll be back," Gil told her, glad he left his shoes on as he left with Greg.

"Well Eli, it's just us. Are you hungry?"

"Yep, cookies?"

"No cookies, how about cereal?"

"Kay," Eli shrugged, making his way into the kitchen.

"I think I'm glad you're small enough you won't remember much of this," Sara sighed, placing a hand on her stomach.

"I wish I hadn't lost you," Sara hiccupped, sucking in a large breath before following Eli into the kitchen.

* * *

"So you don't have much?" Gil asked coming back into the house. He could barely keep his hold on Hank once he saw Sara and Eli at the kitchen table eating.

"It's not that we don't have much, it's just, we're still looking for the guy driving the truck. We haven't got a hit in DNA yet."

"Got anymore cereal for me?" Greg asked.

"I'm sure we could spare a bowl," Sara teased, still looking curiously around the room.

"What's up, Sara?"

"Something's different."

"How so?" Gil asked.

"I don't know. I can't put my finger on it, but something feels different. Maybe it's just all the meds in my system," Sara sighed.

* * *

"What the hell, man. Everything was supposed to be hidden."

"It is. None of the microphones are visible."

"Then how does she know?"

"She doesn't know anything."

"The boss isn't going to like this."

"The boss doesn't need to know."

TBC

* * *

And the drama continues!

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews yesterday, I loved reading them all!

Please keep them coming!

More soon!

Katie


	10. Chapter 10

I Do Not Own CSI

_Two days later_

_

* * *

_

"How has this case gone cold already?" Greg asked, sitting around the table with the team.

"We're still looking, Greg, it hasn't gone completely cold yet."

"Come on, Nick, this guy's DNA wasn't in the system."

"You're right, it wasn't, but we managed to find the trucks that hit Tina and her father's car at different junk yards around town. DNA from Griss and Sara's scene matched DNA in those vehicles, too."

"Woopee, it doesn't get us any closer to the guy who did this."

"Greg, cut the crap," Catherine said.

"Sorry Cath, I'm just mad at this whole situation. Whoever did this took the only biological family of a little boy and caused Sara to-"

"We know, Greg, we know. Let's just focus on this. There has to be something we're missing.  
Has Brass come back with anything from the undercover guys?"

"I'll give him a call now."

* * *

"Gil," Sara asked.

"Yeah"

"Let's go out for a walk. Hank needs it and I'm sure Eli would enjoy a couple hours at the park. He's been cooped up in here for the last few days."

"Let me have a shower to wake up, then we'll go."

"Sounds good, I'll start to get Eli ready."

* * *

"You hear that, they're going for a walk!" The man laughed.

"I think it's time to pay the new little family a little visit."

"At the park? Man, it's going to be full of little kids."

"That's the job. You know what you have to do, just be sure you have good aim. Remember boss' orders?"

"Yeah, it was to get rid of his wife, Tina, we did that. I don't see why we're after the kid."

"He's the last one standing. And since the Great Gil Grissom and his lovely wife are now the temporary guardians, it makes this so much sweeter."

"Come on, let's get this over with."

* * *

"It's really nice out today," Gil said as he and Sara sat on one of the park benches, letting Eli go and play. They watched him and the few other toddlers run around.

"We almost had this, Gil," Sara sighed, laying her head down on Gil's shoulder, her arm held close in a sling.

"We can still have this, Sara. We can try again. What happened wasn't our fault."

"I'm not sure I want to try again."

"What?"

"I don't know if I could go through that again."

"And there's no reason to think you will. I know you're still grieving, so am I, but don't rule out children just yet, please."

"Okay."

"Have you heard from social services? Any word on family for Eli?"

"Nothing yet, they called this morning for a check- up. They heard what happened."

"Are they taking Eli away?"

"No, the accident wasn't our fault. They checked in with the lab to recount the story. Eli stays with us," Sara explained as Eli came running over, something on his hand.

"Look, bug!"

"It's a spider."

"Get off!"

"Why don't we go release him over there, okay," Gil smiled as he walked over to the tree behind the slide, showing Eli how to release the spider.

Looking around, Sara smiled as she watched her husband before looking down the street. She saw a dark car with tinted windows start to slow down.

Frowning, Sara got up and walked towards her husband, watching the car as it rolled down its tinted windows.

Suddenly, the barrel of a gun was pointing out the window. Sara yelled out.

"GUN, EVERYONE GET DOWN NOW!"

Quickly trying to run over to her husband, Sara heard the shots. She hit the ground quickly, pulling two toddlers down with her.

Hearing tires squeal and the shooting stop, Sara looked up, the car was nowhere in sight.

"Is everyone okay?" Sara called as people started to move. The two toddlers tucked into her body were both crying.

"My babies! Where are my babies?" A woman yelled out, panic in her voice.

"Ma'am," Sara called as the woman rushed over. Her twin boys were both crying for their mommy.

"Thank you, oh god, thank you!" The woman cried while looking at Sara as she wrapped her arms around her children.

"Gil, Eli?"

"We're okay, Sara," Gil said, coming out from behind the tree with Eli hanging around his neck tightly.

"Something's not right, Gil. A shooting at this park, where we are?"

"I know. I'm calling Brass right now."

"Where's Hank?" Sara wondered, holding her arm in pain as Gil called Brass.

"Hank, come here boy. Hank?"

A dog's whine led Sara to her dog, lying beside a body.

"Gil, get an ambulance over here!" Sara rushed over to Hank. She checked for a pulse on the older man, his bike in a heap beside him.

"He still has a pulse. Is there a nurse, or doctor here?"

"Sir! Sir! Can you hear me, sir?" Sara asked as a woman rushed over, a baby in her arms.

"I'm a nurse."

"I need your help," Sara asked as Gil came over.

"An ambulance is on its way. So are Brass and the rest of CSI."

"Gil, hold this woman's baby. He's my husband," Sara explained quickly as the woman placed her child in Gil's free arm.

"He's been shot in the stomach."

"Can he survive?"

"If the ambulance get's here quickly he has a chance. We need lots of pressure on his wound," she explained. She took her child's blanket and held it to the bleeding wound.

The sound of sirens filled the air.

"Gil, Sara!" Jim yelled out.

"How far away are the medics?" Sara asked.

"Any second," Jim answered, looking at the man on the ground and then to Gil who held two children in his arms.

"What happened?"

"I wish I knew. One second everyone's playing the next, Sara yells gun and everyone ducks to the ground."

"As soon as the team get's here, we'll case the park."

"There should be casings on the street. I think it was an automatic the way he was firing," Sara explained as the EMT's rushed over, taking charge of the situation.

"Sara, you okay?" Gil asked, watching as she winced as she stood.

"My arm."

"May I?" The nurse asked.

"Thank you," Sara smiled.

"We all should be thanking you. I saw what you did with those two boys and because of you we all got down in time," She told Sara while checking her over.

"If it wasn't for you, there could have been a lot more casualties here. For that I thank you.  
I think you just fell on it, you should still get it checked out by a doctor though, get some pain meds for it," She said as Catherine, Nick and Greg came rushing over.

"Are you okay?" Nick asked.

"Everyone's okay," Gil assured him. He reluctantly held the baby away from his mother.

"You have to be processed ma'am. I don't want them to have to process your baby, too.  
Catherine, help this woman, get her processed so she can have her baby back," Gil asked.

"I need to get processed, too," Sara said.

"Greg, come on."

"You sure?" Greg asked.

"You've seen me naked already. We're both adults, just keep you back turned."

"Okay, Grissom, start talking," Nick asked taking the baby from his arms as Eli refused to let go of Gil's neck.

* * *

"Okay, why us?" Sara asked as she and Gil sat in the layout room with the team. Eli was asleep in her arm.

"And Tina and her father. I don't get it, what's the commonality?" Ray asked.

"Eli," Gil whispered.

"What?"

"Eli is the commonality."

"Who would go after a kid, he doesn't know any better," Catherine said.

"That's sick," Nick announced.

"But if it's true, we have to protect him with all we have," Greg interjected.

"And you, too," Jim added.

"What are you suggesting?" Sara asked.

"Getting you out of Vegas."

TBC

* * *

And the drama continues!

Wow, chapter ten already! Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews, the outpouring support in your reviews is wonderful!

To all you Canadians out there today, Happy Canada day, hope you are having a wonderful day off from work, I know I am!

Katie


	11. Chapter 11

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Getting you out of Vegas," Jim said, wincing as he said it.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, leaving Vegas? You think that's really necessary," Greg asked.

"Jim, Greg's got a point, leaving?" Sara asked sadly.

"I think Jim may be right, Sara" Vartann said, speaking up from the back.

"If whoever is out there is after Eli, they're after anyone who is with him, which would be you two."

"But what about us? We're connected to Eli, too," Catherine said.

"But you're not caring after him," Tony finished.

"And if it is McKeen behind this, he's got a lot of power, even from prison," Jim said.

"Gil, what do you think?" Sara asked.

"I think we've been through enough. The most important thing right now is keeping you and Eli out of harms way. We've all suffered enough," Gil sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"And as much as I hate the situation we're in, and as much as I hate giving up a fight like this, I don't want any more hurt in our lives. So if we have to leave Vegas to accomplish that, then we leave Vegas."

Eli stirred slightly and opened his eyes. He smiled when he saw Sara.

"Hi Eli, did you have a good nap?" Sara asked as Eli nodded, still waking up. He was content to just lie in Sara's arms as she passed him a toy.

"Okay, where do we go?" Sara asked, looking up to her team.

"What about San Francisco? Your mom is there, right?" Catherine asked.

"I don't want my mom involved in this, not San Francisco."

"Marina Del Rey. I still have Mom's house there."

"That could work," Tony added.

"What about money?"

"I think it would be good if we opened up another account, under another name."

"You want us to go by other names?" Gil asked.

"For now, maybe it would be best; at least to the outside world. When you're by yourself, you're still Gil, Sara and Eli."

"We have to call Child Services, they have to know," Sara said.

"I'm on it," Nick said.

"Tony, start on the new bank accounts and all that. Catherine, go talk to Ecklie and the sheriff; they have to know what's going on," Jim instructed.

"When do you want us to leave?" Gil asked.

"In the morning; as soon as possible. Go home, pack a bag, get Hank, and we'll get you on a plane to California."

"We could drive?"

"No, fly out. Once there, get a rental under your new name, so there's no trail," Jim instructed.

"What about us, can we talk to them?" Greg asked.

"After we get Sara and Gil new cell phones with new numbers, but that's it. No one is to go to California, or even mention that that is where Gil and Sara are."

"This really sucks," Greg muttered, holding his head down.

"Gil, take Eli," Sara asked as Eli was contently passed to Gil, smiling at him, babbling little things.

"Greg, come on, let's take a little walk out back." Sara took Greg's arm as the two disappeared.

"You really think this is best, Jim?" Gil asked.

"I just want you three protected."

"Greg, what's going on in that head of yours?" Sara asked as the two sat in the back corner of the locker room.

"I just don't want to lose you again. We just got you back."

"You won't lose me, Greg."

"It's just, after Natalie, you-"

"Had a break down, I know, you can say it, Greg."

"It's just, you left."

"Greg, I'm going to tell you something only Gil knows, about why I left," Sara sighed grabbing a piece of paper and a pen.

"When I was little, I went through quite a bit, and I ended up spending some time in foster care. I had a lot of issues I never dealt with, problems that I had just buried. I wouldn't let anyone, Gil included, help me," Sara said softly, as she wrote.

"After Natalie, all those issues started to come to a head, and I needed to get away, clear my head. I had to find resolve for everything that had happened when I was a kid.

"When Warrick died, that just added to my own problems and Gil's" Sara said, handing over the piece of paper to Greg.

"The people vs. Laura Sidle?"

"Search the case, alone. That will give you some answers and a lot more questions. But it may help you try and figure out the mystery that is Sara Sidle- Grissom."

"I thought you said you didn't take Griss' name?"

"Just not at work," Sara smiled.

"Greg, we will come back to Vegas. After all this is over, after we've gotten too much sun in California, we will come back, I promise you that."

"Pinky Promise, you can't break a pinky promise," Greg said, holding up his pinky.

"Pinky promise," Sara said, as she and Greg linked pinky fingers.

"Now come on, there's a lot to do before Gil, Eli and I get our new identities. What do you think, should we re-name ourselves Ken and Barbie?" Sara laughed as she and Greg left the locker room. Neither had noticed Hodges on the other side, silently listening to the whole conversation.

* * *

"You be really safe out there, okay?" Nick said, hugging Sara tightly as she, Gil, and Eli stood outside the lab.

"We will be, I promise," Sara whispered back into Nick's ear, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"We're going to miss you around here," Catherine smiled, a tear in her eye as she embraced Gil, before turning to Sara and Eli.

"You're a brave little man, Eli."

"Big boy," Eli said.

"You sure are!"

"Take care of him," Catherine said to Sara.

"I, we, will," Sara assured before turning to Greg. No words were needed between the two friends; a tight hug was all the reassurance they both needed.

"Okay, Jim, take us home so we can catch our flight at noon," Gil told him, waving goodbye as he Sara and Eli got into the car.

* * *

"How much do we need to take?" Sara asked as she and Gil packed a bag.

"As much as we can, anything else we need we can buy in Marina Del Rey. There are some nice shops around there."

"We're going to need to shop anyway. Eli needs clothes, diapers, and toys."

"We'll figure that all out when we get there. Hank is going to need stuff, too."

"I can't believe we're doing this, us," Sara sighed, sitting on the bed, placing her uninjured hand on her stomach, sadly.

"If it was just me, I would stay, but it's not just me anymore, it's us, and Eli, too. We've lost so much already." Gil placed his hand atop of Sara's.

"We'll get through this, I promise."

"Come on, let's go to the city of sun and get out of the city of sin."

* * *

"Hey man, listen to this."

"What?"

"It looks like our new little family is going to California."

"Trying to get out of harms' way is my guess."

"Too bad they don't know what's coming," the man laughed.

"Looks like we're off to California."

"Not until we get in touch with the boss."

* * *

"Okay, your new ID's." Brass handed the new bank cards, credit cards, and cell phones.

"Our new names are Arthur and Elizabeth Grant?" Gil asked.

"I went with your middle names, something easy."

"What about Eli?"

"Elijah Grant. I know this is a crappy situation, but until we find these guys-"

"I know, keep us safe."

"Now, when you land, call me. I have already notified authorities down there, they are to keep tabs on you."

"Isn't that a little overboard?" Sara asked.

"Not in the least. It will keep us updated and you safe at the same time. When you're down there, just take it easy, stay out of harm's way and out of the spotlight."

"We will. Thank you, Jim, for looking out for us."

"That's what friends are for."

"Family, Jim, you're family." Sara embraced Jim in a large hug as their flight was called.

"We have to go."

"Call as soon as you land."

"We will, find the people who are doing this to us."

"I will find him and make him pay for everything," Jim assured, waving at the retreating backs of his friends.

TBC

* * *

Those damn little bugs, now the bad guys know where to go too!

Moret o come tomorrow!

Thanks again for all the reviews, keep them coming!

Katie


	12. Chapter 12

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Boss gave the ok to go to Marina Del Rey."

"When do we leave?" the man asked while cleaning his gun.

"I got us a flight for tonight."

"Think it's wise for us to fly and not drive?"

"We're not in the system, we have no warrants. We're safe, man."

* * *

"California, home sweet home," Gil said, holding onto Eli in one hand and holding Sara's uninjured hand

"How far is Marina Del Rey from LAX?"

"Not far, twenty minutes or so. Mom's house was five minutes from the beach."

"Luckily I remembered our bathing suits," Sara smiled.

"Okay, what do you want to do; get our bags or rent the car?" Gil asked.

"You take Eli and get the car. I'll get a trolley and get our bags. Then we can get Hank."

"You sure, with your arm?"

"I'll be okay, go," Sara smiled, taking out her new cell phone and dialing Brass.

"Brass?"

"Sara?"

"Ah, ah, ah, it's Elizabeth to you."

"Sorry, Elizabeth," Jim laughed.

"The flight was okay? You landed safely?"

"We're all fine. Arthur is getting our car now with Elijah."

"Good, I'm going to call a couple friends of mine in L.A. and give them your cell number. They're going to stop by and do frequent rounds in the neighbourhood."

"Jim," Sara sighed.

"Elizabeth. Just, let me try and protect you guys, okay?"

"Fine, but make the call snappy. We have to get food, and diapers, clothes for Elijah. There's not much in the house."

"I'll make sure that they are there within the hour."

"Thank you, for everything, Jim."

"You're welcome, good bye… Elizabeth." As they hung up, Sara managed to grab her last suitcase and shove it on her trolley, meeting Gil and Eli halfway.

"Everything set?" Sara asked.

"You bet"

"I just spoke with Jim. He's is sending a couple friends of his around soon."

"Oh joy"

* * *

"Eli, do you like it here," Sara asked. They were sitting out back of Gil's childhood home. The backyard was large enough for Hank to run and Eli to chase.

"Mommy come here?" Eli asked again.

"No baby, Mommy can't come here."

"Mommy in heben."

"Yes, Mommy is in Heaven."

"Heben up," Eli said, pointing his little hand in the sky.

"That's right, bud, heaven is up," Sara sighed as Gil came out the back door, two cups of juice in one hand plus one sippy cup.

"You okay?"

"I just can't believe that we've been run out of Vegas."

"We weren't run out, we left to stay protected," Gil said as the door bell went off.

"I'll get it, stay, watch Eli chase Hank some more."

"Hello," Gil said, opening the front door slightly to see an older woman standing on the doorstep.

"Anne Kramer, LAPD. May I come in?"

"Yeah, we've been expecting you," Gil smiled.

"Gil, sorry, Arthur Grant. My wife and our son are out back. Would you like something to drink?"

"I'm okay, thanks though," Anne smiled, following Gil out back. She found a spare step to sit on as Gil wrapped his arm around Sara.

"My wife, Elizabeth," Gil introduced as the two women shook hands.

"Old friends with Brass?" Sara smiled.

"We go back a long way."

"Jersey, if the accent is right," Gil said.

"Yeah, that was a long time ago."

"Thank you for doing this, the whole check up thing," Sara said as she watched Eli playing in the small sandbox.

"I'm happy to do it. After everything Jim told me, he had the right idea for getting you out of Vegas. If I can help in any way, I will," Anne told them.

"So here's what I have worked out. There is going to be a car parked out front, and it will change rotation with a few others after nine hours. Every morning they will knock on your door to double check that everything is okay."

"And we can just go about living our lives," Gil asked.

"That's the drill, go to the beach, surf, shop, play with your son."

"He's not really…," Sara said.

"I know, Jim filled me in on everything, including how much that little boy means to him, you and the rest of your team."

"So, now that we've checked in with one another, I have to go. But a car will be out there now keeping watch. If there is any trouble, you can call me here or wave down the car."

"Thanks, Anne," Gil said as he and Sara waved there goodbyes.

* * *

"Okay guys, we need something here," Catherine said, coming into the layout room, where Nick and Greg stood over evidence.

"Cath, I can't tell you anything new. There was no hit in the system for the gun used at the park, the tire treads from the car matched a 2008 Mercedes, other than that…"

"Has Brass come back with any info on the guys he put undercover to check out McKeen's people?"

"He's on his way over now. He said he would fill us in when he gets here," Nick informed her as the room lapsed into a worried silence, waiting for Brass.

"Jim, please tell me there is something?" Catherine asked as Jim came into the layout room, shutting the door behind him.

"I have something."

"The two men we've been watching are Harry Silks and Edmond Ells, longtime friends of our dear old friend Jeff McKeen. They should have a rap sheet longer than a football field, but I'm guessing McKeen pulled a lot of strings while he was in office. These guys had ties to Gedda too, did some dirty work for him."

"What kind of dirty work?" Greg asked.

"Stuff even your worst nightmares couldn't compare to."

"These guys, you think they're pulling strings with McKeen now?"

"I have no doubt. We just have to prove it."

"What's the motive though? Why go after Tina, her family, and Eli, a baby who doesn't even remember who his dad was?" Nick asked.

"My thinking, McKeen thinks Warrick still knew too much. Maybe he thinks Warrick told Tina and her family about what he knew, and wants to get rid of all of them, which he's accomplished."

"Except for Eli."

"And if McKeen wants Eli, he's going to find a way to do it. And the fact that Gil and Sara have him-"

"Is probably pissing McKeen off more than ever."

"But still, to go after a child?" Nick asked.

"McKeen has another trial coming up. He was stealing money from the city. The DA convinced Tina to testify on their behalf, letting the jury know that, even though Warrick and she were separated, they still shared a child, a child who will never know his father because of him."

"And if he got rid of Eli..."

"And Tina," Greg added.

"They wouldn't be able to testify."

"We have to find these two guys and put them behind bars."

"We have nothing to charge them with. We can't put them behind bars for visiting McKeen."

"Are your guys still tailing them?" Catherine asked.

"One false move and we take them down."

* * *

"Hey man, look."

"What?"

"We're being watched."

"Well this just makes our job more fun now, doesn't it?"

"Take the back way out. Use the car from the shop down the road."

"Sounds like a plan. Man, cops are idiots."

"If they let McKeen sit in office for almost two decades and no one ever noticed a thing, yeah, the whole force are a bunch of dumb asses," the man laughed. Grabbing his bag, the two men slipped out the back door, ready to catch their flight.

TBC

* * *

Do you all remember Anne Kramer, from the episode Hollywood Brass?

Thanks again to everyone who has taken the time to leave a review, please keep them coming!

More soon! I plan on writing today and staying in bed for as long as possible to try and get rid of the cold I just caught, yeah, that's right a cold in summer, it sucks!

Katie


	13. Chapter 13

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"You must be the first officer on duty," Sara said as she answered the front door in the early morning.

"Officer Hunt, ma'am."

"Oh don't call me that. I'm Elizabeth; ma'am makes me feel really old. Come on in. Coffee?"

"That would be great."

"My husband just got up, he'll be out in a minute," Sara smiled as the young officer following her into the kitchen. He looked around as he followed.

"So, everything was okay your first night here? Nothing strange?"

"It was pretty quiet around here. We actually sat out back and watched the stars. We don't get that much in Vegas."

"I can't imagine living there. I've taken a couple bachelor trips down there; it's all a little much for me."

"The city grows on you," Sara smiled as Gil and Eli came down from the upstairs.

"Officer Hunt, my husband Arthur, and son, Elijah."

"Nice to meet you," Gil said, setting Eli down on the ground. The little boy ran to Hank who was curled up by the couch.

"Have you talked to Jim Brass at all?" Gil asked.

"I haven't personally, no. But when I check in at PD I can ask Detective Kramer, she may know something," Hunt said, getting up.

"I should go. The new car should be out front now. I'll ask Detective Kramer to give you a call today."

"Thank you, Officer Hunt," Sara said as she walked the man to the front door. Hunt motioned to the new car parked out front.

"Have a good day, Elizabeth."

* * *

"Okay, so do we know where in Marina Del Ray they are?" Harry asked, both men shielding their eyes from the bright sun.

"Not yet, we have to do a little research first," Edmund smiled, pulling out his phone and dialing.

"Who you calling?"

"Another one of Boss' contacts."

"Hey, man, did you get those bank records I asked for?"

"Nothing since two days ago? Nothing at all in Marina Del Ray?"

"No, okay, what about credit cards?"

"Dammit! Okay, plan B. Bye."

"I'm guessing the record checks pulled up nothing," Harry sneered.

"Shut up, man. I don't see you giving out any good ideas here."

"Just watch this," Harry laughed, grabbing a nearby payphone's phone book.

"What are you looking up?"

"This." Harry pointed to Edmund, reading the address.

"Grissom, 76 River Way," Harry laughed.

"They may have left Vegas, but they weren't smart about it. Come on, let's check this out, and see if they're staying there."

"What do you want to do, just knock on the door and see if they answer?"

"No, I was thinking we case the house. Think smart here, Edmund."

"Whatever, man. Let's just go rent our car and get to it."

* * *

"Hey, Arthur," Sara called, coming out into the back yard to see her husband and Eli playing with Hank.

"Yeah"

"I'm going to run to the store and grab some groceries and some things for Eli. I was thinking after I get back, a trip to the beach may be in order."

"A swim in the ocean?" Gil smiled.

"I've missed it dearly," Sara said, waving before she left. Her slinged arm was feeling better every day.

"Okay, I guess I should just get the basics for now," Sara muttered to herself as she walked into the grocery store. She got a funny feeling, like someone was watching her, but brushed it off, thinking it was just the fact that she had police protection around.

Slowly walking the aisles, Sara grabbed things off the shelves, watching the people around her as she did so, trying to shake the 'being watched' feeling.

"Excuse me," someone asked, tapping Sara on the shoulder.

"What?"

"I said excuse me. I need a few boxes of Mac and Cheese and your cart is in the way."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sara apologized and moved her cart.

"Get your head on, Sara, you're safe," Sara said softly to herself, moving down the aisles.

"Man, this shit is too easy," Harry laughed to Edmund, staying out of Sara's line of sight, but watching her every move.

"They leave Vegas and go to his mother's old house. At least they were smart to have some protection detail outside the house."

"Yeah, but none to spare for our recently disabled Sara," Edmund laughed, a little too loud, getting Sara's attention as she turned around to the two laughing men.

"Tonight we make our move. There's only one cop car outside and we can deal with that easily enough."

"How do you want to do this?"

"I have a plan. Come on, we need to get out of here and get some supplies," Harry said as the two men left Sara to shop in peace.

* * *

"Hey, I'm back!" Sara called, lugging in a few shopping bags.

"And I could use your help."

"I'll get the rest, watch Eli," Gil said, going to the car and grabbing the last of the groceries.

"Did you have fun with Gil today, Eli?" Sara asked.

"We payed wif bugs."

"Why does that not surprise me," Sara laughed.

"Would you like to go swimming at the beach today? We could build a sandcastle."

"Bubbles in water?" Eli asked, thinking a swim was like having a bubble bath.

"No bubbles, but we might see some fish," Sara told him as Eli's eyes went wide with excitement.

* * *

"Gil, you have to take him in," Sara said as she stood in knee deep water, holding her slinged arm close

"I don't think that will be much of a problem," Gil laughed as he grabbed Eli's hand and the two walked into the warm water. Eli laughed as the waves hit his small body.

"Fishes?" Eli asked, pointing to the water.

"We might see some fish, but we have to go a little deeper. Come here, Eli, hold onto my neck." Gil picked up the little boy into his arms and walked a little deeper into the water.

"Where are you going?" Gil asked, watching Sara walk out of the water.

"Just give me a minute, I have to grab something" Sara smiled, jogging to their towels. She found her disposable camera and snapped a few quick shots of Gil and Eli splashing in the water.

"Hey!" Gil protested.

"Smile, babe. Eli, look at the camera," Sara called as the little boy turned in Gil's arms and gave Sara a big toothy smile, showing off his dimples.

"You look so much like your daddy," Sara sighed.

"Come on in for a bit, Sara. Drop the camera and come play. Then we can make a sand castle."

* * *

"Ok, how do you want to take out the cop," Edmund asked.

"We're going to knock on the window."

"And?"

"And then slit his throat. Come on, let's go," Harry said as the two men walked down the street, coming up behind the unmarked police car.

"Dispatch, this is Officer Brent. Please be advised I have two men approaching my car, standby."

A tap on his window made the officer roll down his window.

"Can I help you gentleman?"

"Yeah, this is going to help a lot," Harry said, brandishing his knife and quickly reaching inside and swiping at the man's neck; arterial blood hitting the windows.

"Come on, we have work to do. Follow my lead," Harry said as Edmund followed him across the street, to the front of the house.

"Officer Brent, what's the situation?" Dispatch asked over the receiver minutes later, too late for him.

"Officer Brent, I ask again, what is the situation?" She asked again, only to get static as an answer.

"I need units dispatched to River Way. Possible officer in distress."

"Lights are out, think we can just sneak in?" Edmund asked, both men pulling the rest of their ski masks down, hiding their identities.

"I'm thinking so," Harry smiled, picking the lock effortlessly, only to perk the ears of a sleeping Hank at the top of the stairs, putting him on alert.

"Be quiet," Harry whispered harshly as Edmund tripped over a shoe.

"It's dark, sorry."

"WOOF!"

"What the-?"

"The dog!"

"WOOF! WOOF! WOOF!"

"Gil?"

"I heard him. Grab Eli and the phone, I'll see what's going on."

"Not alone!"

"Sara, get Eli!"

"WOOF! WOOF! WOOF!"

"Shut the dog up, now," Harry yelled as Hank came closer, ready to attack.

"If I shoot it, we get too much attention," Edmund said as Hank got closer, growling.

"Grab the leash, I'm going upstairs," Edmund said. Suddenly Hank backed up and jumped on him, biting his shoulder.

"Ahhh! Harry, get him off me!"

"I have a gun, get up!" Gil yelled, pointing the gun at the two men.

TBC

* * *

A little cliffhanger today!

Thanks for all the reviews and well wishes, I'm feeling a little better today

Happy 4th of July to all you American's reading, I hope you have a wonderful day!

Katie


	14. Chapter 14

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"I have a gun, get up!" Gil yelled as he pointed the gun at the two men, Hank still keeping a hold on the man.

"Sara, are you and Eli okay?" Gil called, using their real names as Sara peeked her head outside Eli's door. The boy was curled into her arms, holding tight and crying.

"Shh Eli. We're okay, Gil. The police were already on their way; they lost contact with the officer outside," Sara told him as Gil kept his eyes and gun trained on the two mystery men below them.

"What do we do," Edmund whispered to Harry.

"You're going to stay right there until the police come," Gil informed him. Gil relaxed slightly when he heard sirens in the distance.

That was all it took. Edmund lunged halfway up the stairs, tackling Gil causing him to hit his back on the stairs. Edmund then grabbed Hank and hit the dog hard in the side, making him whimper and back away slightly.

"Gil!" Sara called. Eli was openly crying in her arms as Sara tucked his face into her shoulder to keep his eyes from witnessing anything.

"Come on, let's go," Edmund yelled as Harry laid a hard punch into Gil's side before jumping up and running quickly. Gil grabbed the fallen gun and took a shot but missed Harry by inches.

"Gil!" Sara called again, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm okay," Gil wheezed, sitting up as Sara came close. She sat beside him and embraced her husband in a tight hug, her tears soaking his night shirt.

"Shhh, honey, I'm okay," Gil soothed as Hank limped slightly up the stairs.

"Hey boy, are you okay?" Gil said talking to the animal who sat a couple stairs below them, resting his head on Gil's knee. Gil ran a hand down the dog's body, hearing him whimper as he hit the spot where Hank was hit.

"Police! Is everyone alright?" An officer called, running in the wide open front door, Anne Kramer right behind him.

"Gil, Sara, are you okay?"

"A little hurt, but we're all okay," Gil said as he held a frightened Sara and Eli in his arms.

"What happened?"

"We heard people downstairs. I told Sara to grab Eli. I grabbed my gun and found one man struggling with my dog and another one trying to get Hank away," Gil started explaining the rest of what happened.

"I want to get you guys checked out at the hospital," Anne said as another officer came in the door looking grim.

"What is it Daniels?"

"Officer Brent, he's dead," The officer informed them, looking very pale and ready to throw up.

"What, how?"

"Throat was slit. Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick." Daniels ran out to the front bushes before throwing up his dinner.

"Officer Fowler," Anne called.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Take these three to the hospital."

"I'm not leaving my dog here, he's injured," Sara said, speaking for the first time.

"We'll take him to the emergency clinic," Anne answered.

"Can I change?" Sara asked.

"Let's get you three processed first, then you go. Fowler, get a few CSI's in here, now."

"We can't stay here, Gil," Sara whispered.

"We call home and tell them we're coming back."

"You can't go back to Vegas," Anne interjected, overhearing the conversation.

"Might as well. We can have constant protection there and still be home," Sara said.

"I'll figure something out," Anne said, dialing a familiar number as the CSI's came in to process the three plus Hank.

"Brass." A gruff voice said on the other side of the phone.

"Jim?"

"What's wrong?" Brass demanded. He already knew something wasn't right by the tone of her voice.

"They're okay."

"Anne?"

"Two perps broke into their home; not before killing the officer assigned to watch them. Gil managed to keep them at bay and almost shot one."

"Any ID's?"

"Not yet, they wore masks but we should be able to get some DNA, trace and fingerprints."

"Send us all your results."

"I will. Jim?"

"Yeah?"

"They want to come home, and frankly I don't think they will listen if I say no. They can't stay here. If these two men are the ones after them, they have to leave," Anne told him, pacing the front porch.

"Give me a half hour, let me talk to the team. I'll come up with something. Can I talk to them, make sure they're alright?"

"They're being processed right now and then we're going to the hospital for a check-up."

"I thought you said they were fine."

"They are, but Gil took a couple good punches to the gut, I just want to double check."

"Have them call me."

"I will, Jim. And the minute I know something I'll call you."

"Thanks, Anne." Brass sighed before hanging up. He paged the team to meet in Gil's old office.

"We're ready to go now," Sara said, fully dressed as she walked out the front door, Eli in Gil's arms and she holding onto Hanks leash.

"Okay, come on, I'm taking you myself. Fowler?" Anne called. "You can take their dog to the emergency clinic and then get your butt back here."

"Yes, ma'am." The officer took the leash from Sara's hand. Hank whined not wanting to leave.

"It's okay, baby, go on," Sara said to him, making Hank listen. He followed the officer, before Sara, Gil, and Eli followed Anne to the squad car.

* * *

"Brass, how could this happen, how were they followed?" Nick asked angrily.

"I have no idea. We were the only ones who knew they weren't in Vegas. Now we have to get them somewhere else."

"Where?" Greg asked, anger in his own voice.

"I'm still thinking, but in the meantime, Catherine, I want you to go over to their house."

"Why?"

"I want you to see if anything suspicious has been going on. Check it out, take one of the guys with you."

"Greg, come on."

"Jim, I have an idea."

"What, Nick?"

"Give me ten minutes to make a phone call first," Nick said, already opening up his phone.

* * *

"Everything looks okay, Mr. Girssom," the doctor said, checking over his chest and abdomen. Old wounds, new wounds, and the purple and green bruises covering his chest made Sara sniffle again in the corner as she held a now sleeping Eli in her arm.

"Honey?"

"I'm okay, just, worried."

"I won't let anything happen to you," Gil told her sternly as the doctor pushed against a rib, making Gil wince.

"I think it's bruised, you'll be sore for a couple days."

"What else is new, add it to the list," Gil said watching as Sara ran a hand over her slinged arm. The doctor noticed it, too.

"Mrs. Grissom, can I take a look at your arm?"

"It's fine."

"I would just like to double check," the doctor said, turning in his chair. He took the sleeping Eli and laid him on the bed, pulling the rails up.

"I just irritated it while picking up Eli, put too much weight on it is all," Sara said softly as the doctor checked her over.

"I'm going to prescribe some pain meds. I want you to take them. Try and let Gil carry Eli, or let him walk."

"Do you think we could get an OBGYN consult, too," Gil asked.

"Are you pregnant, Sara?"

"Was, I, ah, miscarried about a week and a half ago."

"Have you had a check up with your regular doctor yet?" He asked, not knowing the whole story.

"No"

"Then I'm going to get you checked out, tonight," the doctor said as Sara nodded sadly, wiping at her eyes as he left the room. Sara and Gil were left to comfort each other.

* * *

"Anything look strange?" Catherine asked Greg as they took a look through the Grissom household, looking for anything out of place.

"I don't see anything," Greg said, grabbing a picture off the top of the bookcase. He smiled at the group shot, taken right after Sara had gotten her cast off after Natalie. Warrick was in the middle, and everyone smiling.

"This was a good day. I wish we could go back," Greg mused as Catherine looked over his shoulder and smiled at the picture.

"That was the first time we got to see Gil and Sara as a couple, it was weird; good, but weird." Catherine looked up and saw something strange in the plant. Brushing a few leaves away, her eyes went wide when she saw a microphone.

Quickly tapping Greg on the shoulder, Catherine motioned for Greg to be quiet before pointing to the microphone and signaling that they should leave. Closing the door behind them, they rushed to the parking lot.

"That's how they found Griss and Sara in California," Greg said, frustration evident in his voice.

"We have to get Archie over here. We need some signal jamming device and something to detect if there are anymore in the house," Catherine said, already picking up her phone, calling Archie while Greg called Brass.

TBC

* * *

They got away, and you all thought the drama would end there, lol

Thanks for all the reviews! Please keep them coming!

Katie


	15. Chapter 15

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Okay, Archie, is it working?" Catherine whispered as Archie turned on a couple devices, blocking out the microphones.

"Yeah, take one of these, if it beeps fast, a microphone will be there," Archie said as he, Catherine and Greg wandered the house. They scanned walls, bookcases, cupboards. All three found microphones before wandering into the rest of the house. In the bedrooms and bathrooms, they found four more microphones.

* * *

"Okay, Sara, everything looks good," The doctor said as Sara lowered her legs after her exam.

"You're healing nicely. Be prepared for a little bit of discomfort the first time you have sex with your husband or use a tampon."

"Am I cleared to have sex again?" Sara asked.

"I would give yourself another week; then you should be okay. But if at any time you feel pain, stop and get a check up, just to make sure,"

"And my period?"

"How far along were you when you miscarried?" The female doctor asked softly.

"Less than two months, about seven weeks."

"Because you weren't that far along your period should return soon; probably when your next one was supposed to come. Do you have any more questions?"

"No, thank you though. Can you send in my husband?"

"I will. And Sara?"

"Yeah," Sara asked, wiping a tear from her eye.

"You will be okay, just give it some time," the doctor said, giving Sara a soft smile before she left, tapping Gil on the shoulder as she left.

"We're all done, you can go in now."

"Thank you," Gil said softly before going into his wife.

"Sara?"

"Can we just go back to normal now?" Sara asked, a sob breaking through as she buried her face in her hand.

"Oh honey, I promise," Gil said, lifting Sara's face to his own.

"We will all get through this, okay, I promise you that."

* * *

"Nick, are you sure?" Jim asked as he overheard the last of his phone conversation.

"No one would expect them to go there. They would constantly have people around; a cop, and a judge. And not only do they all know how to shoot a gun, but they all own one."

"But Texas? I don't want to put your family in any danger."

"They won't be. No one but you and I will know where they are. They won't need much out there and my parents have the room. They want to repay Griss and Sara for everything they did to find me."

"And you're sure?"

"Positive. They live on a 100 acre ranch, it's safe, and that's what they need. But now I need you to do something."

"What?"

"Find a way to get them on a plane without having to use their real names or the new ones we gave them."

"I might have a way," Jim said, opening up his cell phone.

"Mark, Jim Brass. I need to call in that favor."

* * *

"This is sick," Catherine spat as she Greg and Archie stood outside the Grissom home.

"I can't believe this is happening," Archie said after being filled in on the way over.

"Don't say a thing, Archie, I mean that," Greg warned.

"Secret is safe with me, I promise."

"Okay, Archie. Get this stuff back to the lab and get Mandy to look for fingerprints then see what you can do with it."

"On it"

"Greg, do you have your kit?"

"Fully stocked"

"We're going to fingerprint and get any DNA we can from this house."

* * *

"Kramer."

Anne, it's Jim."

"I was just about to call you. There were no prints, but we did get DNA from Gil's shirt and from the dog."

"Antything?"

"Nothing on my end, but the results were just faxed over to you. You can compare with your own notes. Jim, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Not being able to protect them."

"Not your fault, we couldn't do much better here in Vegas. And I promise you, as soon as this is all over, I'll come out there and have a drink for old time's sake. But before that, I need you to do something for me?"

"Name it"

"Get Gil, Sara and Eli to airport. A private plane, compliments of the US Marines is going to be taking off in two hours, I need them on it."

"Where are they going?"

"As much as I want to tell you, I-"

"Can't, it's okay, just keep me posted."

"I will, thanks Anne."

"How are you three doing back here?" Anne said, knocking lightly on the door before coming in the room.

"We're trying to figure out what to do," Gil sighed.

"We have a place for you to go."

"Where?"

"Jim wouldn't tell me. All I know is to get you to the airport and onto a Marine plane. When you land you will be escorted to your new house."

"You don't know anything?" Sara asked.

"Sorry."

"I'm calling Jim," Sara said.

"Call on the way, we have to get you three to the airport and we still have to get your dog."

* * *

"Jim," Sara said, sitting in the parking lot with Anne and Eli while Gil went into the vet clinic.

"Sara," Jim breathed.

"What's going on, where are you sending us?"

"Someplace safe. No one knows that you'll be there."

"Could you tell me where we're going?"

"Not over the phone, I'm not in a private place. Just trust me, okay?"

"I trust you. I just…we want to come home."

"As soon as we can get you here, we will. Until then, just sit tight, trust us to get the guys doing this."

"We trust you, Jim" Sara said as Gil and Hank hopped into the car.

"Is this place at least nice?"

"You'll love it," Jim said as he saw Catherine and Greg waving at him from down the hall.

"Listen kiddo, I have to go. I'll call you as soon as I can."

"Wait! Jim, can we be Sara and Gil again?"

"Yes, just don't use your credit cards or bank cards."

"How are we supposed to get by?"

"It's all figured out, Sara. I've got to go."

"Bye, Jim," Sara sighed, hanging up her phone, turning to her husband.

"I have no idea where we're going other than its safe."

"I'm sure if Jim thinks its safe, we'll be okay."

* * *

"Okay, this is nuts," Nick said, comparing the findings from the crime lab in California to their own results.

"The DNA they pulled from Grissom's mom house matches the DNA we have."

"Well at least we know we're looking for the same guys," Greg mused.

"And we figured out how they knew they were in California. The house was tapped," Catherine informed them.

"Okay, this is it, I've had enough of this. Let's go talk to McKeen," Nick said, pushing his chair back and storming out of the office.

"I got it, stay here, find something," Jim said to Greg and Catherine.

"You know what, I think Nick's right," Greg whispered.

* * *

"Okay, this is where we part. Jim said he would let me know if there's anything else I can do, but I hope this goes away soon," Anne said, shaking Gil and Sara's hands, and brushing a hand through Eli's hair.

"Be safe," Anne waved as a couple of Marines led the family and dog away.

* * *

"Can you tell us where we landed," Gil asked hours later as they walked off the plane.

"You're now in Texas,"

"Texas?" Sara asked.

"Nick," Gil said, a smile tugging at his lips.

"His dad's a judge, mom's a DA, and brother's a cop. And who would think to go to Texas?" Gil said as Eli walked alongside Gil and Sara, babbling with Hank walking slowly beside him.

"Mr. Grissom," A voice called from the arrival gate.

"Mr. Stokes," Gil smiled, shaking the judge's hand.

"Nick called me yesterday and explained the situation. My wife and I, we're happy to open our home to you, your wife and this little boy."

"Thank you, so much!" Sara smiled, tears once again forming in her eyes as she felt the love of her team, her family, touch her, even thousands of miles away.

TBC

* * *

Did you see that one coming, lol!

I hope everyone is staing cool in the heat today, where i am it's supposed to be about 104F, and I get to go work in a hot kitchen all day, yay, not

thank for all the wonderful reviews, keep them coming!

Katie


	16. Chapter 16

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"I can't thank you enough for this, Mr. Stokes," Sara said as she, Gil, Eli, and Hank rode in the car with him back to the family ranch.

"You're very welcome. After everything you and your team did to save Nick, this is the least my wife and I could do. And Sara?"

"Yeah"

"Please, both of you, call me Bill. There is no need for such formalities," Bill told them as he turned down the long driveway and a large house came into view.

"Did Nicky grow up here?" Sara asked.

"Nicky?" the judge asked.

"Sorry, a nickname we all have for Nick around the lab," Sara laughed as Gil squeezed her hand. They both watched as Eli looked out the window at the horses in the field.

"Well, then, yes, Nick did grow up here, with his all his siblings. Let me tell you, seven kids was a few more than we were planning. And the fact that we never had a quiet moment drove us all to the brink sometimes, but-"

"You wouldn't change it for the world," Gil finished.

"Never in a million years!" Bill said as he put the car in park.

"Home sweet home, for now" Gil said softly, undoing Eli from his car seat and helping the boy out. His eyes were wide with his new surroundings, but he kept close to Gil as he held onto his neck.

"Bill." A female voice called from the front door.

"Jillian, our guests have arrived. Gil, Sara, you remember my wife."

"We do. Thank you so much for taking on this burden," Sara said, holding out her hand for Jillian to shake. She wasn't expecting to be pulled into a hug, which was surprisingly one of comfort, on both sides.

"After everything my son endured in Vegas, and the things he tells us about you, Gil, your team, and all the hard work you put in, this is the least we can do. And I can assure you, you will be safe out here," Jillian smiled.

"Come on, let's get you three settled and then we can introduce your dog to ours."

"I'm sure he'll love that," Gil smiled as Jillian and Bill helped the trio inside. They led them to their rooms on the top floor.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted to keep Eli in your room or not," Jillian said as they entered a very large room.

"This is our spare room. We have an extra little bed we can put in here. But if Eli would like his own room, Nick's is right next door."

"I guess we could try him in his own room; see if he will sleep by himself tonight," Sara said softly as they entered Nick's old room. Sara and Gil both let out a chuckle when they saw it.

"What?" Bill asked.

"If I had to picture Nick's room as a teenager, this is exactly what it would look like. Football jersey on the wall, trophies on the shelf and a poster of a hot girl on his closet door," Sara said, continuing to laugh.

"What do you think, Eli, you like your new room?" Sara asked as Eli just shrugged. Hank came up the stairs, following their scent.

"Is it okay if Hank stays close? He likes to sleep beside us or with Eli," Gil asked.

"That's fine. Our dog, Daisy, sleeps at the end of our bed," Jillian told them.

* * *

"Son of a bitch my arm hurts," Edmund yelled, wincing as he taped more gauze on his dog bite, covering the puncture wounds.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"Are you stupid? Every hospital within three hundred miles is probably on alert a dog bite victim. There is no way we're going to a hospital. I'll just keep my arm bandaged and I'll be fine," Harry said, wincing again.

"We have to go back," Edmund announced.

"We're driving back by the house, but it's just to see if they stayed, which I doubt they did."

"What are we going to tell the boss?"

"That the job isn't finished yet, but it will be soon."

"That's not going to be pleasant," Harry cringed.

"You think? This wouldn't have happened if you had gotten that damn dog off me faster. We could have shot them all and then got the hell out of Dodge and back to Vegas."

"Hey, don't pin this on me! You could have shot the damn thing, too," Harry yelled back.

"How exactly was I supposed to do that with his jaw firmly attached to my arm?"

"I dunno. Come on, let's just settle down for a couple hours then go take a ride to see if they're still here."

"I can almost bet they're not." Harry sighed in defeat.

"Any ideas where they've gone?"

"Well, they know we're tracking them, so I'm guessing they went way off the radar. We're going to have to start doing some major digging."

"At least we left some microphones in their house. Hopefully someone checked in there and said something."

"Hopefully."

* * *

"What do you mean you can't tell us where they are?" Catherine said when she found out she, Greg, and Ray were left in the dark regarding the Grissom's whereabouts.

"Catherine, it's better this way. The fewer people who know where they are, the safer they are."

"Who are we going to tell," Greg asked.

"Greg, it's not a matter of who you would tell, it a matter of safety; theirs and yours."

"Ours?" Ray asked.

"If these goons are willing to go after a two year old child, what makes you think they won't come after you, or Catherine, Lindsay, or Greg. I don't want to see any more of us down in that morgue," Brass said softly, hoping to get the team to understand.

"But they're safe?"

"Extremely, I couldn't think of a safer place," Nick told them.

"You came up with this place?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah. Just trust us, they're okay. They don't have to use their bank cards, or credit cards and they can go about using their real names," Nick explained.

"How?"

"Just trust me, I got it all figured out."

"Can we talk to them at all?"

"Sara set up a new e-mail account for her and Griss. I can give it to you, but you are the only people to have it. You can talk to them through that."

"When did you become the supervisor and me the subordinate again?" Catherine asked, looking at Nick.

* * *

"Nick," Jillian said into the phone later that night.

"Hey Mom, how is everything going over there?"

"Pretty well, I think. Everyone is okay."

"Do you think I could talk to one of them?" Nick asked, being mindful not to say too much over the phone.

"Yeah, hold on."

"Thanks, Mom, for everything."

"You're welcome, I love you." Jillian smiled as she passed the phone over to Sara.

"Nicky," Sara said, a smile in her voice.

"How are you doing out there?"

"We're all okay. Thank you so much, Nicky."

"Anything to keep you three safe. We're still working on finding everything we can, so-"

"I know, and I know you'll get it all eventually. Nick?"

"Yeah"

"I love your old room, by the way. It is now where Eli is staying."

"Oh man, everything you thought of me as a teenager-"

"Is now verified," Sara laughed.

"Is there anything you need out there?"

"You've done plenty, Nick. If I was there now I would give you the biggest hug."

"And I would give you one right back. And everyone else, they're okay?"

"Yes, and you can tell that to everyone back in Vegas. Make sure Greg get's a little reassurance, okay."

"I will," Nick said as his cell phone vibrated against his hip.

"I got to go. Work a waits."

"Bye, Nicky, be safe." Sara smiled as she hung up. She looked at her husband who was rocking a sleeping Eli in the rocking chair as he and Bill watched the baseball game on TV. They were discussing the finer points of the game.

"I'm actually thankful you're here. This way I don't have to watch the game," Jillian commented.

"That makes two of us," Sara laughed back as she motioned to Gil to take Eli to bed.

"I'm going to turn in, too. Enjoy your game," Sara said softly, giving Gil a quick peck on the lips before leaving. Gil watched as she walked away.

"Yeah, you can tell you're still in the newlywed faze," Bill laughed.

* * *

The sound of cries in the middle of the night alerted everyone in the Stokes house that something was wrong.

"Gil, Eli," Sara said, already jumping out of bed, scared. Gil was right behind her as they opened their bedroom door and going into the dark hallway. Bill and Jillian were doing the same. As a hall light came on, they noticed Eli sitting on the floor, scared and crying.

"Eli? What's wrong, baby," Sara cooed as she picked him up. The little boy clung to her neck.

"Gil, check his room, just to be safe," Sara asked.

"I'll get some warm milk," Jillian said as Bill entered Nick's old room with Gil, making sure everything was okay.

"Nothing seems out of place," Bill said.

"I think after everything Eli has been through, his mind is starting to process it. He's scared," Gil sighed as he heard the cries start to quiet.

"Mama," Eli whined.

"Mama is in Heaven, Eli," Sara shushed as she rocked the boy in her arms, going back into her room.

"Here, this might help him sleep," Jillian said a few minutes later, coming in with a sippy cup of warm milk.

"Thank you, Jillian. I'm sorry about this."

"Nonsense! It's not a problem. Try and get some rest, too," Jillian said before leaving the room as Gil came back in.

"Is everything okay," Gil asked as he watched Sara hold the sippy cup for Eli. She was rocking him in her arms and his eyes were already drooping.

"I think he should sleep with us from now on; at least for a little bit."

"I think so, too," Gil agreed. He lied beside Sara as she passed him the cup. Eli was already back to sleep.

Slowly maneuvering Eli to her side, Sara curled her body around the boy as Gil curled his body around Sara.

TBC

* * *

Sad, poor Eli! I pormise, soon there will be some nice GSR, lol

Thanks so much for the reviews everyone! Please keep them coming!

Katie


	17. Chapter 17

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"What do you mean you didn't get it done," McKeen asked as Harry and Edmund sat in the visitors' lounge.

"Cops showed up, we didn't have the time."

"You better get this done," McKeen hissed.

"We will, sir," Harry said.

"Sir?"

"What?"

"Can I ask why we're going after a two year old?"

"I want to take away everything Warrick Brown ever had. He took my whole life, now I'm taking his. And now that the lovely Grissom couple is taking care of him, it makes this all that much sweeter. Gil Grissom is another pain in my side. I've always wanted to get rid of him; his wife isn't that much better. So find them and get it done," McKeen whispered harshly, dismissing them.

"I want good news the next time you come back," he yelled to Edmund and Harry.

"So, what now? There has been to credit card use and they obviously found the microphones. What's next," Edmund asked as he and Harry sat in their dingy house. They both noticed the car outside their house.

"We go after family, get them to tell us where they are."

"Harry, they don't have family. They only have the people they work with."

"Not true, look," Harry said, pulling out personnel files and finding Sara's.

"Where did you get those?"

"It pays to know people," Harry smiled as he found the paper he was looking for.

"Sara had to fill out another one of these when she came back to the lab and she added another emergency contact to her list."

"Who?"

"Her mother. It looks like we're going to take a trip to San Francisco."

* * *

"How are you three this afternoon," Jillian asked as Gil, Sara, and Eli walked into the stables, where she was grooming her horses.

"We're doing okay, right Eli," Gil said as he held Eli's hand.

"Yep. Horsey?" Eli pointed to the horse that Jillian was grooming.

"This is Peanut. Would you like to touch him?" Jillian asked as Eli walked closer, but still holding Gil's hand for security.

"Touch horsey," Eli smiled as Jillian stopped him from coming to close without her watching.

"Can I pick him up?" she asked Gil and Sara.

"If he let's you."

"Eli, can I hold you so you can touch the horse?" Jillian asked as Eli held his little arms up in approval.

Smiling, Jillian picked Eli up. She held him close to the horse's mane and let him feel the horse.

"Do you think I could take him for a small ride? I have a helmet and everything," Jillian asked.

"I think that would be fine, as long as Eli is okay on the horse. What do you think, Eli? Do you want to go for a ride on the horse?" Sara asked.

"Horsey ride?"

"That's right."

"Do you two ride?" Jillian asked.

"I haven't ridden in years," Sara said.

"And I've never actually ridden a horse," Gil said, blushing slightly.

"Would you like to try? I've got a few horses that are pretty tame."

"What do you think, Gil?"

"I guess it couldn't hurt to try."

* * *

"Okay, so we're heading towards the bay," Harry said as Edmund drove the car to the address listed in the personnel file.

"Take a right here, then another right two streets up. Laura Sidle lives in a condo overlooking the bay."

"Nice spot."

"Don't get used to it, Edmund. We're here for information then we're gone again. Our flight leaves tonight at nine."

"What if she's not there?"

"Then we wait until she's home. Now come on, let's go meet Laura Sidle," Harry said smiling as the two men exited the car.

_DING DONG DING DONG_

"Who's there?" Laura called from inside her apartment, getting no answer as the door bell went off again.

"Look, if you're selling something or trying to convert me to some religion, I'm not interested," she sighed. She opened her front door to two men with hoods on their faces, who pushed their way in.

"What, HELP!" Laura yelled, trying to get some attention from the street.

"Take what you want, just please don't hurt me," Laura asked as the men threw her into a dining room chair, the chair broke from the force. Laura winced as the men picked her up and sat her in another chair, strapping her in with ropes.

"What do you want?" Laura spoke, frightened.

"Your daughter."

"You won't touch her."

"Wrong, we'll kill her, her husband, and the boy they have."

"The boy? You must be mistaken, she doesn't have a child."

"Oh, but she does. And he's the one we want, so just tell us where they are and we can let you go now," Harry said.

"If you think throwing me into a chair and hitting me a couple times is enough to break me your sorely mistaken. My husband hit me harder and you want to know what I did to him?"

"I'm shaking with fear," Edmund laughed.

"You should, I stabbed him to death," Laura hissed as she received a slap to the face and a punch to the gut.

"When was the last time you talked to your daughter?"

"A long time ago, we're not in contact much," Laura lied before receiving another blow to the gut.

"Bullshit! Now tell us the truth!"

"That is the truth. I haven't heard from her in two months," Laura said, receiving a punch to the face.

"Where would she go to hide?"

"Wrong… person… to….ask," Laura stuttered out as her face started to swell. Looking at the clock, Laura gave a slight smirk.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing, just the fact that my boyfriend is on his way over. He's huge and he'll kick the shit out of your skinny asses," Laura said before getting another blow to her face and ribs.

"Sure, like we will fall for that shit. Now, Sara, where is she?"

"You're going to have to kill me. I won't tell you where she is or where she would go," Laura moaned out as she heard a car door close and a smile graced her lips before falling unconscious.

"Harry, someone's here!"

"What?"

"She wasn't lying, someone is here! Come on, man, we have to go," Edmund said as he and Harry took the back door out of the condo, running out the exit.

"Laura, sorry I'm late, traffic was a bitch. But I'll make it…. Laura," The man called as he opened the door with a bag full of groceries. He dropped them when he saw Laura tied to the chair.

"Laura? Wake up, honey!"

"Hurts," Laura moaned.

"I'm calling the cops."

* * *

"You okay, Gil," Sara asked as she slid off her horse, helping take a very happy Eli from Jillian.

"Saddle sore," Jillian asked.

"A little."

"It gets better, promise. A hot shower will help," Jillian laughed along with Sara.

"I'm glad my pain amuses you. Now, if you'll excuse me I'm going to head back in and sit down," Gil smiled, leaving two giggling women and Eli asking to go 'Again'.

* * *

"Ma'am, I need to process you," A CSI said as he looked over Laura's wounds.

"He wore driver's gloves, you won't find any evidence."

"Laura, just let the man do his job," Peter, Laura's boyfriend, said to her.

"My daughter, she's a CSI in Vegas. The men, they were looking for her."

"What's her name?"

"Sara Sidle-Grissom."

"Sara?"

"You know her?" Laura asked.

"We worked together years and years ago. Grissom, how do I know that name?"

"Her husband is Gil Grissom."

"Well I'll be damned."

"What?"

"I told Sara years ago that fate would lead them back together. It looks like they finally took the last step. Okay, I've got all I need from you. There are CSI's still collecting evidence from your apartment. I will get in contact with Sara myself and let her know what happened and that someone is after her."

"Thank you, I haven't been able to get a hold of her for a few days. I thought she was just busy with work. But now, now I'm worried," Laura said, a sob ebbing up in her throat.

"Laura, honey, we'll be fine, Sara will be okay, I promise." Peter wrapped Laura in a hug.

TBC

* * *

I think the bad guys are starting to get a little desperate, going after Laura!

Next chapter, I promise has some good old fashioned GSR smut so stay tuned!

Thanks for everyone who has reviewed, I'm past the 200 mark, Thank you so much! Please keep them coming!

Katie


	18. Chapter 18

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Las Vegas Crime Lab, how may I help you?" Judy asked, answering the phone at the front desk.

"I'm looking for Sara Sidle."

"I'm sorry, she's not here."

"Would Gil Grissom be there?"

"No ma'am."

"Can I talk to the supervisor of the night shift then, please?"

"Can I ask who is calling before sending the call through, ma'am?"

"Laura Sidle, Sara's mother."

"Thank you, just one second." Judy paged Catherine to the phone in her office.

"Catherine Willows"

"Ms. Willows, this is Laura Sidle. I was wondering if you could put me in contact with my daughter. It's rather important that I talk to her."

"Ms. Sidle?"

"Laura, please."

"Laura, when was the last time you talked to Sara, or Gil for that matter?"

"Weeks ago. I'm really worried that I can't get in touch with either of them. Their phones, home and cell, just go to voicemail."

"There is a reason for that, Laura. Are you sitting down?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Sara and Gil, along with a child, have been put in protective custody."

"Are they alright? What happened?"

"As far as I know, all three are perfectly healthy. And I'm sorry, but I can't release that information to you."

"Ms. Willows?"

"Yes?"

"Right now I am laying in a hospital bed in San Francisco. Two men came looking for Sara and Gil."

"Are you okay?"

"It's nothing I can't handle," Laura finished.

"But I would really like to be able contact my daughter in some way. Is there any way I can contact her?"

"Do you have a pen? I can give you her new e-mail. I can't give you a number or tell you where exactly they are, because, honestly, I don't know."

"If an e-mail is all I can have, I'll take it," Laura said, writing down the e-mail Catherine gave her.

"Ms. Sid… Laura, did the police, CSI in San Francisco process you and your home?"

"They did."

"Okay, I'm going to let you go and call the CSI lab out there. I want to see if they have any new information for me. Do you have someone you can stay with in the mean time?"

"I do."

"Then, please, take it easy and rest. I promise you, Laura, we will get your daughter and Gil back home and safe."

"Thank you, Ms. Willows," Laura said, before hanging up her phone.

"Nicky, I need you in my office now!" Catherine called as she saw him walking down the hall, enthralled in a case file.

* * *

"Jillian, I don't think you should meddle," Bill whispered as they stood in the kitchen.

"I'm not meddling, Bill. A woman knows how to read another woman, just like a man can see the signs in a man. Those two, they are still newlyweds, and for the last what, month, they have gone through more than anyone should have to. All while taking care of a small child who wakes up terrified at night. Now, we are going to take Eli for the night, or at least part of it, and let those two have a nice dinner together."

"Where are they going to go?"

"Do you remember the first meal you cooked me after we got married? How utterly romantic it was?"

"How could I forget that night, it was-"

"Incredible," Jillian smiled as she gave Bill a kiss.

"We are going to do the same for them. So roll up your sleeves and help me make this vegetarian lasagna."

"I don't know how Gil survives on rabbit food," Bill laughed.

* * *

"You're back," Jillian smiled as Gil, Sara, Eli and Hank walked in the door, all laughing and happy.

"Smells good in here, do you need any help?" Sara asked.

"No, honey. Why don't you and Gil shower and change, I can watch Eli for a bit."

"You sure?" Gil asked.

"Go"

"Be good for Jillian, Eli," Sara asked.

"Me always good."

* * *

"Is it all set up out there?" Jillian asked as Bill came in an hour later, a little sweaty.

"It's all set up, what do you have cookin'?"

"A nice steak for my wonderful husband."

"Kissy, kissy," Eli laughed, clapping his hands together.

"One day, Eli, you are going to like kissing girls, too," Bill told the boy before doing just as he was before, and kissed his wife soundly.

"I have one more job for you."

"What now?"

"Take this out, too," Jillian said as she put oven mitts on Bill and handed him the lasagna.

"And this?" She asked, setting fresh bread rolls and a small salad on top.

"Anything else?"

"No, you already took everything out, thank you."

"I just hope you know what you're doing."

* * *

"Thank you for watching Eli, Jillian," Gil said as he and Sara came in the kitchen an hour later.

"You're welcome, but I have a slight change of plans for dinner tonight."

"Are you and Bill going out?"

"No, but you are."

"What?" Sara asked, confused.

"Well, not really going out, but…well, come on, I'll show you. Come on, Eli, let's go for a walk." Jillian smiled as Eli took her hand willingly. Gil and Sara slowly followed behind, confused.

"The stable?" Gil asked.

"Not exactly. Before you go in, I just want to explain. You three have gone through a lot. Tonight, I just figured, you two could forget that you are out here because someone is after you, and remember that you are still newlyweds," Jillian said, smiling as she opened the stable doors. Bill was inside turning on the mini lights strung up around, illuminating the room. A small table, draped with a with cloth and candles, had bread, salad, and a bottle of chilled wine sitting in the corner, along with two covered plates, steaming hot, sitting atop it.

"You did this, for us?" Sara asked.

"We did. Now, we can take Eli for awhile. When he falls asleep we will put him in your bed until you come back up. Enjoy your dinner, and just take the time to relax," Jillian said as Bill grabbed her hand, leading her out of the barn.

"Oh and Gil, Sara," Bill called.

"Yeah"

"The hay in the corner can be a fun spot, if you know what I mean."

"Bill!" Jillian laughed, pulling her husband out, leaving a stunned couple in their wake as the door closed.

"I love Nick's parents," Sara smiled.

"I think I do, too. Well, my dear, shall we eat?" Gil asked pulling out Sara's chair.

"We shall," Sara said as they each uncovered their plates. The aroma of pasta filled the air.

"This looks so good."

"I still can't believe they did this, for us," Gil said, surprised. The couple turned their conversation to old stories of old friends, how they met, their first date, and lastly, Eli.

"Gil, what's going to happen to Eli?" Sara asked.

"I was thinking about that. I think, once this is all over, we file to become his legal guardians.  
If someone wanted him, they would have come forward weeks ago."

"You really want to?" Sara asked, getting up and coming to sit on Gil's lap.

"I really do. He's been through so much, and putting him in foster care or anything like that, will just leave more scars on him. He has a family with us, and people to remind him who his father was."

"Gil?"

"Hmmm," Gil mumbled as Sara trailed her hands up his thighs and further up his chest, toying with the buttons she found, slowly undoing each one.

"Make love to me."

"Are you sure?" Gil asked as his own hands started a journey around Sara's body, slowly pulling her shirt higher and higher.

"I'm ready," Sara said before leaning in and pressing her lips to her husbands, letting their emotions take over.

As emotions ran high, so did their bodies. They both felt the pull of intimacy they had lost in the past month.

"Gil," Sara panted, topless in only her bra, and Gil's shirt hanging by his belt.

"What, too much?"

"Not enough, but, I don't want to make love on a tiny chair. Take me to the hay."

"You're serious?" Gil laughed. He picked up his wife, one arm under her knees and one behind her back.

"Oh yeah!" Sara laughed as she was laid down on the soft hay.

"I love you," Gil said so sincerely that it brought tears to Sara's eyes.

"I love you more," Sara smiled as she trailed her hands below Gil's waist, feeling the hardness that was already there. Releasing his belt buckle, Sara undid his button and slid his zipper down. She slid his pants and boxers down as far as she could get them before moving her attention back to the erection pressed against her thighs, running the tips of her fingers over it.

"You keep doing that, we won't be here long," Gil smiled as he finally got Sara's pants off. Trailing his fingers under the waistband of her underwear, Sara squirmed and Gil smiled.

"Gil, I want you, not this," Sara said, pulling his hand up and kissing his fingertips.

"Just tell me, if it's too much," Gil asked softly, worried he might hurt her.

"Just love me, Gil," Sara asked as she guided Gil to her entrance, slowly pulling herself into him until he was fully buried deep inside her.

Slowly, hips rocked together, bodies swayed and arched. Kisses were shared and moans heard until Sara's body started to quiver, making Gil's pace speed up as his own body felt that familiar tug. Within minutes, cries of passion were heard, echoing throughout the stable.

"That was," Sara panted.

"Beautiful," Gil finished as he placed a kiss on the side of Sara's head.

TBC

* * *

I hope everyone is happy now that some smut has been posted, lol!

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, keep them coming!

Katie


	19. Chapter 19

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"I may have something," Brass said as he entered Catherine's office where the whole team had gathered.

"What?"

"McKeen's had a couple more visits from the guys we've been tailing."

"And," Nick asked.

"Well, flight records show that they were in San Francisco a week ago, the same time that Laura Sidle was attacked."

"Coincidence," Greg interjected.

"Could be, but the cops that were keeping watch over their house lost track of them around the same time Gil, Sara and Eli were attacked in California."

"Do these guys have a rap sheet?" Ray asked.

"Nothing other than they're friends of Jeff McKeen."

"We can't get a warrant with that. We need something we can use against them."

"I know that, Catherine, I just thought I would bring your attention to them. I think these are the guys behind McKeen's dirty work."

"Are we ever going to go talk to the ex-sheriff?" Nick asked harshly.

"Nick, I know you want to kick the crap out of him but I don't want to tip him off any more than we probably already have. I want our hand to stay hidden for as long as possible."

"So until then, what?"

"We wait and watch. I have guys tailing them everywhere; if they even throw a coffee cup into the garbage, I'll have it to DNA as fast as humanly possible. But these two guys are smart, and they know we're on to them," Brass sighed.

* * *

"What do you mean you don't have any idea where they are," McKeen hissed.

"They've dropped off the radar, sir. There has been no sign of them anywhere."

"What about people at the station, the lab. There's a couple rats left."

"They can't find them, sir. They've been keeping not only an ear out but tracking down anything associated with Sara and Gil Grissom."

"Sir, we have to step back a little bit. We're being watched, everywhere."

"What do you mean everywhere?"

"There is a car parked outside the house, and someone follows us when we leave. We're just being watched."

"They suspect," McKeen said with anger in his voice.

"I want this done soon! I swear to God, if this doesn't get done, you're heads will be on the chopping block. We're done here!" McKeen left the room with a guard escorting him back to his jail cell.

* * *

"Brass"

"It's Officer Harding, sir."

"Anything on McKeen?"

"He had two visitors today, a Harry Silks and an Edmund Ells."

"Catch any of the conversation?"

"No sir, but McKeen looked pretty upset."

"Where is he now?"

"He's back in his cell getting reacquainted with Bubba."

"Bubba?"

"He's the so called king of cell block D. No one touches Bubba or else you wind up bent over a bed with your pants around your waist."

"Well, as long as McKeen is enjoying himself," Brass smiled at the thought of McKeen and Bubba.

"Keep me updated, Harding."

"I will, sir."

* * *

"Horse ride," Eli asked as Sara turned from the fridge to the little boy playing with toys on the floor.

"Later we can go for a horse ride."

"Now"

"Later Eli, we have to wait for Jillian," Sara said softly as she turned her attention back to the contents of the fridge, not knowing what to eat.

"What do you have to wait on me for?" Jillian asked.

"Horse ride," Eli smiled.

"Would you like to go for a ride today, Eli?"

"Yes peas."

"Then why don't you get your shoes. Maybe we can go for a swim in the creek today, if that's okay with Sara."

"I think we can do that."

"Where's Gil today, Sara?"

"He sent some e-mails off today and then took Hank for a walk. He wanted to check out some bug or something, Bill is with him."

"You sure they didn't just sneak off to that little restaurant in town and grab a steak? I know Bill hates his new diet and if he can cheat, he will."

"It wouldn't surprise me. Gil doesn't each much meat around me, so if he gets a chance for a steak, he'll take it," Sara sighed as she finally settled on an apple.

"Something wrong, Sara?"

"Just a craving I can't settle."

"Well, if you want, grab your bathers and we can go for that ride," Jillian smiled.

* * *

"How the hell are we supposed to find them?" Edmund asked.

"We can't leave and go far right now, so we do what everyone else does when they want to find someone."

"What?"

"Google it."

"What, you think we just search Gil and Sara Grissom and we'll get a hit?"

"No, I don't. I say we start looking up family of the night shift team, see if we can find any interesting tidbits about them."

"Harry?"

"What?"

"I'm starting to get nervous about this hit. There are too many people starting to watch us."

"Grow up and get some balls, man."

* * *

"Sara, fish!" Eli yelled as he held onto Sara's neck tightly. He watched the Sunfish swim down stream.

"He won't hurt you, Eli."

"Hey you two, smile." Jillian asked, aiming her camera. Sara smiled big and Eli's smile lit up his face, showing his dimples and green eyes.

"That was beautiful, how about one more?" Jillian asked as Eli's eye's lit up again as he watched the water.

"Fish!" Eli squirmed as he twisted in Sara's arm to watch the fish swim by again.

* * *

"Bill, thank you."

"For the steak, you're very welcome. I don't know how you survive on rabbit food."

"You learn to adjust, but what I meant was, thank you, for letting us stay with you. For helping to keep my family safe when I couldn't," Gil said looking down.

"Gil, you have done a wonderful job keeping your family safe, a really wonderful job. I'm just here to help. If I heard the story correctly, you kept them safe when those two bastards broke into your house. Gil, you are doing all the protecting, all I'm supplying is the house you stay in."

"You've done a lot more than that, but thank you for not crushing my ego," Gil smiled.

"I would never do that to another person; that's not the way I like to live my life. Truth; always speak the truth."

"I'll drink to that," Gil smiled, tipping his beer to Bill's.

* * *

"How was your day," Gil asked as he walked into their bedroom later on that night.

"We went for a horse ride, and a swim, and had a little dinner. I gave Eli a bath, and then he dropped like a log."

"You wore the little guy out," Gil smiled, seeing the boy sleeping soundly beside Sara.

"It wasn't hard. What about you? How was your day? Did you and Bill go cheat on his diet?"

"Maybe just a little, but don't tell Jillian," Gil asked as he dropped his top into the hamper, his pants following.

"My lips are sealed," Sara smiled as Gil leaned down to kiss her, deepening it slightly.

"What do you think about putting Eli in the other room tonight; see if he'll sleep through?"

"You have something in mind, bug man?"

"I do, and it doesn't involve a sleeping child in our bed. I don't think he would enjoy what I'm about to do to you."

"And what's that exactly?"

"You'll have to wait and see," Gil smiled as he kissed Sara one more time before slowly picking up a sleeping Eli. The boy cuddled into Gil's chest as he carried him into Nick's old room. Gil pulled down the blankets and tucked him in. Eli never even stirred, just snuggled down even more at the feel of more space in the bed.

Smiling, Gil kissed the top of his head.

"Good night, Eli."

"So, are you ready to show me what you have in store?" Sara asked as she lay under the blankets, naked like the day she was born.

"Oh, more than," Gil smiled.

TBC

* * *

Sorry for not posting yesterday, life tends to get in the way sometimes!

More soon, Promise!

Katie


	20. Chapter 20

I DO Not Own CSI

* * *

"Honey, do you have something you have to tell me," Bill asked, eyebrows raised as he held the little rectangle box in his hand, confused.

"Bill, trust me, I am way past my time for any of that stuff. It's not for me."

"Then why do you have it?"

"There is another woman in this house, you know."

"Then why doesn't she have it?"

"Because I don't think she knows yet?"

"I thought women were supposed to know these things, you always seemed to."

"After three babies I knew, but before that, I had to wait and see."

"Why haven't you just given this to Sara?" Bill asked.

"Can I tell you something, but don't mention this at all. I mean it, no one."

"Master of secrets, here." Bill smiled.

"Well, last week Sara and I were talking…"

"_It's so beautiful here," Sara said as she and Jillian watched Eli play in the old sandbox at the back of the house._

"_It was a wonderful place to raise my babies and it's an even better place to retire, when we retire." Jillian paused then continued. _

_"Sara?" _

"_Yeah"_

"_Can I ask you a question? You can tell me to butt out if you want, but I'm just curious."_

"_Shoot" _

"_Have you and Gil ever thought about having your own kids?" Jillian asked causing Sara to choke on her lemonade._

"_I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked, me and my nosey self, just forget…."_

"_It's okay," Sara said as she caught her breath again. _

_"I just wasn't expecting that is all.  
And we have thought about it, a lot, especially in the past six months or so." Sara watched Eli giggle to himself._

"_We actually were pregnant, once, a couple months ago, before everything happened, before Eli came into our lives," Sara informed her with sadness could be heard in her voice._

"_When Eli came into our lives, we were in a car accident, a bad one, and I lost the baby."_

"_Oh, Sara, I'm sorry."_

"_I was only seven weeks along, but I was already connected to it, you know. I wondered if it would be a boy or girl. Would it have Gil's blue eyes or my unruly curly hair? Whether it would love chasing bugs or scream at the sight of a spider. I still wonder what kind of life we created." Sara wiped a tear from her eye as Jillian grabbed her hand, giving it a squeeze._

"_I'm sorry Sara, I shouldn't have asked."_

"_It's okay. Go on, ask your next one?"_

"_Do you still want to have kids?"_

"_I don't know. I know Gil wants to try again, but I'm just not sure if I can risk going through that again."_

"_Sara, can I tell you something," Jillian asked. Sara nodded._

"_About four months before we conceived Nick, I miscarried."_

"_I'm sorry"_

"_I know the feeling of loss, of being scared to try again. But," Jillian continued as they both looked to Eli._

"_Then you see your other children smile, and love on you, just like Eli does with you and Gil, and that fear, it goes away. You realize that there was nothing you could have done to change things."_

"_And you got Nicky out of it in the end."_

"_And look what he's done. He helps people; gives people who no longer have a voice a chance to tell their story."_

"_He's a good man."_

"_Now, if only we can find a good woman to put up with him," Jillian said, causing both women to laugh._

"Okay, that explains a lot of things, but not why you have this."

"Because over the last week I have watched Sara fiddle with weird cravings but never being able to settle on something. It's just a hunch. I'm waiting for the light bulb to go off in her head."

"Just, don't meddle too much, okay."

"I promise"

* * *

"I love you forever, I'll like you for always  
As long as I'm living,  
My baby you'll be," Sara read softly as she ran her fingers through Eli's hair. The little boy was sandwiched between Gil and Sara, asleep, and snoring softly.

"I love this book," Gil said.

"It's beautiful."

"I used to read this to Lindsay when she was little. It always put her to sleep."

"Well it seems to have done the trick with Eli."

"I'll take him into his room, keep my spot warm" Gil teased as he slowly shifted Eli out of bed, the boy instinctively curled close to Gil's body.

"Always," Sara smiled as Gil disappeared.

Turning on the nightlight, Gil managed to pull back the covers and slowly lay Eli down.

"Goodnight, Eli."

"I want to call my mom tomorrow," Sara said softly as Gil crawled back into bed.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Isn't it better to e-mail her?"

"I want to hear her voice, Gil. I want to make sure she's really okay after getting attacked."

"Sara, I don't know."

"Gil, we've been secluded in Texas on a ranch for over a month and a half now, with no contact with our friends, our family, other than an e-mail."

"Honey, we went a full year communicating with them only through e-mail."

"It's different now. It's not our choice. Someone else is calling the shots and I'm getting sick of it. I just want to talk to my mother and make sure she really is okay," Sara said, a sob ebbing up in her voice

"Okay, honey, okay," Gil soothed.

"We can talk to Bill and Jillian in the morning. Maybe they can take you into town to the lab there and you can phone your mother from a secure line. Or we can do a three way call or something; call Nick and get him to connect you to Laura so the call can't be traced back here. We'll find a way."

"I'm sorry, I'm just-"

"I know. You don't have to explain. We're both a little tense, Sara."

"I just feel like we have no control over our lives anymore."

"I know, and I agree with you. I can't wait until this is all over and we can go back home."

"What if this is never over?"

"It will be, Sara. I promise you that, it will be." Gil leaned his forehead onto Sara's, trying to convince her that they would get their lives back.

"Gil?"

"Yeah"

"Kiss me."

"With pleasure."

* * *

"Sara, are you ready to go," Bill asked.

"I am. Thank you for doing this."

"It's no problem. My chamber phone has secure lines. You can use it for as long as you like."

"I'll be back in a bit. Eli, be good for Gil," Sara told the boy.

"Always good," Eli smiled.

"I know you are. Okay, I'll be back soon." Sara gave Gil a quick kiss before following Bill out the door.

_Ring Ring, Ring Ring_

"Hello," Laura answered.

"Mom"

"Sara, oh, Sara," Laura sighed.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm a lot better now that I've heard your voice. Are you and Gil, and little Eli alright?"

"We're okay and we're safe."

"You can't tell me where you are can you?"

"No, Mom, I can't. Not just for our safety but for yours, too."

"That's okay, just as long as you're safe. I miss talking to my daughter weekly."

"I know, and I miss talking to you, too. There's so much that's happened; so much I need to tell you."

"I'm not going anywhere, Sara. Start at the beginning," Laura asked, breathing a sigh of relief at hearing her daughter's voice.

* * *

"Sara, are you okay," Bill asked as Sara stepped out of his chambers an hour later, with red eyes.

"I am, just a lot of catching up. I'm sorry, I've been a bit of a mess the last couple days. I don't know what's wrong with me," Sara explained as Bill smiled a knowing smile.

"It's okay. Are you ready to head back?"

"Yeah"

* * *

"Sara, are you alright?" Jillian asked as she saw Sara hunched over at the kitchen sink, pale.

"I'm just a little nauseous. I think I might have caught something."

"You sure?"

"I think so, why?"

"I've just, noticed some things lately."

"Like what?"

"Food cravings for one, and tiredness, too. If I had to bet on it, I would guess your boobs are hurting, as well.

"I can't be…"

"Pregnant, why not?"

"It's too soon, my period-"

"Goes a little wacky after a…loss."

"I have to go to the store."

"No need, follow me." Jillian smiled and led Sara into her bedroom's bathroom.

"Here"

"How did you-"

"After you have seven kids, you know the signs to look for. When my daughter was pregnant with her first child, I knew before she did."

"Jillian, do you think you could go get Gil for me?" Sara asked.

"I'll send him up." Jillian left Sara with the pregnancy test.

"Well, let's do this," Sara muttered, reading the instructions.

"Wait five minutes? I want to know."

"Sara," Gil called.

"In here"

"Why are you in Bill and Jillian's bathroom?"

"Long story. You may want to sit," Sara told Gil. He sat on the tub beside his wife, who had the test somewhat hidden.

"What's going on?"

"This," Sara said, pulling out the test.

TBC

* * *

What do you think, is she pregnant?

Sorry if I didn't respond to everyone's reviews yesterday, it was a busy day! But please keep those reviews coming and I will get back to you today!

Katie


	21. Chapter 21

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"This," Sara spoke, pulling out the test.

"Is this?" Gil asked, wide eyed.

"Yeah"

"Is it positive?"

"I don't know, I haven't turned it over and looked yet." Sara sighed, leaning her head on Gil's shoulder.

"What do you want it to be?" Gil asked.

"I don't know. I really don't. On one hand, the thought of being pregnant again, although scary, wouldn't be so bad. But on the other hand, the timing, with everything that is happening right now…What do you think?" Sara asked.

Taking a deep breath Gil spoke.

"Pregnant or not, we'll get through this. I will make sure everything is alright."

"You didn't answer the question, Gil?"

"Sara, you know what I wanted. After the miscarriage, I asked you to think about another child. A baby is a wonderful thing. It means something is right in the world. And if this test is positive, I will be okay with that. Just like if it was negative, I will be okay."

"Well, turn it over, let's see," Sara asked. Gil slowly turned the test over, revealing two pink lines.

"Does that mean it's positive or negative?" Gil asked as Sara picked up the box in hand and read the instructions.

"Positive, it means its positive."

"You're pregnant?"

"I'm pregnant," Sara said, a laugh bubbling up in her throat.

"What?"

"We're in protection, in the middle of Texas, and we're pregnant. It's kind of funny," Sara smiled.

"So you're okay?"

"I'll be okay, as long as you're with me," Sara told him.

"Gil?"

"Yeah"

"We, I have to see a doctor."

"We'll figure something out. I'm sure Jillian knows someone we can go to. Come on, let's go tell them the news. I'm sure they're wondering what's holding us up."

* * *

"Willows." Catherine answered her cell phone as she sat in her office.

"Mugs?"

"Who is this?"

"Danny Govanzo"

"Danny, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

"I was wondering if you could come over to the casino, there's something fishy going on and it concerns you."

"What's happening?"

"I'm not a hundred percent sure. That's why I want you to come check it out."

"Give me a half hour, I'll be there." Catherine hung up her phone.

"Nick?"

"Yeah"

"Watch shift. There's something I have to take care of."

"Everything okay?"

"I don't know. I'll call you soon."

* * *

"Ms. Willows," The receptionist smiled.

"Is Danny around?"

"I'll call back to his office."

"No need, Cindy, thank you."

"Mugs," Danny smiled, pulling Catherine into a hug.

"Hi, Danny. Everything is going well on the casino front I see," Catherine smiled, hearing a slot machine going off.

"This is your casino as much as mine. Your father was a generous man to me. And that's part of the reason I called you. Before your father passed, he told me, that if something were to happen to him, I was to look out for you, Lindsay, and your mother."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he did."

"So what's up that's got you all worried?"

"Follow me back to my office," Danny asked as he and Catherine wound their way through the casino floor to the back offices.

"Here, take a seat. I want you to look at something my tech guys found," Danny told her, leaning over Catherine's shoulder and clicking a few buttons on his computer.

"Here"

"What am I looking at?"

"Today, my guys were doing the regular system information checks, updating files, the usual. My top guy, Randy, stumbled across someone trying to hack into mine, your father's, and your personal files, looking into financial records, and a lot more."

"Did you get a trace put on it?" Catherine asked, alarm bells ringing in her head.

"We did, it traced back to an internet cafe on Freemont."

"Catherine, is there something I should know?"

"Oh, Danny, it's a long story. As soon as it's over, I will tell you the whole thing. But this info, thanks for this. Can I send this over to the lab?"

"Go ahead. Catherine, if something is wrong, let me help."

"Let me have the cops deal with this. It's okay. It's not me they want."

"Just, keep me posted, please."

"I will," Catherine said, standing.

"Thanks, Danny."

* * *

"Archie," Catherine asked.

"Yeah"

"I need you to go through some personal information, regarding Gil and Sara's case."

"What's up," Archie asked as Catherine shut the AV lab's door.

"I want you to go through the labs computer, see if anyone has hacked into the system."

"What am I looking for?"

"Look at our personnel records, just nightshift, Nick, Greg, Ray, Hodges, Brass and mine. I want to know if anyone has looked at financial records, phone records, as well as signing out our paper records from upstairs."

"It's going to take awhile."

"That's okay, I just want to know if someone has been snooping," Catherine said as she stood to leave.

"Cath?"

"Yeah, Arch?"

"Are you thinking there's another mole in the lab?"

"I hope to God there's not."

* * *

"Okay, Catherine, what's with the team meeting? What's up?" Nick asked as he, Greg, Ray, Jim sat in Catherine's office.

"Hold on, Ecklie is in on this one, he's asked to be updated. He seems to be genuinely concerned."

"I am, Catherine, so please, let's get down to business," Conrad said as he found a spare seat in the office.

"Okay, I got a call today, from an old friend of mine. He's running my father's new casino.  
Anyway, his tech guys caught someone trying to hack into his system."

"That takes a lot of balls to do," Greg said.

"I know, that's why he called me. The hackers were looking at my personnel files and financial records."

"Why?"

"Hold on. Right now, I have Archie looking at all our financials and phone records."

"Catherine," Conrad admonished.

"Not now, Conrad. I don't suspect any of you of anything. I'm concerned about someone hacking into our records. I think, the guys that are after Gil, Sara and Eli, are trying to take a peek into our lives, to see if we are hiding them."

"Which we are," Nick muttered.

"Yeah, but Nick, we don't know where. Only you and Brass do," Greg said.

"Tell me, Nick," Conrad asked.

"Wherever they are, have you made sure to cover your tracks, well?"

"Yes"

"And would anything suspicious turn up from your records."

"I don't think so."

"Then let's focus on that. For now, I want someone at your houses, checking to see if your phone lines have been tapped at all; another precaution."

"Nick," Jim said.

"Yeah"

"Get in touch with them. Warn them."

"I will."

TBC

* * *

Yay, there pregnant! But they still can't seem to catch a break

Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews, keep them coming!

Katie


	22. Chapter 22

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

Ring Ring, Ring Ring.

"Hello, Nick," Bill said.

"Hey Dad, how's everything with the family, down there?"

"We're all doing well, very well actually. You should come for a visit sometime soon, we miss you down here. You're nieces and nephews are getting bigger and bigger every day."

"I'm sure they are, Cisco. It's okay, you can say their names now. We checked my phone, and it's not tapped."

"Any new leads?"

"I think we're getting closer. I just wanted to check in, maybe talk to Griss or Sara."

"Gil's right here. Jillian, Sara and Eli are out for a walk down by the creek. That little boy loves to swim."

"I wish I could see it."

"Like I said Nick, come for a visit. I'll talk to you soon son, here's Gil."

"Bye, Dad."

"Hey, Nick," Gil smiled into the phone.

"Hey, Griss."

"How's the case going?"

"Straight to business, huh?"

"Sorry, it's just..Sara and I are both anxious to have this case put to bed. Sara wants to see her family and see her mother. And I wouldn't mind coming home soon, too."

"It's okay, I understand Griss, I do. Listen, we have some leads. We think we have the names of the guys behind this, and we know they're friends of McKeen."

"But you have no real proof that they're behind this."

"Nothing that will stand up in court, no. We are just waiting for them to make a move.  
We sort of have a plan."

"What kind of plan, Nicky?"

"We want to let them know where you are."

"What? We're hiding to keep away from them."

"I know, but if we tip them off, just slightly, we can fish them out. Then arrest them as soon as they try anything."

"I don't know, Nick."

"Talk to Sara, ask her. We'll have round the clock protection watching, I'll even come down to Texas myself."

"Give me a couple days, and I'll let you know."

"Okay. Listen, Griss, I gotta go."

"Bye, Nick."

"Bye, Griss. Give my love to Sara, and Eli."

* * *

"Hey Eli, are you ready to go for a ride," Sara smiled.

"No ride"

"You don't want to go for a car ride? Just a little one, a special one."

"No," Eli stated.

"Please, I'll give you a cookie."

"Are you using bribery already," Gil smiled, overhearing the last of the conversation.

"Maybe. Eli doesn't want to go for a car ride."

"Why not?" Gil asked, looking at the boy.

"Car bad"

"Cars aren't bad, Eli."

"Car hurt me."

"I promise you, Eli, this car won't hurt you. This is a special car," Gil told him, kneeling down to Eli's level.

"This car has powers, it will protect you."

"Car not bad?"

"Car isn't bad, it's okay. Sara and I will be sitting right beside you the whole time."

"Cookie," Eli smiled.

"You can have a cookie. Are you going to come for a ride with us?" Sara asked as Eli nodded. He smiled when a cookie was placed into his tiny hands.

"Then let's get this show on the road," Gil smiled, leading the two out into the waiting car. Bill and Jillian were already waiting to take them into town.

"Dr. Fletcher is going to have a clear office for an hour, so we have to hurry," Jillian said as Bill pulled out.

"What kind of favor did you have to pull for this one?" Gil asked.

"Actually, it was Bill who pulled the favor. Dr. Fletcher and him play poker together, and let's just say Dr. Fletcher fell a little short one night."

"You play poker, Gil?" Bill asked.

"A little…"

"We'll have to get a game going some night. You can show me what you really got."

"I'm sure that can be arranged," Gil said as he and Sara both tried to hide their smiles.

* * *

"Sara Grissom," Dr. Fletcher called as he came into the front of his empty office.

"Hi, Dr. Fletcher, thank you for doing this on such short notice."

"Not a problem. Although, Bill, I believe were even now."

"More than"

"Okay, Sara, Gil, you want to come back?"

"We'll watch Eli, go ahead," Jillian said as she watched the couple leave the waiting room.

"Is this your first child?"

"It is," Gil smiled, holding Sara's hand.

"Okay, let's get some background history," the doctor said, getting medical history from both Gil and Sara.

"I had a miscarriage a couple months ago," Sara stated. "Should I be worried about this pregnancy?"

"Did the doctor say why you miscarried?"

"I was in a car accident. I was hurt pretty badly and suffered a few big blows."

"Well, we'll do an ultrasound today, and check everything out. From everything you have told me, Sara, you seem quite healthy. Your blood pressure and weight are both really good. So, now why don't you just lay back and roll up your shirt. We'll start the ultrasound," Dr. Fletcher smiled.

"This is going to be cold, I'll warn you now."

"Okay, here we go.

Well, Sara, you are most definitely pregnant. I would say about five weeks."

"That sounds about right. It was our first time since the miscarriage."

"Is it okay that Sara is pregnant so soon," Gil asked.

"Most doctors recommend waiting a couple months before trying to conceive again. But I have had many patients who have gotten pregnant almost right away and both mother and baby were fine."

"This right here is your baby." Dr. Fletcher showed them the screen.

"Where?" Sara asked, squinting.

"Usually we don't do an ultrasound until the third month. You can see a lot more then. But see this little bean shaped thing, on the right side?"

"That little dot?" Gil asked.

"Yeah"

"That's the baby?"

"It sure is. And in the next coming weeks, it's going to go through a major growth spurt.  
Next time you come in for an appointment, you will see more than just a little bean shape. It will have arms, legs, and a head shape."

"Wow." Gil smiled then leaned down to place a kiss on the side of Sara's head.

"We made that," Sara said.

"Yeah, we did."

"I'll give you a printout, but everything looks good. We can make an appointment for a month from now."

"If we're still here."

"Well, whatever the case, I'll give you some information for you to read. This includes a list of things you can and can't do, and what to eat and not to. Although, I'm sure if you have any questions, Jillian can help you out. I helped deliver her last three babies."

"Thanks, Doctor."

* * *

"Sara," Gil said later that night. The two were wrapped together in bed, Gil's chest to Sara's back.

"Hmmm"

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"About trying to catch the people after us."

TBC

* * *

What do you think, is it smart for them to try and fish these guys out?

Thanks for all the reviews everyone, they help keep me inspiried, and that's good on a day like today when I have to sit down and do some catch up writing, lol

More soon!

Katie


	23. Chapter 23

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

_Three weeks later_

"Okay, so we're going to start dropping hints about where we are, are you sure you're okay with this, Sara," Gil asked. It was late at night and the two were curled up in bed together. Sara's head was resting on Gil's chest as Gil's hand slowly trailed over Sara's barely-there baby bump; she was officially two months along.

"I'm not sure what I'm okay with anymore," Sara sighed.

"All I want is to keep Eli and this little one protected, from everything wrong in the world."

"You know I won't let anything happen to any of you, right?"

"I do know that, Gil, but it doesn't make this any easier to do. We don't know what will happen when they get this information. We don't know if McKeen has other goons to do his dirty business or not. We don't know when they we'll try to move, or if they'll try and move."

"Sara, we have people watching these guys, twenty four seven. As soon as they move, we'll know it and we'll be protected," Gil said. He turned Sara's head, so that he was looking right into her eyes.

"I'm just scared."

"I know, honey, I am, too. But the sooner this is all over, the sooner we can go home and get back to our lives, with our family."

"And we can make sure Eli stays with us."

"That, too."

"Gil?"

"Yeah"

"With two kids, we're going to need a bigger house."

* * *

"Archie, have you found anything?" Catherine asked as the whole tam sat in the layout room with the doors closed.

"No ma'am, sorry nothing. I backtracked to the internet café where someone tried to hack into the casino. According to the time stamp, it would be this guy," Archie spoke handing a picture over."

"He knew there were cameras."

"That, and notice that bag, the laptop bag? He didn't use one of their computers."

"So you can't search that computer."

"That's right."

"Okay. Did you find out anything on the lab with the personnel records?"

"Nothing suspicious. Anyone up in HR is able to check those records and there's no sign of them being checked out."

"That is, if the person who checked them out followed all the protocol and signed them out. Who's to say they didn't just take them, copy them and put them back all in a matter of minutes," Greg said.

"Okay, this is what's going to happen," Catherine said.

"Ray, I want you to go up to HR, with Ecklie."

"Ecklie?"

"Yeah, that way if anyone asks, he can say we're just doing random background checks."

"Okay"

"Now, you two."

"Nick, time to spill; where are they?"

"Yeah, if this plan about letting clues slip is going to start, we need to know," Greg agreed.

"Texas, with my parents."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, who would suspect them going to Texas with my family. I can see why they looked at Cath's records. You have Sam Braun as a father; powerful," Nick explained.

"But on a ranch in Texas?"

"That was smart," Catherine smiled.

"So, what's going to be the first clue we give them?"

"I say we send them an e-mail, to their real addresses. Then Nick, I want the phone number for your parents, I'm going to give them a call."

"What about me then?"

"You're going to book a flight and go home."

"But what about night shift?"

"We'll be okay for a few nights. This way, if something happens here, we can call you and let you know what's going on. Or, as soon as these guys make a move, you can be on the next flight out."

"Whatever you say, boss," Nick said, writing down his home phone number before flipping his own phone open, already looking for flight bookings home.

* * *

"Hello," Jillian spoke into the phone the next morning.

"Mrs. Stokes, this is Catherine Willows, I believe we met when-," Catherine said from her home phone, as she got situated on her couch.

"Yes, I remember you, how are you?"

"I'm okay. I was wondering if Gil or Sara were there, I would love to talk to them."

"Sara is right here, hold on," Jillian answered.

"Sara, let me finish with breakfast, Catherine is on the phone."

"You just don't want me to burn it," Sara smiled, taking the phone.

"Hello, Catherine."

"Sara, how are you?"

"Surprisingly well. Nick finally told you where we were, huh?"

"He's actually flying out there later today for a couple days."

"Is this all part of the plan?"

"Part of it," Catherine informed her.

"I just want this to be over," Sara said, wrinkling up her nose when the smell of cooking eggs made her gag slightly.

"You okay, Sara?"

"I think I'm going to be sick," Sara muttered, dropping the phone on the counter before running for the garbage can.

"Sara! Sara!" Catherine yelled.

"Catherine?"

"Gil, what's going on?"

"Sara's just feeling a little off. We think she caught a bug yesterday," Gil fibbed, watching as Jillian helped Sara, handing her some water.

"But thankfully Nick's parents have been really good to us down here."

"I'm sure they have."

"How's everything at the lab?"

"Curious. Archie is the only tech that knows where you are. He's been tracking some stuff for us. But the other techs are curious as to where you went. We told them that you, Sara, and Eli took off to the rainforest for a little vacation."

"They actually believed that?"

"They have nothing else to believe," Catherine chuckled.

"I told Sara, Nick is coming out. He should be there tonight."

"Really?"

"Sure is, he's excited to see you and he has gifts from all of us for Eli."

"He's turned into quite the kid out here," Gil smiled, watching the boy and Hank play on the floor. Eli was throwing a ball and Hank eagerly fetched it.

"I can't wait to see him again."

"Soon, Cath. Once this is all over, you can see him as much as you want."

"Something you want to tell me, Gil?"

"Are you sitting down?"

* * *

"McKeen, you have visitors!" The guard yelled, smacking the cell bars, startling McKeen

"Who?"

"I'm not you're keeper, I believe that's Bubba's job."

"Funny"

"Come on, let's go."

"What now," McKeen asked, sitting across from Harry and Edmund.

"We think we know where they are."

"Good, go get them and get rid of them."

"There's a catch."

"What?"

"We think it's a trap."

"How?"

"It's like the CSI's are laying out clues for us now. Phone calls, using old email addresses, Stokes flying out of state."

"To where?"

"Texas"

"Anymore proof that's where they went?"

"Yeah, we managed to get pictures of Stokes' family house. We got pictures of a couple and a black boy in the house, we couldn't get a clear view but from what my contact in Texas said, it's definitely them."

"So what do you want us to do? The cops are watching our every move."

"I got it, listen," McKeen smiled.

TBC

* * *

Ok everyone, I have some sad news :( My computer is on the fritz, and I'm taking it in today to hopefully get it fixed, but until it is, this will be the last chapter posted for hopefully only a couple days!  
If it will be longer, I will post something on this story tomorrow but i'm hoping to get it fixed today!

I will try and use another computer to post as I backed up this story, but I can't make any promises, all I can say is that I will try!

Thanks for all the your reviews and the wonderful support! I promise to make it up to you when this problem is fixed!

Katie


	24. Chapter 24

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

Bang! Bang!

"Gil, did you hear that?" Sara whispered. The two were lying in bed. It was three in the morning.

"Yeah"

BANG!

"Go to Eli, take Hank with you. I'm going to see what's going on," Gil whispered as the two hurried from the bed, both meeting Jillian and Bill in the hallway.

"I have a gun. Jillian, go stay with Sara," Bill whispered.

"Don't use that unless you absolutely have to," Jillian asked as the men disappeared down the hall and down the stairs.

"Stay behind me, Gil," Bill asked.

"OW! Son of a gun!"

"FREEZE!" Bill shouted, Gil behind him with a bat, both in their boxers and tank tops.

"Don't shoot, Dad, it's me."

"Nick?" Bill asked, turning on a light to see Nick holding onto the back of a chair with one hand and his foot with the other.

"Surprise! Can you put down the gun and bat now?"

"Poncho!" Bill smiled. He put the safety back on the gun before putting it down and embracing Nick in a warm hug.

"Hey, Cisco. I missed you, too," Nick smiled as the two separated.

"Griss"

"Nicky," Gil smiled, the two embracing as well.

"We thought that you couldn't get out tonight."

"Everything that was going on at the airport got settled sooner than everyone thought. We were only delayed an hour."

"Well you sure know how to make an entrance, son."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I tripped over some shoes, then I stepped on a dinky car with a pointed edge, hence my foot."

"Is everyone awake?" Nick asked.

"Sara and Jillian are upstairs, stay put," Gil said before leaving the room.

"Is everything okay?" Sara asked. She and Jillian were sitting down beside Eli's bed with Hank curled at the bottom of the bed, keeping watch over the two women and the sleeping boy.

"Everything's fine. Come on," Gil replied. He took Sara's hand and led the two women downstairs.

"Hey, Mama," Nick said as his mother came into the living room.

"Nicholas! Oh, I missed you," Jillian said with joy as she embraced her youngest son.

"Missed you too, Mama. Sara, you gonna give me some sugar, too?"

"You know, I think as soon as your feet touch Texas soil you accent comes back full force," Sara laughed as she and Nick hugged.

"Ah, stop teasin'," Nick laughed, as he looked at the four people standing in front of him.

"Y'all were sleeping weren't you?"

"Nick, you do realize it's the middle of the night. Unlike you, we all sleep at that time."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Come on, we'll hit the hay for the night and in the morning we can have a big welcome home breakfast."

"With home fries and bacon?"

"Promise," Jillian smiled as the five all walked back upstairs.

"Nick, you have to take your brother's old room or one of your sisters. Eli is in yours."

"We can put him in bed with us," Sara suggested.

"Nah, don't worry about it darlin', I'll crash in my brother's room. Breakfast in the morning?"

"You can count on it, Poncho. It's nice to have you home." Bill told his son.

* * *

"Ara, Gil, up!" Eli smiled, standing beside their bed with a large smile on his face.

Startling awake, Gil smiled at the boy.

"Did you sleep well, Eli," Gil asked, helping Eli on the bed and putting him between himself and Sara.

"Yep, Hank seep wif me," Eli explained as Sara finally rolled over, a large yawn escaping her lips.

"ARA," Eli giggled.

"Good morning, Eli."

"Are you hungry, Eli? I think I can smell breakfast downstairs."

"Me hungry"

"Do you want to sleep a little longer or come down for breakfast?" Gil asked, watching as Sara tried to wake up.

"Give me ten minutes and then I'll meet you in the kitchen."

"You can sleep longer if you want."

"No, I want to see Nicky."

"Well then, Eli, let's get some food into your tummy," Gil said, hurdling the little boy over his shoulder, tickling him as they walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

The sound of Eli's giggles is what got Nick's attention.

"Stop, stop," Eli laughed.

"What do you say," Gil asked with a smile.

"Peas"

"Okay," Gil laughed, setting a dizzy Eli on his two feet.

"Food? " Eli asked. Gil helped him sit in his booster seat at the table. Nick watched on the whole time, a smile on his face at seeing Eli so happy, so like his father.

"Eli, do you remember Nick," Gil asked the boy, pointing to Nick who sat across from him as Jillian put more eggs on the table.

"Nope," Eli answered.

"Eli, Nick is Jillian and Bill's son and my friend," Gil explained as Eli held his little hand out for Nick to shake.

"What do you say, Eli?" Gil asked.

"Nice ta meet ya," Eli smiled shaking Nick's hand and then pointing to eggs and bacon.

"Hungy"

"We're still working on the whole manners thing," Gil laughed.

"It's okay. It's just nice to see him so happy. Is Sara coming down or what?"

"I'm here, I just needed to splash some water on my face to wake up," Sara smiled, giving Nick a hug from behind before sitting down beside him.

"Where's Bill?"

"He had to run into town on an emergency case. He'll be back later," Jillian told them as she set a cup of tea in front of Sara.

"Thanks," Sara said before piling a load of eggs onto her plate.

"Hungry?" Nick laughed.

"Starved, actually. So, tell me what's been going on at the lab. How are Greggo, Catherine, Jim, Ray, even Hodges," Sara asked in between bites.

"Hodges is Hodges, never changes and still won't take his head out of his butt to see that Wendy likes him."

"Yes, he has," Gil blurted before hanging his head down.

"You own me dinner. I told you that you would be the one to say something before me."

"Wait, they're together?"

"Have been for awhile now, Nick, they're just keeping it secret."

"How come I'm always the last to know. I didn't even know about Catherine and Vartann until the end of the Jekyll case."

"I don't know, Nick. But I do know that no one else at the lab knows about Hodges and Wendy, so keep your mouth shut," Gil warned.

"Lips are sealed. Catherine is doing well. We've all been putting in extra time to try and get these guys for you."

"You know we all appreciate what you've done. Especially you, Nick, you found us a safe place," Gil told him as he put more ketchup on Eli's plate for his eggs.

"It was nothing."

"It was not just nothing," Gil said, smiling at him then Jillian before looking at Sara.

"Sara?"

"Excuse me," Sara mumbled before taking off for the bathroom.

"Can you watch Eli, Jillian," Gil asked as she nodded. Gil got a glass of water before taking off for Sara.

As Jillian got crackers down from the cupboard Nick asked, "What's going on?"

"Sara, you okay?"

"I hate this whole morning sickness crap."

"If I could go through it for you, I would."

"Liar," Sara smiled before taking the glass of water.

"Hopefully it will go away soon. Sara?"

"Hmmm"

"What do you want to tell Nick? He's going to be really curious."

"The truth. But he has to keep it to himself."

"Feeling better," Jillian asked as Sara sat back down at the table, crackers already waiting on a plate for her.

"A little."

"Try those, I found them at the store the other day."

"I don't know how you did this seven times."

"What?" Nick asked, smiling.

"Nick, you're going to be an uncle again," Gil said, laughing when Nick embraced Sara in the tightest hug.

TBC

* * *

So i should have no more computer trouble, I ended up having to buy a whole new computer yesterday! I actually separated the power source from the motherboard in my old one, so there was no point in fixing it!

And a little bit of fluff and friendship for now! I'm buttering you all up for later, lol

Thanks so much for all the reviews! More soon!

Katie


	25. Chapter 25

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Hey, where are Sara and Mom," Nick asked the next morning as he came down to see Gil, Eli and Bill sitting at the breakfast table. Both men were reading the newspaper while Eli played with his cheerios.

"They go for a walk every morning and then usually again at night," Grissom said, putting down his newspaper.

"Where too? And why?"

"I think down to the creek and through the path you and you brothers and sisters used to play cowboys and Indians in when you were kids. As to why, your guess is as good as ours!" Bill laughed.

"Well I might just go take a walk down myself. I haven't been down there in a long time."

"Why don't you eat first and then we'll go with you, Nick," Gil suggested.

"I don't know, I don't want to interrupt your reading time."

"Haha. Eat, son."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"BUG!" Eli pointed as he ran ahead of the three men.

"That's a dragonfly," Gil said.

"dagonfy?" Eli asked making the men laugh at his attempt to say it.

"Yes, dragonfly."

"Hey, what are you boys up to?" Sara asked, smiling.

"We thought we'd come see what you two beautiful women were doing down by the creek," Nick crooned.

"ARA BUG!" Eli said as the dragonfly landed on his nose.

"Off! Bug off!"

"Here," Gil laughed, bending down and sticking his finger beside Eli's nose, getting the bug to crawl to his finger.

"Look," Gil said as the bug took flight.

"Fly away?" Eli asked.

"Yes"

"Go home?"

"I think so."

"We go swim?"

"I think Eli has the right idea. Who wants to take a dip in the creek?" Nick asked.

"Why don't you two go, we'll watch."

"Come on, Eli, let's go," Nick said to the hesitant child. Eli looked at Sara and Gil to see if it was okay to go with Nick.

"You can go," Gil said, helping him take off his shirt and shoes before pulling down his pants and taking off his diaper.

"He's a fish in the water, you've been warned," Sara smiled at Nick who stood in his boxers.

"You know, I used to take all the girls down here when I was a teen."

"Nick, don't finish that story. I don't want to know," Jillian warned, smiling.

"I know how this story goes. I heard about your brother doing the same thing," Bill laughed.

"Some things are better left unsaid for a mother," Jillian smiled.

"Just wait until Eli starts dating."

"Let's get him potty trained first!" Sara laughed.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Jillian asked as they all made their way back up. They were just passing by the stables.

"What?" Sara asked.

"Inside, come on," Jillian said, leading them all into the stables.

"It's Trixie, look."

"My Trixie," Nick asked, looking down at the horse laid out on its side.

"She hasn't been your Trixie in a long time, Nick."

"Who got her pregnant?"

"Theo," Bill smiled, bending down to the side of Trixie, feeling her stomach.

"Wow! I see feet, I think," Sara said, bending her head sideways and seeing the start of the birth.

"Look Eli, the horse is going to have a baby."

"Broder for me?"

"No buddy, not a brother for you," Gil laughed.

"I want broder," Eli pouted, sticking out his bottom lip as Gil looked to Sara, seeing if it was okay to tell him that Sara was going to have a baby. Getting a nod of approval, Gil smiled.

"Eli, no pouting. Pretty soon you will have a brother or sister. Sara is going to have a baby."

"Where?"

"In here," Sara pointed to her belly.

"No baby in there."

"Yes, there is," Sara said as the horse grunted loudly.

"Come here, Nick, give your old man a hand. I'm getting too old to bend and pull like this," Bill said as he got up. Nick took his place at the end where more of the legs were out.

"She's you're horse, Nick, you get the honors of helping her give birth. When she starts to push you start to pull. Got it?" Bill instructed.

"Okay" Nick said, watching as Sara interlaced her fingers with Gil's, holding Eli close.

"Dad?"

"Yeah"

"This is kinda gross."

"You work decomps back in Vegas and this grosses you out?" Gil laughed as he watched Nick grab the legs and start to pull slightly.

"Yeah, but I have gloves on in Vegas," Nick laughed, giving a bit of a harder tug. Everyone watched as the new horse came into the world.

"What is it?" Jillian asked as Nick pulled the sac away from the horse, giving it a rub down before checking to see.

"It's a colt."

"Good job, Trixie."

"Sara, you okay?" Jillian asked.

"Huh?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, but I just realized that I'm going to have to do that."

* * *

"Be safe," Jillian said softly, hugging Nick tightly.

"You, too, I mean it. The first signs of trouble, you call me."

"I will. I love you, Nick," Jillian said as Bill came up, shaking his son's hand tightly.

"Be good in Vegas."

"I always am. Griss, Sara."

"Thank you, Nick, for everything," Gil said to him.

"No thanks necessary. Just take care of those two."

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much," Sara laughed, hugging Nick.

"Except when you're hunched over the toilet bowl."

"About that, keep your lips se…"

"It's a secret, I got it. I won't say a thing. I'm just glad I got know something before anyone else does."

"Well, you can gloat when we get back. And be good to Hodges too, don't tease him about Wendy."

"I'll be good, scouts honor," Nick said as he heard his Taxi honk the horn.

"I gotta go. If anything funny happens, call the police and then us."

"We will! Have a safe flight home, Nicky."

* * *

Two Weeks later

"Okay, so it's time to start this plan. Any ideas on who we should take," Harry asked as he and Edmund sat on a bench downtown.

"Someone who looks like they need money."

"Him?" Harry pointed.

"Dude is like three hundred pounds! How much do you weigh?"

"180"

"Then do you think he would be the right guy? Use your brain, Harry, if you even have one in that head of yours."

"Shut up," Harry said getting up.

"Sit down before you draw too much attention to us. We're still being watched."

"I have it."

"Have what?"

"Where we can find the right two people and get lost in at the same time."

"Where?"

"Follow me."

TBC

* * *

Get ready, the drama is getting ready to start again!

Thanks for all the reviews! It's great encouragement to keep on writing! Today and tomorrow i'm hoping to have a couple good days of writing!

More tomorrow!

Katie


	26. Chapter 26

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"The bus terminal?" Edmund asked.

"Yeah. Come on, quick. Let's grab a bus somewhere, get off and then go find some people. The cops are fast but not as fast as we are," Harry said.

"I knew you had a brain in there that worked."

"Come on, if we move fast we can get to the terminal in five minutes and grab the first bus that leaves."

Within the next five minutes the men jogged through buildings, detouring around alley ways.

"Where the hell did they go," Officer Ford yelled to his fellow officer running along with him.

"I'm sorry, sir, I don't know, they ran by that building and then I lost them."

"Brass is going to have my ass for this. Go back to the cruiser, radio in that we lost track of them. I'm going to keep looking."

"I think we lost them," Harry said as the two men reached the bus terminal.

"They're all dumb asses. Why didn't we try this weeks ago?"

"Which bus should we take?"

"Come on, the one going past Freemont St. I'm sure we can find a couple good candidates there," Edmund told him as the two men grabbed the bus.

"What do you mean you lost them!" Brass yelled, slamming files down on his desk, hard.

"I'm...I'm sorry, sir. They took a runner, started to dodge into buildings hiding. We followed until we lost them completely."

"You better find them!"

"We're still looking, sir."

"Call me when you find them!" Brass said in anger as he closed his cell phone. He sighed before opening it back up again.

"Willows"

"Cath, we have a problem."

* * *

"See those two guys over there?" Edmund said, pointing to two guys in their mid thirties, looking a little worse for the wear.

"Yeah"

"Those are our guys. Come on and follow my lead," Edmund smirked as he and Harry made their way towards the bench where the two men sat.

"Can I buy you guys a cup of coffee and a dinner?"

"You talking to me?" the man asked.

"Actually both of you, you guys both look like you haven't eaten in days."

"Two, actually."

"Come on, our treat," Edmund said, sincerity in his voice as he and Harry guided the two men into a small diner near by.

Within minutes the men had ordered fresh coffee and hot meals and were busy devouring every inch of it.

"So, what are your names," Harry asked.

"I'm Ray and this is Steve."

"This is Gary and I'm Fred," Edmund told them, not using their real names.

"How long you been on the streets?"

"About two months after the recession started. Our business tanked, we both lost everything.  
We've been on the streets ever since."

"Do you guys have a place to stay?"

"We get into a shelter every once and awhile, but our bed basically consists of a box down the alley around the corner."

"Fred and I have a couple extra beds; you're more than welcome to stay at ours for awhile. We can try and help you guys out, maybe get you back on your feet again."

"Why? Why do you want to help us?"

"We're doing this program," Harry said, quickly lying.

"You know, 'do unto others' and all that. Anyway, we saw you two looking down and we thought we could help." Harry smiled.

"So, what do you say? Do you want to stay at our place for awhile?"

"Steve?" Ray asked.

"Sounds good to me. You guys must be going into God's good books for this. Thanks, man."

* * *

"Okay, we live just over there in that house," Edmund pointed as the four men stood, hidden by bushes up the street.

"Well, let's go," Ray asked.

"Hold on. Here, take these," Edmund said, pulling out two hats. "Put these on and run ahead, the door will be open. We just have to run to our neighbors real quick."

"Thanks, I guess," Steve said as the two men put the hats on, covering their faces as they walked up to the house and right in like they lived there.

"Come on, let's go jump some fences and go in through the back," Edmund laughed.

"I can't believe it," the officer said as he sat in his unmarked police car down the street.

"What?"

"The guys everyone's out looking for, instead of taking off they came back to their house."

"I don't get it."

"I don't either, man, but look, those are them, right?" The officer motioned in the direction of two men with ball caps on walking up the front steps of the house and right in like they owned the place.

"Yeah, looks like. I'll get on the phone with Brass, you call dispatch. We can let them know that we have the men back on our radar."

"Looks at those cops, they really believe that the bums are us," Harry laughed.

"Why don't we just take off now? No one will be the wiser."

"No, we stick to the plan. We keep these guys around awhile."

"How are we supposed to keep them from being seen?"

"This, if need be," Edmund said pulling up his shirt and revealing a knife.

"Come on, let's go make our guests feel at home."

* * *

"They came back?" Brass asked.

"Yes, sir. We just watched them go inside their house."

"Ok, well…um, keep an eye on them and don't lose them this time!"

"Yes, sir," the officer said as the line went dead.

"So, you guys like the digs? I know it's not much."

"It's better than the card board box we have on the street," Steve told him.

"Well, make your selves at home here, food, shower, whatever," Harry said, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Really?"

"Yeah, guys. Kick back, relax, there's even some beer in the fridge."

"Man, I haven't had a good beer in a long time," Ray said as Harry opened the fridge, grabbed a couple beers and handed them out.

"We have a spare room down the hall. It's got a futon and a pull out couch. The bathroom with a shower is around the corner."

"I still don't believe this."

"We don't know how to thank you."

"I'm sure we can figure out a way for you to pay us back," Edmund smiled.

TBC

* * *

Let the ride start again! LOL

Thanks for all the reviews! More tomorrow!

Katie


	27. Chapter 27

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

_One month later_

"Bill, Jillian, we were wondering if we could talk to you for a minute," Gil asked as he and Sara came down from upstairs after putting Eli down for the night.

"You're not thinking about going back to Vegas, are you?" Jillian asked.

"No, at least not until this is all over," Sara said sitting down, her three and a half month pregnant belly starting to show.

"Well then, what's up?" Bill asked.

"We want Eli to stay with us, permanently. We want to adopt him."

"And I'm guessing you want our help to do it."

"We actually don't know where to start," Sara replied.

"Well, first off, you two are in the good because not only do you work for law enforcement, but you knew Eli's parents," Bill informed them.

"And you have taken care of Eli since his mother passed. That's what, over four months now?" Jillian asked.

"Just about," Sara smiled.

"You can't actually file for adoption until you're back in Vegas. Adoption laws are different in every state, but-"

"But?" Gil asked.

"I do happen to know a couple judges back in Vegas."

"And I know your DA, Maddie Klien," Jillian told them.

"I think, when this is all over, we should be able to get the adoption process started and finished quickly. Eli has no biological family left, right?"

"No one," Sara spoke softly.

"And I don't see a judge walking into your home and trying to rip Eli from a family he's already bonded with. The child's been through so much already, I don't see them traumatizing him further," Bill assured as Sara and Gil both released a breath they had been holding.

"Feel better?" Jillian asked.

"Much"

* * *

"Hey, what do you say we go out somewhere? I feel like we've been cooped up in here for weeks now," Ray said.

"Yeah, we've only been out in the back yard and the occasional trips to the store. I miss the lights of the Strip."

"No can do, guys," Harry told them.

"What do you mean; you can't keep us in here forever."

"And we don't plan on it."

"But, Fred and I are going to have to leave town for a few days."

"Where to?" Steve asked.

"Just some business out of town. Anyway, we are going to leave late tonight, so we were wondering if you two could hold down the fort for awhile."

"You're just going to leave the house to us?"

"Well, we'll be back. We were hoping you guys could do us a favor?"

"What?"

"Look outside the window, see that black car down the street," Harry said as the two men looked behind the drapes.

"Four door Chevy?" Steve asked.

"That's the one. We have some guys tailing us. We're not exactly sure why and they won't do anything, they just want to know where we are."

"Why haven't you gone to the cops?" Ray asked.

"They can't do anything, we've tried," Harry bluffed.

"That's LVPD for you; bunch of lazy asses that won't help anyone but themselves."

"Anyway, if you leave the house while were gone, could you just make sure to wear the sunglasses and hats?" Harry asked.

"We don't want you guys getting followed like we are," Edmund smiled.

"I guess. I mean, you two have done so much for Steve and me, the least we can do is wear a couple hats and sunglasses out."

"That's great," Harry smiled.

"So what time tonight are you heading out?"

"Couple hours, once the sun has set."

"Want the cape of darkness," Ray laughed.

"Yeah, something like that."

* * *

"You got the new ID's?" Harry asked.

"Right here. Don't worry, the cops didn't see us leave, but they did see Steve and Ray take a walk into town."

I can't believe those cops actually fell for that play. I mean, yeah, they sort of look like us but still…"

"I know, they're all just dumb cops, man." Edmund laughed as they walked into the car rental place. They were both cleaned up and dressed like businessmen.

"How can I help you gentlemen?" the receptionist asked.

"We would like to rent a car."

"Any preference?"

"Just that's its black."

"Okay, let me see what I have in right now. I have a four door Sedan available right away."

"We'll take it."

"Okay, first I need some ID's and then we'll talk payment."

"Great, that's just perfect." Edmund pulled out his new ID and set it on the counter.

* * *

"This is way too easy," Harry laughed as he drove the car down the highway. The lights of Las Vegas were become a flicker in the rearview mirror.

"Things are finally starting to go our way. Now if everything goes to plan, in a day we'll be in Texas."

"And we can finally get our pay day."

"Half a million, I can't wait. Then we can finally get the hell out of Vegas," Edmund laughed.

"It's not like we're going to be welcomed back after this anyway."

"After this is done we get our money and we cross the border."

"Get a little hut on one of the beaches of Mexico and watch the beautiful women frolic in the ocean," Harry said wistfully with a smile on his face.

"We can spend the days between there and the cantina. I can't wait to be done with all this," Edmund sighed, closing his eyes.

"Wake me up halfway and I can drive and you can sleep."

* * *

"Edmund, wake up," Harry said, five hours later.

"What, it's not time for me to drive yet is it?"

"No, but look out the back window."

"What. Oh shit!" Edmund hissed seeing the cop car behind them.

"What should I do?"

"Keep driving, don't speed, just relax. As soon as we see the next rest stop we get off," Edmund said as he watched the cop in the rearview mirror.

They watched as the officer answered his radio.

"Get ready to floor it," Edmund warned.

"Why?"

"Just a feeling," Edmund said as the lights on the cruiser went on.

"Speed up!"

"They don't know it's us in here, remember," Harry said.

"Just speed up!" Edmund yelled as Harry started to press on the gas pedal a little more.

Quickly the police cruiser behind them sped up, before starting a pass.

"Son of a bitch!"

Soon the cruiser sped up and quickly passed them. The police officer looked very displeased at the duo before speeding off into the night.

"What the hell?" Harry asked.

"You told me to speed up. All I had to do was pull over. What if he saw our faces?" Harry asked.

"I doubt he did. Look, there's a cut off. Take it and we'll get out at a rest stop, take a breather."

Within minutes the men were pulling into the gas station.

"Watch the car, I need a minute," Harry asked throwing Edmund the keys and heading inside the gas station. He kept his hat on and made sure he wasn't seen on and video cameras.

"You okay?" Edmund asked as Harry came out a few minutes later, drinks and snacks in hand.

"Why don't you take over driving for a while?"

TBC

* * *

Now if only that cop knew that they were bad guys too!

Thanks for all the reviews everyone! I do hope fanfiction has fixed the problem some of you were experiencing yesterday!

Katie


	28. Chapter 28

I Do Not Own CSI

"Edmund, wake up. We're here," Harry said as he pushed on Edmund's shoulder, trying to rouse him from his slumber.

"What, huh?"

"We're here, look." Harry pointed as they drove past the 'Welcome to Austin' sign.

"Perfect, this is just perfect."

"Are you hungry? I feel like I could eat a cow right about now," Harry said just as his stomach started to growl.

"Yeah, but let's find a small diner, someplace out of the way. Then we can start scoping out the area and finding the current Grissom residence."

* * *

"Bill, Jillian, nice to see you again. Gil, Sara, always a pleasure," said Sara's doctor, Dr. Fletcher.

"And Eli, I have something for you, too." He handed a small lollypop to the boy, smiling when Eli gave a gigantic smile of his own.

"Well, should we get started. I have the room all prepped and waiting in the back."

"Could, ah, Jillian and Bill see the ultrasound, too, today? That is, if you want to," Sara asked, looking at both Dr. Fletcher and Bill and Jillian.

"I have no problem, it's up to you two."

"You sure, Sara?" Jillian asked.

"You both have done so much for me, for us," Sara said, grabbing Gil's hand.

"And you're partially responsible for Sara getting into this position to begin with!" Gil laughed.

"We would both like to share this with you, if you want."

"Well, I want. Bill?"

"Why not, it's been a long time since I've seen one of these up close," Bill said, grabbing Eli's hand as they all walked to the exam room in the back.

"Okay everyone, time to meet your baby," Dr. Fletcher said as he turned the screen so everyone could see the tiny figure on the screen.

"Have you felt any movement yet, Sara?"

"I'm not sure. I have felt something, like butterfly wings."

"That's the baby moving. Do you feel it right now?"

"Yeah"

"Then it's definitely the baby. You can see him or her moving on the screen right now. You're progressing really well Sara, everything looks really, really good. Would you all like to hear the heart beat?"

"Please," Gil smiled, pressing a kiss into Sara's head as a rapid beating filled the room.

"Wow!" Sara smiled, looking at Eli who was trying to figure out the sound.

"Eli, See this?" Sara said, pointing to the screen. Dr. Fletcher moved it closer so the boy could look.

"This is your brother or sister. This is the baby, and that noise, that's its heart beating," Sara said, trying to explain.

"Broder or sider?" Eli asked, squinting at the screen.

"Yes, Eli."

"Look funny"

"Soon it will look like a baby."

"Today?"

"Not today, but soon," Gil said, smiling as he squeezed Sara's hand.

"Bill, Jillian, why don't you take Eli out for a few minutes so I can give Sara the rest of her check up? Unless you want to share that, too," Dr. Fletcher asked.

"No, thank you. Sara, you're like a daughter, I can't see that," Bill said as he and Eli left.

"And I know the need for privacy, but thank you Sara, and Gil, for sharing that. It truly was beautiful," Jillian told them before leaving the room behind her husband.

* * *

"Look at this, we made this," Sara smiled, holding the ultrasound photo. She scooted into the booth, Eli beside her and Gil beside him as Jillian and Bill sat opposite in the tiny diner on the corner.

"It is pretty amazing, isn't it?" Jillian smiled as Sara handed her the photo.

"Are you two going to find out what it is?" Bill asked.

"I don't know. In one way I want to know, and in another way, I want to be surprised," Gil replied.

"What did you two do when you were expecting?" Sara asked.

"Oh, honey, even when I was pregnant with Nick the doctors still couldn't quite tell if it was a boy or girl during the ultrasound. It's not like today where the scans are so clear. Back in the early 70's they were a little blurrier," Jillian said as the door chimes went off, signaling more customers in the tiny diner.

"I have to say, though, given the choice, even back then, I would have still liked to keep it a surprise," Bill smiled, watching as the two men took seats at the counter.

"What?" Gil asked, following his line of sight.

"Nothing, they look like they just got in, must be travelling through."

"How can you tell that?" Sara asked.

"I have frequented this diner for years upon years, I know," Bill smiled, turning into a frown as a slight smell penetrated the air.

"Eli, did you go to the bathroom?" Gil asked.

"Yep"

"Hey don't look at me, it's your turn," Sara laughed as Gil and Eli made their way out of the booth and into the bathroom, passing the two new male customers on the way.

"Harry," Edmund whispered.

"Did you see?"

"I saw, just play it cool. I'm going to look over, see if they're all here. Keep reading your menu," Edmund said, quickly looking over his shoulder to see Sara, sitting with two other people.

"What can I get for you," the waitress asked, breaking both men's concentration.

"The bear breakfast and a coffee, thanks."

"I'll have the same," Edmund smiled as he watched a happy little boy skip back into the booth beside Sara, Gil following behind.

"We could just do this now, get it over with," Harry mused.

"No way, too much attention. We follow the plan, we don't move until at least sundown," Edmund said, again looking over his shoulder at the small boy and his new family.

"How sweet this will be."

"Are you guys getting the creeps from those guys over there?" Sara asked in between bits of her pancakes.

"You've noticed them looking over here, too?" Jillian asked as Sara nodded.

"I wouldn't think too much of it, probably just curious is all," Bill said.

"Probably right."

"Hey, what about a day out today? I think I saw a sign for the circus across town," Gil said, trying to keep the mood light .

"We could see some fun shows, get cotton candy."

"CANDY!" Eli yelled.

"Gil, word of advice for when that baby is born, never, ever say candy at ten in the morning. They will be asking for it for the rest of the day!" Jillian laughed.

"Advice taken. So, circus?"

"I think it sounds like a good idea," Sara agreed.

* * *

"Hey Jillian, can I ask you a question?" Sara asked as she watched her husband, Bill and Eli all in a small children's ride. She smiled at Eli's squeals of delight.

"Shoot"

"Did you feel a little overwhelmed when you were pregnant?"

"A little? I felt a lot overwhelmed, especially with my first pregnancy. I was a nervous wreck. I was afraid that I didn't know how to be a mom, or what I was supposed to do with a newborn.  
That and I was scared out of my mind about the whole labor and delivery thing."

"What made you get over that? I'm feeling a lot like that these days. I mean, I'm so happy to be pregnant, but I don't know if I can do this."

"Sara, you already are. Just look at Eli. You have taken in that boy and treated him as your own. You are a mother already whether you know it or not," Jillian told her with a smile.

"You think?"

"I don't think, I know, Sara. And I must say, you are doing a wonderful job."

"Thank you"

"And the labor and delivery thing."

"Yeah"

"It sucks and hurts like hell. But, Sara, that's what the drugs are for," Jillian laughed.

* * *

"Sundown, you ready for this?" Harry asked.

"Oh I'm more than ready. Let's get this over with so we can get our money and get the hell out of Dodge and to Mexico."

"Are you all loaded?"

"Topped up now." Edmund smiled an eerie smile as he finished loading his gun.

"This time they aren't getting away, we finish this tonight."

* * *

"Hey, is Eli down?" Gil asked from his seated position on the couch.

"Out like a light. I didn't even get through half the book before he was asleep. I think it was all the fresh air today. Want some help?" Sara asked looking at Gil's crossword.

"I would love some help. But, we could skip this and go have our own fun upstairs."

"Have I ever told you how much I love your brain and all your wonderful ideas?" Sara laughed, pulling Gil up from the couch.

"Once or twice, but not recently."

"Well, dear husband, I love you and that wonderful brain," Sara said, closing the bedroom door behind them.

TBC

* * *

OK, so I am posting this early because I have a funeral to attend tomorrow morning and then work, so I won't have the time to do it later!

The showdown is starting, hold on to your seats, it's going to be a bumpy ride!

Thanks for everyone who has reviewed, keep them coming please, let me know what you think, even if it is just a few words!

More soon!

Katie


	29. Chapter 29

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

Panting hard, Sara smiled as she curled her naked, sweaty body up to Gil's.

"That was-"

"You made me see stars," Gil laughed, wrapping his arm around Sara and pulling her closer.

"Not for the first time, I hope."

"No, but this time, this was-"

"Better than usual," Sara finished, matching Gil's smile.

"I think I'm liking second trimester sex. I feel different."

"How?" Gil asked

"Sexier, it's not like in the first couple months when I was nauseous and not feeling well. Now the morning sickness is gone and my body is changing."

"I've noticed," Gil said, wiggling his eyebrows. He slowly moved his hand up, cupping Sara's breast slightly.

"And here I thought you were a leg man."

"Oh honey, I'm a man. I appreciate everything there is about the female form. Legs." Gil moved slightly a top of Sara, trailing a hand down towards Sara's legs.

"Your thighs, and your femininity," Gil continued huskily, feeling the moisture between Sara's legs from their lovemaking, making her moan at the contact.

"Your stomach and your breasts, which are larger, yes, but they give me all the more pleasure," Gil said, making Sara laugh as his hands travelled upwards.

"Your beautiful neck, I love your neck," Gil told her, placing tiny kisses all along Sara's collarbone up to her ears, continuing to whisper in them.

"And your beautiful face. I hope, this child, looks just like you."

"You want the baby to look just like me?"

"I would be a very happy man to see this baby have every one of your stunning features."

"What if it's a boy? That would be a little funny."

"He would be the most handsome boy there ever was."

"Well I want it to have your cleft, and your sexy butt," Sara smiled as she squeezed the part in question, making Gil jump slightly.

The sound of two dogs barking alerted the couple to the downstairs.

"I bet they see raccoons or something outside again," Gil said, huffing as he laid his head down on Sara's shoulder. The dogs continued to bark.

"You better go before they wake up Bill and Jillian."

"We're continuing this when I get back."

"I'm counting on it!" Sara smiled, watching her naked husband pull up his night pants and a t-shirt. She gave a small giggle when Gil huffed as he walked out the door.

Seeing Bill coming out of his own room, Gil sighed.

"I was just going down to see what's up?"

"I'll bet you ten it's a possum tonight." Bill smiled.

"I'll take that, I'm saying raccoons," Gil laughed as the two men walked down the stairs toward the kitchen where the dogs were barking.

"Hey you two, what's out there that's got you so riled up?" Bill asked patting his dog on the head and looking out the window at the same time.

"There's nothing out there."

"And here I thought I finally won a bet," Gil said as he looked out another window.

"The garbage cans are knocked over."

"Still doesn't mean it was raccoons," Bill laughed. He grabbed a couple treats for the two anxious dogs.

"Something out there has them spooked," Gil said, looking again out the window, making sure everything was alright. He was a little nervous all the sudden.

"I'm sure everything is okay, just some animals. Come on, let's get back to our wives and comfy beds, shall we," Bill suggested and Gil nodded slightly.

"Hank, come on you two, go sleep with Eli," Gil told the dogs who stood their ground.

"Fine then, stay down here, but no more barking," Gil sighed, going back upstairs.

"Everything okay?" Sara asked.

"There was something outside."

"Well, what do you say we pick up where we left off?"

"Couldn't think of a better idea myself."

* * *

"What the hell man, watch where you're going," Edmund said quietly but harshly as Harry knocked the garbage can over.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see it," Harry whispered back as dog barks sounded from inside.

"Son of a bitch! See what you did!"

"They'll shut up."

"You better hope they do, so help me…" Edmund warned, showing his own gun and knife.

"Or what, you'll kill me? Remember, you need me for this," Harry said as voices were heard from inside the house.

"Get down!" Edmund pulled Harry down with him, ducking into the bushes quickly, waiting for the voices to stop.

"Okay, coast is clear. Let's go through the garage, should be easier that way," Edmund instructed. The two made their way to the rear of the garage, easily picking the lock and going through the door.

"You sure there's no security system?" Harry asked.

"Positive, now come on, let's go," Edmund said as they got to the door inside the garage that led into the house.

"Be really quiet. We get the dogs tied up and muzzled first. Then-"

"Why don't we just kill them?"

"That would bring too much attention to downstairs. We do this quick and get out, got it."

"Yeah. After the dogs?"

"We go upstairs, hit Eli's room first."

"How do you want to do it?"

"Grab a pillow, put it on his face."

"And the Grissoms and Stokes'?"

"I take one room you take the other and we aim and shoot, easy as pie." Edmund smiled as they opened the door as quietly as possible, but still alerting the two dogs in the next room, starting the barking again as the dogs ran towards the door.

"Shut them up," Edmund said, trying to grab one of the two dogs.

"I'm trying!"

"Try harder!" Edmund grabbed the Stokes' dog, giving it a quick punch to the stomach, making it whimper.

"The dogs are barking again," Sara sighed, rolling off of Gil.

"Sara?"

"Yeah"

"Go stay with Eli."

"Why?"

"Just a feeling I got it when I was down stairs before."

"Should I call the cops?"

"No, just go stay with Eli," Gil asked as they both put on their PJ's and again meeting Bill in the hallway.

"Something's not right," Bill said as Jillian came out behind him.

"You two stay with Eli and don't come out until we're back, okay?" Gil asked. Both women nodded and entered Eli's room. They shut and locked the door tight behind them.

"I have a gun in the cabinet downstairs and a hunting knife beside it in case we need to use them."

"It's probably nothing, raccoon's again," Gil hoped.

"Possums," Bill spoke softly. Both men avoided the squeaky stair as they descended. They noticed how the dogs quickly stopped barking, but the sound of growls could be heard.

"Which cabinet?" Gil asked.

"This one, how good of a shot are you?" Bill asked.

"Good enough," Gil said as Bill handed him the knife.

"I don't want you to have to use it if you don't have to." Bill led the way slowly into the kitchen, seeing nothing but shadows.

Nodding his head in the direction of the back room where the dog's growls could be heard, Bill and Grissom slowly stepped into the back room.

"Hank, Daisy," Gil called, alerting the dog's attention to their owners.

BANG! BANG! The sound of a gunshot came from behind, one of the shots striking Gil.

"What the-" was all Bill got out before another sound of a gun went off, hitting Bill and making him fall beside Gil. Both men watched as the intruders quickly tied up the dogs before setting off into the rest of the house.

"What the hell was that?" Sara asked, alarm in her voice when she heard the gunshot. The shot woke Eli into a soft cry.

"Shhh, Eli, it's okay. Go back to sleep," Sara cooed as she looked at Jillian.

"Phone?"

"In my bedroom," Jillian said, worry in her own voice.

"I'm going downstairs" Sara stated, getting up.

"You're not going anywhere, Sara. I'll go get the phone." Jillian got up quickly and left the room. In her room, she locked the door behind her and called the police.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"I'm sorry, Eli. Just stay here, I'll be right back," Sara said softly, brushing a hand through his hair before picking the somewhat awake boy up and putting him in the closet.

"Stay here, Eli. Don't come out until Jillian or I come get you." Sara told the boy.

"Don't like," Eli whined.

"I know, Eli. I'll be back real soon. You have to be a big boy for me, okay. Can you do that, be a big boy?"

"Big boy," Eli agreed as Sara leaned over, kissing the top of his head.

"I love you, Eli."

"Wuv you," Eli said. Sara closed the closet door before going into her own room. She grabbed the gun she and Gil kept in their nightstand.

TBC

* * *

Don't hate me! I know it's a cliff hanger, but I will post again tomorrow!

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, they have all been great, please keep them coming!

Katie


	30. Chapter 30

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Sara, what do you think you're doing?" Jillian whispered as she came back out of her bedroom to see Sara slowly trailing the walls down the hall, a gun held close to her chest.

"To see what's going on. Something's not right," Sara said, not even looking at Jillian, just the stairs below her.

"Where's Eli?"

"I put him in the closet to hide him."

"I'm coming with you." Jillian quickly stood in front of Sara, a gun in her own hand. When Sara raised an eye brow at her, Jillian spoke.

"This is Texas, honey. I'm a great shot. Just stay behind me."

"Okay" Sara answered, breathing in deeply as the two women slowly walked down the stairs. They both avoided the one step that would alert anybody.

Hearing harsh whispers, Sara pulled Jillian back and into the small office to the side.

Signaling Jillian to be quiet with her fingers, the two women listened to the men.

"What now, they cops are probably on the way," Harry said as he and Edmund stood in the sun room.

"We do this quickly. We kill the boy and then the women and then get the hell out of here.  
Come on, we don't have much time."

"When they start for the stairs we come out," Sara whispered, both women watching the men from the dark shadows of the office.

"Sara, I don't like this."

"They want to kill us and Eli and who knows where Gil and Bill are. We have to stop this, Jillian." Sara quickly grabbed Jillian's hand, giving it a squeeze before turning to look at the two figures starting to move.

"Let's do this," Harry said, a smile on his lips as he and Edmund started for the stairs. Neither noticed the women hiding in the shadows.

"Freeze and put your guns down!" Sara yelled. She and Jillian came out from the dark office, both pointing guns at the backs of the men.

"I said freeze! Put your weapons down and turn around, we both will shoot."

"Not likely."

"Don't tempt me, boy," Jillian warned with venom in her voice.

"Put them down! I won't warn you again," Sara said. Both men turned, slowly, guns still in their hands.

"The police are on the way, you can't get out of this one."

"We have a job to do. We're going to finish it," Edmund said as Sara finally got a look at his face, Harry's, too.

"Not today," Jillian said. Edmund suddenly rushed Sara, pushing her into the wall. She hit her head, hard, making her drop the gun she was holding.

"You went down just like your old man," Edmund smirked.

"Gil," Sara whispered as Edmund stood over her, gun aimed. It was the shot that pierced the air that stopped Edmund from pulling the trigger.

Looking over, he saw Harry on the floor, bleeding from his side. Jillian had her gun now aimed at Edmund.

Taking quick action from her position on the floor, Sara remembered her self defense training. Swinging her fist hard, she hit Edmund in the one place where he would hurt the most, his groin.

"You bitch!" Edmund yelled, ready to kick Sara, missing and hitting the wall with his knee when she ducked out of the way.

"Jillian!" Sara called as she punched Edmund again, making him fall.

"I got a shot, you want me to take it," Jillian asked, coming to stand beside Edmund, pointing the barrel of her gun downwards, and aiming it right between his eyes.

"No, hear that? Sirens," Sara said, using the wall to help herself up.

"Do you have rope or something?" Sara asked.

"Top drawer in the desk, zip ties," Jillian told her with a smile on her face.

"Smile all you want, lady, your husbands are still dead in the other room."

"Dead," Jillian faltered.

"Both went down with one shot," Edmund taunted.

"I don't believe you."

"Believe what you want. I know what I did," Edmund sneered.

"Roll over," Sara ordered.

"You heard her, roll!" Jillian ordered; the gun clicking as Edmund swallowed nervously.

Rolling over, Sara went to grab a hand, not expecting Edmund to regain control by grabbing her hand and swinging his body round so that she sat in front of him.

"What are you going to do, you have no weapon" Sara muttered.

"No, what about this," Edmund smirked, pulling the knife from his side, holding it to Sara's throat.

"You think this is the first time someone's held a knife to me? Well, you're sadly mistaken."

"Police!" Someone yelled as the cops started entering the house.

"Back here!" Jillian called, distracting Edmund enough for Sara to elbow him hard in the gut. She pushed away from him and ducked as another shot rang out throughout the room, piercing Edmund in the shoulder.

"Get him away from me," Sara asked, crawling away, tears finally starting to fall.

"We have two gunshot victims back here!" Someone called.

"Oh god!" Sara called. She and Jillian ran into the back room to see Gil and Bill both lying on the floor.

"Are they-"

"They're alive, for now. We have to move them, where are the medics!" The cop shouted, as he and another cop put pressure on the men's prone bodies, blood staining the carpet.

"Mama!" Alex, Nick's oldest brother, called, coming into the back room.

"Alex!"

"What happened?"

"I don't even know where to begin," Jillian said as paramedics ran into the room with stretchers.

"What do we have?"

"Both males with gunshot wounds to the abdominal area; lots of blood loss."

"Okay, let's get them out of here," the medic called. Everyone worked hard together to move Gil then Bill.

"MMMMM"

"Gil!" Sara called, being held back from Alex.

"Let them work, Sara."

"Eli," Gil whispered.

"He's in the closet upstairs," Sara said, turning, but falling before she managed to get anywhere.

"Sara! We need another medic!" Alex called, rolling Sara over, he and Jillian by her side.

"Sara?"

"My head," Sara moaned, regaining consciousness.

"She took a pretty hard blow," Jillian explained as two more medics came into the room.

"Mom, go with Sara, I'll get Eli."

"No, I'll get him. Go with Sara, please. He barely knows you and that little boy is scared out of his mind right now," Jillian said, turning and running up the stairs, avoiding the blood, and Harry and Edmund who were both being tended to by medics.

"Eli," Jillian whispered, opening the closet, only to see him, curled up asleep on the floor.

"Thank God," Jillian whispered, picking him up and then grabbing his blanket and teddy bear before heading back downstairs.

"Come on, Mom, we can ride with Sara," Alex told her, leading his mother outside to the waiting ambulance.

"You need to call Nick, and Vegas PD," Sara moaned, placing a hand on her head.

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"Here." The medic placed a barf bucket to her side. Everyone watched as she lost her dinner.

"The baby?" Sara asked, catching her breath.

"I checked for a heartbeat, it's still there. They're going to take you for an OB check up just to make sure everything's okay in there," the medic explained.

"Gil?"

"I'll get update on Gil and Dad as soon as we're at the hospital, Sara."

"Mr. Stokes, are you with us," the doctor asked as Bill eye's slowly fluttered open.

"Hurts"

"I know, you'll be going up to surgery in a minute."

"Jill?"

"She's okay. She's in the waiting room with your son and a little boy."

"Gil, Sara," Bill murmured with parched lips.

"Sara's okay. She's just getting a check up and Gil is already in surgery, he should be fine."

"Good, that's good," Bill said as his pain medicine kicked in, making him slowly close his eyes.

"Okay, let's move him."

"The baby?" Sara asked as the doctor did an internal ultrasound.

"Everything is okay; heartbeat is strong."

"Good"

"How's the head feeling?"

"Like I have a sledgehammer pounding on it."

"You have a level three concussion, that's to be expected. We're going to keep you here for a couple days."

"Any word on my husband?"

"Not yet, he's still in surgery. As soon as he's out, I will let you know."

"Is there a phone I could use?" Sara asked.

"I'll get you one."

"Brass"

"Jim," Sara said, a sob coming up from her throat.

"Sara! What's wrong?"

"It's all over."

TBC

* * *

There you go everyone! I hope this chapter satisfies!

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews yesterday, they all made me smile! Please keep them coming!

More Soon

Katie


	31. Chapter 31

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"It's all over," Sara said. Brass stood stunned in his office as he listened to her.

"What?"

"It's all over, Jim," Sara said again. A bit of a sob and hiccup escaped as she spoke.

"Are you okay? Eli? Gil?"

"Eli is okay and Gil should be once he comes out of surgery."

"Surgery?"

"He and Bill were both shot," Sara told him, hearing Brass take a deep breath.

"Breathe, Jim. They are both expected to recover. They just lost a lot blood."

"Sara, start at the beginning. I think I need to hear all of this," Jim said. He finally sat down behind his desk and listened, enthralled, as Sara told of the night they all endured.

"Jim, tell the team. Make sure Nick knows his dad will be okay. Tell him he'll just be really sore for the next little bit, and that I'm here with Jillian."

"I have a feeling that Nick's going to be on the next flight out."

"Tell him to call first. You also have to get in touch with the Texas Police Department and Nick's Brother, Alex. I told him to call you but he's been sitting with Jillian since we both came in." She looked up to see Jillian and Alex start to peek into her room. Eli was asleep on Jillian's shoulder. He had no idea of what all had happened in the last hours. She waved them in.

"I will. Sara, just keep us posted, okay? Let us know what's going on. I think it's time for me to pay a little visit to our dear old ex-undersheriff."

"I wish I could be a fly on the wall for that. Listen Jim, I have to go."

"Okay, let us know if we can do anything."

"I will. Bye, Jim."

"Bye, Sara."

* * *

"Are you okay?" Jillian asked as Sara held her arms out, wanting Eli with her.

"We're all okay. The baby's heart beat is strong and healthy. How are you after…?"

"I don't think it's quite sunk yet in that I shot two people."

"I can't thank you enough for that. You saved my life, Eli's and our husbands. Words cannot express my gratitude."

"You don't need to, it's okay," Jillian said softly, grabbing Sara's hand and squeezing. Sara released her hand and moved it to her stomach; the baby was kicking.

"You saved this one, too," Sara told her as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Oh don't cry! If you cry, I'll cry," Jillian laughed slightly, tears falling from her eyes, too.

* * *

"Mrs. Grissom, Mrs. Stokes?" The doctor came into Sara's room, where Jillian had her own bed, thanks to her son.

"Yes?" Jillian answered.

"Both your husbands are out of surgery."

"And?"

"They're fine. Do you mind if I talk about them at the same time? I can talk to you privately if you'd prefer."

"No, it's okay," Sara said as Jillian nodded her approval.

"I'll start with Mr. Stokes. He was shot in the lower abdomen, and thankfully the shot missed all vital organs.

"He lost a lot of blood but with transfusions and the surgery he should be okay. He's in recovery now. We're just waiting for him to wake up," the doctor finished then he turned to Sara.

"Mr. Grissom was shot in the chest. He was a bit of a different story. If he'd been hit another inch to the left he would be dead. That's how close the bullet was to his heart."

"But he will be okay?" Sara asked.

"He should make a full recovery. We retrieved the bullet from just above his aorta and all the major veins.

"Both of your husbands are going to be very sore for awhile and are going to need a lot of rest for the next few weeks."

"When can we see them?"

"As soon as they wake up I will personally come down and get you both. I must say, there must have been someone looking down on both your husbands," the doctor spoke finished before leaving the room.

"Warrick," Sara whispered, rubbing Eli's back as the boy started to wake.

"Warrick?" Jillian asked.

"Gil was like a father to Warrick. If there's anyone up there watching over Gil and Bill, it's him."

"Ara?" Eli aked, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey baby, are you okay?"

"No closet, I stayed quiet."

"You were such a brave boy, Eli, you were so brave."

"Big boy."

"You sure are," Sara told him, relief finally evident in her voice as another knock sounded at her door.

"Mrs. Grissom, Mrs. Stokes, I'm detective Gerry. I'm here to take your statements."

"I've been expecting you for awhile. Did Officer Stokes get in touch with you?" Jillian asked.

"He has, as well as Detective Brass from Vegas PD. From what they told me and the evidence we've already collected, this seems like a pretty straight forward case on our part. We still need your statements."

"I know the drill, Detective," Sara told him.

"I'm a Vegas CSI, as is my husband. Can I just make one request?"

"I guess"

"Can we do this separately? That way Eli won't have to hear anything about what happened. It's not something for a little boy's ears."

"That we can do," the detective smiled.

An hour later, after both statements were taken, the detective was just about to leave.

"Detective," Sara called.

"Yes?"

"Have you talked to the men who did this yet?"

"We're on our way to see them now. Both their wounds were not life threatening, so they can be released soon."

"Talk to the one who was found by the stairs first."

"Harry Silks is his name."

"From what I heard and witnessed, he's more of the follower, not the leader."

"And easier to break, thanks for that." The detective nodded before leaving the two women and Eli.

"Play?" Eli asked.

"Not right now, buddy, but I'm sure we can read a book."

"George?" Eli asked, his favorite books were _Curious George._

"Why don't we page the nurse and see what they have," Sara smiled as Eli clapped his hands.

* * *

"Mrs. Grissom, Mrs. Stokes, your husbands are awake if you would like to see them," the doctor said as he came into the room, interrupting Sara as she read to Eli.

"Sorry."

"It's okay, we would love to see them," Sara replied as Jillian got out of her bed. She took Eli so Sara could get into the wheelchair the doctor was making her use.

"Gil," Sara said softly. Eli was in her lap as the doctor wheeled her into Gil's room.

"Sara," Gil whispered, smiling slightly as she came close. He did not realize right away that she had a hospital gown on until she was right beside his bed.

"Why the gown?" Gil asked as the doctor raised his bed up slightly. The movement made Gil wince as pain shot through his chest.

"Hit my head a little too hard is all. I'm okay. "

"What happened? I don't remember much after I got shot, just Bill landing beside me. Is he?"

"He's in the next room with Jillian and her kids."

"Hey, buddy, are you okay?" Gil asked as Eli was trying to climb off Sara's lap and into Gil's bed

"Brave," Eli said before Sara lifted him to lie beside Gil.

"Boo boo?"

"Yeah, Eli, I have a big boo boo," Gil said, his breathing hard.

"Gil?"

"I'm okay, just hurts."

"Let me get the nurse."

"No, I'm fine."

"Gil, you're in pain," Sara told him. Gil finally nodded as Sara pressed the call button. The nurse was there in within minutes.

"Is everything okay in here?"

"He's in pain," Sara told her as she watched Gil close his eyes and tightening his lips.

"Gil, let me take Eli."

"He's okay here," Gil told her as the nurse gave him another dose of pain medication.

"Seepy time?" Eli asked as they both watched Gil fall into a medicated slumber.

"Yeah, Eli, Gil needs to sleep now. I brought our book, we can read," Sara said to the boy. She pulled her wheelchair closer to Gil's bed so Eli could see the book.

"George funny."

"Mrs. Grissom?" a nurse called quietly as she came into Gil's hospital room. Both Eli and Gil lay sleeping soundly together on the bed.

"Yes?"

"There's a call for you, a Nick Stokes. He's on hold at the nurses' station. Would you like to talk to him?"

"Yes, I would," Sara said as the nurse wheeled her out of the room.

"Nicky?" Sara asked.

"Sara?"

"It's good to hear your voice. Have you talked to your mom, bother?"

"Yeah, just a minute ago. I just wanted to tell you that I'm about ten minutes from boarding a plane to Texas."

TBC

* * *

I know that this chapter was kind of an in between chapter, but it was necessary one!

Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews! Please keep them coming!

Katie


	32. Chapter 32

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Sara," Nick called, knocking on Grissom's hospital room door.

"She just took Eli to change his diaper. Come in, Nicky," Gil said softly as Nick slowly made his way into the room.

"Hey Griss, how are you feelin'?"

"Like I got hit by a truck."

"You sound like Dad."

"Is he okay? I still haven't seen him since…"

"He's fine. He's just complaining like you are," Nick said as the door opened again. Sara and Eli walked in the room, hand in hand.

"ICK!" Eli giggled, seeing his swimming buddy. He ran up and jumped into his lap.

"Hey, buddy," Nick laughed. He stood, holding Eli on his hip, then took a good look at Sara. She was finally dressed in regular clothes that showed off her baby bump.

"Well, look at you, gorgeous! You're glowin'!"

"That's sweet," Sara responded, hugging Nick and squishing Eli in the middle.

"You're beautiful showing that little bump you have going on. How far along are you now?"

"Three and a half months," Gil answered, pride in his voice as Sara sat beside him.

"How much longer do you have to stay here?"

"I get released today. Gil has to stay at least the week, along with your dad."

"Yeah, he's not liking that too much. He wants to go home."

"Have you talked to your brother? I haven't heard anything about Harry and Edmund," Sara asked.

"I was just about to head over to PD now. I asked them to wait for me to interview them."

"Nick?"

"Yeah, Sara."

"Don't go easy on them."

"Wasn't planning on it, darlin'."

* * *

"How are you feeling, Edmund?" Nick asked as he and his brother, along with the detective, all stood in the interrogation room.

"Like I got shot."

"You want to tell us why you broke into The Stokes' house yesterday?"

"They looked like they had some good stuff to take."

"See, why can't you just give me the truth? We've already run your DNA and fingerprints, and guess what?"

"What?"

"They match a lot of other scenes; one in San Francisco and, funny enough, one in the Grissom home in Vegas."

"I'm not talking till I get my lawyer."

"Fine then, we'll just go talk to Harry. I'm sure he would love to make a deal."

"Deal?"

"Too late," Nick told him, leaving the room.

"Hi, Harry," Nick said as he entered the interrogation room. Harry just looked at him.

"What, no hello back? That's too bad. I was hoping you would like to talk to me."

"I don't like cops."

"I'm not a cop. I'm a CSI, a scientist. Those two are the cops."

"Whatever"

"Would you like to tell me why you were found shot inside the Stokes home last night?"

"Break in gone bad is all."

"That's not what the evidence is telling me. It's telling me that you've done this before.  
But see, Harry, I don't think you did this by yourself. I think someone was leading you to this. You seem like the follower type, not a leader."

"Whatever"

"From what your partner in crime told me, you led this whole thing. He just got caught in the crossfire."

"He's blaming me?"

"Spilling his guts."

"I didn't, it wasn't my idea."

"Whose was it?"

"We were hired."

"By whom?" Nick sat down across from Harry who was rubbing his forehead.

"Who, Harry?"

"I want a deal."

"I told you, I'm a scientist, not a cop. I can't make you a deal, but I can put a good word in with the judge."

"Jeff McKeen, he hired us. He was going to pay us half a million to get rid of them."

"Who's 'them'?"

"It was just supposed to be the chick's family and her son. Tina, I think, was her name. They all died but the boy.

"He wanted them all dead, something about revenge," Harry said, looking up.

"McKeen is nuts. Prison is making him worse than he already was. When I go to jail, can I at least ask not to be put anywhere near him?"

"I'll try. Now, keep going."

"He wouldn't let up until the kid was dead."

"You followed them?" Nick spoke and Harry nodded.

"To California? You beat up someone's mother to get info?"

"That bitch wouldn't talk."

"How'd you find them here?"

"We got personnel records and did background checks. Then we figured out that you were dropping hints, we thought we had you all fooled, too."

"You did. You tricked the cops watching your house into watching two strangers instead."

"They were idiots, but it worked. We just weren't expecting everyone last night to fight back. We thought we could get in and out quietly," Harry finished, hanging his head.

"Get him out of my sight before I kick his ass," Nick said, anger finally evident in his voice.

"Oh, and Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"That house you broke into, the people you almost killed? Not only are they two CSI's, another is a DA and the other is a judge. The older couple just happened to be our parents," Nick said as he and Alex stood side by side, leaving a shocked Harry in his wake.

* * *

"McKeen, you have a visitor" The guard yelled into McKeen's cell.

"Who?"

"Someone special from PD."

"Good news, I hope," McKeen smirked as the guard led him to the private visitor room. He smiled when he saw Brass already there waiting with his hands balled up into fists.

"Jim, it's so good to see you again. Did you come here to give me some good news?"

"I don't know, Jeff. What news were you waiting for?"

"Nothing in particular."

"I'm sure. So, you're friends with Harry Silks and Edmund Ells? Care to share how you know them."

"I don't."

"Not according to your visitors' log. Try again."

"Okay, so I know them, big deal."

"We have them sitting in a jail cell right now," Jim informed him.

"For what, murder?"

"Yeah, actually," Brass told him.

"And assault, and attempted murder."

"Who'd they off?" McKeen asked, almost giddy.

"You mean you don't know?"

"I'm clueless."

"I'm sure you are. But you know, we offered them a pretty nice plea deal, and guess what, they're talking."

"Bull!"

"Not in the least. They're spilling they're guts out. And guess who their saying put them up to all this?"

"Who?"

"You, you dumbass. You know what's going to happen now, Jeff?"

"What?"

"You're moving cells, to solitary confinement, unless the next jury gives you the death penalty."

"You can't do this!"

"Oh, but I can, and will."

"My lawyer will stop this."

"Fat chance after all the evidence we have on you. You're responsible for more murders. You may not have pulled the trigger but you were the one who set it up."

"They all deserved it!" McKeen yelled, standing up, causing his chair to fall over.

"McKeen!" the guard warned as Brass shook his head.

"Every one of them! I hope Gil, Sara and that little boy all had long slow painful deaths!" McKeen yelled as the guard grabbed his arm, ready to lead him out of the room.

"Jeff," Brass called.

"I told you murder, I didn't say who. Gil, Sara, and Eli are all perfectly fine. But Tina and her parents, and the dead officer in California, they all deserve some justice."

"They're not dead?" McKeen yelled as he was taken away.

TBC

* * *

thanks for all the reviews everyone, I loved reading them all yesterday, and there great inspiration for me to keep writing today!

More soon!

Katie


	33. Chapter 33

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

_One week Later_

"Hey, are you ready to bust out of here, Grissom," Nick asked as he came into Grissom's hospital room.

"More than, where's Sara?"

"I told her to stay back at the house with Eli and Mom. There's no sense in everyone coming here to get you and Cisco."

"Is Bill getting released today, too?"

"Yeah, Alex is getting him discharged now. Let's call your nurse to get you out of here and get some real food into you."

"That sounds good." Gil sat up and swung his legs over the bed, wincing as pain shot through his wound.

"You okay?"

"Just moved a little too fast, I'll survive," Gil said as his doctor came into the room.

"I see you're ready to leave, Gil."

"Yes, and to never come back, no offense."

"None taken, I don't want to see you back here either." The doctor chuckled.

"I want you to take it easy for a couple weeks, no work, no lifting, no stress, just rest. I'm giving you a prescription for some antibiotics that you are to take twice daily and pain meds as you need them, but no more than six a day. Sponge baths for at least a week, as well."

"I'm sure Sara will love that," Nick snickered.

"Other than that, you're all set. I just need you signature here. Then you can change and Nick can wheel you down."

"Is that really necessary?" Gil asked, rolling his eyes.

"Hospital policy, Gil, you know that," the doctor laughed as Gil signed his name on the discharge form.

"Did you bring me some clothes, Nick?"

"In the bag," Nick pulled out some clean clothes, and watched Gil wince as he tried to pull up his pants.

"Griss?"

"What?"

"Sit on the bed, I'll help with your pants and then you can do the zipper and fly."

"I feel pretty useless right about now."

"You just got shot, you're allowed to," Nick smiled. He pulled Grissom's pants up then let him do the final touches.

"I can help you with the shirt, too. Here, injured side first," Nick said, gliding Grissom's arm through the first sleeve before helping with the second, letting Grissom do the buttons.

"I have a jacket, too. It's starting to get pretty chilly outside."

"I'll be okay, it won't take us long to get to the car."

"Bill," Gil smiled as Nick rolled Grissom right beside him at the hospital entrance.

"I'll grab the car, you stay with them," Alex told his brother as Nick nodded. He sat on the bench beside his father.

"We are two of a kind, aren't we?"

"Yeah, we are," Gil replied. Both men started to chuckle then winced as pain shot through them, making Nick laugh.

* * *

"Hey, we're home," Nick yelled as he entered the house first, followed by Bill, Gil and Alex.

"Bill!" Jillian smiled, embracing her husband.

"Honey, let up just a little bit," Bill asked, kissing her soundly.

"Gil."

"Hey, honey," Gil said as Sara wrapped her own arms around her husband. Gil's one hand went around Sara as he pressed a kiss into her hair.

"Don't ever do that again," Sara told him as Eli came running into the room.

"Daddy!" Eli yelled, hugging Gil's legs and surprising everyone, but most of all Gil, with his words.

"Hey, buddy," Gil said, brushing Eli's head with his hands. He looked to Sara for any sort of explanation and only got a shrug of the shoulders and watery smile from her.

"All bedder?"

"Now that I've seen you I'm feeling much better," Gil bent down slowly and wrapped his arm around the child, holding him tightly before pressing a kiss to his forehead.

The sound of rumbling stomachs broke the silence that had overcome the room.

"Hey, I may be pregnant but that wasn't me," Sara laughed.

"That was me. I'm in need of some real food," Bill said as he sat at the kitchen table.

"Well none have us have eaten. How about a late brunch?" Jillian suggested.

"Eggs, please."

"And bacon."

"Home fries." Jillian smiled at all the requests.

"I'll help. You guys watch Eli and relax," Sara told them.

"I thought you weren't into being a housewife, Sara."

"Not a traditional one. Gil can't cook right now, and Nick, I don't want you anywhere near the stove, you're a worse cook than I am!"

"Am not!"

"You set your burrito on fire in the microwave at the lab."

"I didn't think anyone knew about that," Nick muttered, holding his head down.

"Everyone knew about that. We had burnt burrito smell in the break room for two days. It wasn't hard to figure out it was you," Sara smiled as she started the home fries.

* * *

"Nick, can I talk to you for a second?" Gil asked later on in the day. The two men were on the front porch watching Eli and Sara play in the sandbox.

"Sure, what's up?"

"What's going on with the case against these guys, and McKeen?"

"I've been waiting for this, Sara already asked last night. McKeen's been moved to solitary confinement until his new trial begins for conspiracy and accessory to murder. No one but Brass has seen him, but from what I've been told he's sitting in a little four by eight cell, all alone except for a book. The DA in Vegas is looking for the death penalty."

"And the other guys?"

"They have been charged with murder, assault, conspiracy, stalking, and the list goes on. They're sitting in a cell down here until tomorrow. Then they will be shipped back to Vegas and tried for everything. DA is going for life imprisonment, maybe even the death penalty if we can find more evidence from past cases. Their prints are in the system now, so if they match any old cases…"

"They can be tried for them, too." Gil let out a difficult breath.

"You okay?"

"I'm just glad this is all over and that we can go home again."

"Me and everyone else, too. You realize the team, everyone in the lab, is going to flip there lid when Sara walks in with her little pregnant belly showing."

"You haven't said anything?"

"Sara asked me to keep it to myself, so I have. Plus, I really want to see everyone's faces," Nick said, laughing out loud when he saw Eli starting to dish up what looked like mud pie into Sara's hands.

"Think he'll try it?"

"Yeah," Gil said. They both laughed as they watched Eli put a fist full up to his mouth before Sara knocked it out of his hands, she was laughing, too.

"So, _Daddy_, huh?"

"That was a first. He's never called me that before."

"You deserve it, Griss. You are his dad now."

"Sara and I are going to file for adoption when we get back to Vegas." Gil smiled.

"Good, I don't think there could be a better home for Eli. It's what Warrick would have wanted."

"We think so, too."

* * *

"Gil." It was late at night and everyone in the house was sound asleep. Eli was lying in the middle of the bed between Sara and Gil. He didn't want to go back into Nick's old room since the incident; he was scared of the closet.

"Hmmm"

"Are you awake or almost asleep?"

"I'm awake." Gil opened his eyes as he turned to look at Sara. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just glad you're okay."

"Me, too. But there's more, spill."

"I've been thinking."

"That could be dangerous," Gil teased.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. Gil, what would you say if we didn't go back to Vegas?"

TBC

* * *

Sorry for the later post today, I kinda slept in, lol

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! They helped me a lot yesterday when i started to write! Please keep them coming!

Katie


	34. Chapter 34

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"What would you think if we didn't go back to Vegas?" Sara asked as Gil's eyes fully opened

"What, where then stay here?"

"No, oh this came out wrong.  
I meant, let's not go back right away"

"Where too"

"San Francisco, I want to see my mom, I've only gotten to talk to her a few times since we've been here, and I know she's worried sick, about all of us"

"I think I would like to see your mom too, I haven't seen her in quite awhile.  
Plus, you can show her instead of tell her over the phone that come May, we are going to have a baby" Gil smiled

"Unless you told her"

"I didn't, I wanted to wait until I was past three months, and now I'm fifteen weeks"

"She's going to be so excited" Gil spoke, placing a hand on Sara's tiny baby bump and smiling

"Boy or girl?"

"No idea. What do you want?"

"A healthy baby, boy or girl, it doesn't matter, you?"

"I don't care either"

"So I guess that means we're not going to find out the sex of the baby beforehand then?"

"Let's keep it a surprise" Sara smiled, turning to look straight at her husband

"I love you"

"I love you too" Gil spoke softly

* * *

_One Week Later_

"Ok, you're riding with me to the airport?" Nick asked, collecting the last of the bags and putting them in his father's truck

"Yeah"

"Vegas, home sweet home"

"Ahh Nick?" Sara spoke

"Yeah"

"Were not going to Vegas yet"

"What?"

"Were going to see Sara's mom first, make sure she's doing ok and to tell her that she's going to be a grandma" Gil spoke

"I'm going to catch heat for not bringing you guys back with me, you know that right"

"Just postpone that party Catherine has planned another couple weeks"

"And I have to tell her that too, I'm going to be on decomp duty for a month"

"No you won't" Gil laughed as Nick huffed, putting the last of the luggage in the truck

"I'll see you in Vegas then, call me and I'll come pick you up ok"

"We will, bye Nicky" Sara smiled, hugging her friend good bye

"Come visit again soon poncho" Bill asked, hugging Nick before Jillian copied his movements

"I will, promise, you two can come to Vegas too, ya know"

"I don't know if I trust you father not to gamble away our savings at the poker table" Jillian spoke, laughing as they all waved goodbyes to Nick

"Our flight is soon too" Gil spoke

"Bill, Jillian, thank you so much for everything you have done, I don't know how we can ever repay you" Sara spoke, hugging Jillian tightly as Bill and Gil gave one another handshakes

"You don't have too, I'm just glad we could help" Bill spoke as Jillian bent down to Eli's level

"You are such a big boy Eli, can I have a hug before you go?" Jillian asked as Eli wrapped his little arms tight around Jillian, placing a kiss on her lips before releasing his hold

"Hug" Eli asked, looking at Bill

Jillian, smiled, picking up the boy and letting him lean over to Bill, both wrapping arms around one another, Bill smiling when Eli put a kiss on his cheek

"You be good ok Eli"

"Real good" Eli spoke as he was placed in Sara's arms

"Keep us updated on the pregnancy, call, write" Jillian asked

"We will, and listen to your son, come visit Vegas, I know a couple good spots to gamble that's not like the rest of Vegas" Gil smiled as he looked at Bill

"I might just take you up on that"

"American Airlines flight 2590 leaving for San Francisco is now boarding" Was called over the intercom

"That's us, we have to" Gil spoke

"Be safe" Jillian asked, giving one final hug to the couple and Eli

"Bye" Sara spoke as all three waved before leaving

"Plane" Eli shouted, watching through the window as a plane took off from the runway

"We're going for a plane ride Eli" Gil smiled

"Scared"

"Don't be, I'll keep you safe ok" Sara spoke

"Hold me tight mommy?" Eli asked as tears started to form in Sara's eyes, Gil smiling as he witnessed this precious moment

"I'll hold you real tight and keep you safe forever" Sara smiled, hugging Eli close to her chest

* * *

"Again?" Eli asked hours later as the three walked off the plane

"In a couple weeks we can go again, right now we're going to see my mommy" Sara spoke

"Horses?" Eli asked, used to riding a horse with Jillian

"No horses, but we can go on a boat ride and swim in the ocean"

"Swim" Eli spoke, clapping his little hands together

"Is your mom coming to pick us up?" Gil asked

"Yeah, she said she would meet us" Sara said, rubbing a hand over her belly and smiling

"GIL, SARA!" Was shouted, getting the attention of a few people

"That would be her now" Sara laughed as she, Gil and Eli slowly made their way through throngs of people to the full view of Laura

"Hey mom" Sara smiled as Laura ran up and engulfed her daughter in a tight hug before pulling back, something feeling different

"Are you?"

"Yeah" Sara answered again as Laura enveloped her in another tight hug before turning to Gil and doing the same, Eli just looking confused in the middle as he held onto Sara's leg

"I'm so happy for you, and that this whole thing, is all over"

"We are too.  
Mom, I would like you to meet someone. Eli this is Laura, can you say hi?" Sara asked as Eli poked his head from around Sara's legs to look at the older woman resembling Sara

"Hi" Eli spoke quietly

"Hi Eli, it's nice to meet you" Laura smiled, holding out her hand for him to shake, which he did

"Do you have anything else?"

"No, that's it, we sent a lot home with Nick"

"Then come on, Peter is waiting at home"

"Home?" Gil asked

"After the attack at my place, I started staying with him full time, then we decided to just move in together"

"I'm happy for you mom"

"I'm happy too, You don't know how much"

* * *

"This is where you moved too?" Sara asked, smiling

"Yeah, it's beautiful isn't it?"

"It's breath taking" Sara smiled looking at the Victorian style home

"And it's a five minute walk from the beach  
Peter?" Laura called as she entered the house

"Hey, you're back, you made good time"

"The airport wasn't too bad" Laura smiled as Gil, Sara and Eli stood in the entrance way

"Hi again Peter" Sara smiled as she introduced Peter to Gil and a still shy Eli

"Is Joanna home?"

"She's at a friends right now"

"Joanna is your daughter right?" Sara asked

"She is, she'll be back for dinner, come on, why don't I take you up to your rooms and then we can go see the beach, unless your too tired. I know you have to take it easy Gil"

"I think I walk down to the beach would be nice actually"

"Mommy swim?" Eli asked as the sand hit their feet

"I guess, but it might be a little cold"

"Swim" Eli laughed, his little legs running as fast as they could to the water as Sara tried to play catch up

"He's a bit of a fish"

"I can tell" Laura laughed as they watched the waved hit Eli's feet, the boy shrieking with delight

"Mommy?" Laura questioned

"Eli started with the mommy and daddy a week or so ago"

"Is that ok, I mean, he's not yours?" Peter asked, curiously

"He will be, were already his guardians and once we go back to Vegas were filing for adoption"

"That's good, I'm happy for you and Sara" Laura smiled as the three sat, Gil a little slower, watching as Eli and Sara played chicken with the waves

"I remember how sad Sara was when, I think his name was Warrick"

"Yeah"

"When he died, I'm glad you can help with his son.  
Gil, can you tell me everything, why all this happened?" Laura asked as she leaned into Peter, both waiting for Gil explaining everything that had happened in the past five and a half months since this whole ordeal began

"Well, it all started with a car accident…."

TBC

* * *

Another little bridge chapter, things will start to get more interesting again soon!

wow, i didn't think you all would want GSR living in Texas, i figured I was going to catch some slack for that comment, lol!  
And Sara is mommy now!

Stay tuned, we have a couple chapters of San Francisco and then it's time to face reality and go back home to Vegas!

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Let's see if we can get to 300 today!

Katie


	35. Chapter 35

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Hi Sara" Joanna, Peter's daughter said, smiling as she came into the kitchen early on a Saturday

"Hey, what are you doing up already? It's seven thirty in the morning"

"I'm an early riser, I can't help it, why are you up?"

"I'm a bit of an insomniac, I can't sleep sometimes, and there's no use tossing and turning and waking Gil up"

"I like him, he seems pretty nice"

"Well I like him too, that's why I married him"

"Laura told me all about your wedding in Costa Rica, she was gushing for a week over the photos you sent, and now that you're pregnant, she's going to be on overdrive for awhile" Joanna smiled

"Hey, I'm a bit hungry; you want to go grab a bite to eat? I know this awesome little place that serves a mean breakfast"

"That actually sounds really good, I'm craving pancakes.  
Just let me go get change and tell Gil so he knows to get up with Eli" Sara answered as she got up slowly, making her way up the stairs and back into her room, where Gil was happily sleeping, a soft snore coming from his mouth.

Quickly changing, Sara smiled as she rubbed the baby bump before turning to her husband

"Gil" Sara called softly, running her hands up his bare chest, but getting no response

"Gil" Sara called a little louder, shaking his shoulder slightly and finally getting Gil's eyes to flutter open

"Hey" Sara smiled

"Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah, me and Joanna are going to go out for a bite to eat, sleep a little longer but you're going to have get up when Eli get's up"

"WE can go with you"

"No, I think this is kinda of a girls only breakfast, she wants to know dirt and so do I" Sara sniggered

"Have fun then"

"I will," Sara smiled, pecking Gil on the lips before leaving

"You all ready?" Sara asked, slipping on her shoes

"Yeah, do you mind if we walk, it's not far"

"A walk actually sounds nice," Sara smiled, the two lapsing into a silence as the walked down the street

"How long exactly have my mom and your dad been involved?" Sara asked

"Over a year, I know that. I don't know exact details and I don't want to know either"

"I don't blame you, no one wants to know the intimate details of their parents relationship" Sara laughed as Joanna pointed to this little diner, easily finding seats that early in the morning

"Laura told dad about what happened to you and your brother as a kid" Joanna blurted out as there drinks were placed on the table, the waitress quickly taking their orders before leaving

"Oh"

"Sorry, I didn't mean"

"It's ok, I'm glad she felt good enough about her relationship with you and Peter to trust you with it.  
Are you ok with it?" Sara asked, looking at the teenager as she slowly bowed her head

"It's ok if your not"

"I just have a few questions, but I don't want to be the nosey one"

"So you thought you'd ask me"

"Well, yeah, if you don't want to, it's ok"

"You know what, I dealt with my past, I've put it to rest, that's why my mom and I are speaking to one another again, so ask away" Sara spoke, smiling as her breakfast was placed in front of her

"What really happened, I mean, I know your dad was abusive, but Laura was pretty vague on it"

"My dad was not a good man, he was an alcoholic as well as abusive. He thought it was alright to smack his family around, my mom and my brother, Craig, they got the worst of it. Anytime my dad tried to come after me, one of them would get in his way, but I still got the scars to prove I got hit too"

"When my brother was fourteen, he went out on his bike and got hit, he died in the hospital a couple days later.  
My dad, he blamed my mom for him dying because she gave him permission to go out on his bike.  
We thought he was mean before, after Craig, he got worse. The tiniest thing would set my dad off, dinner not being hot enough, the milk not on the table, people not visiting our B&B anymore.  
Then one day, he decided to come after me, he had a rolling pin I think" Sara spoke, closing her eyes, remembering

"Mom came in the door and saw that and it was like she snapped, she grabbed a knife and killed him"

"You saw the whole thing?"

"Yeah" Sara replied softly, rubbing a hand over her baby bump, smiling when she felt the slightest flutter

"The cops were called, mom was put in jail and I was put in foster care"

"How old were you?"

"Almost twelve"

Were you in foster care long?"

"Till I was sixteen, I got accepted to Harvard on a scholarship and then I got myself emancipated. I started life on my own, with no one else to tell me what to do"

"You didn't keep in touch with Laura?"

"Not much, the occasional letter that was about it, we just kind of lost touch.  
And then, three years ago, I went through something pretty bad"

"You were abducted. Laura told us a bit and dad and I did some research and filled in the rest" Joanna spoke

"And that just brought up some old things I thought were laid to rest"

"But they weren't"

"Not in the least. So I came to see mom, I needed answers, just like you need them too" Sara smiled, finishing off the last bite of her pancake

"Is there anything else you want to ask?"

"No, but thank you for telling me"

"You're welcome, but maybe you can answer something for me"

"Sure"

"How serious are they?"

"Really, dad has a ring he's just to chicken to do anything about it yet"

"She'll say yes"

"That's what I told him too." Joanna smiled, a realization hitting her

"Do you know what, if they get married, we're going to be sisters.  
I've never had a sister before"

"Well that makes two of us.  
But I think we're doing good on the whole girl talk thing though" Sara laughed, raising her hand for the bill from the waitress

"I got breakfast" Sara spoke, laying a few bills on the table, both women smiling as they left the diner

* * *

"Daddy, spider" was the first thing Sara and Joanna heard as they came in the door

"Did I tell you Gil's an entomologist, his thing is bugs"

"Really, that's cool. I always wanted a tarantula as a kid but my dad would never let me get one"

"Gil has two" Sara laughed as they found the source of the giggling, in the kitchen where Gil, Eli, Laura and Peter sat at the kitchen table, their own breakfast scattered around the table

"You're back" Laura smiled

"We are, we needed a little girl talk"

"Well if I know Joanna right, she wanted gossip" Peter laughed as she blushed

"Not gossip, just talk" Sara assured as Joanna looked up at Sara, smiling

"So, what would you like to do today?"

"Want to see if you're old apartment is still standing?" Gil smirked as Sara blushed, both remembering the time they shared there before Sara came to Vegas

"Where did you live in Frisco Sara?" Joanna asked

"Not far, but we'll need to drive or take a cable car"

"Let's take a cable car, Eli will have more fun that way" Gil smiled as Eli continued to play with the spider on the floor

* * *

"Ride adain?" Eli asked as everyone got off the car, laughing and joking

"We will soon, let's go for a walk first, maybe we can grab some lunch later on, have a picnic in the park?"

"That sounds really nice" Laura spoke as they all walked down the street, Sara and Gil both smiling as they wound their way through to an old looking building

"I lived on the top floor there" Sara pointed, shielding her eyes from the sun

"It looks so old" Joanna spoke, before realizing she just implied Sara was old

"I didn't mean"

"It's ok" Sara laughed

"I lived here, geeze, it's been what over twelve years" Sara asked, looking at Gil

"Just about, you came to Vegas in 2000, couple more months it will be 2011"

"How did you meet?" Peter asked, again seeing both Gil and Sara blush

"I was teaching a class"

"You were Sara's teacher?"

"Well, not really, it was the academy of forensic science, Sara was just taking in a lecture.  
She came up to me after class and asked me so many questions my own head was spinning"

"It was not" Sara laughed as they all started to walk again, this time towards the small park down the road

"Yes it was my dear.  
Anyways, Sara wouldn't start rambling so I asked her out for coffee.  
Coffee lead to dinner, which lead to a friendship which lead to a lot more back then" Gil smiled

"And it took you until last year to get married?" Peter asked

"We both had some things we had to go through, and we had to deal with the fact that Gil was my supervisor at work, that was against lab policy for us to be together"

"But you finally decided to break the rules?" Joanna asked

"Yeah, we did, and we kept it secret for two years, only one of our friends had figured it out, and by the time he found out, we were outed weeks later"

"Mommy play" Eli asked, seeing the playground, tugging Sara's hand

"I'll go, Eli let's go on the slide" Joanna smiled as Eli still played a little shy around her

"It's ok Eli, I'll watch ok" Sara said reassuring the boy who gave in and took Joanna's hand, leading her up to the slide

"You're going to be a wonderful mother honey" Laura smiled, squeezing Sara's hand

"I don't know"

"I do, Eli and this baby, they couldn't have asked for better parents"

TBC

* * *

Just a little fluff, lol

I am finally caught up in my writing, I am now twenty chapters ahead of this! Yay!

More fluff to come! Thanks so much for all the reviews! Keep them coming!

Katie


	36. Chapter 36

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"I can't believe you're leaving already," Laura said to her daughter.

"We'll see each other soon, promise." Sara hugged her mother as she, Gil, Eli and Hank stood at the front door, bags packed and ready to go back to Vegas.

"We'll send you some photos, too. Sara's going to have to go to the doctor soon anyway."

"I can't believe I'm going to have a grandbaby!"

"Believe it, but it's still cooking in here. Only four and a half months down, I still have five more to go."

"We just might have to plan a trip to Vegas ourselves," Peter said as he gave Gil a friendly handshake.

"I'm sure we could have some fun in the city of sin." Laura smiled as she watched Joanna approach Sara.

"You have my e-mail, right?" Joanna asked.

"I do, and you have mine as well, and my phone number. Call whenever you want," Sara said, hugging the girl.

"I will. You know, I'm starting to like this whole sister deal."

"Me, too," Sara whispered as they parted.

"You be good, Eli. Take care of your mommy and daddy, okay," Laura asked, bending down to Eli's level and smiling as she spoke.

"I'm a big boy!"

"You sure are, and such a brave one, too."

"Eli, can you give Laura a hug goodbye," Sara asked as Eli smiled and wrapped his little arms around Laura's neck, placing a kiss on her cheek, too.

"Oh, melt my heart!" Laura smiled as the sound of a car horn echoed through the room.

"That's our cab, we have to go," Gil said as Sara and Laura embraced one more time.

"Call, as soon as you get home."

"I will, bye everyone." Sara took Eli's hand and Hank's leash as Gil led them out the door, his own hands full with luggage. They waved again before they stepped into the cab.

"Ready for home?" Gil asked.

"I'm ready to see our family again."

"Okay, they're gone. Grab your things, we have a plane to catch, too," Laura ordered to Peter and Joanna.

"We're not on the same flight, are we?"

"No, we're flying Delta not American Airlines but our flight is an hour later. So come on, let's get a move on."

* * *

"So, they get in today?" Greg asked, bouncing in his seat.

"Yes Greg. I'm going to pick them up at the airport after shift," Nick reminded Greg.

"Can I come?"

"You'll see them tomorrow, Greg, at the party."

"I know. I just want to see them today. I miss Sara."

"Let them have a day to get back into the swing of things here; get some stuff sorted out and get Eli settled in at the townhouse. You don't want to bombard them with too much at once."

"Catherine?" Ray asked as they all sat in the break room.

"Yeah"

"They do know it's a party? Not just a little get together, right?"

"Well…."

* * *

"Welcome back to the lights of Las Vegas," Gil said as he, Sara and Eli made their way through the airport.

"Nick's coming, right?"

"That's what he said when I called him. He's excited to see you and Eli again," Gil smiled, rubbing a hand over Sara's belly.

"Where Hank?" Eli asked.

"We have to go get him. Why don't we leave Daddy here to get the bags and we'll get Hank," Sara said. She pecked her husband on the lips before taking Eli's hand and leading him to the other side of the airport.

"Grissom! Grissom!" Nick yelled, twenty minutes later as he saw the man looking curiously around the airport.

"Griss!" Nick yelled again, waving his hands, finally getting Grissom's attention. They both smiled as they made eye contact with each other.

"Hey, Nick."

"Griss. Man, it's nice to have you back."

"It's good to be back."

"Where are Sara and Eli?"

"That's who I was looking for. They went to go get Hank and now I can't find them."

"I'm sure they're here somewhere. Here, give me one of those," Nick said, taking a suitcase from Grissom's hands. They both stood checking the vicinity for Sara, Eli and Hank.

The sight of paramedics running through with a gurney made them both slightly panic.

"Sara," Gil whispered, already hustling through the crowds. Nick was right behind him until they came to a large group surrounding someone on the ground.

"Sara," Gil called, trying to get a look.

"Eli!"

"Daddy!" Nick and Gil turned to the sound of Eli's voice.

"Sara," Gil breathed, letting the air in his lungs go as he and Nick made their way over to Sara, Eli and now Hank.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sara asked, cupping Gil's cheek.

"I am now. Where were you?"

"There was actually a line. Then we got caught behind a throng of people. What's going on over there?"

"Not sure," Gil said as he watched Nick bend down to Eli's level.

"ICK!"

"Hey, buddy! Did you have fun on your trip?"

"Yeah, we pay at da bech."

"I bet that was a lot of fun."

"Uh huh," Eli said as Nick wrapped the little boy in a hug, lifting him up in his arms.

"Sara, you're looking more and more beautiful every day."

"Ever the sweet talker, it's good to see you, too," Sara said, hugging the Texan.

"I was just telling Griss how good it is to have you back home."

"It feels good to finally be home again."

"Well then, come on. I'll drive you back to the townhouse."

"Catherine came over a few days ago and gave the place a good cleaning. We all pitched in and bought you some groceries, and Doc's wife made a whole bunch of casseroles for you, too. They're all in the freezer," Nick told them as Gil, Sara, Eli and Hank slowly entered the townhouse once again.

"It feels different," Sara mumbled, watching as Hank eagerly started sniffing around, making sure this was still his same home.

"You sure every bug that was in the house was found?" Gil asked as Sara and Eli walked down the steps.

"Positive. Greg and Archie went through this place with a fine tooth comb. There is nothing in this house that will pose any type of threat," Nick assured them as he watch Grissom who was watching Sara.

"You'll be okay," Nick assured.

"I know. It's just going to take some time. I think that because we're finally home, everything that's happened is finally starting to sink in a little bit more.

"If you need anything…"

"I'll call. Thanks Nicky"

"You're welcome. I'm going to head out and catch some sleep before shift tonight. You know the plans for tomorrow?"

"Rampart at seven, I know, we'll be there."

"Good. Bye, Sara, bye, Eli," Nick waved.

"Bye, Nicky." Sara waved back as she watched him leave.

"You okay?"

"We'll talk later, once Eli is in bed," Sara told him, taking a deep breath.

"Want to go to the park for a bit?" Gil asked.

"The same park that…," Sara asked, remembering what happened the last time they went to the park in Vegas.

"We could go to the other one with the big dog park, let Hank and Eli run wild for a bit."

"Okay"

* * *

"He got it!" Eli laughed as he watched Hank jump in the air, catching the Frisbee Gil had thrown.

"Adain! Adain!" Eli clapped as Hank happily dropped the Frisbee at Gil's feet.

"Why don't you throw this," Sara said, handing Eli a tennis ball. She laughed slightly as he threw the ball, not far, but far enough for Hank to chase.

"He like it!" Eli laughed, grabbing the ball and running, Hank on his heels, leaving Sara and Gil to watch close. They laughed as Hank snatched the ball from Eli's little hand, eliciting a new chase between boy and dog.

"He's happy," Gil smiled.

"He is," Sara agreed.

* * *

"Ok, let's talk," Gil said softly. He curled himself up behind Sara's back later that night.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't think I can stay here."

"Where?"

"This house. I don't feel…it doesn't feel like a home anymore, it feels violated."

"I know, it's not as warm as it was before."

"Can we start looking for something else? The sooner we move the better."

"We can immediately. We're going to have to find something bigger once this little one comes along. We don't have the room in this house."

"They're all going to lose it tomorrow."

"I think we should bring a camera to record their expressions," Gil suggested, making Sara laugh.

"We'll be okay, Sara, I promise."

TBC

* * *

Well there back in Vegas, yay, time for them to start getting back into the swing of things, but not before a little party . That's next so stay tuned!

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, please keep them coming!

Katie


	37. Chapter 37

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Sara, are you almost ready?" Gil called as he and Eli sat in the kitchen playing with dinky cars.

"I can't find anything to wear," Sara yelled back.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I can't find anything to wear; nothing fits."

Smiling, Gil went into their bedroom. His smiled got even wider when he saw Sara only clad in a bra and panty set.

"Stop ogling and help me," Sara sighed, not even turning around as she spoke.

"What about this," Gil suggested, holding up a black dress.

"A dress, isn't that a little much for a get together with the team?"

"Well, it's at the Rampart restaurant. A little black dress goes a long way."

"I guess I could wear flats with it and, oh, I have an idea. Get out and let me change, please."

"Sara, honey I've already seen you naked. In fact I've seen you…."

"I know, but I want to dress it a bit differently. Go play with Eli." Sara smirked, already pulling the black dress over her head. She sighed with relief when it still fit. The dress, having no waistline, flowed over her body and the baby bump she sported.

Opening her jewelry box, Sara pulled out a couple chains and earrings before going to her closet and finding the perfect pair of black flats to complete her outfit.

"Ok, I'm ready," Sara said. She smiled when she saw Eli and Gil playing at the kitchen counter.

"You look…"

"Beful," Eli finished, laughing as Gil tickled him.

"That's my line, bud."

* * *

"They are coming, right?" Greg asked, his leg bouncing as he sat at the large table.

"Yes Greg, they're coming. I made sure of that when I saw them yesterday," Nick answered.

"But it's six forty-five. They were supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago."

"They have another person to get ready now, Greg. They can be a little late."

"How was Eli? He must be getting so big," Catherine asked.

"He is. He's looking more and more like Warrick every day."

"And they don't know that we're here?" Laura asked.

"No, or Mom and Dad," Nick informed them all, looking at Bill and Jillian.

The crowd also included Archie, Hodges, Al and David, along with most of the lab. Also in attendance were the detectives who helped with the case; Vartann and Anne Kramer, who was sitting beside a smiling Jim. Hearing movement at the entrance to the private room, they all turned toward the door.

"Hungy," Eli informed Gil and Sara. He rubbed his little tummy, mimicking Sara's movements over her own stomach.

"I know, we'll eat soon, I promise," Sara said as they approached the room. The waiter was leading them.

"Here you are. Have a good evening," the waiter said, opening the curtains to reveal the guests waiting for them.

"ICK!" Eli shouted as he made eye contact with him. He ran into Nick's open arms, laughing as Jillian and Bill tried to play tug of war with the child in Nick's arms, Jillian finally winning.

"Hey, guys," Sara said to the mostly shell shocked room. Everyone looked at her, then Gil and then her stomach.

"Can we eat yet? I'm starved. Mom?" Sara was shocked herself at seeing her mother, Peter and Joanna sitting at the far end of the table.

"Hi, honey."

"Are you pregnant?" Greg blurted.

"You're power of observation never ceases to amaze me, Greg," Gil laughed as both Greg and Catherine jumped up, embracing the two.

"You knew!" Catherine gave Nick a dirty look.

"It was about time I knew something that you didn't," Nick teased as he got up and wrapped his arms around Sara, placing a hand on her stomach.

"How's it cookin'?"

"Were getting there."

"Bill, Jillian?" Gil asked, surprised again at the people who showed up to this little party.

"Hey, Gil, Sara."

"You got bigger," Jillian said as she placed Eli on Bill's lap. She stepped up to Sara and placed a hand on her stomach, too.

"I can't believe you're pregnant?" Catherine laughed.

"We have a May baby in here, so start placing the bets," Sara laughed as she went to take a seat. Gil followed her to the table as wild conversation started around the room.

"McKeen is getting the death penalty."

"His cronies aren't going to fair much better."

"I can't believe he tried to go after a baby." All this was heard around the room, a different source every time.

"Gil, make them stop" Sara asked, whispering into her husband's ear.

"Mommy, hungy," Eli said again as the crowd hushed at hearing Eli call Sara 'Mommy'.

"Bud, you stole my line again," Gil laughed.

With dinner over, everyone started to get up and move around. Everyone wanted to talk to Sara and Gil. Some even got a small conversation with Eli who was lying tired on Gil's shoulder.

"Catherine," Gil said, rubbing Eli's back as he stood away from the crowd.

"Nick was right."

"What's that?"

"He looks more and more like Warrick."

"He's going to be three soon."

"He's quite the little boy."

"That he is."

"So you're Mommy and Daddy now?"

"We didn't tell him to call us that, he did it of his own free will."

"I don't mind, Gil. I don't think anyone here does, it was just a little surprising is all."

"You should have of been there when he said it to me the first time," Gil said as he felt Eli's body start to go limp with sleep.

"I have an idea, come here," Catherine smiled and led Gil to the corner. She laid her, Nick's, and Greg's jackets on the floor to make a little bed for Eli.

"Thanks, he gets a little heavy after awhile."

"It's so good to have you back," Greg said as he embraced Sara in another hug.

"I missed you, too, Greggo."

"It wasn't the same here without you."

"I know, I tried to write you as much as I could though."

"But you couldn't let me in on this?" Greg smiled, asking silent permission of Sara to put a hand on her stomach.

"I'm sorry, Greg. We wanted to tell, but after what happened before and the fact that we were trying to stay protected, we didn't want to risk it."

"I'm happy for you. You both deserve this."

"Thanks, Greg."

"And Eli?"

"We meet with our lawyer and child services tomorrow afternoon. Hopefully we can get the ball rolling on his adoption."

"Well, if you need anyone to vouch for you, you have everyone in this room here for you."

"We know."

"So what's with all the secrets? You couldn't let us know you'd be in town?" Gil asked, taking a seat beside Bill and Jillian.

"We weren't sure if we'd make it. Bill is still healing somewhat."

"I know how that feels," Gil sighed.

"Are you two doing okay; after everything that happened in your home?"

"We're surviving, and dealing with it," Bill said as he grabbed his wife's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"You?"

"We are, too, although Sara wants to look for a new house. Ours feels a little, not so much like home anymore."

"You need a back yard anyway, somewhere Eli can run. Have you made an appointment with child services yet?"

"We see them tomorrow."

"Would you like us to come? I'm sure having a DA and a judge there would benefit you."

"You sure?" Gil asked.

"For that little boy to have a family, yes."

"Mom?" Sara spoke as she approached her mother.

"Hi, honey. Long time, no see."

"When did you get here? We just left you in San Francisco a day and a half ago."

"I know. Catherine called and said she was throwing a little party in your honor and asked us to come. I'm glad we did, although I think Joanna has a little bit of a crush on Greg," Laura said as they both looked over to where Joanna and Greg sat, talking and laughing.

"Don't worry, Greg's a sweetheart and Joanna will be going back home with you."

"Just don't let Peter know," Laura joked.

"Boss, I mean ex-boss…Gil…Grissom," Hodges stumbled.

"You have too many names now, you know that?"

"Only to you, Hodges."

"I'm glad you're back."

"Well, I am, too."

"The lab wasn't holding up to well when you and Sara were both gone," Hodges whispered, looking down.

"But you're back, so things can go back to normal."

"Well as normal as things get at the lab," Gil said as both he and Hodges shared a small laugh.

"Congrats on the baby thing, by the way."

"Thanks, David, and to you and Wendy."

"Shh, no one knows."

"Nick does," Gil told him with a smile in his voice.

TBC

* * *

Tomorrow, we start the adoption process, Eli needs to stay with Griss and Sara!

Thanks for all the reviews yesterday, sorry if I didn't get back to everyone, I had a very late night at work! But please keep them coming!

Katie


	38. Chapter 38

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Well, don't you look handsome! Daddy did a good job," Sara said as she slowly bent down to Eli's level as he came running out of his room. Gil followed minutes later with a small pair of shoes.

"Don't like," Eli informed her, trying to pull his shirt out of his dress pants.

"I know you don't but as soon as we leave the courthouse you can take your shirt out, okay," Sara told him, taking the shoes from Gil.

Getting Eli to sit down against the wall, Sara pointed to a little foot, Eli lifting it so Sara could put his shoe on.

"You get to see Jillian and Bill today," Sara said.

"Ride horsey?"

"Not today, buddy. But we're going to a restaurant and eat with them."

"'Donald's?" Eli asked as Gil bent down beside Sara.

"Not McDonalds"

"Want fries"

"I'm sure we can get you some French Fires," Gil said, laughing as he helped Eli stand. He and Sara watched as Eli ran in search of Hank.

"You are so good with him," Gil said, helping Sara stand up.

"You're not so bad yourself. You know soon I'm not going to be able to bend this much and you're going to have to put on mine and Eli's shoes."

"I'll just invest in a good pair of slip-ons for you," Gil joked as Sara smacked his chest lightly.

"Funny"

"Sara?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you nervous at all about today?"

"Honestly," Sara sighed, wrapping her arms around her husband's neck.

"I'm petrified."

"Me, too."

"What if the judge denies us the petition to start the adoption?" Sara asked.

"We just have to stay positive, and hope that the judge realizes that Eli has bonded with us and should stay with us." Gil sighed as he hugged Sara close. They both heard a bang come from the next room.

"Eli?" Sara and Gil both jumped, quickly going into the next room. There they found a slightly guilty looking Eli, looking down at his shirt as Hank sat licking up the spilled juice on the floor.

"Eli?" Sara asked.

"Orry"

"What happened, bud?" Gil asked, trying not to laugh as Eli's bottom lip slowly started to pout and tremble.

"Fell and juice spill," Eli said as giant elephant tears started to form.

"Hey, no crying, it's okay. How about we let Daddy and Hank clean up the floor and I'll clean you up," Sara said, wiping away the few tears from the boy's eyes before grabbing his hand and leading him back to his room to change into a new shirt.

"See, all better," Sara said, smiling as she put Eli's new shirt on. "Now let's go see if Daddy is finished, too."

"Danks, Mommy," Eli said as Sara helped him off the bed. It still melted Sara's heart when he said 'Mommy'.

* * *

"What are you guys all doing here?" Gil asked as he held Sara and Eli's hands as they walked into the courthouse. The whole team, Jim, and Bill and Jillian Stokes were there.

"We're here for support you. Although we all know what the judge is going to say," Catherine said as she bent down to Eli's level.

"Hi, Eli," Catherine said as he grabbed hold of Sara's leg, trying to hide.

"Hey, bud. You remember Catherine. She was at dinner last night," Sara told him, trying to pull Eli from out behind her.

"He's a little shy this morning."

"It's okay. He still doesn't know us that well yet."

"Well, thank you all for coming, I guess," Sara said as she finally managed to get Eli from out behind her, picking the boy up Sara smiled. "Are you ready, little man?"

"Ready!" Eli giggled as he patted Sara on the face. He finally looked around and saw Bill, Jillian and Nick.

"Illy!" Eli yelled, squirming wanting to be let down.

"Hey baby! Are you being a good boy?"

"Yep! Horse ride."

"You turned him into a little cowboy," Gil said as he watched Eli run to Jillian and Bill.

"Not today, bud." Bill tickled the child as a court authorized person came outside of the courtroom.

"Is there a Sara and Gil Grissom here?"

"That's us," Gil said, grabbing Sara's hand.

"The judge wanted to have a slight change in venue. You're going to be meeting in her chambers today. Also, your lawyer is here, as well as Child Services. So if you would follow me, please."

"Um, we have a few extra people," Sara said.

"I'm sorry ma'am, only the specified people are allowed in chambers."

"Sorry, guys."

"It's okay, we'll wait. Just bring us back good news," Jim told them.

"Keep your fingers crossed!" Sara smiled as she, Gil, Eli, Bill and Jillian all walked back to the judge's chambers.

"We don't need to, you have this in the bag," Greg yelled as they disappeared around the corner.

"I hope everything goes well," Catherine mumbled.

"Stay positive, Catherine," Nick said as they all sat down to wait for good news.

"The judge will be with you shortly. Please be seated," the bailiff told to Sara, Gil, Bill and Jillian as they all entered the judge's chambers. The all smiled and nodded their hello's to the Child Services representative.

"Gil, Sara," Linda, their lawyer said. She came to sit beside them as Eli sat somewhat contently on Gil's lap, a truck in his hand.

"Hi, Linda. How come we're meeting in chambers?"

"The judge thought it would be better for Eli. It's not as daunting as a big court room."

"Do you think the judge is going to okay the adoption process?"

"I do, and Child Services is backing us up as well. Once all the evidence in Eli's case is reviewed; no biological family left, what happened with McKeen, and the fact that he has taken to you both so well, I think you're chances look very good."

"Plus they have another judge and DA backing them up," Bill joked as the judge stepped into her chambers. Everyone started to stand.

"Please sit, we're not in the courtroom," the judge said, looking at Sara; her pregnant belly showing .

"Ok, how is everyone today? Eli, how are you?" The judge asked, smiling as she looked at the small boy who again was playing shy.

"It's okay, Eli," Gil assured him. "You can talk to the judge," Gil told him as Eli shook his head, not wanting to look at the judge.

"It's okay, I know how a two year old can be, I've had a couple myself. Now, before we get right into it, I have a few questions to ask you, Gil and Sara."

"Sure" Sara replied, taking a deep breath.

"Don't be nervous. I was looking over the case file including what happened with Jeff McKeen, and from what I understand he's responsible for the death of Warrick and Tina Brown, along with Tina's parents."

"Yes, Your Honor. And as about three weeks ago all three men involved have been charged with murder and more. They now are just waiting for their court date," Gil informed her.

"You, your wife and Eli originally went to California after this started?" The judge asked.

"We did, and once our lives were put in danger there, we left for Texas, where we lived peacefully for about four months," Sara added.

"Until you were found again?"

"Yes, Your Honor."

"Mr. and Mrs. Stokes, how well did Eli do out in Texas?"

"At first, he was shy; new people, new surroundings. But within a week we had him giggling and playing just like any other two year old. He rode horses, we swam in the creek, went to the carnival. He blossomed," Jillian said, smiling as Eli looked at her, showing his teeth as he smiled.

"Sara and Gil also started teaching him. They went over his ABC's and numbers, making sure he had a head start on his education," Jillian added with a smile on her face.

"Mary." The judge turned to the Social Services woman.

"Your Honor?"

"Does Child Services have any objections to Gil and Sara Grissom filing for adoption?"

"No, Your Honor. In fact, we're encouraging it. Eli is already almost three years old, people wanting to adopt are looking for babies. Not to mention that he had an actual hit put on his head. Gil and Sara Grissom have not only taken this child in and welcomed and protected him like he was their own, they have a large extended family all wanting to help. Additionally, they all knew Eli's deceased father and mother. They will be able to one day to explain to Eli where he came from."

"Okay, I just have a couple more questions for you two," the judge said, turning her attention back to Gil and Sara.

"You both work nightshift, is that correct?"

"Yes, Your Honor."

"How do you plan on raising a three year old while working that shift?"

"May I," Gill asked, looking at Sara who smiled and nodded.

"As you can see, Sara is pregnant at the moment. Pregnant women at CSI are not allowed to go into the field. So when we do go back to work I will be going full time but Sara will be going only part time. The days she does work, we are looking into getting hired help to stay for the night, but that will only be for a short while." Gil grabbed Sara's hand before continuing.

"I was offered a job at UNLV teaching a forensics course and come February, I will be leaving CSI to teach full time."

"That's good to hear, and I have one final question for the both of you. Are you both committed to what you are about to do? There is no turning back after this."

"We are. We want Eli to stay with us, forever," Sara said as she watched Eli sitting on the ground, rolling his trucks around.

"Well then, let the adoption process begin."

TBC

* * *

You didn't actually think I would have the judge take Eli away did you! The joy and fluff will continue on for a few more chapters, enjoy it!

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews everyone! It still boggles my mind how many you have left! Please keep them coming, They all put a smile on my face!

Katie


	39. Chapter 39

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"So?" Jim asked as Gil, Sara, Eli, Jillian and Bill came walking out of the judge's chambers an hour later.

"Eli, do you want to tell everyone what's going to happen now," Sara said, smiling as she squatted down to his level.

"Gonna liv wif Mommy and Daddy forever!" Eli giggled.

"The judge approved everything. The papers are going through and it's going to be a speedy adoption," Gil informed them all with a smile gracing his face.

"Well, this deserves a celebration," Nick announced as he bent down to Eli's level.

"What do you say, little man, should we go get something to eat?"

"'Donalds?"

"No McDonalds, bud!" Sara laughed as she grabbed Gil's arm to pull herself back up to a standing position.

"Pretty soon you won't be able to bend like that," Catherine laughed.

"Soon? The way this kid is growing it's going to be next week!" Sara laughed along with her just as her stomach rumbled.

"Okay, let's go eat. We have growing people here!"

"Yeah, Greg, let's get you into full size," Nick joked.

"Hey, I'm just fun sized!"

* * *

"Okay, okay, a toast," Bill said, tapping his glass. The whole group was seated around a large round table.

"To our lovely couple here who have gone through so much and have lived to tell the tale. I hope you know we all love you and wish you all the best."

Eli," Bill said, getting the little boy's attention.

"Eli, you are one very special little boy."

"Special!" Eli laughed, getting chuckles from the table.

"Yes, special. I hope you know how much you are loved. To Gil, Sara and Eli," Bill toasted, holding up his glass.

"Okay, I'm adding to Bill's toast," Catherine said as she stood.

"I'll be quick, I know there are some hungry people here," Catherine teased, looking between Sara, Eli and Greg.

"All I want to say is that I am so happy that you three are home safe and sound. I think I speak for everyone here when I say congratulations not only on Eli becoming part of this crazy family, but to that precious life you have cradled inside you, Sara. To Gil, Sara and Eli," Catherine finished, bringing tears to Sara's eyes.

"Its hormones," Sara half laughed half cried as she got funny looks from Greg and Nick.

"Hungy" Eli said, rubbing his belly.

"I know, we'll eat soon, I promise," Gil said, crossing his fingers, hoping the waitress would be coming with their food soon.

"Sara," Greg asked, quietly, just after dinner was finished.

"Yeah?"

"Could we talk for a minute, somewhere else?"

"I guess, what's up?"

"I don't want to talk about it in front of everyone."

"Okay, I'll meet you outside in a minute. I have to go to the bathroom anyway," Sara said as she watched Greg leave.

"I'll be back. Greg wants to talk for a minute."

"Don't let him get any funny ideas," Gil teased.

"I save all those for you, babe. I'll be back." Sara kissed Gil's cheek and the top of Eli's head before she left.

"Secret meeting?" Nick asked, watching as both Greg and Sara disappeared out of sight.

"I guess so. I'll hear about it later though."

"Daddy, ice cream?"

"You have to finish the rest of your fries first."

"Ice cream now!"

"Not until you eat some more, then we can have ice cream."

"Welcome to parenthood, Gil. Have fun with the terrible three's," Catherine teased.

"I thought it was the terrible two's."

"That's what you think, three is worse, right Jillian."

"Oh yeah. I remember some fun tantrums back in the day. Nick, you had one I will never forget."

"Oh, do tell."

"Mom," Nick whined.

"What's up, Greg," Sara asked as she and Greg found an empty table situated in the corner where no one could overhear their conversation.

"Do you remember just before you left Vegas for California? You gave me a piece of paper with a court case I should look up?"

"Yeah, and I'm guessing you did."

"Yeah, no one else knows. I just, I wanted to tell you personally how proud of you I am and how brave you are. I don't think I could have lived through what you did."

"Greg, I don't want your pity," Sara told him, grabbing his hand and squeezing.

"I've dealt with my past, and made peace with it.

"For as much as it sucked, it's made me who I am today, and I wouldn't change that. I have a husband I am crazy about and who loves me, faults, bad habits and all. And I have a little boy who, every time he calls me 'Mommy' melts my heart a little bit more. And, on top of all that, I have a baby growing within me who depends on me for everything and I wouldn't change that for the world.

"I have friends, who are more like family, who would do anything to protect me just like I would them. If I hadn't of gone through all that as a child, I might not have what I do today," Sara finished, wiping a few tears that had fallen from her eyes.

"I am sorry that you had to live with that. You could have told me."

"I know, but, I was scared. I didn't want people treating me differently. Gil, he understood. He never judged me for my past, and never pitied me for it. He just held my hand and let me work out everything that I needed to.

"I did want to tell you, Greg. I just could never work up the courage to do it. But after everything that was happening, you deserved to know some of my past. Someday, when you're ready and I'm ready, we can sit down, and I can tell you about it all, and answer all those questions that I know you have.

"Now, can I go and eat dessert? I'm still hungry," Sara asked, standing with a smile on her face.

"You're glowing. You know that, right? This whole pregnancy thing suits you."

"It's sweat, Greg, but thanks."

"You're welcome."

"So, Sara, Gil, I'm going to be the one to ask you this, although I know everyone here is just as curious," Catherine said as the whole table hushed.

"What?" Gil asked.

"When are you coming back to work?"

"Well," Sara said, slowly explaining what was going to be happening in the next few months with her cutting back to part time and Gil leaving the lab again in February.

"But, I can stay on as an emergency," Gil added.

"If there is ever a need for me to come back, a bug case, or something special, I'll always be a phone call away."

"And I'll still be at the lab until I'm close to my due date. I may be pregnant, doesn't mean I can't work," Sara teased.

* * *

"Goodnight, Eli," Sara whispered as she and Gil laid the wiped out little boy in his own bed. They watched with amusement as Eli slid his arms behind his head and spread his legs.

"He is definitely got the whole 'I am male and this is my bed' thing going on," Sara giggled, leaving the room, Gil right behind her.

"Well, how about the 'I am male, let me take you to my bed and show you' thing?"

"Oh, I like the sounds of that. Although, I think the proof of your statement is right here!" Sara laughed as Gil slid the zipper of her dress down, revealing her naked body and the baby bump where the 'proof' was showing.

"Well, a little refresher couldn't hurt now, could it?"

"Never," Sara said with huskiness in her own voice as she worked on Gil's buttons. She then turned to his pants, releasing the zipper and button. She could already feel the firmness under her touch.

"Happy to see me?" Sara asked as she sat on the bed. Gil stood in front of her as she pulled down his pants and underwear in one shot.

"Always," Gil responded, gasping at the feel of Sara's mouth on him as her hands caressed his thighs. Her hands slowly joined her mouth. Sara smiled when she felt Gil twitch.

"Sara," Gil called with a slight tremble in his voice as he tugged on her hair slightly.

"Sara," Gil called again. This time he slowly stepped back out of her reach.

"Hey!"

"I want to last a little longer," Gil teased as he slowly came forward again, pushing Sara back onto the bed. He fell to her side as he started trailing kisses from her collarbone down towards her swollen breasts.

"MMMM, Gil" Sara said with a slight hitch in her own voice that made Gil smile. His kisses slowly moved downward to where his hands were pulling down her panties.

"Beautiful," Gil mumbled, placing a kiss just below her belly as his hands separated Sara's legs, hooking them over his shoulders as he licked and nipped the inside of Sara's thighs.

Quickly, a finger found its way to Sara's sex, teasing, massaging, caressing. Sara's moans became even louder.

"Gil," Sara panted as his kisses moved to join his fingers. His nips and licks made Sara's hips arch in delight and frustration.

"More," Sara asked with a slight pleading tone to her voice.

"Gil, more," Sara asked again, but this time, threading her fingers through his hair and tugging him upwards.

"Want you," Sara demanded, already grabbing Gil's erection and placing it at her entrance.

"How much?" Gil teased, not letting Sara take the final step for them to become one.

"What? Stop teasing," Sara panted, her breaths coming in short as her body slightly arched.

"How much?"

"I want…all.. of…you," Sara said, arching herself to Gil, trying to find some release from the pressure that was building.

"You have me," Gil panted back.

"In me…want..you…in…me…please," Sara asked as she felt Gil's fingers massage that one spot that would release the pressure in her body.

"OH God, yes!" Sara called, just before she felt Gil enter her in one fail swoop, her muscles contracting around his erection, making her orgasm feel that much stronger.

Slowly, as Sara's breaths started to come back to normal, Gil started to move. He picked up the pace fairly quickly, sending more spasms through Sara. Her body was once again looking for release.

"So close, honey," Gil panted, sweat dripping off his forehead to Sara's chest.

"Me, too! Oh God, Gil!" Sara called again, her body trembling.

"Come, Gil," Sara panted, watching as Gil's body started to quiver, his own release near.

"Come," Sara asked again, placing a hand on his face, making him look her in the eye as his orgasm took over, his own body shaking, before collapsing to Sara's side.

"That was-"

"Just plain hot," Sara snickered, laying her head on Gil's naked and sweaty chest.

TBC

* * *

I almost forgot about posting today, I've been busy cleaning for the last hour, lol!

I hope you enjoyed the fluff and the smut! More soon!

Katie


	40. Chapter 40

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"I can hear you," Edmund said as he pointed at Sara from his perch in the living room above.

"No, you can't hurt me!"

"I can, and I will, I already shot your husband."

"He survived."

"This time, but next time is another thing. I'll aim for the head next time I see him."

"You're going to be locked up for the rest of your life!" Sara shouted, tears running down her face.

"That's what you think. As soon as I'm out, I'm coming after your husband, that little boy, then your unborn child. After you watch them all suffer and die, I'll kill you."

"You'll never touch any of us again."

"That's what you think," Edmund said as he heard the door unlock.

"Sara?" Gil called.

"Gil, stay out!"

"Mommy," Eli called, smiling as he ran in the door. Neither realized Edmund was there with a gun concealed in his jeans.

"Game time," Edmund said with an evil smile, pulling out his gun.

"NO!"

"Sara, honey, wake up," Gil called, running his hands up Sara's back, feeling the sweat covering her body.

"No!" Sara called again.

"Sara, wake up," Gil said a little more forcefully. He shook her shoulders slightly, rolling her from her side to her back.

"Sara, come on now," Gil called, watching as her eyes quickly opened, panic written all across her face.

"It's okay, it's just me, you're okay," Gil soothed calmly, as tears started to pool in Sara's eyes.

"Oh, Sara."

"He was in the house, listening. He was going to kill you and Eli," Sara sobbed as Gil pulled her close to his chest, his heart breaking rapidly as he listened.

"Who Sara?"

"McKeen's man, Edmund, he was at the top of the stairs."

"Sara, I'm okay and Eli's okay. It was just a dream."

"It felt so real." Sara hiccupped into Gil's chest, slowly pulling her head away and looking into the watery eyes of her husband.

"We'll start looking at houses tomorrow if you want, if it means you sleeping better at night. We can even stay at a hotel room for a while."

"No, no hotel. Eli is somewhat settled here, there's no sense in making him live in a hotel with no room to play. I just want us to find something soon."

"Maybe we should talk to a doctor about something to help you sleep."

"I'm not taking anything while I'm pregnant. We'll get through this, I just need some time."

"Just keep talking to me, okay?" Gil asked, tipping Sara's face up to his.

"Just keep listening," Sara hiccupped as Gil leaned down, placing the tiniest kisses on her lips.

"I love you, Gil."

"I love you, too."

* * *

"Are you sure you want to go out today?" Gil asked the next day.

"Yeah, I think some air and some time with my mom, Joanna, Catherine and Jillian will help. I can take Eli with me, too."

"Actually, leave him here with me. Nick offered to babysit for the day, or until one of us gets back tonight."

"That will be me. You're taking the boys out to your secret gambling spot."

"I did make a promise."

"Just remember to play nice." Sara laughed as she grabbed her bag.

"I will," Gil winked, watching as she made her way to Eli who was seated at the kitchen table coloring.

"What a beautiful picture, Eli."

"For you."

"Really?"

"Yep, Daddy say it make you feel bedder."

"It sure does! How about I put it in my wallet, that way if I don't feel good I can look at it and feel better." Sara said as she looked over the page of beautiful scribbles.

"Oh tay"

"Does Daddy get a picture?"

"Afder dis one, Hank need a picture."

"Well I'm sure Hank will love his, too," Sara said then laughed. She eased her way out of the chair, her baby bump getting bigger and bigger every day.

"You be good for Daddy, okay."

"Otay," Eli shrugged as Sara kissed the top of his head.

"I'll see you tonight," Sara said with a smile to Gil.

"Hopefully I'll be richer, too."

"Thank you, for this," Sara said, holding the picture.

"That was all Eli, my dear."

"Yes well, thank you anyway." Sara kissed Gil firmly, leaving him somewhat breathless as she scurried to the front door.

"That's mean," Gil called out.

"It will give you something to look forward to later tonight."

* * *

"Hey guys," Sara said as she walked into the bright restaurant where all the women were seated.

"I'm not late am I?"

"No, right on time," Catherine told her. She smiled as she watched Sara sit down in between her mother and Jillian, placing a hand on her stomach.

"How's the baby today?"

"Which one, Eli or the mystery baby?"

"Both," Jillian asked.

"Well, this one is doing somersaults already and Eli was happily coloring away when I left the house," Sara said, pulling out the picture of scribbles and handing it out to the group of women.

"Yeah, you're a mother alright. You're already gushing about things like this," Catherine teased.

"Who would have thought that Gil and I would have two kids? I sure as hell didn't!" Sara laughed.

"Ah, you're both naturals already. Eli is doing so well, this one will be just as great, too," Jillian said as she looked at the picture.

"He's a wonderful little boy, and he knows how to cheer you up when you feel down."

"Everything okay, Sara?" Laura asked with concern in her voice.

"I'm just having some trouble sleeping. I'm having bad dreams about what happened in Texas and then my subconscious is getting the best of me and twisting the dreams around. Gil and I are going to start looking for a new house soon. I can't stay at the townhouse much longer."

"It will get better, honey, I promise," Jillian told her, grabbing Sara's hand and squeezing as Sara nodded. No one noticed the slight jealous look that crossed Laura's face.

"Laura?" Joanna whispered.

"Hmmm?"

"You okay?"

"Fine, honey, I'm fine," Laura said. She watched Jillian comfort Sara as she talked about not being able to live at the townhouse.

"Well, why don't we skip the rest of the day and go house hunting?" Catherine suggested.

"Oh, no, that's okay. Gil and I will go, plus you had a whole day planned for us," Sara said.

"We can do it another time. Plus this is like shopping only you don't spend the money, at least not right now."

"Yeah, it could be fun," Laura interjected.

"I have no idea where to look."

"That's where these things come in handy," Catherine teased, pulling out her iphone. She was already searching for houses for sale in Vegas.

* * *

"What do you think, Sara?"

"It's huge, Catherine," Sara stated as the women all walked into the very, very large house.

"Too big," Jillian mused.

"It is nice, though." Joanna added as she peeked into the other rooms.

"You could grow into it," Laura pointed out.

"I don't know…"

"You'll know. When you find the house, you'll know," Jillian told her, as Laura's face showed another sign of jealously, only this time, Sara saw it.

TBC

* * *

Wow, 40 chapters already! Crazyness!

Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews everyone has left! They are all wonderful, thank you!

More tomorrow!

Katie


	41. Chapter 41

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Jillian, can I talk to you for a minute?" Sara asked as Laura, Joanna and Catherine walked ahead. They were walking up the driveway of the next house on their list.

"Sure thing, honey."

"How are you doing, after everything that happened?"

"It's getting better every day. Bill's been really good with me, helping me through my issues, letting me talk when I need to. Are you okay?"

"Just the dreams," Sara sighed as they walked into the front door.

"I think this is a dud, Sara," Laura said.

"Yeah, it needs some work, that's for sure," Catherine stated.

"I don't know, let me look," Sara said as she walked up the stairs. Jillian was behind her as the other three went for a tour of the main floor.

"Are the dreams every night?" Jillian asked as they walked into the master bedroom.

"No, but a couple a week. I don't think I'm letting Gil get enough sleep. He gets…concerned, when I have a nightmare," Sara said, smiling as she saw the bathroom attached to the bedroom.

"I love that tub," Sara pointed out.

"After bathing in one like that at your house, I fell in love with it." She sat on the edge of the old looking tub; deep enough so you could sink into it and long enough for two people to sit in it.

"I do love these, you never get cold," Jillian said, laughing as they made their way back out of the bedroom.

"And don't worry about Gil too much, Sara. He's going to be protective of you for the rest of your life."

"He always has been," Sara said as Catherine, Joanna and Laura made their way up.

"Well, your bearing his child now, his male animal instinct is going to kick into full gear now," Jillian teased as Sara groaned.

"She's right about that, Sara. Gil's going to go all caveman on you soon."

"He better not."

"He might not, he knows you need space, too," Laura said as they made their way into another bedroom.

"This would be a perfect boy's room," Jillian said.

"At the end of the hall," Laura noted. Sara watched the interaction with a frown.

"Well maybe not now, but when Eli is older and wants space."

"Like Nicky had with his room."

"Exactly!" Jillian laughed as they made their way back downstairs, this time coming through to the kitchen.

"Gas, can be dangerous around kids" Laura said.

"Gil would love this," Sara said looking at the stove.

"We can teach Eli to be safe around the stove. He already knows not to touch the stove."

"You're already thinking about the food Gil could cook in here, aren't you," Catherine teased.

"Yes, he's been spoiling me badly lately. When he goes back to work I don't know what I'm going to do," Sara said. She walked around the kitchen island, looking up and seeing what looked to be some sort of water damage on the ceiling.

"I wonder how bad that is?"

"It's going to be work," Laura noted, making her way out back, Joanna behind her leaving a frowning Sara, Catherine and Jillian behind.

"Everything okay with Laura?" Catherine asked Sara.

"I have no idea," Sara said, walking out onto the creaky wooden deck.

"That would have to be re-done," Sara mused, looking out into the large back yard. "Hank could run here."

"That's a big lawn to mow," Joanna said.

"I don't mind it, and there's a pool, too," Sara said, opening the fence and taking a look at the pool. It had green alge covering it.

"A new liner and it would be great," Catherine said.

"A pool would be nice in the summer."

"It makes life a lot easier when we're going through a hundred plus heat wave," Catherine laughed.

"There's a shed back there, too. Gil could put his bugs back there," Jillian giggled.

"Doesn't Gil keep them inside for warmth," Laura asked.

"Yes and no. We have no shed so Gil has to keep them inside. He could easily put a heater in the shed to keep them warm."

"You have good schools in this area, too. It's close to UNLV but a bit of a drive to the lab."

"I don't mind the drive, and I know Gil would like being close to the University when his classes start."

"This is it, isn't it?" Jillian smiled.

"I think so. Gil has to look at it. I think he'll like it."

"You can always use your feminine ways to change his mind if he doesn't," Catherine said, wiggling her eyebrows as Sara blushed.

* * *

"I won't see you for awhile again," Sara said, hugging Jillian as they dropped her off at the hotel, saying their goodbyes.

"You call me whenever you need to. Keep me updated on Eli and this one."

"You'll have to come back once it's here," Sara said with tears in her eyes.

"Hey now, no crying."

"Hormones, I swear, they run me now!" Sara laughed, hugging Jillian again.

"I'll make sure Gil get's Bill home safely tonight. Have a safe flight home tomorrow."

"Be safe," Catherine said, saying her goodbye. She embraced the woman and left Jillian to say her goodbyes to Laura and Joanna.

"Take care of her," Jillian said shaking Laura's hand.

"I will, Sara's tough, though."

"Not as tough as you think. Just keep her talking," Jillian said smiling as she waved her goodbyes.

* * *

"Mom, can I ask you a question," Sara asked as she walked into Laura's hotel room. Joanna and Catherine had disappeared.

"Sure"

"What was with the attitude today?"

"What attitude?"

"That one right there. I saw the looks you gave me and Jillian, and disagreeing with everything she said."

"I just want you to have the perfect house, Sara. You're pregnant, you can't do a whole lot of work by yourself."

"That's what friends are for. But that's not it. Are you jealous of Jillian," Sara asked, looking pointedly at her mother.

"You are, you're jealous. Of what?"

"She protected you. I couldn't, again!"

"Oh, Mom, you did protect me."

"I didn't. I got beat up, again while you had to sit by."

"You couldn't do anything, Mom."

"I know, and that's what's wrong. I had to watch as someone else took care of you. I just feel like I'm loosing a bond with you."

"You're not, I promise you that. But Jillian and I, just like Bill and Gil, we shared an experience, a traumatic one, and we're all still healing. Jillian's just trying to help."

"I want to help, too."

"I know, Mom, I do. But this one, this time, I need to talk to Jillian about. I'm not a kid trying to figure out what happened to her family, I'm an adult trying to keep my son from being exposed to more trauma and keep myself sane."

"I just want to help," Laura sighed, sitting.

"I know, and you did, by coming here, keeping me company, sitting up late at night and listening to me talk. You have helped more than you think." Sara sighed, sitting beside her mother, grabbing her hand.

"But you have to realize that I can bond with other mother figures, too. It doesn't mean I'm trying to replace you."

"I know, I just…I got jealous. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted." Sara smiled.

"What time is your flight?"

"Early tomorrow morning."

"Then this is goodbye. I want you to call me as soon as you get in, okay?" Sara asked, hugging her mother.

"I will. Joanna is going to miss you."

"I told her to call anytime."

"Get ready for a big phone bill!" Laura laughed, as she wiped the tears from both her and Sara's eyes.

"I love you, Mom, don't forget that."

* * *

"Hey," Gil said, coming in the door very late that night. Sara wrinkled her nose.

"You smell like cigars and whiskey."

"I'll take a quick shower."

"Gil, I have something to tell you," Sara said, rolling over to face her husband.

"What's that?"

"I found us a house."

TBC

* * *

A little mother daughter talk was in order don't you think!

Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews, They all mean a lot! Please keep them coming!

Katie


	42. Chapter 42

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"What do you think?" Sara asked as she, Gil and Eli walked through the same house Sara had fallen in love with a couple days prior.

"We need to get someone to look at the kitchen ceiling."

"I, ah, already did. It's nothing major, actually. The leak was fixed years ago, that spot just needs to be re-plastered and painted and it will be as good as new."

"I'm guessing that if you had someone check this you already had a home inspector come in," Gil asked, turning and smiling at his wife who looked away.

"Yes, but I just wanted to know what was wrong."

"Is there anything else that needs to be fixed?"

"No, the plumbing, electrical, foundation, everything seems to be in really good shape" Sara said as she followed Eli up the back stairs.

"Where are you going, little man?"

"Don't know." Eli shrugged, walking down the hall to the last room upstairs.

"I thought this could be his room," Sara said. Gil came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, placing his hands on her belly.

"It is nice and big."

"Just like that master bedroom down the hall."

"And we'd have a backyard."

"With a pool; that will be great for us and Eli. He's already a little fish," Sara said, turning in Gil's embrace and pulling out her puppy dog eyes.

"That's not fair, I can't resist that look."

"Good, then say we can place a bid."

"I don't know."

"It's close to UNLV and schools. And it's in a good neighborhood."

"Are you sure?" Gil asked, looking at Eli who was sprawled out on his tummy, playing with his dinky cars.

"Positive. This is our house, Gil."

"Well, I guess if we got it, we could move after Christmas."

"Is that a yes?"

"That's a yes. Let's go talk to the owner."

* * *

"What happened to moving after Christmas?" Gil asked, packing another box full of books.

Sara laughed as she packed her own box. "The owner accepting our offer on the spot and saying we could move in as soon as the paperwork was signed."

"Where we go?" Eli asked.

"You remember that house we were in the other day, Eli? We're going to live there, all of us," Sara explained to him.

"You know, we have to put this house on the market now, too."

"We have time."

"And we're going to have to christen this house one last time before we leave."

"Oh, I think that can be arranged. You realize though, once we move, we're going to have a lot of christening to do; that house is big," Sara said, watching the smile on Gil's face get bigger and bigger.

Last night in the townhouse

"Sara," Gil called.

"I'm in here, is Eli asleep?"

"Down for the count on the little blow-up bed."

"Go wait on our bed and I'll be out in a second," Sara asked, speaking from behind the closed bathroom door.

A minute later Sara walked out of the bathroom. She shut off the hall lights before making her way into the dimly lit bedroom. She smiled when she saw her husband in only his boxers lying on the bed.

"What do you think?" Sara asked as Gil's mouth dropped at the sight of Sara in a silk light purple nightgown that fell to her thighs, showing off her long, long legs.

"You're beautiful," Gil whispered, sitting up as Sara kneeled in front of him. She ran her hands down his bare chest, before playing with the elastic of his boxers.

"Tease," Gil mumbled as Sara moved to straddle Gil's waist. The nightie bunched slightly, revealing to Gil that she was not wearing any panties.

"Are you going to join me or am I going to do all the work tonight?" Sara asked as Gil's hands held her waist. They traveled beneath the gown at her statement and started playing with the bundle of nerves he came across there.

"Excited to see me?" Gil smiled, groaning when Sara pulled down his boxers, revealing his very hard arousal.

"I should be asking you that," Sara said before laying claim to Gil's lips and moving herself to hover over his erection.

Slowly, too slow in Gil's mind, Gil slid into Sara's warmth, both groaning from the sensations.

"You feel so good, Sara," Gil panted, smiling at his wife when she made eye contact with him. He closed his eyes in pleasure when Sara's hugged herself close to Gil, her covered breasts pressing into his chest.

"This needs to come off," Gil muttered. He grabbed the straps but pulled the gown down instead of up and over Sara's head, letting it bunch at the top of her belly.

"Wrong way," Sara panted.

"Don't care," Gil mumbled back, delving into Sara's now larger chest. His lips found a nipple and he sucked, causing Sara to buck a little faster against Gil.

"Oh God!" Sara moaned as Gil's pace started to speed up. His body started to tense and Sara's to quiver.

"So..so…close," Sara panted. Her breath hitched in her throat as Gil kept hitting one very pleasurable spot with both their thrusts.

"Let go, Sara," Gil whispered into her ear as his hand massaged a breast, rolling a nipple between his fingers, making Sara's body shake.

"Oh, right..Gil!" Sara called, as her orgasm took control of her body. Sara bucked faster, riding the last of it out, not expecting Gil to bite down where his lips were attached to her neck when his own orgasm took over.

After catching their breath, Sara finally felt the slight pang in her shoulder. She turned to see the distinct teeth marks on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Gil said, rubbing his thumb over the mark.

"Don't be, it doesn't hurt and from what I felt when you did that, it's more than okay!" Sara smiled, kissing Gil soundly.

"You're too good to me," Gil mumbled.

"I love you. I would do anything for you, including going through the feel of a bite mark," Sara laughed out. She slowly moved off of Gil, laughing when she remembered her gown didn't even make it off her body.

"I need a shower. Want to wash my back?" Sara asked, slowly getting off the bed, her gown finally falling off her body.

"After that, I'm in need of a shower, too. I would love to wash your back, but only if you wash mine. And who knows, maybe we can christen the bathroom one last time before we move to the new house tomorrow," Gil finished, catching up with Sara as she entered the bathroom.

"You sure you're up for round two?" Sara teased.

"Are you?"

* * *

"I can't believe this is it." Gil watched as Jim, Nick and Greg took the last of the boxes out of the townhouse. Catherine was watching Eli.

"It's going to be weird not being here anymore. But I think a fresh start is what we need."

"I do, too. It's just..this was the first place we bought together. We made a lot of memories here, good and bad."

"Do you remember our first night here," Sara asked, looking back towards the kitchen counter and blushing.

"Or our first fight? I believe you slammed the bathroom door so hard it shook."

"Well, at least the make up sex was worth it," Sara laughed. She looked behind her to where the couch used to sit, only to see the amused faces of Nick, Greg, Jim and Catherine, who was holding Eli's hand while he held onto Hanks' leash.

"Ah, how much of that did you just hear?"

"Enough to know that you better have cleaned off those kitchen counters really well when you made me dinner, Gil," Catherine admonished.

"And that you better have had your couches cleaned really, really well or I am never sitting on them again," Greg teased, making the couple turn a deeper shade of red.

"Just think though, you two are going to have a lot of fun in the new house," Jim laughed out.

"That is until Sara's belly get's in the way."

"Just means they have a lot to accomplish in the next few months!" Greg laughed.

"Okay, can we stop talking about our sex life and get out of here," Gil asked, finally chuckling at the situation.

"SEX!" Eli yelled.

"Oh great, just what we need, an almost three year old yelling 'sex'," Sara muttered.

"SEX!" Eli yelled again, making the room start to laugh.

"SEX!"

"Okay, little man, you don't need to say that," Sara told him, coming to Eli and bending down.

"No sex."

"No sex."

"At least not yet," Greg whispered, getting elbowed by Nick, both cracking smirks.

"Sex?" Eli asked again.

"Not today. How about a cookie? I'm sure we have some in the car somewhere," Gil asked, trying to get the boy's mind on something else.

"Smart, Gil, smart," Jim laughed.

TBC

* * *

I'm posting early because I won't be able to do it in the morning!

A little fluff, a little smut, i hope you enjoyed!

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, keep them coming!

Katie


	43. Chapter 43

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"I'm back to work tonight," Gil sighed. He was lying with Sara in their bed at their new house.

"We'll be okay. I'm hoping to sleep until Eli wakes up in the morning."

"If you need anything…"

"I will call, I promise. The past two nights here I have had only good dreams.  
Too bad you couldn't just stay home on leave until after Christmas; it's only a few days away."

"I probably could have, but the team is so short. There's no need for them to go through the pre-Christmas rush short handed."

"True enough," Sara said, curling up in bed tighter. She smiled as Gil got up and tucked her in again.

"I love you. Call if you need anything."

"I will, but we'll be fine. Eli and I will meet you and the team at Franks for breakfast," Sara told him as Gil put on his shoes, ready to leave the room.

"And Gil?"

"Yeah"

"I love you, too. Stay safe."

* * *

"Okay, everyone, we have a busy night." Catherine was all business as she came into the break room not even realizing that Grissom sat at the table, joking with Nick, Greg and Ray.

"Ray, you're solo; B&E on Tropicana. As soon as that's solved, I want you to join Greg at his scene, apparent murder suicide," Catherine said, finally looking up.

"Gil, you're back."

"Ecklie was supposed to tell you tonight is my first night back."

"Conrad never said a word, although he has been in meetings for the past two days. Well this is good. You can help Nick with his case, body with bugs found out by Lake Mead."

"Now you can show me what you've learned, Nicky," Gil said as the two left the room with smiles on both their faces.

* * *

"Oh man," Nick said, scrunching up his nose.

"Ah yes, the smell of decomp. Luckily I stocked up on lemons before shift tonight," Gil said as Jim Brass came into view with a small bounce to his step.

"Hey guys."

"Jim." Gil smiled, trying to figure out Brass's mood.

"Kids found the body while they were on a hike, and no, they didn't touch anything, they just smelled it."

"Nick, you want to go take a look? I'll be over in a second."

"Sure," Nick said, oblivious to Brass' mood.

"What?" Jim asked.

"How's Anne Kramer?"

"How…"

"Jim, you can be pretty easy to read when I pay attention. I'm guessing your old partner stayed in Vegas a little longer."

"Just awhile."

"And I'm guessing you showed her a fun time."

"We had some fun."

"I'm sure you did," Gil smirked, picking up his case and making his way over to Nick, but not before calling out.

"I heard there was an opening over at PD for a new detective. I'm sure Anne would be a perfect fit here."

"So, what do you have so far, Nick?"

"Well, based on insect activity, I'm guessing the victim has been here eight days. The maggots are now in the pupa stage and are wrapped in cocoons."

"Very good, Nick."

"Yeah?"

"Everything I see here verifies what you just said."

"Thanks, Grissom."

"Anytime. Now come on, let's scour the scene. Let's see if we can get anything; we can't touch the body until David get's here anyway."

* * *

"I got a hit on our DB," Grissom said, coming into the layout room where Nick sat.

"Sweet! What's the history?"

"James Kep, forty four years old, married, worked at the casino as a blackjack dealer."

"Have you called the wife?"

"Brass is on his way over there now, but there's something else."

"What?"

"If your husband disappeared for over a week, wouldn't you file a missing persons report?"

"Of course."

"There was none filed."

"Sounds suspicious."

"We'll find out more when the wife comes in."

* * *

"Case closed. Another one for you to sign off on" Gil said, setting the paperwork on Catherine's desk with a smile.

"And?"

"Wife did it. She found out he was cheating, confronted him, he hit her, she hit him back…with a bat."

"Ouch!"

"Yeah, so, we're done. Are you coming to Franks for breakfast? Sara's going to bring Eli."

"Yeah, give me twenty. With the paperwork you just added to my pile, I have another shift of doing this."

"Hey, you always wanted the supervisor position. I'm just glad I don't have to do it anymore!" Gil laughed leaving.

* * *

"Mommy, Santa come?" Eli asked, crawling on to the king sized bed.

"Not yet, Eli. Christmas isn't for a couple more sleeps."

"No presents?"

"Not yet, soon. I promise you will get presents soon," Sara told him, smiling as Eli laid down beside her, his little face looking directly into hers.

"Baby in there," Eli asked, pointing at Sara's stomach.

"Yep, a baby is in there."

"Come soon?"

"Not for awhile yet. The baby has to get big and strong like you," Sara said, reaching over and tickling the boy, enticing loud squeals and giggles.

"Mommy" Eli said again, catching his breath.

"Yeah, Eli?"

"I love you."

* * *

"Daddy!" Eli yelled, seeing Grissom sitting at a table at Franks with the team. He quickly ran over to him as Sara followed with a smile and a hand on her stomach.

"Hey buddy, did you have a good night?"

"Mommy tickled me."

"She did? Did you get her back?"

"No"

"Well, we'll just have to do that later, right," Gil told him, as the team plus Brass watched the whole scene with smiles on their faces.

"Hey, guys," Sara said, sitting beside Grissom, Eli in the middle.

"Have a good morning then?" Greg asked.

"Very. How was your night? Any good cases?"

"Grissom and I finally got a case with bugs." Nick beamed making the group chuckle. No one noticed the woman walking in the door.

"Gil, Sara," the woman called.

"Maddie, what can we do for you?" Gil asked. The whole group shuffled around to make room for the DA to sit down.

"I hate to do this to you, but I'm here to ask you and Sara, as well as this whole team, to testify at McKeen and his accomplices' trials."

"Please tell me it's not before Christmas?" Sara asked softly, pulling Eli a little closer to her.

"It's in the middle of January. As soon as the New Year's celebrations are over, I need to start prepping you all. I have a feeling this is going to be a rough case," Maddie sighed.

"Mommy, can I have pantakes?" Eli asked breaking the little bit of tension that had settled around the room.

"You know what, bud, you can have anything you want."

TBC

* * *

Nick finally got his case with Grissom, lol, and a little sweet fluff to go around too!

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, i'm almost at 500, amazing, thanks everyone!

Katie


	44. Chapter 44

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

Waking up, Gil smiled.

"Life is good," he mumbled, looking to his left and seeing his sleeping wife. She was sleeping on her side. She had an arm wrapped around her midsection, already protecting the unborn child they made.

"You are going to be a wonderful mother," Gil whispered. He turned to his side and trailed a finger across Sara's cheekbone, brushing a few stray hairs behind her ear, smiling as she scrunched up her nose.

Slowly, Gil reached down, placing a hand on her stomach, trying to feel for any movement, but coming up empty.

'Must be sleeping,' Gil thought. He smiled as he slowly reached the hem of Sara's nightshirt. He undid the buttons on it, one by one until he revealed Sara's body. His smile got even larger when Sara didn't even stir.

Softly, Gil trailed his hands up Sara's body, up past the mounds of her breasts to the curve of her neck and slowly going back down. This time he stopped at her breast and circled her nipple. He watched as they stood out, erect, before his hands continued there travel down. Just below her belly, he slid his hand to her back, sliding down the curve of her buttocks. Slowly he separated and slid his hand in between her thighs before bending down to capture a breast in his mouth.

"MMMMM" was heard coming from Sara. Her eyes fluttered open to see the top of her husbands head, feasting upon her.

"You're finally awake," Gil teased.

"Finally? How long have you been teasing me like this," Sara groaned out again as Gil's fingers slid into Sara's warmth.

"Awhile," Gil mumbled, turning his attention back to Sara's breasts. He savored each one equally while his fingers sped up in pace as Sara's body started to tremble.

"Oh god, Gil, so..so..mmmmm", Sara panted as she rolled to her back, giving Gil better access to her quivering body. Her back arched as her body lost control.

"I'm…oh…coming...Gil," Sara called as Gil continued his pursuit of Sara's body. He rode out her orgasm until her body started to calm down.

"That was a hell of a way to wake up," Sara said, finally opening her eyes to stare into the blue ones of her husband.

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, babe," Sara said smiling. She rolled and turned on Gil, straddling his naked waist, his very hard arousal settling in front of her.

Smirking, Sara's hands found his erection. As she trailed her hands up and down his shaft, Gil's hips started to thrust up to meet her.

"Mommy, Daddy," Eli called from the hallway, making both Sara and Gil both groan.

"Eli, go back to bed for ten minutes," Gil huffed, frustrated as Sara's hands started their ministrations again.

"Ten minutes," Sara mumbled.

"It's Christmas! Santa!" Eli called again, his voice loud and excited.

"He's not going to go back to bed," Gil mumbled, grabbing Sara's hand and stopping.

"Go get him. I'll be out in a minute."

"Are you sure?"

"We don't really have another choice, do we?"

"No, I guess we don't," Sara replied. She bent forward as Gil bent up, giving each other a good morning kiss.

"We'll finish this later, I promise," Sara said, crawling off of Gil, who was sprawled on his back, an arm over his face as his erection stood proud.

"Merry Christmas to me," he mumbled, hearing the bedroom door close.

"Can we open presents now?" Eli asked as Gil came out of the bedroom twenty minutes later, his hair wet.

"I think presents are a good idea," Gil said as Sara looked sadly at her husband, but trying to keep the smirk off her face at the same time.

Eli was already running from the kitchen to the living room where the tree stood with lots of presents underneath.

"Are you okay?" Sara teased.

"As long as we finish that tonight I'll be fine."

"We'll just have to kick the team out a little earlier, then," Sara said. She laughed as she handed Gil a cup of warm coffee, while she grabbed her tea. She watched as her husband took a sip.

"What did you put in this?"

"A little shot of whiskey. I figured it would help. Plus, it's Christmas, you're allowed," Sara said as she and Gil made their way into the living room, laughing when they saw Eli. He was already digging through presents, ready to rip the paper off of them all.

"Hey there, little man, are you going to wait for us?"

"Open!" Eli sat on his behind, Hank beside him as tinsel fell from the tree and into his hair.

"Let me grab my camera and then we can open presents," Sara said, going into the cabinet and grabbing her camera. She snapped her first of many pictures of the day of Gil sitting on the floor with Eli, dividing out presents, tinsel still stuck in Eli's hair.

* * *

"Knock, knock. Merry Christmas," Greg called, opening the front door with Nick right behind him. Hank barreled towards them, barking.

"Hey, buddy," Greg said giving Hank a rub down as Nick held the box full of presents.

"Greg move before I drop these, man."

"Merry Christmas, guys," Sara said. Coming into the front foyer, she watched her dog sniffing Greg's pockets.

"Can I give him a bone?" Greg asked as Sara nodded.

"Merry Christmas, buddy," Greg laughed, giving Hank the large treat. The dog took off quickly afterwards.

"Well, where is everyone?" Nick asked.

"Eli is playing with his new toys and Gil is cooking. Come on in, I'm sure Eli is going to flip when he sees more presents."

"Early morning?" Nick asked.

"Interrupted morning."

"TMI, Sara! TMI," Greg laughed, watching Eli's expression as he saw Nick place the large box of presents on the floor.

"More?" Eli asked, wide eyed and smiling.

"Yes, bud, more. But we have to wait for Catherine and Jim to get here before we can open them," Sara told him.

"Want to open now."

"Soon, bud. Why don't you show me your new toys," Nick said, sitting down on the floor beside Eli with Greg joining him.

"Could you grab the door when Jim and Catherine get here? I'm going to go help Gil in the kitchen."

"Should we notify the hospital now, Sara," Greg teased.

"Ha ha. I'll have you know I've learned a few tricks."

"I'm sure you have," Greg teased as Sara disappeared down the hall.

* * *

"Jim, you're finally here," Gil said, opening the front door. "And you brought a guest. Anne, it's so good to see you again."

"Likewise. I'm glad you're doing so well. Jim's been keeping me updated."

"I'm sure he has. Come on in, everyone's in the living room trying to keep Eli from diving into all the new presents."

"Ah to be almost three years old again," Jim laughed as Gil took the box of presents that Jim brought into the living room. Jim and Anne followed him to the craziness.

"Open now?" Eli asked.

"We can open them now," Gil told him, laughing as Eli tore off the paper of the closest present.

"Hey, buddy, that was mine. This one is yours," Greg said, taking the box away from him and handing him an even bigger one.

* * *

"I think you all have made Eli one happy little boy," Catherine noted, watching as Eli sat at the dining room table in his new clothes, a cowboy hat and boots, playing with a toy.

"You think? He's going to be up for days with all the sugar he's consumed," Sara said, laughing.

"Ah, it's Christmas. He'll run it off and drop dead into sleep after dinner," Jim said.

"That way you guys can have your alone time," Greg said as Gil's head popped up, an eyebrow raised.

"Shutting up," Greg said as the table laughed before ohhhing and ahhhing as Gil brought in the turkey.

"Where's the tofu?" Nick asked.

"You have a craving, Nick?"

"No, but its all meat and you're a vegetarian if I remember correctly."

"Yeah well, cravings have got the best of me in the last week. So as of right now, I eat white meat. Don't say it! I already feel bad enough," Sara said with a hand in the air, stopping everyone's comments mid flight.

"Well, let's eat, I'm starved," Gil said, cutting up the turkey and placing some on Eli's plate.

* * *

"Well, Merry Christmas, everyone," Gil said, raising his beer and tapping it to Jim's as the whole team sat around the living room. Dinner was finished and the dishes were done. He smiled as Lindsay played with Eli. The little boy's eyes were starting to get heavy as he lied on the floor.

"He's going to be down for the count soon."

"So am I," Sara yawned.

"Ah, so much for your late night fun, Gil," Catherine teased.

"But I think Sara has the right idea. I think it's time to get out of here and into bed. I'm hoping the lab stays quiet tonight and none of us gets called in."

"Just don't jinx it," Greg said, standing along with Nick, and grabbing their jackets.

"I'm hoping it's like last year, nothing that can't wait until tomorrow," Jim said as he helped Anne on with her jacket.

"Merry Christmas, guys," Nick said, hugging Sara and Catherine goodbye, before shaking Grissom, Jim and Anne's hands.

"See you all tomorrow," Catherine said as she and Lindsay exited behind Greg and Nick.

"Bye, guys," Jim said, as he and Anne left.

"It's just us now," Gil said, smiling as he kissed the side of Sara's head as she closed the door.

"Are you still up for some Christmas celebrations?" Sara asked, smiling.

"I thought you were tired."

"I lied." Sara laughed. She smiled when she and Gil walked back into the living room to see Eli curled up beside Hank, fast asleep, his cowboy hat falling off his head.

"You get him to bed and I'll be waiting, I promise," Sara said with huskiness in her voice as she walked up the stairs leaving Gil to pick up Eli.

* * *

"Eli is fast asleep," Gil said, coming into the bedroom, where Sara was laid out in the exact same undone shirt she was in that morning. She had a large smile on her face.

"Merry Christmas, Gil."

"And what a Merry Christmas it is!"

TBC

* * *

You get to use you imaginations for the rest of this chapter, lol

Thanks for all the reviews yesterday, please keep them coming!

Katie


	45. Chapter 45

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Gil turned off the ignition.

"It's been too long since I've been here."

"Both of us, but I'm sure he would understand," Sara said, grabbing Gil's hand and squeezing before looking back. She looked in the back seat to see a content Eli amusing himself with his Christmas toys.

"Come on, let's go," Gil said as he got out of the car. As he released Eli from his car seat, Sara eased herself out of her side and met them at the front of the car. She grabbed Gil's hand as they walked through the lanes of the cemetery before turning down the one where Warrick was laid.

They stopped in the front of his grave and Gil tightened his hold on Sara and Eli's hands.

"He didn't have to die," Gil said softly as Sara leaned into his side and held onto his arm a little tighter.

"He didn't, but we can't change the past, Gil. We can only make sure the future is different. We can make sure Eli grows up knowing the love of a family. Grows up knowing he has two parents who love him and a sibling who will always look up to him as an older brother. We can make sure that he grows up to be a wonderful and caring man, who takes responsibility for himself and takes care of others around him. We can make sure he grows up happy and loving life."

Gil smiled. "I think he already does." He bent down and picked up Eli, holding the child close.

"Eli, do you remember Warrick?"

"Dad?" Eli asked.

"Yes buddy, he was your dad."

"You're Daddy."

"Yeah, I'm your daddy now, but he was your daddy, too."

"Gil"

"Yeah"

"As sweet as this is, I think you're confusing him." Sara smiled sadly, watching Eli scrunch up his face in confusion.

"I think we might have to wait until he's just a little older before we explain what happened to Tina and Warrick. All he knows is that they are in Heaven."

"Heaven up!" Eli announced, pointing to the sky.

"Yep, Heaven is up," Sara agreed, smiling at Eli who smiled back.

"We miss you, Warrick. I promise, we will raise Eli like he was our blood, he will grow up knowing what a wonderful person you and Tina both were," Sara whispered softly, laying flowers atop of Warrick's grave.

"You were a good man, Warrick Brown," Gil said. He set Eli down and bent down to the grave. Then he settled his hand upon the headstone.

"I promise Eli will forever be taken care of. He will always have a family and a place to call home." Gil sighed before standing up to Sara, who was holding Eli's hand and cradling her belly with the other.

"Come on, let's go home and celebrate New Year's," Gil said, smiling for the first time since they arrived as he placed a hand on Sara's belly.

* * *

"What time are we supposed to be at Catherine's?" Sara asked as she fixed her hair.

"Around seven. Lindsay said she would take care of Eli at the house. She has a couple girlfriends coming over and they are watching some movies or something. She said that Eli can stay with her and sleep in her bed when he falls asleep so we can have a good night."

"You are going to give her some money for that, right?"

"Yeah. Even though she told me it was fine, I'm going to shove forty bucks in her pocket."

"Good," Sara said as she came out of the bathroom. She was wearing a sleek black dress that hugged her and showed off her baby bump.

"You look good enough to eat," Gil rumbled.

"You're not looking so bad yourself in that shirt. That is my favorite shirt, you know," Sara said, running her hands up and down Gil's chest. The blue of the shirt really brought out his eyes.

Smiling, the two leaned in close, both of their lips parting, ready to touch.

"Mommy, Daddy, my fish don't swim!" Eli called, making Sara and Gil groan and then look at one another confused.

"He doesn't have a fish," Gil said. He and Sara walked down the hall, finding Eli in the bathroom.

"What are you doing in here, little man?" Sara asked, joining Eli in the bathroom.

"Fish don't swim," Eli informed her. She looked to see his stuffed Finding Nemo fish in the toilet as Eli flushed it again, trying to get the fish 'to swim'.

"Eli, this isn't a real fish, it's a teddy bear."

"No swim?"

"No swim, and we don't put toys in the toilet either," Sara told him. She cringed when she pulled the soaked toy out of the toilet and put it in the sink.

"Gil, can you get a bag? We'll put him in the washing machine tomorrow morning."

"That will make him swim," Gil chuckled, leaving the bathroom. She could hear his laughter down the hall.

"Eli, no more putting your stuffed animals in the toilet."

"Tay," Eli smiled, turning on his heel and calling for Hank.

"Oh, he's going to be trouble soon," Sara mumbled, cringing as she lifted the soaked toy once more.

* * *

"You're here!"

"You did invite us, Catherine," Sara said.

"I know, but you never know, you could have stayed home to christen more of the house."

"We're almost there."

"Already?" Catherine asked as Gil, Sara and Eli walked ahead, smiles on their faces.

"Seriously?" Catherine called, laughing. She watched as her daughter took Eli back to hang out with her and her friends.

"Sara, you're looking good," Doc Robbins said with a smile on his face.

"Check this out." Sara took his hand and placed it on her stomach.

"This one has had the hiccups for the past ten minutes or so. He or she is really bouncing around in there."

"My wife always loved that feeling, well until the end. Enjoy it now."

Sara smiled. "I am." She looked up to see her husband move to talk to Jim and Vartann.

"Sara," Greg called.

"I want you to meet someone," Greg said, pulling his date along with him.

"Sara, this is Jordan. Jordan, this is Sara, one of my best friends."

"It's nice to meet you, Jordan. Greg, why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?"

"Because life has been way too busy lately. And, like you, I liked having a secret all to myself for awhile. But I thought it was time to share."

"Was I the last one to find out?"

"Yeah, but that's because you're not at the lab," Greg told her as he wrapped an arm around Jordan.

"I will be on Monday."

"Really?"

"You bet!"

"Jordan, Sara is the one who taught me everything I know. She got me to a Level Three," Greg explained as Sara blushed.

"I didn't do it all by myself."

"I think Greg has you on a bit of a pedestal, Sara. He's told me a lot about you," Jordan said.

"Nothing bad, I hope," Sara asked.

"No, nothing bad. But he does credit you with a lot," Jordan replied as Nick and his date came over.

"Sara, this is Amy. Amy, Sara."

"Wow, I leave the lab again for awhile and I miss out on all the good gossip. It's nice to meet you, Amy."

"You too, Nick speaks very highly of you," the redhead said.

"Okay, you two have to stop talking about me to your girlfriends, it's kinda weird." Sara laughed then winced slightly.

"You okay?"

"I just got kicked in the ribs. I think I'm going to go sit."

"Well then we'll bring the conversation to you," Nick said as he, Greg and their dates followed Sara to the couch. Sara sat down beside Gil who was still talking to Jim, Anne Kramer and now Doc.

"Is everything okay?"

"Just someone doing aerobics," Sara replied as Gil placed a hand on her stomach, feeling the kicks beneath.

"So are you going to find out if 'it' is a boy or girl?" Greg asked.

"Nope, it's going to be a surprise."

"Do you have names yet?"

"Nope. All we've decided on is that if it's a girl, Gil pick's the name and if it's a boy, I pick the name."

* * *

"Okay everyone, get ready. The countdown is just about to start," Catherine called as everyone stood. Auld Lang Syne started playing while Lindsay and her friends came in the room. They had a tired looking Eli with them. He looked like he was about to drop.

Lindsay brought him to Gil and Sara.

"He's tired, but is fighting sleep."

"It's okay. Here, I'll take him." Gil picked up the boy up who immediately snuggled into Gil's neck as his eyes started to close.

"Here we go! Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six, Five, Four, Three, Two,

ONE! Happy New Year!" Was called out, music blaring and all the couples embracing; Nick, Greg and their dates, Catherine and Vartann, Doc and his wife, Jim and Anne, and Gil and Sara.

"Happy New Year, honey," Gil said softly as he dipped in to kiss his wife.

"Happy New Year, babe."

TBC

* * *

Don't ya just love Eli, we have to find him some fish that do swim, lol

thanks so much for all the reviews! Keep them coming!

Katie


	46. Chapter 46

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Gil asked as he drove to the lab. Sara was in the passenger seat, a hand rubbing her belly where the baby was doing summersaults.

"Ready to go back to work? Yeah. I made a promise to Greg that I would be back."

"You don't have to just because you made a promise."

"I know, and I'm not coming back just because of the promise. I'm coming back because, as much as I enjoy being home with Eli, I need a tiny break. And it's only for a few nights a week, not full time."

"Thank God for Lindsay taking the time to watch Eli."

"She wants the money. It's hard to hold down a job while going to school. This is easy money for her. She can sleep, get her home work done and get up with Eli and let us sleep for a few hours, too. This situation has worked out perfectly," Sara told him.

"Sara?"

"Hmmm"

"Are you going to go back to work after the baby is born?"

Taking a deep breath, Sara said, "I'm not sure, I think so. I mean, I want to, but, I don't know yet. We're going to have a brand new baby and a three year old.  
What do you want?"

"As long as you're happy, I'll be okay with whatever you decide. I was just curious. There are lots of working mothers out there. If they can do it, so can you and so can I," Gil said.

* * *

"Well, look at what the cat dragged in," Catherine said, smiling as she walked into the break room where Sara sat with the rest of the team.

"Sara's back! It's a great day," Greg told everyone as he sat beside Sara. He put a hand on her belly, feeling the flutters beneath.

"Okay, Greg, time to leave Sara and the baby alone. We have cases to solve tonight. First things first; Sara, you're not in the field. Pick a lab any lab or help me with paperwork."

"Actually, I'll help you. Maddie Klein is going to be stopping by the lab tonight, so I should keep myself free."

"Then Gil, that means you get the B&E. That way you can meet with Maddie, too. Nick, Ray, you two have a double. Greg, an apparent suicide."

"Fun, fun, see you guys later," Nick waved as he, Ray and Greg left.

"Have fun with paperwork. Call me as soon as Maddie get's here," Gil asked. He bent in front of Sara and placed a hand on her stomach.

"Be safe," Sara told him, then kissed Gil goodbye.

"Hey, none of that! Get to work," Catherine teased.

"Yes, boss. Help me up?" Sara asked as Gil helped her stand.

* * *

"So, how's Eli?" Catherine asked.

"He's good. You know, you can come see him anytime, Cath. Just call first."

"I know, but sometimes it's hard. When I look at him, I just see Warrick."

"We took him to the cemetery. Eli didn't really understand why we were there."

"But it's important that he went."

"Yeah. Hey, Cath?"

"Hmmm?"

"Any pointers for potty training?"

"A lot of patience and always keep some treats around for rewards when he uses the potty."

"That's it?"

"I had a girl remember, it's different with boys."

* * *

"Sara," Maddie Klein said, knocking on Catherine's office door where the two women were going over case reports.

"Maddie," Sara said.

"Hey, are you ready to start?"

"Yeah, give me five and I will call Gil. He shouldn't be long."

"That's okay, we can start without him," Maddie said with a reassuring smile on her face.

"Okay, Sara, I'm going to warn you now, this case, it's going to be tough."

"I figured as much," Sara sighed out.

"McKeen doesn't have much for lawyers, though. No one in Vegas is stupid enough to try to represent him."

"So what, can he plead out?"

"He's trying, but we're not accepting a plea deal. That is, unless you and Gil want us to. You two have a lot of pull here."

"A lot of pull on what?" Gil asked, coming into his old office and closing the door before sitting beside Sara.

"Whether we want to go to trial for McKeen or just let him plead out," Sara informed him.

"If we go to trial, what do you think the outcome will be?" Gil asked.

"We win. It's already pretty cut and dry, it's the sentencing. If he goes to trial, he's looking at the death penalty."

"What about the two other guys, Harry and Edmund?" Sara asked.

"They are looking at life, each. Now that we have their prints and DNA, we've been able to link them to some past crimes. Those two did a lot of damage, not only to you and your family, but to others as well."

"What do you think we should do, Maddie?" Gil asked.

"Honestly, if I were in your shoes, I would see to it that Jeff McKeen get's everything he deserved. That means the death penalty in my books. The man has already been convicted of one murder. What's to say that, even if he pleads out and is put into a cell by himself for the rest of his life, he still won't try something. There are ways of getting messages out. You know that as well as I do, Gil," Maddie said, remembering the Alvarado case from a few years back.

"Can we have a day to think about it, talk it over?" Sara asked.

"You can about Jeff McKeen, but his two goons, they're already charged and will be sentenced."

"Can they plead out?" Gil asked.

"Do you want them to?"

"Offer them life. They can get out of the death penalty, and make sure that they stay away from McKeen in jail."

"I can do that. Gil, Sara, if we're going to go through with McKeen's case, I need to know soon, like tomorrow."

"We'll let you know, Maddie."

* * *

"Gil?" Sara asked the next morning as they lied in bed. Lindsay was watching over Eli until the afternoon.

"Hmm," Gil asked, half asleep.

"What do you think we should do about McKeen?"

"I don't know. Personally, I don't want him to breathe another breath ever again. But I also know that a court case is going to be hard. What are you thinking?"

"I'm having a conflict of emotions right now. I mean, we've all testified for horrible cases, and it's been our testimony that has changed jury's opinions. But it's always been the jury's decision on whether that person lives or dies, not ours.  
This time, we're basically signing his death warrant," Sara said, curling into Gil's side.

"And I'm not sure if I can live with that."

* * *

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Sidle. I'm sorry I can't give you better news," the doctor said as Laura sat in the doctor's office, holding Peter's hand, tears falling from her eyes.

"How much…how long?"

"Six months, at best. We could do some therapies; chemo, radiation. That could buy you some time."

"But give me no real life," Laura said, a sob ebbing in her throat.

"What happens now?" She squeezed Peter's hand; the man was too tied up to speak.

"We manage your pain as best we can, and look into hospice care. But that's all the things I can take care of. What I want you to do is live life now. Talk to your family, make sure you enjoy the time you have left with them," the doctor said sadly.

"Why is this happening? Why wasn't this caught sooner?" Peter said, speaking for the first time.

"I can't tell you that, cancer hits everyone differently. It affects people's bodies differently. The fact that Laura's cancer wasn't caught until just recently is surprising. By the time Laura found the lump in her breast, the cancer had spread, too far."

"There's nothing we can do?" Peter asked again, trying to grasp at straws.

"I'm sorry."

"We need to get a second opinion," Peter said.

"I can recommend a few doctors, but I'm afraid they will all say the same thing."

"It's worth a try."

"Peter," Laura said, grabbing his hand and clearing her eyes with her other.

"Let's go home."

TBC

* * *

Sorry for the late update, I slept in, lol

Thanks for all the reviews everyone, please keep them coming!

Katie


	47. Chapter 47

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"So that's it, there's nothing that we can do?" Joanna asked, her sobs breaking through as she hugged her father.

"No, honey, there's not. I'm sorry," Laura informed her.

"You're dying and you're apologizing to me; that's not right. So, what now, what happens?"

"That's what we wanted to discuss with you," Laura said, keeping a brave face.

"Does Sara know?" Joanna blurted out.

"Not yet."

"She needs to know."

"I know, and she will, I promise. I'm still working up the courage to have that conversation with her. And it's a conversation that I want to have in person, I can't tell her over the phone."

"And that's what we wanted to talk to you about," Peter said.

"I don't follow."

"Joanna, as much as I love you, and I do love you like you were my own daughter, I want to spend my time left with Sara, and her family. I just got my relationship back with her, and I'm going to lose it again," Laura said, tears falling from her eyes.

"You want to live in Vegas?" Joanna asked.

"I want all of us to live in Vegas," Laura said.

"And that's what we wanted to ask you. What would you think about going to Vegas?" Peter asked, looking his daughter in the eye.

"What about school?"

"I talked to your guidance counselor and explained the situation. She told me you already have enough credits to graduate early."

"Yeah, I took a couple extra courses last year."

"Well, it's up to you, Joanna. But I would really love if you would come to Vegas with me, with us. I would love to spend what time I have left with you two and my daughter, Gil and Eli, and hopefully get to see my grandbaby."

"Then I guess we're going to Vegas," Joanna said with a forced a smile. She broke down in tears again. This time she held tight to Laura who embraced her in a tight hug.

* * *

"So what's with the early morning meeting at the Grissom residence?" Nick asked. The team, plus Brass, minus Ray, sat at the kitchen table, steaming coffee and breakfast snacks spread round.

"We want your help with a big decision."

"What color to paint the nursery? I'm thinking lime green, glow in the dark stars on the ceiling, and a huge rock star crib to finish it off," Greg joked.

"Lime green?" Gil asked.

"Yeah, it would totally rock!"

"No Greg, and that's not why you're here."

"Care to fill us in then, Sara?" Jim asked.

"It concerns McKeen."

"That's one name I can't stand to hear," Catherine mumbled, shuddering at the name.

"I know, and that's why we're including you in this conversation," Gil sighed, before continuing.

"Maddie Klein has informed us that we have the power to let McKeen strike a plea deal, if we choose. If not, he goes to trial and faces the death penalty."

"What's the decision, let the bastard fry," Catherine said.

"This is different, Cath," Sara said.

"How?"

"It's not the same as a trial where we present the evidence and the jury decides.

McKeen is already guilty, he has no defense. And during Brass's interrogation he pretty much admitted to everything anyway."

"So what's the big deal?"

"If it goes to trial, we decide his fate. We are the ones making sure he dies," Sara explained, mentally thanking Gil for asking Lindsay to take Eli and Hank to the park.

"Can you live with that?" Sara asked.

"I can," Nick told her, looking Sara in the eye.

"He killed Warrick, his wife, and her parents. He was the reason your mother got beat up, and that you got run out of two separate cities. He was the reason my family was targeted, Sara. He was the reason behind your miscarriage," Nick said the last part softly, watching as Sara cradled her stomach.

"Jeff McKeen should not be allowed to live on this earth."

"Nick, calm down." Catherine gently grabbed his arm.

"We know that, Nick. Gil and I have discussed this until we were blue in the face.  
It's a hard decision."

"Gil, what do you think?" Catherine asked.

"I hate the man! He has never done anything good in his life, and I don't think anyone would cry after his death."

"So we go to trial?" Jim asked.

"But, other than self defense, have any of you here ever killed someone, out of hatred? But then I think about that old case with Alvardez, and how he still managed to make hits while he was in confinement. Then I realize how much more we have to stay protected, and if we will ever feel safe again. That's the part we have to think about here, and it's been weighing heavily on both of us."

"So what do we do now?" Greg asked.

"We vote. And whatever the outcome, we support the decision, and help one another with it. So, who want to go to trial, raise your hands" Sara said, watching as Nick and Catherine raised their hands immediately. Jim's hand slowly came up after thinking.

Looking around, Sara watched as both Greg and Gil considered every option.

Slowly, Gil's hand came up, holding his head down as he did it. But it was Sara's hand squeeze that reassured him that it was okay.

"So that's it," Sara said, standing, her hands on her lower back, stretching.

"Are you okay, Sara?" Nick asked.

"I am. It's okay," Sara told him. She went to the fridge to get herself a drink. Greg came up to her; the open fridge door hid them from the others.

"Are you sure you're okay about this?"

"Yeah. Greg?"

"What?"

"Why didn't you raise you hand?"

"Because I listened to what my mentor had to say and saw the situation from all angles. I just don't want there to be any more violence," Greg said as Sara closed the fridge. She held up juice, silently asking if Greg wanted any.

"Sure."

The front door closing and the sound of a running dog and little feet made Sara smile.

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy"! Eli squealed, running into Sara's legs and holding on tightly. He giggled, making everyone watching smile.

"Did you have fun at the park?" Sara asked, running her fingers through Eli's hair as she looked at Lindsay who nodded and laughed.

"Made a friend, we payed on da tedder todder, and den we payed monster."

"Really!"

"Yep, Hank was da monster, he chased us," Eli explained, wiggling slightly and then grabbing his groin.

"Do you have to use the potty, little man"?

"Nope."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep," Eli said, still squiggling.

"Can you try, please?"

"Treat"

"If you go in the potty. You can have three Smarties," Sara told him, holding up three Smarties. Eli copied her actions, holding up his fingers.

"Yay" Eli smiled. He ran around the corner where his potty was placed. Sara followed but let him get his pants and underwear down by himself. She slightly chuckled as Eli sang an odd song to himself as he sat on the potty.

"You only give him three Smarties, Gil? That's kind of cheap," Brass said. The whole team was trying to hold their laughter as they listened to Eli sing off tune.

"We don't need a hyper, potty training kid who can barely make it to the potty because he's always running around the house," Gil explained as they all continued to listen to Eli.

"All done! Treat?" Eli asked, pulling his pants back up.

"Not so fast, we have to get rid of the pee and wash your hands. In the bathroom, little man." Sara pointed as she followed with the potty, dumping the contents and making sure Eli got up on his stool and washed his hands as best as he could.

"Now you can have your treat."

"YAY!"

* * *

RING RING, RING RING

"I got it. Stay in bed, Sara," Gil called, grabbing the phone and sitting in the office.

"Hello?"

"Gil?"

"Laura, nice to hear from you."

"It's nice to hear your voice, too."

"Do you want me to get Sara?"

"Actually, I was hoping to talk to you."

"Oh, okay. What's up?"

"Peter, Joanna and I are going to come to Vegas. We were wondering if we could stay in the townhouse. Unless you already put it on the market."

"No, we haven't and yes you can stay. What's bringing you to Vegas?" Gil asked, listening as Laura took a deep breath.

"What's wrong, Laura?"

"I'm sick."

"How bad?"

"I have about six months, maybe," Laura choked out as tears started to form in Gil's eyes.

"And I want to spend the time I have left with all of you."

"Do you want me to tell Sara?"

"No, I want to tell her. She deserves to hear this from me. Just, let her know that we're coming to Vegas at the end of the week."

"I'm sorry, Laura."

"I am, too. But I'm hoping that I can stay well enough to see Eli grow and to bond with you and Sara more. And, hopefully, get to see my grandbaby."

"You will," Gil told her with determination in his voice.

"Let me know when you get in. I will come pick you all up."

"Thanks, Gil, for everything," Laura said before hanging up the phone. Gil was left to his thoughts and tears as he walked into the bathroom. Looking at his reflection in the mirror, he saw red eyes and a flushed face.

"Oh Sara, what are we going to do?"

TBC

* * *

Gotta love Eli, already singing on the toilet, lol

And Laura's coming to Vegas!

Thanks so much for all the reviews yesterday! Please keep them coming!

Katie


	48. Chapter 48

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"So, Mom is coming into town today?" Sara asked, watching Eli play from her perch in the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm going to pick them up this afternoon."

"I wonder what the occasion is? I mean, Joanna is still in school," Sara pondered as Gil looked away, a flash of pain on his face.

"Gil, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying to me. What's wrong? Does it have to do with my mother?" Sara asked, watching as Gil winced slightly.

"Gil, you have to tell me. What?" Sara asked with slight panic in her voice.

"Okay, just, calm down for a second and sit at the kitchen table. You need to be sitting."

"You're scaring me."

"Honey," Gil started. He grabbed Sara's hand and held her face in his other large hand, wiping away the few tears that were already giving way.

"Gil, please, tell me what's wrong."

"Your mom is sick, honey."

"Sick?"

"Yeah. She didn't want me to tell you. She wanted to tell you herself, when she came."

"How sick? With what? We can fight it, right?"

"Not this time, Sara."

"Wwwhat? You can always fight something!"

"From what I understand, there's not much the doctors can do."

"What is it?" Sara asked as Gil looked down.

"Gilbert?"

"Cancer, honey, and it's spreading, pretty fast."

"But she was fine when we saw her last time."

"I know, Sara, I do. You're mom didn't tell me everything, she wanted to do it in person. She wanted to tell you herself."

"How long?" Sara asked.

"How long does she have? Gil, tell me," Sara said through a sob, big tears falling.

"Six months, maybe," Gil whispered as he pulled Sara into his arms. He held her tight as she sobbed.

"I just got her back into my life," Sara sobbed into Gil's shoulder.

"Mommy," Eli said, standing in front of Sara and Gil at the table. He looked slightly confused when he saw Sara's tear streaked face.

"Hey, baby."

"You cry?"

"Just a little bit. Mommy is a little sad."

"No sad, me make you feel all bedder." Eli smiled as he climbed onto Gil's lap. He leaned over to Sara and kissed her cheeks then her lips before hugging her tightly, like a bear hug that Gil always gave Eli.

"All bedder?"

"All better, thank you, Eli," Sara said, wiping a couple more tears away before smiling softly at her son.

* * *

"If she's up to it, can you bring her over here?" Sara asked, as Gil put on his shoes to head to the airport. It had been five hours since Gil had broke the news to Sara, and although she was still upset, Sara was somewhat calmer now.

"I'm sure she would really like that. I'll get them settled at the townhouse and then bring her over here," Gil answered as Sara came up to him and embraced him tightly.

"Have I told you today that I love you?" Gil mumbled into Sara's shoulder.

"Yes, but I don't mind hearing it again."

"I love you, Sara Grissom. We will get through this, I promise."

"I love you, too, Gil," Sara said, wiping her eyes once again as they separated.

"I gotta go."

"Bring her here, please."

* * *

"Sara," Gil called, entering there house hours later, Laura behind him.

"In the kitchen with Eli," Sara called back. Eli's giggles carried all the way to the hallway. Walking down the hall, Gil and Laura both laughed when they saw Sara and Eli. They were both covered in flour and eating freshly baked cookies.

"What's going on in here?" Laura asked. She came right up to Sara, ignoring the flour, and hugged her tightly.

"Hi, baby."

"Mom," Sara sighed.

"You're getting bigger and bigger, how much longer?"

"Four and a half months," Sara answered as the timer went off.

"All done!" Eli announced. He shook his head and watched flour fall. He giggled as Hank licked it off the floor.

"Don't touch these ones, they're hot," Sara warned, taking off her apron.

"I'll clean up. Go talk with your mom," Gil told her, dawning the apron Sara just took off.

"How good are these cookies bud? Can I have one?"

"All mine!" Eli laughed. Sara smiled as the two women retreated to the living room, both sitting close on the couch.

"Gil told me," Sara blurted out just as Laura opened her mouth.

"Oh"

"He, I, ah, made him," Sara explained.

Laura grabbed Sara's hand. "It's okay, Sara. I just thought it would be better if I told you myself, in person."

"What is it exactly?"

"It started out as breast cancer, but it spread, fast," Laura explained, looking straight ahead, her eyes glazing over.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do," Laura admitted, looking back to Sara, tears falling from both their eyes.

"I want to be brave, and say that life goes on. But all I keep thinking about is how this is unfair. I have finally got a life again, a man who loves me, a step-daughter who I love, a son-in-law, and grandson who I adore. But most importantly, I have my daughter back in my life. I don't want to lose that. I don't want to lose you," Laura sobbed as Sara leaned over and embraced her mother again.

"You won't ever lose me, Mom, I promise. I will always be here," Sara replied softly into her mother's ear.

"How long are you staying in Vegas?" Sara asked.

"The townhouse is yours for however long you want it."

"I'm staying here until I leave this earth, Sara. I want to be with you and your family. Peter and Joanna are going to stay too. Is that okay?"

"I wouldn't want it any other way, Mom."

"I need you to do something for me?"

"Anything."

"I need you to get close to Joanna, be there for her. She doesn't have any real women to look up to. Her mother isn't in the picture and she has no aunts.  
She's almost eighteen and she's going to need some guidance. I was hoping that you might help," Laura asked, wiping tears away.

"I know you'll be busy with a new baby and Eli, and your life."

"I'll do it, Mom."

"Yeah?"

"As best I can, yeah. I mean, I've never been an older sister, but I promise you now, I will do my best to be there for her," Sara told her as Laura smiled.

"What?"

"Joanna said the same thing to me. She will do her best to be there for you, too."

* * *

"I'm back," Sara called softly, coming into the living room. Gil was sitting with a glass of whiskey in his hand and a book by his side.

"Everything go okay?"

"Yeah. I helped them get settled in the townhouse a little more. We're all going to go out for dinner in a couple days." Sara came to sit beside her husband.

"I'm going to take a temporary leave from work to be with my mom."

"I figured you would. So I talked to Conrad tonight."

"And?"

"And we came to an understanding. I'm going to stay on at CSI."

"But teaching-"

"Can wait until next year. The offer to teach at UNLV has been offered to me every year for the past almost ten years."

"And you, you can decide when you want to come into work. If you want to come in one day a week, you can. If you don't want to come in at all, you don't have too. I figured you would maybe want an outlet once and awhile, and work might be that outlet."

"And Ecklie is okay with this?"

"He's keeping me on, so yeah, he's okay with it," Gil said as Sara framed his face in her hands.

"Thank you."

Gil smiled. "You're welcome." Sara leaned down to kiss her husband, slowly and deeply.

"Gil?"

"Hmmm?"

"Take me to bed, love me."

TBC

* * *

oh the drama! Eli is going to be the bright spot for the next little while!

Thanks so much for the reviews, please keep them coming~

Katie


	49. Chapter 49

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Hey, Gil," Catherine said as she came into the break room where the team were all waiting for their assignments.

"Hey"

"Okay, before we get started, Gil, the guys and I, we just wanted to know, how's Sara?" Catherine asked. The news of Sara's mother's illness had floated throughout the team and lab.

"She's dealing as best she can. She's trying to enjoy the time she has left with Laura."

"Do you two need anything?" Nick asked.

"We're okay right now. Although I don't think Sara would mind much if you stopped by just to say hello."

"I was going to do that today, actually," Greg told him.

"Maybe you should save it for another day, Greg. Tonight Sara is having a girls' night with Laura and Joanna, then we all have court tomorrow."

"McKeen's trial," Ray said.

"Is Sara up for it? I know she didn't really want to do this," Nick asked.

"It's not that she doesn't want this, or to see McKeen punished; she knows he should get everything he gave. It's just, Sara has seen so much death and hurt in her life; she just wants it to stop."

"Well after this he's out of our lives for good. She can relax a little bit again, focus on Eli and the baby boy," Greg said, trying to get a hint of what the sex of the baby was. "Or girl" Getting no response out of Grissom but a smile, Greg sighed.

"You're really serious. You are not going to find out?"

"You'll find out when we do, Greg. We want to keep the surprise."

"I don't know how you're doing it. The anticipation is making me crazy and it's not even my kid!" Catherine laughed.

"Four months to go guys. Oh, I was supposed to tell you, Eli turns three in a couple weeks. We're having a little party at the house. We want you all there to celebrate."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," Nick said with a smile.

"Okay, assignments."

* * *

The sound of a shark attacking a bunch of people and the theme song adding to the situation had all three women jumping slightly.

"I can see this movie a hundred times. I know exactly what's going to happen and when, yet still, as soon as I see jaws start to attack, I jump," Sara said, the women laughing along with her. It was the sound of a frightened little cry behind her that startled her more.

"Eli," Sara whispered, looking at the frightened little boy in his cowboy pajamas, holding his teddy bear.

"Turn the TV off, honey," Laura asked Joanna, who quickly turned off the shark attack.

"Come here, baby," Sara asked as Eli ran into her arms, curling up in her embrace on the big lazy boy chair.

"What are you doing out of bed, huh?" Sara asked cradling Eli close to her. His little body was lying across her lap, his head in her chest. He was quite scared.

"Did you have a bad dream?"

"Bad man."

"There's no bad man, you're okay. You're safe with me and Daddy, Eli, always," Sara cooed, softly, rocking the boy.

"Scary TV."

"It wasn't real, Eli, that shark can't hurt you."

"No hurt?"

"No baby, he can't hurt you," Sara said, brushing her fingers through Eli's hair. She watched as the boy's eyes slowly started to grow heavy. He curled his body even tighter into Sara's, making Sara smile and turn slightly. The baby inside her was kicking and making itself known.

"When do you sign the final adoption papers, Sara?" Laura asked.

"I'm hoping soon. We talked to the lawyer the other day. The papers are in the final process. It shouldn't be much longer now."

"You've already made a wonderful mother, you know that."

"I'm learning more and more every day. Can I ask you something, Mom?"

"Anything."

"Does the worrying about your child ever go away?"

"No. At times, you're going to wish it would. Especially when you realize that they are no longer little, that they're grown adults. But you will never stop worrying. Sara, your thirty eight years old and I still worry everyday about you. Just like I worry about Joanna," Laura finished. She came up to Sara and brushed her fingers through her hair and then Eli's.

"This one, he's going to be a handful."

"He already is," Sara said with a laugh. She quieted down when Eli stirred somewhat.

"Here, let me take him back."

"You sure?" Sara asked as she shifted Eli slightly, letting Laura pick him up and cuddle the boy into her chest.

"Yeah, I need some grandson-grandmother time," Laura told her as she took Eli. Sara watched as she disappeared up the stairs.

"Joanna, can I ask you something?" Sara asked, a few tears in her eyes.

"Please don't cry! If you cry, I'm going to start. I'm not ready for tears yet."

"I'm sorry," Sara said.

"It's okay. What's your question?" Joanna asked, sniffling and wiping her eyes, just like Sara.

"Is Mom in pain?"

"Physical or emotional?"

"Both."

"Yes to both. The cancer is spreading. She won't admit to the pain, but I've seen her taking her pain meds and it's starting to become more frequent," Joanna said with a sigh.

"She's been the only person I've looked to as a mom in a long time."

"What happened to your biological mom?" Sara asked softly, coming to sit on the floor with her back to the couch beside Joanna.

"She just took off. I don't really remember her; I was four when she left. One day, Dad and I came home from the park, and there was a letter on the counter. She didn't want to be a wife and mother anymore. I haven't heard from her since."

"I'm sorry. I know how difficult that must have been for you."

"I had my dad, though. He's gotten me through a lot. Then he met Laura, and she's been….the mom I never had," Joanna said. A sob erupted from her, making Sara reach around and take her into a tight hug.

"We'll get through this. Related or not, you will always be a sister to me, anytime you need to talk," Sara told her, tears falling from her own eyes.

"What's all this," Laura said softly, coming back into the living room only to see Sara and Joanna both crying and hugging.

"Nothing, it's nothing," Joanna said quickly, both women wiping their tears away.

"You've always been a bad liar, Joanna. Now, the truth," Laura asked, coming to sit in front of them both.

"We were talking about you, Mom," Sara answered as Joanna looked to her lap.

"Oh, girls. I know this is hard," Laura started.

"We don't want to lose you, Mom" Sara said.

"I know, and I don't want to lose you both either. But that's not the way life works."

"How are you so calm about this?"

"I've had a lot of time to think. There is no point in me staying angry, because it won't change anything. But I can focus on my family; on you two, Peter, Gil and Eli. And focus on being able to meet this one," Laura said, placing a hand on Sara's stomach where the baby kicked, hard, making Laura and Sara smile.

"He's feisty."

"He?" Sara asked.

"I think so. You're carrying the same way I did when I was pregnant with your brother."

"I'm going to be so out numbered in this house," Sara said with a laugh, breaking the sad mood that had descended.

"Sara, Joanna, I want to say this, though. I love you both, with my entire being. And I feel privileged be your mother," Laura told them.

"And no matter what, I will always be around, keeping watch and to help you whenever I can. I'm going to be watching over you for the rest of your lives."

"Oh, Mom," Sara said as her tears starting again.

* * *

"Sara," Gil called softly, coming in the door early the next morning, very early. It was thankfully a slow night at the lab.

Hearing no movement in the house, not even Eli, Gil smiled.

"Maybe I can get in a couple hours of Sara time before the chaos starts," Gil thought, making his way up the stairs and into the master bedroom. He smiled at the sight before him.

Sara, Laura and Joanna were all curled up in the bed. Sara was in the middle with her back to Joanna, but her face to Laura, whose hand was laid upon Sara's stomach.

Smiling, Gil backed out of the room softly and padded down to Eli's room to check on the boy, only to smile again.

Eli was on his back, spread eagle with his hands behind his head and a soft smile on his face.

"Sleep tight, little man," Gil whispered, backing out and closing the door softly. He made his way down to the half done nursery. The crib and change table had yet to be assembled.

"Soon," Gil said leaving the room to retire to the spare room down the hall. He was ready to succumb to a few hours of sleep.

TBC

* * *

Where are all those reviews everyone? Please let me know what you think and leave a few words!

McKeen's Trial is next, stay tuned

Katie


	50. Chapter 50

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Hey, Sara, Grissom" Greg said, watching the two walk up the front steps to the courthouse.

"Hey Greggo."

"Where's Eli?"

"At home with Joanna, she's babysitting for the day. Mom and Peter should be here soon."

"Are the guys here yet?" Gil asked.

"Inside, they're all trying to keep themselves in check. They all know McKeen is in the building."

"Let's just get this day over with," Sara said softly as the three walked into the courthouse. The team was waiting for them just down the hall. Once they got through security, Sara smiled as Nick came and embraced her tightly.

"How you holding up, darlin?"

"I'm okay."

"If you need anything, anything, even if its some sort of weird midnight craving, you call me, okay?"

"Right after Gil, promise."

"Although, if Nick's willing to do late night ice cream runs, I'm more than willing to let him take those on," Gil said, wrapping an arm around Sara's waist.

"You're making do Gil late night runs, Sara?" Catherine laughed.

"I only did it once. I wanted ice cream, and we had none."

"Once? I distinctly remember you waking me up by poking me in the side for five minutes so I could go get you a Mars Bar."

"Okay, so maybe more than once, but it doesn't happen a lot. If I have to be pregnant with his prodigy, Gil can get me food," Sara said, laughing.

"Oh good, you're all here," Maddie said with a soft smile on her face.

"My mom should be here soon, too."

"That's okay, I doubt we will have to call her. The case report from San Francisco is enough."

"Are we testifying?" Jim asked. It still wasn't clear if they would all have to testify or not.

"I will call Nick to the stand to present the evidence gathered, and later, just before closing statements, I'm going to call Gil to the stand."

"That's it? You don't need the rest of us?" Greg asked.

"The evidence is going to speak for itself. All I need is a CSI to present it, and since Nick was the one who got Gil and Sara to Texas and was there shortly after the attack, he's the best one right now to put on the stand. And Gil," Maddie said, turning her attention to him.

"All I want you to do is give a statement of what you, Sara and Eli went through, with details. I will ask you simple questions, but-"

"You want detailed answers," Gil finished as Maddie nodded.

"Just remember, McKeen already knows his goose is cooked, now it's just determining whether he goes back to jail, in solitary confinement for the rest of his days, or death row."

"That sounds like a half decent punishment," A voice from behind said.

"Peter!"

"I'm sorry, Laura, but after witnessing what he was responsible for starting, what you went through, you all went through, and what he has done in the past…" Peter trailed off, almost everyone nodding in response.

"Hey, honey," Laura said, hugging Sara, whispering in her ear.

"I'm sorry, he's just mad."

"It's okay, he's not the only one here who feels that way," Sara whispered back as the two separated.

Looking at her watch, Maddie said, "Okay, everyone, let's get this show on the road."

Walking into the courtroom with Maddie in the lead, the whole team watched as Jeff McKeen was lead into the room. He was in handcuffs and shackles with a guard by his side.

"Court is now in session. Please stand for the Honorable Judge Preston," the bailiff announced. The team, Laura and Peter all stood behind Maddie. They watched how Jeff McKeen stood; head down beside his two-bit lawyer with the look of distaste on his own face.

"Please be seated," Judge Preston said.

"Let's start with opening statements. Ms. Klein, you may begin." The judge looked at Maddie and then the jury.

"Your Honor, ladies and gentlemen of the jury," Maddie started as she stood and came out from behind the table.

"Today, I am going to present you with enough evidence that Jeff McKeen is guilty of murder, attempted murder, assault, conspiracy and much more. This man, who has spent the last couple years behind bars because of a murder he committed, put in motion a plan to end the lives of this couple right here." Maddie pointed to Gil and Sara.

"And the life a little boy, Eli, no older than three. Today, you will hear the evidence, the interrogation tapes, and lastly, the personal trauma that Gil, Sara, and Eli all went through because of that man right there," Maddie said, pointing to Jeff McKeen.

Sitting down, Maddie smiled as she watched the defense take a shuddering breath as he stood.

* * *

"Mr. Stokes, can you tell us your rank at CSI?"

"I'm a level three as well as Assistant Supervisor to Catherine Willows of the night shift."

"And can you tell us what first linked Jeff McKeen to Eli Brown, and Gil and Sara Grissom?"

"Eli Brown, was in a car accident that unfortunately took the life of his mother and grandmother. After no relatives or next of kin were found to take Eli, Gil and Sara took him into their home. Shortly afterwards, Gil, Sara and Eli were in another car accident."

"What happened in that accident?"

"Among the injuries that were suffered, Sara also suffered a miscarriage as a result of the trauma," Nick said as the women of the jury gasped softly.

"Since Eli's father, Warrick Brown, was killed at the hands of Jeff McKeen, we decided to do a little check up, to make sure everything was still kosher at the jail."

"And was it?"

"Sort of. McKeen didn't get many visitors, his wife and child came once. But two visitors that came and went fairly frequently were a Harry Silks and an Edmund Ells."

"And who are they?"

"We discovered that they are hit men, and they were promised a half a million dollars to kill Eli Brown."

"Do you know why?"

"According to Harry and Edmund, Jeff McKeen told them that Warrick Brown ruined his life, so he wanted to destroy everything that Warrick Brown would hold dear, his ex-wife, child, and Gil and Sara Grissom."

"After the accident, where did the Grissom's go?"

"To Marina Del Ray in California."

"And what happened there?"

"They were found by the hit men from bugs, listening devices, that were planted in their home. There was an attack, and an officer was killed. But thanks to the quick thinking of not only Gil and Sara, but the police, Gil, Sara, and Eli were not hurt."

"Where did they go after that?"

"Texas. They stayed on a ranch in Austin, with my parents."

"A DA and a judge."

"Yes, ma'am."

"How long were they in Texas?"

"Four months, give or take a day."

"And in that time, what else happened?"

"Sara's mother was attacked in San Francisco. DNA later confirmed that Harry and Edmund were the ones who attacked her. They were trying to locate Sara and Gil."

"And did they?"

"Later on, yes, but not from Ms. Sidle."

"Later on, what happened in Texas?"

"There was an attack, from Harry and Edmund. They broke into the house late at night. They shot and almost killed Gil and my father, Bill Stokes," Nick said, balling his fists up in his lap.

"Sara and my mother shot and disarmed the two men."

"What did you find out from Harry and Edmund during their interrogation?" Maddie asked.

"That they were hired by Jeff McKeen to kill all of Gil, Sara, and Eli."

"Thank you, Mr. Stokes." Maddie smiled, sitting as the defense stood.

"I just have one question for you. In all of this, in all the damage caused, who actually caused it, Harry Silks and Edmund Ells, or my client?"

"Well, the people who did the physical damage were Harry and Edmund," Nick said, wincing as the attorney sat.

Later, after interrogation tapes were played and all the statements were coming to an end, Maddie called Gil to the stand.

"Gil, can you tell me and the jury what you and your family went through from the time this first started until Texas?"

"They were terrifying days and nights; not knowing what was going to happen today, or the next. We had a little boy afraid to get into a car because all he remembered was the feeling of the car crashing," Gil said, looking at Sara for strength as he continued.

"My wife. I had to watch her go through the pain of a miscarriage. The pain of losing a child that we both wanted, and the physical and emotional toll it took on her body."

"What about you?"

"I had a feeling of helplessness, of not being able to protect my family. We never knew if on the next corner someone would be there waiting for you." Gil sighed.

"What about now, since the arrests have been made?"

"We had to move from our townhouse. Sara and I, the house felt violated. We're still dealing with everything that has happened. All three of us still have nightmares and we're dealing with the emotional toll it's taken on all of us. Thankfully, we have a great family. They have all stuck by us, and have helped us get through all these trials and tribulations, and with the changes we face ahead."

"And what are those changes, Gil?"

"We, Sara and I, are adopting Eli as well as expecting another child again," Gil said as a smile emerged at the end.

"Thank you, Gil."

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, you have heard testimony from CSI. The evidence shows Jeff McKeen was involved in all of this mayhem, all because he wanted revenge on a dead man. You have heard, like Mr. Grissom said, the trials and tribulations that they have suffered at the hands of Jeff McKeen, including a miscarriage, and gunshot wound. Mr. McKeen may not have been the driver responsible for the car accidents or the man who pulled the trigger, but he was the reason that this all started. He was an accessory, and that is why you should find Jeff McKeen guilty. He is still a dangerous man, even behind bars," Maddie finished as the defense attorney stood, looking nervous.

"Maddie Klein is right, Jeff McKeen wasn't the driver, or the shooter. He didn't attack anyone, and he was locked away in a jail cell. The most you can find my client guilty of is conspiracy; not murder, or attempted murder. I hope today, that you can agree on that," the defense finished and sat beside Jeff McKeen.

"Ladies and gentleman of the jury, you have been given all the evidence and heard all the testimony. Now it is up to you to decide what happens next, take your time and make your decisions carefully. Court will resume when you have reached a verdict," Judge Preston said as the jury left and Jeff McKeen was taken away.

"What do you think?" Sara asked, looking at the team.

"I think Jeff just nailed his own coffin," Brass answered, shaking his head.

TBC

* * *

Wow, 50 chapters, it feels like I started this story yesterday!

The rest of the trial will continue tomorrow!  
What do you think, is his time up?

Thanks for everyone who left a review yesterday! Please, keep them coming

Katie


	51. Chapter 51

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Sara, honey, you have to relax," Gil said softly to her. He put his hand on Sara's thigh underneath the table, stilling her bouncing leg.

"I can't help it. I just want this to all be over."

"It is," Greg said.

"No matter what the outcome is today, McKeen's life is finished. He's going to be spending the rest of it behind bars. And those two goons, they're going to be right beside him."

"Thanks, Greg," Sara said softly.

"I'm going to go call home to make sure Joanna and Eli are okay then hit the bathroom."

"I'll follow you, Sara," Catherine said. Laura got up behind them, leaving the men behind, sipping their coffees.

"How are you doing, Peter?" Jim asked, knowing that Laura's illness must be taking a hard toll on the man.

"I'm hanging in there as best I can. But I know, after this is all over, it will be one weight lifted off our shoulders. Hopefully it will give us more time for some joy in the next few months," Peter said, looking down.

"If you need anything from us, anything we can do to help…"

"Thanks, but right now I'm just trying to focus on Laura. Make sure she's not in any pain."

"Just know, even though you don't know us well, we're here to help. Don't be afraid to ask, okay," Nick said, assuring the man as best he could.

"Sara, everything okay with Eli?" Laura asked as she came into the ladies' room.

"Joanna took him to the park with Hank, he fell asleep."

That's good. Hopefully he'll get up, run, eat and fall back asleep for you again tonight."

"Hopefully," Sara said with a sigh.

"Everything is going to be alright, Sara," Catherine assured her. She watched as Sara looked at herself in the mirror sideways, checking out her profile before entering the bathroom stall.

"I know that. I'm just…I don't ever want to see Jeff McKeen again. I don't want him to ever come near my family and friends again. And if that means he gets the death penalty, after thinking about it some more, I think I'm okay with that."

"Yeah?" Laura asked as Sara emerged from the stall.

"I hate death. I don't mind solving crimes and giving a voice to the people who no longer have one. But a man like Jeff McKeen, he's caused so much pain. He's just as bad as a serial killer. If the jury comes back with a death penalty verdict, I know that he won't be able to hurt anyone again."

"I'm glad you're thinking that way," Catherine said, placing a hand on Sara's protruding abdomen.

"Just don't expect me to go to his execution. I won't give the man the satisfaction if he does get the death penalty."

"Well, once this is all over, we can focus on Eli's party. Do you have any ideas?"

"Thanks to Nick, it's going to be a cowboy theme. Right now, Eli is obsessed with anything to do with horses, rodeos, and cowboys. He won't sleep in anything but his cowboy pajamas. Half the time he's walking around the house with his little cowboy hat and boots."

"The next Texas Ranger!" They all laughed as they made their way back out to the men, who were looking hopefully at Gil.

"Did we miss something?" Sara asked, sitting beside her husband.

"Jury's back," Gil said, reading his text from Maddie.

"Already?"

"Is this a good thing or bad?" Laura asked.

"Usually, a good thing for us," Jim answered as money was thrown on the table to pay for their drinks

"You ready for this," Nick asked, walking out beside Sara.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Looking at the verdict, Judge Preston nodded before handing the piece of paper back to the bailiff then to the jury.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, have you reached a verdict?" the judge asked.

"We have, Your Honor."

"What say you?"

"In the charges of conspiracy, we the jury find the defendant guilty," the foreman said as Jeff McKeen started to shrink a little.

"In the charge of bribery, we the jury find the defendant guilty. In the charge of attempted murder, we the jury find the defendant guilty. In the charge of accessory to murder, we the jury find the defendant guilty. In the charge of murder, we the jury find the defendant, not guilty."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, Your Honor."

"Thank you, you can all be dismissed." The judge smiled, as the bailiff led the jury out.

Taking a deep breath, the judge took a long look at the eight people standing behind the DA. He saw sadness, anticipation, and anger; more raw emotions on the faces than this judge had ever seen. Looking back at Jeff McKeen, the judge spoke, ready to reveal his fate.

"Jeff McKeen, you have been found guilty of numerous charges, harsh crimes in the state of Nevada. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry for the pain I caused to these people out of my selfishness. I hope you can find it in you to one day forgive me," Jeff said, hoping to get a little bit of sympathy, pity, anything, but receiving nothing of the sort from anyone.

"I have to say, Mr. McKeen, ex-undersheriff, I am very disappointed and angered by you. You, sir, have caused more pain to not only these people but many others as well. You have taken lives and conspired to take more, even after you were put behind bars.

"I find it reprehensible that you think you can still do anything you want. That you thought you could continue a path of destruction when you were serving a life long punishment. You had set in motion plans to kill an entire family, and a child, all because you were mad. You were angry when you realized you had ruined your life.

"Let me tell you this, you should have thought about that before you committed murder of a CSI and made friends with a mobster. You have caused physical pain. You may not have been the person to pull the trigger, or step on the gas pedal, but you are also responsible for the pain those eight people have gone through," Judge Preston said, not letting up on McKeen.

"What proof do I have in front of me that you will not do this again, even in confinement? You made sure to try and cover your tracks. When you were found out you smiled with glee thinking you had succeeded in you rampage.  
I am thoroughly disgusted with your behavior and I have no problem with the sentence I'm about to give you."

Taking a deep breath, the eight people standing behind the DA, linked hands, keeping one another strong as the judge gave her ruling.

"Jeff McKeen, I sentence you to death by lethal injection. You are to be moved to death row today." the judge announced as McKeen sat, shock on his face. The eight people watching held each other up, relief on all their faces.

"Come on, McKeen, let's go," the officer said, grabbing McKeen and standing up the shocked man.

"They were supposed to die," Jeff whispered, his head down, but anger high.

"What?" The officer asked.

"They were supposed to die," Jeff said. He grabbed the officer's gun then pushed him away, taking aim at everyone in the room.

"Look who has the power again!" Jeff smiled, keeping the gun pointed, the safety off.

"You two were supposed to die, along with that little black kid!" Jeff sneered, pointing the gun at Gil and Sara. Gil tucked Sara in behind him as Nick, Greg, Jim and Peter all stood to the foreground, the women tucked into the back.

"Jeff, you don't want to do this."

"Why not? I'm already on death row. It's just a matter of time, right? Why not finish the job I set out to do?"

"Because you'll lose," Jim told him.

"You take aim and fire at one of these people, you'll be dead."

"Sure, I'm the one who has the gun, remember."

"Sara, duck down," Gil whispered, keeping his eyes trained on the gun aimed towards him.

"Sara, get down," Laura said, as she, Catherine, and Sara all sunk low behind the men and behind the bench. That gave them some protection.

"Afraid I'm going to kill another child, Gil," Jeff said with venom in his voice.

"Nick, you have a weapon?" Jim asked quietly.

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah."

"On the count of three?" Nick asked. Both men watched as McKeen kept a strong glare on Gil.

"Yeah"

"Gil, say goodbye!" McKeen laughed, firing, just as Nick and Jim fired at him.

Screams were heard throughout the room as a soft moan of pain was heard.

"Is he dead?" Jim called. He and Nick had each fired three shots into McKeen.

"Dead," the officer called.

"Gil!" Sara yelled. Gil was holding his arm tightly. "You're bleeding!"

"I'm okay, it just grazed me," Gil informed her as Sara wrapped her arms tightly around her husband.

"Let me see," Sara asked, pulling back. Uncovering his arm, all she saw was a long cut across his upper arm.

"You're lucky McKeen is one hell of a crappy shot," Jim told Gil as many more officers and paramedics started to run into the room.

TBC

* * *

How's that for the end of McKeen's trial?

Thanks for all the reviews everyone, please keep them coming!

More soon!

Katie


	52. Chapter 52

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

Walking up, Gil looked to his slightly distressed wife.

"Sara," Gil said softly, shaking her shoulders lightly. He got no response.

"Sara," Gil called again, slightly louder this time. He finally got his wife's eyes to open, but only to see her frightened.

"Sara, you're okay. I'm okay, it's just me," Gil soothed as realization started to dawn in Sara's eyes.

"I was having a nightmare," Sara whispered.

"I thought so. Do you remember what you were dreaming?"

"No, I just the feeling of panic, of being frightened."

"You don't remember anything?" Gil asked, his hands running up and down Sara's back. He sighed when he felt her muscles relax.

"I almost wish I did, so I could just…so I can get through it easier." As tears started to fill in her eyes, Gil tugged her close, chest to chest, or as close as they could be with Sara's growing belly.

"I'll hold you. Just try and relax. Try and get some more sleep, okay?"

"Gil?"

"Yeah"

"I love you, more than you know."

"I love you, too, honey." Gil kissed the top of Sara's head as he curled her into his body. He waited and listened for her breathing to even out and her body to relax.

* * *

"Your mom is coming today, right?" Gil asked. It was time for another doctor's appointment.

"Yeah, I really want her there. You don't mind, do you?" Sara asked.

"No, of course not. I think it's actually a really good idea that she's there. She can meet her grandchild today; see a picture of him or her."

"She thinks it's a boy," Sara said, grabbing Eli's shoes.

"Eli, come here, baby. Time to get your shoes on," Sara called, waiting for the sound of little feet.

"Mommy, dropped my toy," Eli informed her.

"You did. Where?"

"Bafroom"

"Did you get it?"

"It wen bye, bye."

"Where, Eli?" Gil asked.

"Down the hole wif water."

"Eli, what toy was it?"

"Truck"

"Did you flush it?"

"Yep"

"What did we say about putting things in the toilet, Eli," Gil asked. Eli stood, looking innocent and shrugging his shoulders.

"We said you're not to put things in there, remember," Gil said again. This conversation had become the norm as of late. Eli seemed to have taken to flushing things down the toilet, making Sara and Gil keep important things up high and out of reach of tiny fingers.

"You go check the bathroom, I'll get his shoes," Sara said, trying to keep her smile at bay.

"Okay, sit your bum on the stairs so I can put your shoes on."

"See baby today?" Eli asked.

"Yes, we're going to take a picture of the baby today."

"Hold baby?"

"Not today, honey. Soon, I promise. Eli, do you know what tomorrow is."

"Birfday!"

"That's right, it's your birthday. How old are you going to be?"

"Free!" Eli smiled holding up four fingers to Sara, laughing. Sara put one of his fingers down.

"That's three," Sara corrected as Gil came back into the room.

"The toys are gone, you all ready?"

"We are now, right, bud?"

"Yep"

"Then let's get this show on the road."

* * *

"Grissom," the nurse called. Sara, Gil, Eli, and Laura all stood, following the nurse back into the exam room.

"It's okay that I'm here, right, Sara?" Laura asked as the nurse left.

"Yeah, I called ahead. She's going to do the ultrasound first and then you can watch Eli while she finishes up the rest of my exam," Sara told her. Sara sat on the table as Laura sat on the chair beside her. Gil was holding Eli as they waited for the doctor who came in moments later.

"How are you all feeling today, Sara?" the doctor asked.

"Pretty good. Gil cooked me a great breakfast and Eli's keeping me on my toes," Sara said with a smile.

"That's good. Now, why don't you lay back and we'll take a look see."

"Baby in der," Eli pointed as the doctor squirted gel on Sara's stomach.

"There sure is. And if you look right here, that's the baby," the doctor said, turning the screen and showing the very visible picture of the baby.

"Look funny," Eli announced.

"Is everything okay?" Gil asked. Sara was watching her mother smile as slow tears fell from her eyes at the picture on the screen.

"Everything looks really good. The size is good for twenty- four weeks, and the heartbeat is strong. Would you guys like a minute before we finish the rest of the exam?"

"Please." Sara smiled softly as the doctor left, leaving the frozen picture of the baby on the screen.

"Daddy, havta use potty," Eli said, wiggling.

"I'll be back," Gil said, taking Eli out and leaving the two women.

"Are you okay?" Sara asked, sitting up slightly as Laura stood, getting a better look at her grandbaby.

"I hope I get to meet this baby," Laura said softly.

"You will, Mom, you will."

"Sara, I'm so proud of you. I don't know if I have said it enough. You are ten times the woman I ever could be. You deserve this and so much more," Laura said as a sob ebbed up in her throat, breaking free as she placed a hand on Sara's stomach and feeling a distinct kick.

"Don't doubt yourself, Mom. You are brave and strong, I got all those attributes from you. I am who I am because of you. And this child will know just how strong their grandmother is and was," Sara said as tears started to flow from her own eyes. She embraced her mother in a tight hug.

"Look at us, sobbing messes!" Laura laughed, wiping her tears.

"It's okay to cry. Trust me when I say it does the soul good to cry once and awhile."

"I feel like I'm pregnant again. My emotions are all over the place."

"And they're allowed to be, Mom. We all understand that. We're all trying to come to terms, just like you are," Sara said softly, before embracing her mother in a tight hug once again.

"Birfday yet?" Eli asked. After Sara's doctor's appointment, the four of them went out to a restaurant to eat. They wanted to spend as much time together as possible.

"Tomorrow, bud."

"Presents?"

"Yes, you will get presents, and a couple surprises, too."

"So will you," Gil said with a smile, looking to his wife.

"What?"

"There may be a surprise or two in store for you, too. But you'll have to wait and see."

"That's not right! Now I'm going to be curious for the rest of the day."

"Serves you right for teasing Eli with surprises and presents," Laura said.

"Fine, fine. Just remember, I have ways to get information out of you."

"Oh, six months pregnant and still using sex to her advantage. I'm so proud, honey," Laura said as Sara and Gil winced slightly as the word 'sex'.

"SEX!" Eli yelled into the half full restaurant, making the patrons around them snicker and laugh.

"Eli, don't say that," Sara hushed, trying to keep the smile out of her voice.

"SEX!"

"Eli, enough," Gil warned.

"SEX!"

"Okay, bud, come on. Time for a walk," Gil said, taking Eli away from his plate of cold fries.

"I'm sorry." Laura laughed.

"It's okay, you didn't know. Besides Eli's favorite thing of flushing things down the toilet, his favorite word to yell loudly when mentioned is 'sex'. Don't ask me why," Sara informed her. Both women watched as Gil and Eli took a slight walk outside, Eli still yelling 'SEX'.

TBC

* * *

Oh Eli, you are going to be so much trouble, lol

thanks for all the reviews everyone, please keep them coming!

Katie


	53. Chapter 53

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sara," Gil whispered into her ear. It was early morning.

"Mmmm, Happy Valentine's Day back," Sara said to him, but kept her eyes closed as Gil laid kisses upon her neck and collarbone.

"If you keep doing that, we're not going to leave this bed," Sara giggled, finally opening her eyes.

"That's the point."

"We have Eli and a birthday party to throw today."

"Eli is outside playing with Kyle, his parents are watching them," Gil said before returning to the task of marking Sara's neck.

"I am so glad he has a child his age to play with," Sara said through a moan. She turned to her back so she could give Gil better access for the wonderful things he was doing to her body.

"You have too many clothes on," Gil mumbled. He was already shirtless and pantless, just boxers. His hands eased under her nightshirt, tugging upwards and pulling it over Sara's head.

"Much better," Gil said with a smirk on his face as Sara smiled back. Her body was now nude.

Coming to lay on his side beside Sara, the two intertwined their legs and laid face to face, eyes locked. Gil's hands started a journey across Sara's body, trailing from her neck down to cup her enlarged breasts. He placed nips and licks on them as his hands travelled further south. They travelled down to her belly, where the baby was making itself known with kicks under Gil's tender touch.

"You woke up the baby," Sara said with a smile.

"I believe I had some help." Gil's hands travelled further south, to the apex of Sara's legs. Feeling the slight dampness that had already begun, he stroked his fingers between her folds. Sara moaned, clutching Gil's shoulder as his fingers entered her.

"Gil..," Sara mumbled, her thoughts jumbling as she started to feel her body tingle.

"Let go, Sara," Gil whispered, his fingers pumping slightly faster as his other fingers danced around that one spot that would make Sara see stars.

"OH God!" Sara called. Her eyes closed as her body tensed, riding out her orgasm until her breath evened out.

"MMM, you're too good to me," Sara said with a lazy smile and feeling the hardness between Gil's legs.

"Never," Gil told her as Sara pushed slightly, making Gil lie on his back. His erection stood proud.

Slowly maneuvering herself so that she sat on her hind legs, Sara smiled as she reached out, grabbing Gil's arousal with her hands. She trailed her finger up the large vein that stood out.

"Sara," Gil moaned, making his wife smile before she leaned down to take her husband into her mouth, causing Gil to groan even louder. His hips rose slightly and his hands wound in Sara's hair as she bobbed up and down.

"Sara," Gil moaned again. His eyes closed as he felt his body arch a little higher.

"Sara, honey," Gil called again, this time tugging softly on Sara's hair, but to no avail.

"Sara!" Gil called louder. This time Sara stopped, sat up and looked to her husband with a smug smile on her face.

"I want you, honey."

"And you have me," Sara told him as she crawled over her husband and straddled him. His erection was mere millimeters from becoming one with his wife.

Slowly, Sara lowered herself, both moaning at the feel of becoming one.

"Feel so good," Gil whispered, holding Sara's hips as she rocked back and forth. The friction caused goose bumps to form across her body.

"Oh God, Sara," Gil moaned. His hands reached up to cup Sara' breasts in his large hands, causing Sara to arch her back, and moan loudly.

"So close, so close," Sara panted, rocking faster and faster until her body shook. Her second orgasm of the day took control of her body as Gil thrusts got faster until his own body shook with pleasure, calling Sara's name as he came.

Breathing hard, Sara fell to the side slightly, lying down. Her chest heaved with delight.

"Have I told you how much I love Valentine's Day?" Gil laughed.

* * *

"Okay, why don't you go over to the neighbors and get Eli. People should be arriving soon."

"I'm sure the birthday boy is ready for his cake and presents anyway."

"Gil?" Sara called.

"Yeah"

"What did you dress Eli in today?"

Laughing, Gil said, "What do you think, honey? His favorite outfit."

* * *

"Sara," Greg smiled as he walked in the front door with Catherine and Jim right behind him.

"Hey, cowboy."

"GEG!" Eli yelled, running as fast as he could in cowboy boots, jeans, jean shirt, bandanna and cowboy hat, which fit his head perfectly.

"And you're calling me the cowboy, look at you." Greg laughed as he picked up Eli and settled him on his hip.

"My Birfday!"

"I know, and we brought you presents."

"Pwesents, for me?" Eli asked with excitement in his voice as Greg set him down.

"All for you. Eli, how old are you today?" Catherine asked, laughing.

"Free, right Mommy?" Eli smiled, holding up three fingers just like Sara and Gil taught him.

"That's right, baby. Come on, Daddy's waiting in the kitchen with Laura, Peter and Joanna, let's go add these to your present pile."

"Yay!" Eli ran back into the kitchen. Greg and Jim followed, leaving the two women behind.

"How's your mom doing today, Sar?" Catherine asked.

"She's in a little bit of pain today. She's lost a bit of weight too, but she's trying to keep positive. She told me that as long as she sees everyone happy and laughing that it makes her feel better," Sara said with a sigh, taking in a deep breath and burying the sob that tried to escape.

"I'm here, if you need anything."

"Thanks, Cath," Sara said as they walked into the kitchen.

"Where's Nick," Jim asked.

"He's on his way, should be here any minute," Gil answered, hanging up his phone.

"That was him?"

"Pwesents?" Eli asked, looking at the large stack in front of him.

"Soon, bud. We have to wait for Nick," Gil told the excited boy as he heard the doorbell go off.

"That's probably him now, I'll get it," Gil said. He knew Nick had the surprise he wanted for both Eli and Sara.

"He's up to something," Sara said with a laugh. She sat down beside Eli, placing a hand on top of her stomach. She gave a small smiled as she felt the baby move beneath her palm.

"Hey, I have a surprise for ya'll," Nick announced, coming into the kitchen with a big smile on his face and Bill and Jillian right behind him.

"Ick, Bill, Jill!" Eli yelled, half running half bouncing across the room to the three, laughing and giggling.

"Happy birthday, buddy," Nick smiled, hugging the boy before letting Bill and Jillian have their turn.

"What are you two doing here?" Sara asked with a smile, hugging Bill, then Jillian.

"Gil called to tell us that it was Eli's birthday and that we were more than welcome to come, if we could make it. It just so happens that we could," Jillian explained, placing a hand on Sara's abdomen.

"And this one is growing, too, I see."

"Everyday"

"Mommy, pwesents?" Eli asked.

"I guess we can open your presents now. Go sit in your chair, Daddy will pass you them, okay?"

"Yay!" Eli laughed again, smiling large when the first present was placed in his lap.

"Wait, Eli, smile," Sara asked, holding up her camera and laughing as Eli smiled large, showing his teeth just before ripping open the present.

"What is it?" Eli asked, holding up the odd looking belt.

"Come here, I'll show ya," Nick said, standing Eli up in the chair and buckling the holster around his waist. The fake gun was already waiting, thus completing Eli's cowboy outfit.

"Now we can play cowboys and Indians," Greg said, holding his gift in his lap.

"Ours next," Laura smiled, handing over the larger sized box. Eli tore through the paper to reveal a stick horse, something he can ride around all day.

"Every cowboy needs a horse," Laura said as everyone watched Eli ride it around the room.

"He's going to grow up and live on a ranch," Jillian said with a smile.

"Okay, ours next." Bill handed the gift over. Eli tore into it to reveal a lasso for his horse.

"Hey bud, you have to practice, so one day you can help me," Bill said, throwing the child sized rope around Sara in one shot.

"I have a feeling we're going to have to lock away everything breakable," Sara said with a laugh as Eli sat on his chair, waiting for his next gift.

"Okay, this one you have to be careful with," Greg explained, holding the box while Eli unwrapped it. No one noticed the small air holes punched into the box.

"What is it?" Eli asked as a maze of tubes was revealed.

"Yeah, Greg, what is it?" Sara asked as the full extent of the present was pulled out.

"I cleared it with Grissom," Greg defended as Sara shot Gil a look as the hamster maze sat on the table. The fluffy creature was bundled in the top tube.

"This guy is all yours, but you have to be careful, and you can only hold him when Mom and Dad say it's okay," Greg explained to the boy. He opened the cage and took the fur ball hamster out.

"Hold out your hands," Greg instructed and Eli cupped his hands as the creature was placed in them.

"It tickles!" Eli laughed as the hamster started to walk up Eli's little arms, Greg keeping close eye.

"You are so cleaning up after that" Sara said, looking directly at her husband.

TBC

* * *

Oh Eli, Happy Birthday, lol

A little smut and a bunch of giggles, I hope you all enjoyed!

Katie


	54. Chapter 54

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

The phone vibrating on Gil's desk alerted him to something other than the evidence he was engrossed in.

"Grissom"

"Gil?"

"Laura, is everything okay? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I hope I'm not interrupting anything important."

"No, I was just finishing up before I head home for the day. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you could give me Jillian's phone number. I was hoping to talk to her before they leave."

"Yeah, she and Bill are staying at Nick's. Just give me a second to grab Nick's house number."

"Thanks, Gil" Laura said. She winced slightly when she felt a stab of pain run through her side.

"Okay, do you have a pen?"

"I'm all ears."

* * *

"Laura," Jillian called, meeting her at a half empty coffee shop on the strip.

"Jillian, hi."

"I have to say, I was a little surprised to get a phone call from you this morning."

"I hope I didn't ruin any plans."

"No not at all. Bill and Nick are going out and about for awhile. I was actually just going to walk the strip. Believe it or not, I've never walked it."

"Sara and I did it the other week. Granted, it wasn't the whole strip, but we walked the fun part, past the fountains, you'll enjoy it," Laura said before clearing her throat and taking a deep breath as another coffee was placed in front of both her and Jillian.

"I'm not sure if you know, if Nick told you, but I'm sick," Laura started softly.

"He did, and I'm so very sorry," Jillian replied, just as softly.

"I am too. Sara and I, we've worked so hard to get back to a real mother daughter relationship."

"I've noticed."

"I want to apologize for the way I acted the last time we met; when we went house hunting with Sara."

"It's okay," Jillian assured her with a smile.

"No it's not, I was jealous of you. I was jealous of the way you had bonded with my daughter in such a short amount of time, and I took that out on you. I'm sorry."

"Well, apology accepted," Jillian said, taking a sip of her coffee and wincing at the taste.

"Would you like to take a walk with me, Laura? I can't sit here and drink this motor oil."

"Actually, a walk sounds good." Both women got up and headed down the street, to the larger and flasher lights of the strip.

"I wanted to ask you something," Laura said as they walked slowly.

"Shoot"

"You are very close to Sara, and, as hard as this is for me to admit, she looks to you as another mother figure."

"She…"

"Yes, she does." Laura continued.

"And it's okay. I've dealt with that. It's okay," Laura said, stopping Jillian as she tried to speak.

"What I wanted to ask you was, after I'm gone, whenever that may be, I would like you to help Sara, with anything a mother would do for a child."

"Laura," Jillian said with tears in her eyes as the women stopped in front of the fountains, looking eye to eye.

"Please, Jillian. My daughter looks to you as a mother, and soon, she's not going to have me. But she could have you."

"I don't know what to say, Laura."

"Just say you'll watch over my daughter like you would with your own."

"I will. I'll do my very best, Laura." Jillian pulled Laura into a hug.

"That's all I ask," Laura replied just as the fountains went off behind them. Breaking apart, the women watched in awe as the show continued.

"It really is beautiful," Jillian said, wiping her eyes.

"It is. Jillian?"

"Yeah"

"Thank you."

"Anytime.

Laura, are you okay?" Jillian asked, looking concerned as Laura started to pale.

"I think I need to sit." Jillian grabbed Laura's arms, sitting the woman down on the bench.

"Are you in pain?"

"Dizzy." was all Laura got out before she fell to the side, her body shaking.

"HELP!" Jillian called.

* * *

"Jillian, where is she," Sara frantically asked as she and Gil came into the ER quickly.

"She's in with the doctors now."

"What happened?"

"We went for a walk. Then Laura got pale, and dizzy. She had a seizure, I think."

"Oh God. Peter, Joanna?"

"They'll be here soon," Gil soothed, holding onto Sara.

"Come on, let's sit and wait until the doctor comes out."

"Sara!" Peter called, almost running into the ER with Joanna right behind him.

"Where's Laura?"

"She's still in with the doctor."

"I can't lose her yet," Peter whispered, sitting down.

"She's not going anywhere yet. Let's just see what the doctor's say," Jillian said, trying to keep spirits in good hope.

"Family of Laura Sidle," the doctor called as five of them stood.

"How's my mom?" Sara asked.

"She's stable, she's okay. She's just resting right now. Why don't you come with me so we can have a little more privacy," the doctor suggested, leading them all to a private room down the hall.

"What's the prognosis, Doctor," Peter asked, sitting.

"What we know after looking at Laura's records from San Francisco and getting the first of our test results back here, is that her cancer is starting to spread further, that's what caused the seizure."

"Should we be expecting more seizures?"

"Sadly, yes. But it depends on the rate of speed her cancer is spreads, which is unfortunately getting faster. I want to take Laura for a CAT scan and an MRI, to see where it is in her body at this point."

"You're afraid it's in her brain?" Gil asked and the doctor nodded.

"If it has?" Joanna asked.

"We may admit her."

"No," Sara said.

"What?"

"We'll get hospice care, or something, but she won't want to be holed up in a hospital."

"If that's what you want to do, that's okay. I can get you in touch with some people. But for now, let's just figure out what we can do for Laura today," the doctor finished, sympathizing with the family.

"Can we see her?" Jillian asked.

"Yeah, I'll take you down now."

* * *

"Mom," Sara said, coming into room.

"Hey," Laura said, looking slightly pale against the harsh light.

"Peter," Laura said as the man quickly came to embrace Laura, pulling her tightly against him.

"I'm okay. I'm not going anywhere just yet," Laura soothed. Sara and Joanna came up to Laura's side as Peter stepped aside for a minute, letting Laura pull her two daughters into an embrace. All three cried softly, as they clung to one another.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," the nurse said softly.

"But it's time for us to take you up for a CAT scan, Laura."

"Okay, let's get this show on the road. I'll be back soon, okay. I promise," Laura said, wiping away the tears that had fallen from both Sara and Joanna's eyes.

Watching the nurse wheel Laura out of the room, Sara held on to her husband.

"I can't lose her."

TBC

* * *

I wrote the story and even I feel sad for Laura!

Thanks so much for all the reviews everyone! Please keep them coming!

Katie


	55. Chapter 55

I Do Not Own CSI

"Sara, are you sure about this?" Gil asked as he bent down to help Sara tie her sneakers.

"Yeah, I need to clear my head for awhile. I need to do something that doesn't involve taking care of an overzealous three year old, my mom, and the ramifications of McKeen. If only just for a night," Sara said with a sigh. Gil offered his hand to help her stand.

"But work?"

"Were you not the one who told Ecklie to leave work open so I could come and go?"

"Yes, but I didn't think you would actually go back."

"Well, I am. I'm going to sit my butt in a lab, or comb through evidence, or something. I need to do something."

"Can I request one thing?"

"Anything"

"If you get tired, go lay down. Don't push yourself."

"Promise," Sara placed a soft kiss on Gil's lips.

"PDA alert!" Lindsay laughed, coming into the front hallway.

"Sorry, Linds, I know how much adult PDA grosses you out. So, we're off. You have all the numbers."

"I have everything. Go help someone, solve a crime."

"You're sounding more and more like your mother everyday," Gil said with a smile on his face.

"What? No! Don't say that," Lindsay pouted.

"Sorry, Linds, Gil's right. You are your mother's daughter, and I would take that as a compliment. Your mom is a strong woman."

"I know. I'm just not ready to be her yet."

"Help yourself to anything in the house. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, guys."

* * *

"You're working tonight?" Greg asked. He and Nick came into the break room where Sara and Gil sat; Ray was taking a night off.

"I am, so you better get a good case so I can process some good evidence."

"Well, we have a couple cases tonight, so you should have some stuff to work your magic on," Catherine said as she came in with yellow slips.

"Gil, Nick, Greg, you three have a body on UNLV campus. A student was found in his dorm room."

"And I'm off to a suicide. Sara, you get to help Hodges until we bring back some evidence, then you can process, ok?"

"Will do, boss," Sara said with a laugh. She eased herself out of the chair and waddled into Hodges domain.

"You get my help tonight, David" Sara said, getting comfortable on a stool.

"How's the baby cooking?"

"Right on track, how's the secret relationship going?" Sara countered back.

"We're doing well, really well."

"I'm happy for you, David, I really am."

"Thanks, Sara."

* * *

"Jim" Gil called, getting out of the Denali with Nick and Greg right behind him.

"Detective Kramer." Gil smiled as Anne came up behind Jim with her notepad in her hands.

"I'm guessing the transfer went through."

"Yesterday, I'm just showing Anne the Vegas ropes."

"Sure you are," Greg coughed. All three men were trying to hold back their smiles.

"Okay, male vic is Michael Hans, eighteen. This is his first year here according to UNLV."

"Who found him?" Nick asked.

"His buddy over there. He came to his dorm to get a book back. When he knocked there was no answer he tried his door, it was open. He found him lying on his bed."

"Is he a suspect?" Greg asked.

"Doubt it, he's got a pretty solid alibi, " Anne replied.

"David's up with the body now, so, the scene is all yours."

* * *

"This is quite the journal he has," Nick said as he flipped through a very detailed sex journal.

"How detailed?" Greg asked.

"Date, time, when, where, and positions. Hey Griss, you ever keep one of these back in college?"

"No. Why, did you two?"

"Nah," Greg answered as Nick shook his head.

"The whole thing is a little disrespectful to the girl your sleeping with. Whoa!" Nick flipped back to the last page.

"What?"

"You are not going to believe this."

"Familiar name? Please tell me it's not Lindsay. She goes here," Gil said.

"Not Lindsay, but it's not good."

"Who?"

"Hannah West. Professor Hannah West."

"She's still teaching here?"

"Apparently."

"That makes me more grateful that I turned down the job here."

"Where is she in the book?" Gil asked.

"Last one."

"How old is Hannah now? Sixteen, seventeen?"

"Seventeen," Nick answered.

"And according to this book, she and Michael carried on a relationship for two months."

"For a girl like Hannah that relationship probably meant a lot to her. She has no family left," Greg said.

"For now, let's just work the scene. We'll get Jim and Anne to go talk to her later."

* * *

"Please tell me you have something good for me to process?" Sara asked as Nick, Greg walked into Hodge's lab.

"Sara, we need to talk to you in the layout room before you process."

"Okay. Bye, David," Sara said with a smiled. She left with Greg as Nick signed over the evidence.

"So, what's up?"

"Our vic, well, he was in quite the relationship with someone?"

"That's no surprise, he was a college student."

"It was Hannah West," Gil said, watching for a reaction out of Sara. He watched her take a deep breath as she kept an even demeanor.

"Is she a suspect?"

"Possibly. Brass is picking her up now."

"Well, okay. Fill me in, and let me help process."

"Guys?" Grissom asked as Nick and Greg left.

"Are you going to be okay with this case?"

"I'll be fine. Really, I've moved past all that, Gil. If Hannah did this, we'll find the evidence and prove it this time."

"Okay. But, Sara, if this gets too much…"

"I'll step aside. Now, give me those bed sheets. I know how much you hate processing bed sheets with sex stains all over them."

* * *

"She looks tired," Sara said to Gil. They were watching as Nick started the interview with Hannah.

"Well, it is late."

"No, this is different." Sara watched as Hannah seemed to turn pale; a thin sheet of sweat beading on her forehead.

"She's going to hurl," Sara said as Hannah did just that; loosing the contents of her stomach on the floor.

"Hannah, are you okay?" Nick asked, pouring the girl a glass of water.

"It's the flu. I've been down with the flu for a couple days is all."

"If you need a minute?"

"No, let's keep going, I'm okay," Hannah said as a knock sounded on the door.

"Hold on," Nick said, opening the door to reveal Sara's face. Hannah smirked slightly.

"Sara"

"Can I ask her a question? Just one, then I'll leave."

"I don't think-"

"Just one, I promise. You can keep guard the whole time," Sara whispered as Nick sighed. He opened the door to let Sara walk in. She had a cup of coffee in her hands.

"Hi, Hannah," Sara said, placing a hand on the bottom of her belly, cradling her baby.

"Sara, wow! Look at you."

"I just have one question for you, Hannah, then I'm going to go. But not before confirming my suspicions by collecting some of that," Sara said, handing Nick a pair of gloves and a specimen jar.

"There's a bit of blood, grab that part."

"Hannah, you look tired, exhausted, actually. I'm guessing this smell right here," Sara placed another strong cup of coffee on the table. The pungent odor wafting throughout the room made the girl start to pale again.

"Doesn't agree with you? It didn't with me when I was in my first trimester, either. My husband wasn't allowed to drink it anywhere near me."

"What?" Nick asked.

"Are you pregnant, Hannah?" Sara asked, just before Hannah threw up again, just missing Nick's shoes.

TBC

* * *

Hanna's back! dun dun dun, lol

thanks so much for all the reviews everyone, I now am at 600! Amazing! Please keep them coming!

Katie


	56. Chapter 56

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Are you pregnant, Hannah?" Sara asked, just before Hannah threw up again, barely missing Nick's shoes.

"Wh..hat?" Hannah spluttered.

"Are you pregnant?" Sara asked again. She handed Hannah the glass of water and took the coffee cup away. The odor was taken out of the room by the officer.

"No," Hannah said, denying everything.

"You sure? We know you had a sexual relationship with the victim."

"What?"

"He kept quite the journal. You were in the last two months of it, along with a couple other girls," Sara told her as Hannah looked down to the table, taking deep breaths.

"I'm not pregnant."

"We'll see" Sara said, taking the specimen jar from Nick and leaving the room with Nick behind her.

"She said it was just the flu," Nick told her.

"She's pregnant, Nick, and she knows it. She can deny it all she wants, but a woman knows these things. Hell, your mother knew I was pregnant before I did."

"If she's pregnant and told him, and he didn't want to be part of the child's life…," Nick speculated.

"Or she caught him cheating, that's motive," Sara finished as Gil came out of the observation room.

"Doc just paged me, he has cause of death."

"Well, let's go. Hannah can go, but make sure to tell her she has to stay in town. She knows the drill," Sara told Nick.

"Page me when you get out from autopsy."

* * *

"Doc, what do you have for us?" Gil asked coming into the morgue with Sara right behind him.

"You okay down here, Sara? I don't want morning sickness down here," Doc said to her with a smile.

"I'll survive. So, cause of death?"

"This man was in complete renal, liver and respiratory failure."

"That was his cause of death?"

"So far," Doc said looking to Sara.

"But I can't figure out why an otherwise perfectly healthy eighteen year old would have failure of three systems. He was fit, good weight, healthy heart."

"Could something toxic do this?" Gil asked.

"I sent samples up to Henry. He should have something soon hopefully. But I am truly perplexed."

"Have his parents been in yet?" Sara asked.

"They're on their way now."

"Can you page me when they get here? I would like to ask them a couple questions," Sara asked as Gil looked at her pointedly.

"I just want to know if they met Hannah. This case is not getting to me, but, if she had something to do with this, she deserves to be punished."

"Let's just slow down and work this case as a team, ok," Gil asked as Sara nodded.

"Page me, Doc," Sara called before leaving Doc and Gil standing over a body.

"She'll be okay, Gil."

"I know, doesn't stop me from worrying, though."

* * *

"Henry, anything on Hannah's vomit?" Greg asked.

"She's definitely pregnant. Her blood confirms that, but other than that, she's clean."

"And our vic?"

"I'm still waiting on some tests. Hopefully it should be soon."

"Page me the second you have something?" Greg asked, leaving to go back to the layout room where Sara, Gil, and Nick sat, looking over evidence.

"Wendy confirmed that the DNA on the bed sheets was Hannah, along with another girl, and the vic," Nick informed them.

"And Hannah is pregnant," Greg added.

"Has Brass talked to any of his friends?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, they all said he was a good guy, a bit of a player, but everyone on campus knew that. If he was with a girl, everyone knew it wasn't serious," Nick said.

"What about Hannah, did they know about her?"

"No, no one had a clue."

"Well, since she's teaching there, it would be against the rules for her to be sleeping with a student," Sara mused at Nick and Greg gave knowing smirks to Sara and Gil.

"Hey, we were different. We were consenting adults in a serious relationship, and eventually, you found out."

"Two years later."

"Okay, enough about us, back to the case," Gil said as Henry walked into the layout room.

"I have cause of death."

"And?" Sara asked

"Your vic had a deadly toxin called Alpha amanitin in his system, also known as a-amanitin. It's probably the most toxic of the amatoxins."

"Would it cause renal, liver and respiratory failure?" Greg asked.

"And more, he probably lapsed into a coma just before death."

"Could he have been saved?"

"Possibly, if he would have gotten to a hospital," Henry informed them.

"How long does this usually take to kill?"

"Usually about a week. Diaherra and cramps are the first symptoms, but they usually pass, making it seem like it was just the flu. Around the fourth or fifth day the toxin has severe effects on the liver and kidneys, leading to failure. He probably lapsed into a coma and died."

"Henry, where can you get this toxin?" Sara asked.

"There's not much use for it. Honestly, the only place I've seen it is in amanita genus of mushrooms."

"Poisonous mushrooms?" Nick asked.

"Yep"

"Can you find them in Nevada?"

"Not unless you have a greenhouse and you're growing them. They primarily grow in the wild in the Pacific Northwest. That's why you don't eat wild mushrooms, because these one's blend in pretty well," Henry finished as Sara's phone chimed, signaling a text.

"_Vic's parents are here."_

"I'm going to go talk to his parents, I'll be back," Sara said as she left the room.

"Should we be worried, Griss?" Greg asked watching as Sara walked with determination through the halls.

"I hope not."

* * *

"Mr. and Mrs. Hans," Sara said softly, shaking their hands.

"I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Are you investigating his death?" Mr. Hans asked.

"I am. I just have a few questions for you if you're up to it?"

"Anything for Mikey," his mother said through her tears.

"Did your son have any enemies?" Sara asked, sitting down with the couple.

"No, everyone loved him. He was friendly, he would talk to anyone."

"Did he have any girlfriends?"

"He had a few," Mr. Hans said.

"Did you meet any of them?" Sara asked.

"The only one we met in a long time was a girl, she was a year younger. I think her name was Hannah," Mr. Hans told Sara, clutching his wife tight.

"Anyone else?"

"Not in months. Michael said they wanted to keep their relationship secret for awhile."

"Did he say why?" Sara asked.

"No, we figured it was either an image thing for Michael or it was a serious relationship."

"Why, did she have something to do with Mike's death?"

"I don't know, sir. We're still trying to put all the pieces together," Sara said sadly.

"The minute you find out why my son is laying on that table in there, you call us, please."

"I will. Thank you for talking to me Mr. and Mrs. Hans. Again, I am so sorry for your loss." Sara shook their hands one last time before leaving.

* * *

"We have a lead," Gil told her as Sara came back into the layout room.

"What?"

"There's a man on the outskirts of Vegas who has a farm that grows these mushrooms."

"Why?"

"He's a scientist, he's studying them."

"Has he seen Hannah?" Sara asked.

"That's what we're going to find out."

"Great, I'll grab my jacket."

"Sara, you stay here."

"What?"

"You know the rules, you're not allowed out into the field. And secondly, he's growing toxic mushrooms, I don't want you anywhere near that."

"Fine, but text me the second you know something."

"I will. Sara, are you planning on seeing this case through?"

"Of course, why?"

"Then you should call home and see if Lindsay is willing to stay for the day to watch Eli."

TBC

* * *

More soon! Promise!

I hope you're enjoying the chapter, it's more case work then i've written in a long time!

Thanks for all the reviews everyone! Keep them coming!

Katie


	57. Chapter 57

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Hey, Lindsay," Sara said, hearing the sleepy girl on the other end.

"Hey, Sar, what's up?"

"Are you busy today?"

"Not really. I brought my books. I was just going to study, why?"

"Would you be willing to stay for the day? We have a case."

"And you want to see it through. I've heard that line before."

"If you can't I can come home."

"Nah, it's okay, I can stay. I don't have classes today."

"Thanks, Lindsay. I'll give you a call later and check in."

"No worries. Bye, Sara."

"Go back to bed, Lindsay." Sara smiled as she hung up.

* * *

"Can I help you?" A man asked as he came out of his green house.

"Gil Grissom, Nick Stokes and Anne Kramer, Las Vegas police," Anne said.

"Police? Is there something wrong?"

"Do you know this man?" Gil asked, holding out a photo of Michael Hans.

"No, should I?"

"He's a student at UNLV, he died," Nick informed him.

"I'm sorry about that. What's that have to do with me?"

"He died from a-amanitin poisoning."

"He ate poisonous mushrooms," the man asked.

"We think so. Would you know of any place in Vegas that grows them?"

"Other than me? No. They won't grow wild here; we don't have the climate for it," the man said, realizing that he was a suspect.

"I didn't do this."

"We weren't saying you did. You study them?" Gil asked, motioning for them to take a look inside the greenhouse.

"I do, there's not a lot of research done on poisonous mushrooms, and we could hopefully put the research to good use," the man said as they all looked around.

"Have you noticed any disturbances of your plants, anything missing?"

"Actually, yeah, I do stock check every other day, just to keep track. A couple weeks ago there was a whole bunch missing. I figured that an animal got in and ate them."

"Do you have any security cameras?"

"At the front gate, that's about it. I don't get too many visitors around here and not many people know what I do here. I'm pretty secluded."

"Would you mind showing us where your plants were disturbed? We would like to check for prints, as well as look over your security camera if that's alright," Nick asked.

"Yeah, anything to help," the man said, quickly showing Nick where to print before taking Gil and Detective Kramer inside for the video footage.

"You're lucky, I usually reuse old tapes every two weeks. Another couple days and this one would have been recycled." The man put in the tape from the night the disturbance occurred.

"That car has gone past the property three times now," Gil pointed out.

"Can we have this tape?"

"It's all yours. Like I said, anything to help. Death from poisonous mushrooms is not pretty, and if I'm somehow responsible for that…"

"You are not responsible," Gil said, making sure the man understood that it was not his fault.

"If we have any more questions though, can I reach you here?" Gil asked.

"Yeah, I'll give you my cell, too. Do you need anything else?"

"Other than the prints and a sample of the mushrooms, that's it."

"Just be very careful, please."

* * *

"I'm going to give these to Jacquie, I'll meet you in Archie's lab," Nick said to Grissom, as the two went separate ways.

"Hey, you find anything?" Sara asked, meeting Gil in the hall.

"Maybe, I have a tape for Archie to go over. Have you eaten?"

"No."

"Well, I'm dropping this off and then we're eating."

"I already ordered in. The vegetarian place I love so much delivers now," Sara said with a smile as Gil gave Archie the tape.

"See if you can get a plate number on the car that keeps driving past the house."

"I'll do the best I can."

"Oh, food," Greg said as he came into the break room. Nick, Gil and Sara were all eating.

"Veggie tacos for you, Greg?"

"Refried beans, my favorite."

"Just don't stand to close to me afterwards, I don't want to hear the exhaust. Eli is bad enough after beans!" Sara laughed.

"Ah to be three and not care about things like that other than to laugh," Nick reminisced, smiling as his phone vibrated.

'_Print match, partial print matched a Hannah West, the rest are the owner's._

"I think it's time to call Hannah back," Nick said just as Gil's phone went off.

"Grissom. Hey Archie, you get anything? Car rental agency, great, I'll call them now."

"Let's see what the car rental agency says first. We need all the evidence we can get for this one," Gil said, getting up.

"I'll come."

"You'll eat, this won't take long," Gil told her, leaving Sara huffing in his wake.

"He's just being protective, Sara" Nick said.

"I know, but I'm not useless. I can still do things."

"We know, but can you blame him for wanting you to take it easy? You're pregnant, and after everything else that's happened…" Greg said.

"I know, but I really want to get this case done."

* * *

"Did you get anything from the car rental agency?" Sara asked an hour later when Gil walked back into CSI. Nick and Greg were waiting with Sara.

"Yes, the car was rented by Molly Glass. I talked to her, and she said she rented it for a friend who couldn't rent the car because of her age."

"Hannah West?" Greg asked. Gil nodded.

"So either Hannah tells Michael that she's pregnant, he doesn't want anything to do with her; she flips and poisons him. Or she caught him cheating and again, poisons him. I think it's time for Brass pick her up," Sara said, shaking her head.

* * *

"Who's going in?" Nick asked as all four stood in the observation room, watching as Hannah sat at the table, her face pale.

"I am," Sara said firmly.

"No, Sara."

"She won't talk to you."

"And she will to you?"

"She's a scorned woman, she's mad, and she's pregnant. I can understand those things, you three can't."

"I want two offices in there with you," Gil said, making Nick and Greg's mouths open in shock.

"You're right, she'll talk to you. But the minute anything funny starts to happen, you're out. Deal?"

"Deal," Sara said then pecked Gil on the cheek before leaving.

"You're getting lucky for that," Greg said with a laugh. All three men watched as Sara entered the room.

"Hi, Hannah" Sara smiled, holding her stomach. Her wedding ring flashed as she sat down.

"Sara"

"Are you feeling any better? Pregnancy, especially early pregnancy, sucks."

"Does it get better?"

"Eventually, once the morning sickness goes away." Sara then got down to business.

"Hannah, you want to tell me what happened with Michael?"

"We broke up."

"I think it was a little more than that. What happened, he didn't want to take responsibility for the baby? He was cheating? Or was it a combination of the two?" Sara asked, straight forward and to the point.

"What?"

"Michael was poisoned. He died a pretty harsh death, caused by something not many people would know about, A- amanitin. It's found in poisonous mushrooms, and the only place in Vegas you can find them is a small little research site on the outskirts of Vegas."

"So, what's that have to do with me?"

"Well, your prints were found there. And you're placed inside the rental car that was seen outside the site."

"So, Hannah, game's up," Sara said pointedly as tears pooled in Hannah's eyes, before anger took over.

"He cheated! That son of a bitch got me pregnant, and then he cheated! He told me we were made for each other. I even met his parents; I had a family again. And he threw that all away for some skank!" Hannah yelled.

"I told him I forgave him and I would cook him dinner."

"Let me guess, mushrooms were the main ingredient," Sara said. Hannah suddenly jumped up. The officers came close but Sara stayed calm.

"He thought it was okay! I saw it in his eyes; he was going to cheat again!" Hannah yelled, stopping when she finally realized she just confessed, her emotions controlling her

"Oh god!"

"Hannah, you realize that you could have had a very different future if you had just dealt with things rationally, if you hadn't of killed three people now. You would still have your brother. You could have had a good life."

"You know nothing about the hell I've been through!"

"Hannah, you've done your research on me. What did you find, other than my abduction?"

"Not much."

"Hannah, I've seen my fair share of horror. I grew up in a house of violence, my father beat my mother, my brother died and I had too many trips to the hospital.  
I witnesses my mother snap and kill my dad before my eyes," Sara told her.

"Is this true, Griss?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, it is." Gil sighed. His heart was breaking as he watched his wife.

"I spent years in foster homes, being shipped from one house to another until, at sixteen, I got emancipated. I went to Harvard and started fresh, just like you should have done." Sara's irritation could be heard in her own voice.

"I struggled with my job, with relationships, with people letting me down, and cheating boyfriends, just like you. I was abducted, almost killed, and I survived.  
But I did something that you should have done."

"What?"

"I walked away. I left for over a year, and you want to know what happened when I left," Sara said, standing as Hannah looked to Sara.

"My husband came after me, he came to me. For once in my life, I didn't have to do any chasing. And now, now I have a life full of good friends, the best family, a husband, a son and a baby on the way. For once, my life is good.

"And I hope, for the sake of that child you are carrying, you turn your life around," Sara said, leaving the room. She took a deep breath and smiled in relief.

"You ready to go home?" Gil asked as they all watched Hannah being cuffed and led out of the room with tears streaking her face.

"Oh yeah. All I want right now is you, Eli and Hank, all in bed," Sara said with a smile. She and Gil walked down the hall, hand in hand, smiling and laughing.

"Greg?" Nick asked.

"Come on, we'll grab a beer and I'll explain Sara's past the best I can."

TBC

* * *

Hanna is gone! She was finally caught!

I hope I did her justice. I'm not quite as clever as the writers of CSI, lol

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews everyone! I enjoyed reading them all! Please keep them coming!

Katie


	58. Chapter 58

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"I'm liking these Sunday dinner get togethers" Laura said, taking the last bite of her spaghetti.

"Me, too," Joanna added as she sat back stuffed.

"Well, then next week you're cooking," Sara said.

"Mommy full," Eli said, pushing his food away.

"You barely ate anything, bud. Can you eat a few more bites, please."

"No more," Eli huffed, rubbing his eyes.

"Ok, bud, how about we go clean you up and then a story," Gil said as he got Eli out of his chair and into his arms. The little boy was slightly grumpy.

"Icky" was heard from down the hallway as Sara, Laura, Joanna and Peter sat around the kitchen table.

"I wanted to talk to you about something serious," Laura said as they all started to clean up from dinner.

"About what?" Joanna asked.

"How about we leave this for awhile and go sit in the living room," Laura suggested. They all slowly made their way to try and relax somewhat.

"So, what's up, Mom," Sara asked, taking a deep breath. She was dreading whatever Laura was about to say, knowing it wouldn't be good.

"I'm not going to be around a lot longer," Laura started, grabbing Peter's hand and squeezing.

"Mom…"

"Honey, I have to say this," Laura said, looking towards Sara with sad eyes.

"The cancer is slowly spreading, and the more it does, the more I realize that I could very well die tomorrow.

"I want you all to know how much I love you."

"We love you, too, Laura," Joanna said as she started crying. Laura grabbed her hand.

"I've been talking with Peter a lot the last couple days about some things, about what I need you all too do for me once I'm gone."

"Anything, Mom, you know that," Sara said to her as Gil slowly came into the living room. He took a seat beside Sara on the loveseat; he could feel the sadness in the room.

"Once I'm gone, I don't want to be buried in a box, I want to be cremated," Laura started again, taking a deep breath.

"I don't want a big fuss, no big ten thousand dollar ceremony."

"Mom…"

"Honey, it's okay, just, please," Laura asked, watching as Sara leaned into Gil. His arms held his wife tightly.

"I don't need a big wake and service. One day, that's it. After the funeral," Laura took a deep breath.

"After the funeral, I want you to spread my ashes someplace nice, here in Vegas. Like red rock canyon, or, and I know this might be tough on you Sara, but Ice Box canyon. Maybe my ashes spread there could bring you some more peace."

"As long as there is fresh air, and peace. That is all that matters," Laura said as tears fell from everyone's eyes. Sara hiccupped into Gil's chest as Joanna moved into the embrace of her father.

"And one last thing," Laura asked. "No black, I want you dressed in color. There has been too much black in our lives. You need to live life, and celebrate life with color."

"Oh, Mom." Sara got up slowly and embraced her mother who was already standing. Embracing and holding each other tightly, both women had tears running down their faces.

"I'm sorry, Sara."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Mom, nothing."

"I promise, no more sad conversations. This was the last one," Laura said.

"I like the sounds of that."

Hours later, after Laura, Joanna and Peter had left and Eli was asleep, Sara and Gil lay in bed. His chest was pressed into Sara's back, both sets of hands on Sara's stomach. The baby was kicking up a storm.

"What am I supposed to do without her, Gil? I just got her back," Sara said. This was not the first time she had asked this very question to Gil as they laid together.

"You keep living. You keep looking to the future, and always know that no matter where you go or what you do, your mother will be here," Gil whispered, placing his hand on Sara's heart.

"As much as I miss my own mom and how I long for her to have met you, Eli, this baby, I know she is always with me. I always carry her with me. I still feel her with me today," Gil said with a small smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah, there are days, I swear she is right behind me sometimes."

"Like when?"

"Like the day I met you, or when I proposed, or the day we got married.  
When we lost the first baby, and again, when we found out we were pregnant. Even the day in the judge's chambers when we started Eli's adoption. She has been there for all the big milestones in my life."

"I like that," Sara said before a yawn escaped her lips.

"Sleep, honey, sleep," Gil told her, placing a kiss on the back of her neck.

* * *

The sound of crying early the next morning roused Gil and Sara from a peaceful sleep.

"Eli?" Sara wondered, opening her eyes as she heard the child cry.

"Mama, Mama!"

"What time is it?" Sara asked grabbing her housecoat as Gil made his way out of bed.

"Five thirty, too early." He and Sara made their way down the hall to the crying boy.

"Eli, baby, what's wrong?" Sara asked, turning on his light, wincing at the brightness.

"Eli?" Gil asked, sitting beside Sara. He felt his head as Sara cradled him into her.

"He's pretty warm."

"Flu?"

"Maybe," Gil answered. He caught sight of Eli's arm where his pajamas had ridden up.

"Sara, move."

"Gil?"

"Please," Gil asked as he took Eli into his arms. He pulled up the front of his pajamas. Little red, angry looking dots covered his skin.

"Chicken Pox?" Sara asked.

"Have you had them, Sara?"

"Yeah, when I was six. You?"

"When I was ten."

"What do we do?"

"Go run a bath, a lukewarm one, and put some oatmeal in it."

"What?"

"Trust me?' Gil asked as Eli cried into his shoulder. His head was warm, nose running, and skin icy.

"Icky," Eli cried as Gil slowly undressed the boy he felt the wetness on his thigh. Gil looked down to his now wet thigh and Eli's pee-stained bottoms.

"Oh, bud, this is not gonna be your day, is it?" Gil sighed as Sara came back in.

"All ready? Let me."

"Sara, I'm not sure if it's okay for you to be around Chicken Pox," Gil said as Eli called out.

"Mama, Mama!" breaking Sara's heart.

"I'll be fine."

"Just let me bathe him. We'll call the doctor in a few hours. I would rather deal with him crying than having something happen to you and the baby."

"Okay," Sara said softly. Her son reached for her and it about killed Sara not to able to touch him.

"Its okay, baby. Mommy's here, I'm right here. Just let Daddy help you, okay," Sara asked, talking to Eli from the bathroom doorway.

"Mommy!" Eli screamed, as Gil put him in the bath. The boy splashed in discomfort, even getting Sara where she stood.

"Calm down, baby, please, calm down," Sara asked as Gil ran the oatmeal water up and over Eli's body.

"Grab a towel," Gil asked as Sara handed him the warm towel.

"In our bathroom we have Vitamin E cream. Can you go get it?" Gil asked again as Sara left. She came back moments later to a now whining Eli. Gil had to hold him back slightly so he could rub the cream all over him, trying to help with the itchiness.

"Sara," Gil said, looking at her with tired eyes, trying to convey his message.

"I'll be in our room," Sara said with a hiccup in her voice as she left, leaving Gil with Eli whose cries got louder as Sara left.

"Shhh, bud, it's okay. Mommy just can't hug you right now."

"Wan Mommy."

"I know, she'll be in soon. We just have to get you all better first."

"Hurt"

"I know, we're going to make you all better, real soon. You just have to help me get you into new pajamas. Then I'll read you a story and maybe you can sleep for a little longer."

"No sweep," Eli moaned out, scratching his tummy before Gil pulled his hand away.

"Let's just get you back into bed," Gil sighed, picking Eli up and taking him to his room. He tucked the child in before lying down beside him.

"You want me to read to you?"

"No, wan Mommy," Eli whined softly as Gil curled himself around the overtired little boy.

TBC

* * *

Poor Eli, chicken pox is never fun!

Thanks so much for the reviews! Please keep them coming!

More to come soon!

Katie


	59. Chapter 59

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Hey," Sara said softly, opening Eli's door the next morning, trying only to wake Gil.

"Hey"

"He went back to sleep?"

"About a half hour ago. What time is it?"

"Eight." Sara entered Eli's room.

"Sara"

"I called the clinic, its okay. I've been exposed, there's no big risk to me or the baby," Sara whispered, sitting down on Eli's bed. She brushed her fingers through her son's hair. Eli stirred slightly.

"Why don't you get up, go have a shower and lay back down in our bed for awhile. I'll watch Eli," Sara whispered.

"That sounds like a good idea. Once he wakes up we'll have to rub some more cream on him. Oh, and put mitts or something on his hands. He's going to be a very unhappy little boy," Gil sighed softly, easing himself out behind Eli and onto the floor.

"Go, I'll watch him. Hank's here to keep me company," Sara smiled as Eli moaned.

"Shhh, baby, sleep. Go back to sleep," Sara hushed softly, rubbing his back, but that only seemed to irritate him as Eli squirmed in his sleep, before opening his eyes, tears already brimming.

"Mama," Eli whined, pulling himself closer to Sara.

"Oh, Eli." Sara said softly, feeling his forehead, trying to gauge his temperature.

"You're still pretty warm. Come on, how about we go downstairs and get something for that fever." Sara picked up Eli as the little boy squirmed.

"Do you have to use your potty, Eli," Sara asked. He put his head onto Sara's shoulder as she walked down the stairs, her twenty eight week belly making her go a lot slower than usual.

"Okay, baby, you sit here. Try to go pee, then we'll get you something to drink."

"No," Eli whined.

"Just for a few minutes, until you pee. Sit back down, Eli," Sara asked softly, bending back down to sit Eli back on the potty.

"No pee."

"Can you try, just for me, please."

"No pee," Eli whined again, squirming on his potty as Sara stood and watched. Her heart was breaking for her little boy.

"Off potty," Eli asked, standing and pouting, but letting Sara see he went pee.

"Yes, you can get off. Come on, let's go wash your hands and put some more cream on."

"Itchy, itchy," Eli whined. His gloved hands protected his body from his fingernails.

"I know, baby. Come on, we'll stick you in the oatmeal bath again," Sara told him.

It had been a very long morning. Eli was constantly whining, Gil was fussing over some soup his mother used to make and Sara was just tired. Being seven months pregnant was starting to wear her down.

"Gil, can you bathe Eli? I need a break," Sara called.

"Yeah, give me a minute and I'll be up."

"Just come up now, please," Sara asked. The water was running as she tried to strip Eli, who was not co-operating.

"No bath," Eli pouted.

"It will make you feel better, Eli. Just for a few minutes."

"No!" Eli yelled, trying to take off but running right into Gil.

"I've got this. Go lay down for a bit."

"Thanks," Sara said with a sigh, making her way down the hall, her housecoat still wrapped tightly around her.

"Come on, Hank, lay with Mommy," Sara whistled, sighing as she took a seat on her bed. She smiled as she saw the steaming mug of tea sitting on the nightstand with a little note.

'_Drink this and sleep. Sweet dreams my beautiful wife'_ was all that was written on it but it was enough to make Sara smile as she laid her head on the pillows.

"The end," Gil said softly, looking down and smiling when he saw Eli was finally asleep. The oatmeal bath and cream was finally giving the child some relief.

"Sleep tight, son." Gil smiled, easing himself out of bed before checking on Sara. He smiled again as he saw her curled up on their king sized bed. She sighed when he lied down beside her, fatigue setting in.

It was four hours later when Gil woke again. This time he had a headache and his own runny nose. Turning over, Gil was surprised when Sara wasn't in bed with him.

"Sar" Gil croaked out, swallowing on his sore throat. "Sara?"

"I'm here, Just got Eli out of the tub again, and now we're going to watch some cartoons on the TV," Sara said softly, coming into the bedroom where Gil lay, pale.

"Honey, you don't look very well."

"I don't feel very well."

"Do you have a rash, or anything?"

"I don't know, I haven't checked," Gil mumbled. Sara sat on the side of the bed and pulled the sheets down and Gil's shirt up, revealing a couple angry red spots.

"You have them, too."

"I've already had them."

"Well, lucky you, you get a double dose. I'll get you something for your head and throat. Then I want you in the tub in an oatmeal bath before it starts to get too bad."

"Mama," Eli whined.

"Go take care of Eli, I'll be okay," Gil whined making Sara smile.

* * *

"Oh thank God for you," Sara said as she answered the front door to Catherine with more oatmeal, aspirin and cream.

"You okay?"

"I'm trying to take care of two people with the Chicken Pox. Both are acting like children."

"Gil's not a tough sick man then I take it? He reverts back to his five year old self like most men?" Catherine laughed coming inside and sitting at the kitchen counter as Sara dished out more soup.

"Something like that. But I understand, he's in pain and he's itchy."

"Mama," Eli whined from the living room after waking up from his very short nap.

"And here I thought I would get ten minutes to myself."

"Let me. Sit, drink some tea." Catherine took the cream with her as she left Sara to sigh as she sat down with a mug of hot tea in front of her.

"Hey Eli, how you doing, bud?" Catherine said softly. As she came into the living room, she saw Eli curled up on the couch with his blanket and teddy bear.

"Wan Mama."

"Mommy will be here soon. How about we put some more cream on you, huh?"

"No cweam."

"Just a little bit, it will help," Catherine said, smiling as she pulled down Eli's blanket, only to reveal a wet spot on the couch; Eli had wet himself.

"Okay, bud, time for a bath."

"No bath"

"Real quick, okay? We have to get you clean," Catherine told the whining child. She pulled him into her arms and carried him up the stairs to the big bathroom. Eli started to cry.

"No bafh!"

"Oh how I remember this stage," Catherine mumbled as Eli squirmed in her arms.

"Cath, what are you doing?" Gil asked, weary and red-spot covered making Catherine smile.

"Giving Eli a bath."

"Where's Sara?"

"Taking a five minute breather, she's exhausted. Are you okay?"

"Peachy," Gil snarked.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help."

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm just sick."

"Go get something to eat. I have Eli covered," Catherine said as Eli whined in the tub, crying big elephant tears.

"You sure?"

"Go," Catherine ordered, jumping back slightly when Eli splashed the water.

"Oh yeah, don't miss this at all!"

"Sara," Gil called softly. She was asleep, her head resting on the counter.

"Sara, honey, wake up."

"Huh, what? I'm awake, and you're up."

"I am, but not for long," Gil mumbled.

"Why don't you go lay down for awhile? I'll change the sheets on the bed."

"No, I'll take the couch, you take the bed."

"Honey, you're pregnant."

"And you're sick. It doesn't matter where I sleep anymore, I'm uncomfortable anyway," Sara yawned as Catherine came down with Eli.

"Okay, both of you to bed. Eli and I are going to watch some movies for awhile. I'm on call tonight, Nick's got shift. So go!"

"You didn't have to do that," Sara said to her.

"I know, but as your friend, I wanted to. Take the help."

"Thanks, Catherine" Sara said with a smile, detouring upstairs to the office where there was a pull out bed.

"I owe you," Gil said, sneezing right after.

"No, you don't. Just get better soon," Catherine answered, watching as Gil scratched his sides as he walked away.

"Go take a bath, Gil!"

"Yes, Mom"

TBC

* * *

More chicken pox to come, lol

Thanks for all the reviews everyone, please keep them coming!

Katie


	60. Chapter 60

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Your fever still hasn't broken." Sara looked at the thermometer, and then back at Gil, who was still in bed four days later with angry red spots still covering his body from head to toe.

"I think you should go to the doctor, Gil."

"No," Gil whined.

"Then I'm calling Doc Robbins. You're in pain, Gil," Sara told him as Eli started calling for her again.

"Mama!"

"I'm calling Doc," Sara stated, still somewhat exhausted as she left the room for a pouting Eli.

"Okay, little man, let's get you into the tub."

"No!" Eli cried, scratching his arm.

"No scratching, buddy. Come on, the bath will make you feel better, and then we can watch a movie."

"No baft!"

"Oh how I hope this is over soon," Sara sighed, undressing Eli for the umpteenth time in the last four days.

* * *

"Knock, knock," Doc called, slowly stepping into the quiet house, only Hank stood at the door, keeping watch.

"Hey boy, where's Sara?"

"Hi, Doc" Sara whispered, coming into the front foyer, looking tired.

"How you doing?"

"I'm hanging in there. Taking care of a three year old and a grown man is not fun."

"I guess not. Where are Gil and Eli?"

"Eli just fell asleep on the couch, finally. Little guy is beyond exhausted. Gil is upstairs. Come on, I doubt he's sleeping. He's too itchy and achy to sleep." Sara led Doc slowly up the stairs.

"When was the last time you got some decent shut eye, Sara?"

"A few days ago. Gil, Doc Robbins is here," Sara said softly, opening their bedroom door for Doc. Gil laid sweating and scratching his arms.

"Gil, how you feeling?" Doc asked, sitting on the side of the bed, placing a thermometer under his tongue.

"Lwke I have ticken pox," Gil mumbled around the thermometer as it beeped.

"You have a temp of one hundred and one, Gil. Can I see your arms, please?" Doc winced slightly at the sight.

"Gil, did you have the Chicken Pox as a child?"

"Yes, that's why I'm confused as to why I have it again."

"You don't."

"Well what is it then, Doc?" Sara asked.

"I believe you have Shingles. Sara, I don't want you near him, not while you're pregnant and he's contagious. Shingles is different from the Chicken Pox."

"But I've been taking care of him for three days."

"I know, and I'm going to give you a check over before I leave. But until then, don't come in here, okay?" Doc asked as Sara softly nodded, leaving the two men.

"Shingles, Doc?"

"Afraid so, Gil. You have all the symptoms of it, and your rash is a little different than just your average pox. That is also why you are so achy, your head hurts more, your fever is higher, all of the above."

"So what now?"

"I'm going to give you a prescription for some antibiotics. That should help."

"If it doesn't?"

"Let's just hope it does. Anyway, I think we should find another place for you to stay for a bit."

"You don't want Sara near me."

"I don't, Gil. Not when she's seven months pregnant."

"So, what, a hotel room?"

"Actually, I was thinking something a little easier on the bank account. You're coming home with me."

"That is a line I thought I would never hear from you."

* * *

"How is he, Doc?" Sara asked.

"He's packing."

"Why?"

"He's coming to stay with me for a week or so. Until it's cleared up and he's no longer contagious."

"He's that sick?"

"I'm just playing it safe. Now, how's Eli doing?"

"Take a look for yourself. He just woke up, he's sipping some juice now" Sara pulled herself off the stool and walked into the living room with Doc.

"Hey Eli, you remember Doc Robbins, right?" Sara asked, sitting beside Ell on the couch, only to have Eli shove his face in Sara's leg.

"Sorry, Doc, he's playing shy."

"It's okay, Sara. I have kids, too. This will be real quick. I'll just check his temperature and take a look at his spots." Doc put the thermometer in Eli's ear, waiting until it beeped.

"Ninety nine point five, that's getting better. He's still warm but it's not too high, and his pox look okay. No infections that I can see. They're scabbing over well," Doc told her as Eli tried to squirm out of Doc's way and into Sara's arms.

"And now for you, Sara, just a quick temperature check." Doc placed a new tip on the thermometer and put it in Sara's ear.

"You haven't been feeling off? No headaches, rashes?"

"No, other than tired I've been okay" Sara told him as the thermometer beeped.

"Well, your temp is okay, ninety seven. Is the baby still moving like crazy?"

"What do you think!" Sara smiled and placed Doc's hand on her protruding stomach where a distinct kick could be felt, making Doc smile.

"Everything okay?" Gil asked, leaning on the wall for support, his body drained of energy.

"Everything is fine. You all packed?"

"Yeah"

"Well then let's get you out of here. Sara, I'm going to send my wife over later today to give you a bit of a break."

"You don't have to."

"I know, she volunteered to help this morning. I think Catherine might be joining her as well. You need a break." Doc smiled, watching as Eli managed to crawl into Sara's lap.

"Thanks, Doc." Sara picked up Eli and walked towards Gil.

"No kissing, you two!" Doc pointed his finger, before he left.

"Call me when you're settled, okay."

"I have my cell phone, if you need anything."

"I'll call, I promise," Sara said, smiling softly, wanting to reach out to her husband, only to watch Gil step back slightly.

"I should go. Feel better soon, little man" Gil said, looking at his son curled up in Sara's arms.

"Bye, honey."

"I love you, Gil."

"Love you, too."

* * *

"Hi Cath, Mrs. Robbins," Sara said, opening the front door again that day.

"You look like you're ready to keel over."

"Thanks Cath, I needed to hear that."

"Go have a bath, love. By the time you're finished, you will have new sheets on your bed. We can watch Eli for a few hours," Mrs. Robbins told her with a motherly smile.

"If I sit in the tub I can't get out."

"Just call, I'll help," Catherine assured her, watching as Sara retreated up the stairs.

"So, how was Gil when he got to your place?"

"Like a sick man, whining," Mrs. Robbin's said, causing both women to laugh as they got to work, cleaning up the house.

"Mama!" Eli called, looking over the couch only to see Catherine and Mrs. Robbins.

"Hey, buddy, Mommy is just in the shower. Are you okay?" Catherine asked.

"Wan Mommy."

"I know, how about we put in a movie and relax until Mommy is done, okay?"

"No movie, want Mommy" Eli cried. His sickness was making him very cranky.

"She'll be done soon, Eli" Catherine cooed, trying to hold the child, only to have him cry louder.

"Wan MOMMY!"

"Sara," Mrs. Robbins said, coming into her bedroom, to see Sara just lying down on the bed.

"You feel any better?"

"Much"

"I know we came over to help you, but Eli is-"

"Throwing a tantrum and demanding me," Sara finished.

"Yeah"

"Bring him in here, we can watch a movie. I can get some shut eye that way." Sara could already hear Eli and Catherine coming down the hall. Eli squirmed out of Catherine's grasp as soon as he saw Sara.

Setting him down on the floor, Eli quickly ran to Sara's bed, pulling himself up and into Sara's side.

"A true mama's boy," Catherine laughed.

TBC

* * *

Wow, I can't believe were at chapter 60 already

Thanks for all the reviews and wonderful support everyone, all your kind words mean a lot!

The chicken pox are almost over, then we can move on to other things and get back to Laura!

Katie


	61. Chapter 61

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

_Four days later_

"Mommy, park?" Eli asked, coming into Sara's bedroom early in the morning, waking Sara in the process.

"Mmm, Eli, too early," Sara moaned, opening her eyes, wincing at the bright morning sun.

"Pay"

"I see you're finally feeling a lot better."

"All bedder!" Eli smiled as he picked at a scab.

"No picking. Yucky, remember," Sara said. She sighed with relief as Eli finally started to look and feel better after the Chicken Pox week of Hell.

"Daddy home?"

"Daddy will be home soon. Daddy's sick like you."

"But me all bedder, Daddy bedder!"

"Well how about we call Daddy and see how he is. Maybe he can come home soon."

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Eli?"

"I'm hungy."

"Well then you must be feeling better," Sara said with a smile. "Let's get you something to eat, little man."

"But first, go use your potty."

"I wen potty," Eli said as Sara slowly sat up and swung her legs off the side of the bed before grabbing her robe and pushing herself up.

"You did?"

"Yep, poop smell icky!"

"Oh lovely for me. Come on, let's go clean you up and wipe your bum."

* * *

"Hey, honey" Gil said, smiling into the phone as he sat at the kitchen table with Doc and his wife.

"How are you feeling today, babe?" Sara asked.

"A lot better."

"When are you coming home?"

"Is Eli giving you a hard time or are you just missing me that much?"

"Eli is feeling a lot better today. He's eating, smiling, and laughing. I was going to take him and Hank to the park in a bit. So I ask again, when are you coming home?"

"Let me ask. Albert, can I go home yet?"

"We'll take your temp after breakfast and check out the pox. If they're all scabbed and healing, then yes, I think you can go home."

"Did you hear that," Gil said into the phone as Doc and his wife smiled, listening to the conversation.

"I did. Call me if it's a go. I'll come pick you up."

"You don't have to."

"Gil, I've been stuck in this house for over a week, let me come pick you up."

"Ok, I'll call you later."

"Bye, babe."

"Bye, Sara."

"Someone missing you at home?" Doc smirked.

"Just a bit."

* * *

"Mommy, swing!" Eli shouted, pulling on Sara's hand, trying to speed her up and not having much luck.

"Go ahead, I'm right behind you," Sara told him. She had Hank's leash in her other hand, smiling as Eli finally started to laugh and play again.

Feeling her phone vibrate, Sara smiled at the number.

"Hi, Mom."

"Hi, honey. How are Gil and Eli doing today?" Laura asked.

"They're both better today, thank God. I wasn't sure how much more I could take!" Sara laughed.

"Just wait until you have another baby in the house. Things aren't going to be quiet ever again!"

"Well, I'm just about ready to not be pregnant anymore," Sara told her, tying Hank to the swing post before helping Eli into the baby swing, giving him a push and hearing him laugh.

"Higher, Mommy, higher!"

"I can hear he's feeling better," Laura said, smiling as she listened to Eli.

"So, what's up, Mom?"

"I was hoping to stop by today. Peter was going to drop me off."

"Sure, how about, say one. We can have a late lunch."

"That sounds good. I'll see you then, honey."

"Bye, Mom." Sara closed her phone, ready to push Eli again only to have it vibrate in her hand.

"Hey, babe, are you being sprung free from Doc's?" Was all Sara asked as she answered the phone.

"I am. Doc said it was a fairly mild case of shingles. I am no longer contagious and a threat to you or the baby."

"Well good. I'll come get you after Eli and I get home from the park in an hour."

"I'll be waiting," Gil told her before hanging up.

"Daddy is all better, Eli. We're going to go get him later."

"Daddy come home?"

"Yes, Daddy is coming home," Sara said with relief in her voice that things were starting to go back to a little bit of normalcy.

"Mommy, push me higher!" Eli laughed as Sara gave him a giant push, making him fly high. His giggles could be heard throughout the park.

* * *

"Well, you look better than when I last saw you," Sara said as she and Eli stood at the doorway of Doc's house.

"It's nice to see you, too, dear," Gil said with a smile. Red welts were still visible on his arms but healing.

"Daddy!" Eli jumped, holding his arms up to be picked up by Gil.

"You didn't give Mommy a hard time did you?" Gil asked, tickling Eli's side.

"Me very dood!" Eli giggled.

"So can you kiss me now or what?" Sara asked laughing. It had been over a week since she had touched her husband let alone kiss him.

"I think that can be arranged now." They leaned into one another, both showing how much they missed one another. They only broke apart when kissing sounds erupted from Eli and a cough from Doc behind Gil.

"I take it you missed one another?" Doc laughed.

"Just a bit! Thanks, Doc, for taking care of Gil." Sara hugged Doc tightly.

"Anytime, just don't be going and getting the Chicken Pox and Shingles again."

"Not on my list of things to experience again!" Gil laughed.

"We have to go, Mom is coming over soon."

"Okay, let's go home."

"See you at work in a couple days," Doc called to Gil and Sara.

"Yes, you will."

* * *

"Fresh tuna, where did you get this?" Laura asked. Her slim figure was thinning and her skin starting to pale even more as the cancer spread.

"We stopped at the market real quick before you came. It was time for some real food in this house, not just soup," Sara said, digging into her food.

"Where did Gil and Eli disappear too?"

"They ate and decided it was nap time. They're better but they're energy is still coming back."

"As long as they're better."

"How are you doing, Mom? The pain?"

"It's manageable. The doctors gave me a new prescription for some stronger stuff a few days ago when I went in for another scan."

"What did it show?" Sara asked softly, grabbing her mother's hand.

"It's spread a little more."

"Oh God," Sara said as tears came to her eyes. She knew that cancer was going to take her mothers life, but hearing it was just as hard each time.

"The doctors said I would be lucky if I made it six months," Laura said with a sigh.

"Can they do anything?" Sara hoped again.

"No, honey, they can't."

"How long?"

"It depends on how fast it spreads. But they think I have maybe two and a half maybe three months. I'm going to make it so I can see that baby boy."

"It could be a girl."

"It's a boy, honey." Laura placed a hand on Sara's stomach, feeling the movement underneath.

"Whatever it is, it's going to be a soccer player," Sara said as Laura reached for her purse, grabbing a small box.

"I wanted to give this to you, before, well, you know," Laura said, handing Sara the box.

Opening it, Sara raised her eyes to her mother.

"That was my grandfather's, father's, and your brother's. It's one of the few family heirlooms I've kept," Laura said as Sara held up the gold necklace with a horseshoe attached to it.

"I thought you should have that, and this," Laura said, taking the ring off her finger.

"This was my mothers, now it's yours."

"Mom-"

"And this," Laura continued, taking out the final small box from her purse.

"This was mine. I bought this behind your fathers back just after you were born. It's the one thing I've held close to my heart for years," Laura sniffed, handing Sara the last gold necklace which had two pendants with Sara and her brother's name engraved on them.

"It's beautiful, Mom."

"Now, you will always have something to remember me by."

"I would have had that anyway," Sara said, embracing her mother and holding her tightly.

TBC

* * *

The Chicken pox are finally over, yay, now we can get back to the bigger story lines!

Thanks so much for the reviews everyone, please keep them coming!

Katie


	62. Chapter 62

I Do Not Own CSI

OK, I remembering to give you a bit of a tissue warning, get them ready!

* * *

"So, we'll get invited to Sunday dinners all the time now?" Greg asked, sitting around the patio table. The team, Laura, Peter and Joanna, plus Jim and Anne Kramer were all there.

"We'll see, but we thought it would be nice to have everyone together," Sara said, sitting back. She rubbed her seven and a half month belly feeling the small ripples of the baby moving underneath.

"Daddy, go pay" Eli asked, trying to wiggle out of his booster seat.

"Yes, you can. But first, I have a surprise for you in the shed."

"Surprise?" Eli asked, lighting up with a smile on his face.

"Yep, come on, little man." Gil helped Eli out of his chair and took his hand as they started walking to the back shed with Hank hot on their heels.

"What's the surprise, Sara?" Catherine asked.

"A bike, with training wheels of course. Eli's three, and tall, he can do it."

"I want to go see this," Nick said, getting up.

"Wait, take this. Take some pictures for me, please? I don't have the energy to move," Sara asked, smiling sweetly.

"Only because you're pregnant," Nick said with a laugh as the men all got up. They all laughed when they heard the squeals and giggles coming from the shed.

"Dat's mine?" Eli asked.

"It's all yours. But you can only ride it with a helmet and if a grown up is around, okay?"

"Wow, I want a bike like that," Greg said. The black bike had red flames painted all over it.

"Is it to your standards, Greg?" Gil laughed as Eli started pushing it, wanting it out of the shed.

"Oh yeah! Eli is going to be the coolest kid on the block with this thing."

"You ready to take it for a spin, bud?" Jim asked.

"Uh huh, want out!"

"Come on, let's get this thing out to the driveway," Gil said.

"So, I was thinking, we should have a little get together, just us women," Catherine suggested.

"Not a baby shower, Cath," Sara warned.

"Did you hear me say baby shower? No, a get together, women only, though."

"Why?" Sara asked as Laura smiled, liking the idea.

"Because it's not going to be long now before that baby will be here and you won't be able to socialize again for months."

"Catherine does have a point," Laura said.

"We could have a little backyard picnic," Joanna suggested.

"Just, no games and all that baby shower crap," Sara insisted.

"Fine, no games."

"And presents, we don't need them."

"Fine, no presents either," Catherine said with a smirk, crossing her fingers behind her back as she spoke.

Watching as the men made their way to the driveway, Sara smiled.

"Who wants to see Eli ride his first bike?"

"Daddy, I scared," Eli said. He had his helmet on and was standing beside his bike. The reality had started to set in.

"Why?"

"I fall off."

"I'll hold on. I promise, you won't fall off," Gil assured the boy. Everyone behind them was trying to hold in their snickers and failing miserably.

"Eli, smile," Nick asked, holding up the camera. The little boy, with a large red helmet on his head, smiled along with Gil, who was on his knees beside him.

"Okay, bud, let's get you on this bike," Gil said, keeping a reassuring smile on his face the whole time.

"Don't let go."

"I promise, I won't let go." Gil helped Eli get settled on the seat and waited for him to get his balance right.

"Are you ready to start peddling?" Gil asked, holding on to the back of the seat slightly.

"Yep"

"Let's go," Gil said, walking along with Eli as he maneuvered his bike down the driveway. Gil showed him how to turn and come back up the driveway to a happy and clapping crowd, all cheering Eli on.

Turning to Sara, Laura was surprised to see tears.

"Honey?"

"I'm okay. Happy tears I promise," Sara said with a smile, wiping them away.

"I'm just proud."

"Now you know how I feel every time I look at you," Laura told her softly, grabbing Sara's hand and squeezing.

"Sara," Laura said as her body tensed.

"What?" Sara asked, turning back to her mother.

"Something's not-" Laura never finished her sentence as she fell to the ground. She pulled Sara down with her, making her land on her knees hard.

"Mom!" Sara called, getting everyone's attention.

"Laura!" Peter dropped to her side. Others followed suit, holding Laura tightly as she convulsed on the ground.

"Call 911, now!" Sara yelled with fresh tears.

"Greg, take Eli inside," Gil asked.

"Come on, bud, let's go play with some of your toys inside."

"Want to ride my bike."

"You can, later, I promise. But for now, let's go inside," Greg said, grabbing Eli and throwing him across his hip, going in the front door.

"Mom, help is on its way, just hold on," Sara said softly, holding her mother's head in her hands, trying to keep her still.

"How long on the ambulance?" Peter called out, his own tears falling.

"Any minute," Brass told him, standing to the side with Anne while everyone else tried to help Laura.

Hearing sirens come down the street, Jim ran out front, ready to direct the ambulance.

"What do we have?" The medic asked.

"Woman, end stage of cancer, she's still seizing," Jim informed the two medics as they pulled out the gurney and their equipment.

"What's her name?"

"Laura Sidle," Sara answered as she moved to the side, getting up with Gil's help, as the medics took over.

"Hi Laura, my name is Thomas, I'm going to try and help you out, okay," Thomas said as Laura's body finally started to stop seizing.

"Laura?" The medic called as Laura's eyes fluttered open and closed; her eyelids heavy.

"Can you hear me, Laura?"

"Hh..e..ad," Laura mumbled, her voice a little slurred.

"I know. Your head probably feels like you just got into a boxing match. We're going to get you to the hospital, okay?"

"N..o."

"Yes, Mom, you need to go to the hospital," Sara said, holding onto Gil as Joanna leaned into her, burying her face in Sara's shoulder.

"We'll be right behind you," Gil said as the medics loaded Laura up and took her to the ambulance with Peter beside them.

"Can one of you stay with Eli?" Sara asked.

"We'll take care of him. Go, be with your mom," Catherine told her, hugging Sara close.

* * *

"Any word yet?" Sara asked as she, Gil and Joanna met Peter in the ER.

"Not really."

"What do you mean not really?"

"I heard the doctors say that the cancer has probably spread to her brain, that's why she had another seizure."

"But it wasn't there last time she had a seizure," Joanna said.

"That was then, this is now," Peter said with a heavy sigh as he sat down, holding his head in his hands.

"Family of Laura Sidle," a doctor called as Sara and Gil turned, nodding for everyone.

"She's awake now, if you would like to see her," the doctor said softly as the four made their way into the private room.

"Mom," Sara said as Laura's eyes re-opened.

"Are you in pain?" Peter asked.

"Nothing I can't handle."

"You shouldn't have to handle any pain, Laura," Gil said.

"I'm okay, don't worry."

"You're in the hospital mom, I'm going to worry," Joanna told her as the doctor cleared his throat.

"Laura, you know your prognosis, the cancer is spreading," the doctor started as Laura nodded.

"I want to take you for another scan, but I have a feeling I know what it's going to reveal and I think you do, too."

"Its spread to my brain," Laura said sadly as the doctor nodded.

"I think it's time to start thinking about palliative care. You'll need someone to help, because you will most likely have another seizure, soon. And unfortunately, along with that comes memory loss, pain, headaches, even migraines." The doctor sighed, hating to tell a family bad news.

"Can I have some time with my family?"

"Of course. We want to keep you for the night, a nurse will be moving you shortly," The doctor said before leaving.

"I love you, just remember, I love you," Laura said, looking at everyone in the room.

TBC

* * *

Were getting to the end with Laura, sadly

Thanks so much for all the reviews! Please keep them coming!

Katie


	63. Chapter 63

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Gil, you're in tonight?" Catherine asked. She was a little shocked to see Grissom in the lab four days after Laura had her seizure.

"I am."

"How's Laura?"

"Not good, her cancer has spread to her brain. I don't know how much time she has left." Gil sighed.

"What do the doctors say?"

"Not much, other than it's progressing and we should start to look into getting some help."

"If you or Sara need anything..."

"I know, I'll ask, thanks," Gil said softly as he and Catherine walked into the break room.

"Okay guys, it's not a very busy night. So, Ray, you have a trick roll. Nick, Greg, you two have an arson. Gil, we get to go for a drive out to Lake Mead. We have a floater."

"You're actually taking a floater case?" Greg asked, shocked.

"It's my turn, and Gil was up next. But I can pass it on to you if you want."

"No, I'm good, really," Greg clarified quickly. He almost ran out of the break room with a laughing Nick on his heels.

* * *

"Who gets to go in?" Gil asked as Catherine smiled at him.

"I forgot there were a couple perks to being the boss," Gil mumbled as he grabbed his gear to get into the cool lake with Super Dave right behind him. Both men were mumbling about the floating body.

"Oh, suck it up, Gil. Just remember how many times you made me get in the water because you didn't want to!" Catherine laughed as Gil shot her a look.

"I'm going for a hot shower," Gil said as he and Catherine walked back into the lab. Before leaving, Gil gave Catherine the little evidence they had.

"I guess that would be okay. I'll meet you in a lab in ten?"

"Make it fifteen. I think I've got something in my hair," Gil said with a smirk on his face as the two separated, leaving Catherine to go to a layout room to ponder the evidence.

"Catherine?" A woman asked, coming into the layout room.

"ADA Monroe, what are you doing here this late at night?"

"A case, actually. I was hoping to talk to Gil if he's here."

"He will be. He's just taking a shower. I made him take a swim in Lake Mead," Catherine said with a smirk.

"Do you need him for a case? I don't remember you being assigned to any of his cases."

"It's an old case that's coming back to light."

"Who?"

"Natalie Davis," she said just as Gil came into the layout room. His ears perked up at the name of Natalie.

"What about her?"

"There's another hearing coming up to decide if she should stay in a psychiatric hospital or serve her time in jail."

"Is she better, or at least better than last time?"

"Yes, she is. That is why we want her moved to a jail cell. And this time, we were hoping Sara could say something at her trial."

"What?" Gil asked. Both his and Catherine's heads popped up in surprise at the question.

"It would go a long way. Natalie's only surviving victim telling a judge about what really happened, not just what the evidence says, a personal experience."

"I don't know," Gil said.

"Talk to Sara and let me know as soon as you can. They want to start the trial at the end of next week."

"I'll see what I can do," Gil said with a sigh. He rubbed his forehead as he watched ADA Monroe leave the room.

"This family just can't catch a break."

"Do you think Sara will want to speak?" Catherine asked.

"I don't know. Last time Natalie's fate was up for decision, Sara wouldn't come home for it. She wasn't in a good frame of mind for it. To tell you the truth, when I went, when I spoke at the hearing, it wasn't easy. It was dredging up a lot of memories that I wasn't ready to deal with yet."

"But that was then, this is now. You and Sara are both better, you're both happy."

"As happy as we can be, yeah. We've talked a lot about what happened, but, with Laura being sick, Sara talking care of Eli and being pregnant, I just don't want to stress her out more than she needs to be."

"Spoken like a true husband and father. Leave the decision up to Sara. If she doesn't want to go, she won't. But I have a sneaking suspicion that she will."

"You think?"

"Yeah, it will be the final nail in the coffin so to speak; full closure. Sara will know for herself whether Natalie will go to jail or spend some more time in the hospital. Plus, Sara can see for herself that Natalie is no longer a threat."

"I don't know about that."

"How so?"

"Last time at her trial, the reason she's still in the hospital, is because of me."

"What?" Catherine asked, not knowing this bit of information.

"She was supposed to go to jail, but I found a miniature in her room under a floor tile. It was of her, her body hanging from the ceiling. She was going to commit suicide."

"You could have let her go to jail," Catherine mumbled as Gil nodded.

"I could have, and chances are, she wouldn't be here today. But I didn't want that resting on my conscience. I couldn't have that on my conscience. So I found her psychiatrist and gave him enough proof that she shouldn't be moved, at least for the time being, so she stayed," Gil told her.

"But she's stayed in there almost two more years. She could be stable now, or at least stable enough to live in a jail cell. Gil, talk to Sara, let her make up her own mind," Catherine assured as Gil nodded.

"And when she goes, let me know. I'll stay with Eli."

"It's a deal. Now let's figure out this case so I can go home."

* * *

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" Eli screeched. He and Hank came running to the front door where Gil had just walked in. Eli grabbed his legs in a bear hug.

"Hey, buddy! You're very happy this morning."

"Gamma Ura coming over."

"She is?"

"Uh huh, we go to the park, too. You come?" Eli asked as he pulled Gil into the kitchen where breakfast was being set on the table.

"To the park, I would love to. We can go on the swings," Gil said, before kissing Sara on the side of her head.

"Good morning."

"How was work?" Sara asked as she set pancakes on the table.

"It was work, the usual. Catherine made me take the floater," Gil said making Sara laugh.

"It's about time you go to do some of the grunt work."

"Well case was solved, no biggie. How's this one this morning?" Gil asked placing his hand on Sara's abdomen, feeling the movement beneath his hand.

"Doing cartwheels. First I have a hand under my ribs, then an elbow, knee and foot."

"Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Six hours, so enough. But I'm still wiped," Sara said, cutting up Eli's pancakes and putting a little syrup on his plate.

"You have to eat the pancake, too, bud," Sara told him as Eli put his fingers in the syrup, licking the sweet taste off.

"Maybe after the park Eli will go down and we can take a nap together."

"That sounds nice," Sara said as the doorbell went off.

"Stay, eat, I'll get it." Gil got up to let Laura, Peter and Joanna in the door.

"You're just in time for breakfast."

* * *

"Daddy, look!" Eli laughed as Joanna pushed him on the swing. The boy's giggles were making everyone smile.

"Can you touch the sky yet?"

"Anna higher! Wan ta touch da sky," Eli told her, reaching his arm up.

"What's wrong?" Sara asked, looking at her husband who was somewhat quiet that morning.

"Huh?"

"You're a million miles away. Sara's not the only one to notice it," Laura said. Her frail body was sitting beside him.

"It's nothing."

"Gilbert," Sara said with a sigh.

"Spill."

"ADA Monroe came to see me today."

"A case?"

"Yeah, Natalie Davis."

TBC

* * *

I think this is something the show needs to do too! Give final closure to Sara for Natalie. All we know is that she's probably still in the hospital! Plus it would be kinda cool to see Natalie back on CSI for one more episode!

Thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming!

Katie


	64. Chapter 64

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"You don't have to do this, you know," Gil said as he helped Sara put on her shoes.

"Yes, yes, I do," Sara told him as the doorbell rang.

"That will be Catherine." Gil said, opening the door. Eli came in from the other room to see who was there.

"Hey, you two. Hi, Eli" Catherine said, holding a small bag close.

"Hi." Eli smiled.

"Hey, bud, Catherine is going to watch you for a little while. You have to be really, really good," Sara asked, squatting down to Eli's level.

"You stay," Eli pouted.

"I can't, bud. Daddy and I have to go out for a bit. But I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun with Catherine."

"That's right, I brought some surprises with me, Eli," Catherine told the boy, jingling the bag.

"Surprise?"

"Yep, we can play all afternoon."

"But you have to be good," Gil stated. He picked up Eli and hugged the child close and placed a kiss on his head.

"Be good, pwomise," Eli said very seriously as Gil brought him close to Sara so she could hug and kiss him goodbye, too.

"We'll be back before you know it, bud," Sara told him.

"Thanks Cath, for babysitting."

"No problem. Good luck today."

"Thanks"

* * *

"Mom, Peter, what are you two doing here?" Sara asked as she and Gil got out of their car at the hospital.

"We thought we'd come see who this Natalie was, and for support," Laura told her as she leaned into Peter. Her body was starting to show signs of weakness.

"You should be at home."

"I would much rather be here for you," Laura said, brushing a strand of Sara's hair behind her ear. They both had a smile on their faces.

"It might be a long day."

"That's okay, I just want to be here for you."

"Well then, let's go," Sara said with a sigh, holding onto Gil's hand as the four walked in the front of the hospital. They all signed in and got through security before meeting ADA Monroe.

"Gil, Sara," Monroe called, waving to them before walking over.

"Hi, Valerie," Sara said, forcing a smile.

"I know you don't want to be here, but I'm very happy that you decided to show up to tell the judge your side of the story."

"All I ask is that you don't grill me," Sara told her.

"Of course not, I'm just going to ask you a few questions. How the night started, how Natalie subdued you, what the desert was like, and how you were found."

"Nothing too hard at all," Sara mumbled as Gil squeezed her hand.

"If you need to take a break in between questions, just let me know, it's okay."

"Let's just get this over with."

* * *

"We're here today, for the second time now, to prove our case and show that Natalie Davis should be moved to state prison to start really paying for her crimes.

"Last time we were here, Natalie was supposed to be moved to a jail cell, to carry out the rest of her sentence for the murder of four people, four innocent people, and the attempted murder of a CSI.

"Today, I will prove that Natalie Davis is ready to leave this hospital and truly start paying her penance," ADA Monroe concluded before sitting down again as Natalie's doctor got up.

"Unlike ADA Monroe, I don't think Natalie is quite ready to leave this place. Natalie Davis, yes, a woman who has murdered, is in need of more help, more therapy. If you send her to jail now, she will have no chance of truly healing," the man said before sitting back down. Natalie turned her head and looked directly into the eyes of Gil and Sara.

"Gil?"

"Yeah"

"I want to talk to her."

* * *

"Natalie, you have a visitor," the guard said as she led Sara into the open room. There were a few other patients around along with Gil, Laura and Peter watching from the sides to make sure Sara was safe.

"Hi, Sara," Natalie said.

"Natalie"

"I wasn't sure if you would come. You didn't last time."

"I wasn't in the right frame of mind to come last time."

"But now you are."

"I've done a lot of healing since then."

"You're happy."

"I am," Sara said with a soft smile as she placed a hand on her stomach.

"I am sorry, Sara."

"The thing is, Natalie, as much as you've said you've healed, I don't know if I believe you."

"That's understandable. Psychopathic personalities are very often skilled at mimicking genuine emotion. But, Sara, I truly am sorry."

* * *

"Sara, can you tell us what happened the night you were abducted, starting with the moments just prior?"

"I was in a parking garage talking to Gil on the phone. He had just identified Natalie as the killer."

"Go on."

"I was walking to my car," Sara said, taking a deep breath before continuing.

"Someone called my name. When I turned around I was tasered. I fell to the ground and blacked out from the pain.

"The next thing I remember is waking up in the trunk of a car," Sara said, looking to her husband and mother for strength.

"My hands were tied, but I managed to get out of that. I popped the trunk only to realize that I couldn't jump out; we were going too fast and were in the middle of nowhere.

"So I loosened the seats and waited. I figured I could overpower Natalie from behind if I surprised her."

"And did you?"

"For a minute I did. I got out of the car, too. But I fell hard and was knocked unconscious again.

"I woke up in the backseat of the car, with Natalie pouring water into my mouth. I didn't know at the time that it was drugged. There was a sedative in it and I was losing consciousness again, but not before I found out the reason I was picked as her next target."

"And why was that?"

"Revenge on my husband for her father's death. Natalie blamed my husband for his suicide."

"What happened when you woke up?"

"A car was being lowered on top of me. Natalie left shortly afterwards, and I was left to brace the elements and animals.

"There was a severe thunderstorm that night; I almost drowned in the dessert. But the car shifted on the softened dirt just in time and I was able to get my arm out from beneath it and get out."

"Where did you go from there?"

"Higher ground at first. When daylight came, I went to search for a road, for something."

"How long were you in the desert?"

"Fifteen hours before I passed out and was found."

"Fifteen hours in the desert heat? With no food and no water?"

"That's correct," Sara answered, trying to keep a brave face.

"What were you treated for at the hospital?"

"Dehydration, first, second and third degree sunburn, a fractured arm, twisted ankle, bumps, bruises and cuts."

"You left CSI not long after, right?"

"I needed time to heal emotionally. I needed time," Sara said softly as ADA Monroe sat down and Natalie's doctor stood.

"Mrs. Grissom, why are you here today?"

"I was asked to tell my story."

"Not for revenge?"

"Like my husband said at the last trial, I don't care about revenge. I'm a bigger person than that. I have no say as to whether Natalie goes to prison or stays here, that's up to the judge. I cannot tell you much more than that."

"Would you classify Natalie as normal, or well enough to leave the hospital? And remember you are under oath."

"I am not a doctor; I have no medical background to stand by. But I did talk to Natalie today. She's not the same person she was when she abducted me. She's not talking in circles, not mumbling to herself. She makes eye contact, talks straight, and even apologized to me. I think Natalie is as normal as she's going to get," Sara explained just before being released to step down. She walked straight into Gil's embrace.

* * *

"I have come to a ruling," the judge announced a couple hours later.

"I herby sentence Natalie Davis to start serving time at the state penitentiary."

"Your Honor-," the doctor started.

"Hold on, I'm not finished. She will also be undergoing her same therapy as she is here. You, doctor, are going to be having sessions with Natalie in private four times a week and keeping extensive updates. That's it, court is adjourned," the judge finished as Sara and Gil both let out a sigh of relief.

"You okay?"

"I'm okay," Sara said with a smile before kissing Gil softly.

TBC

* * *

One more loose end tied up!

Thanks for all the reviews everyone, I smile with everyone of them I read! Please keep them coming!

Katie


	65. Chapter 65

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Mommy, tan I pay wit Hammy?" Eli asked, running into the kitchen where Sara was getting dinner started. Hammy was the hamster Greg had bought Eli for his birthday.

"In a few minutes, babe. Let me get this in the oven and then we can both play with Hammy," Sara said, smiling at him. She straightened her back as she stood, but not for long as her baby belly was pulling her forward some.

"Yay! I wait for you!" Eli yelled. Sara listened to him scamper to the front stairwell, up the stairs, and to his room where the hamster was kept.

"Oh, to have your energy." Sara sighed, rubbing her belly where the baby was kicking furiously. "Another month, that's it, one more month."

"Okay, bud, let's play," Sara said coming up beside Eli. He was standing on his stool so he could see on top of his dresser.

Sara frowned as she looked into the cage, the empty cage.

"Eli, where is Hammy?"

"He dot out."

"How did he get out?"

"Wanted ta pay."

"Did you open his cage?"

"He jump out of my hand," Eli informed her with a pout on his face.

"Did you see where he went?" Sara asked, wide eyed as she slowly bent herself down to crouch on the floor, looking under Eli's dresser and bed, but coming up empty.

"Dat way," Eli pointed to the open door making Sara groan. "We find him, right?" Eli asked.

"I'm sure he'll turn up somewhere."

* * *

"Gil, I can't find the damn thing anywhere." Sara sighed heavily into the phone. Eli had gone to bed and Sara was left to relax for the night.

"I'm sure he'll turn up, Sara."

"Gil, my pet hamster died behind the stove when I was five. He turned into a blacked crisp."

"If we can't find him we can just go to the pet store and buy one that looks the same."

"Gil!"

"What, he'll never know!" Gil chuckled, hearing Sara yawn on the other end.

"Why don't you go to bed?"

"I can't sleep."

"You sound like you can."

"Well your spawn is constantly rolling and kicking. It hasn't stopped for the past hour."

"Have you tried rocking in your rocking chair in the nursery?"

"Not yet. And speaking of the nursery, Gil, it's looking pretty sparse. We have to get that crib and change table set up."

"I will on Saturday. I've recruited Jim's help."

"Ugh, Saturday, don't remind me."

"It's just a get together, Sara. Catherine has assured me."

"And you believe her?" Sara snorted. She walked into the barren nursery with the phone tucked into her shoulder as she lowered herself into the rocking chair.

"Well, if worse comes to worse, we walk away with a whole whack of gifts," Gil told her, smiling as he heard Sara yawn again.

"Don't fall asleep in the rocking chair, you'll hurt your back."

"What else is new, my back hurts all the time now."

"I'll give you a massage in the morning."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

"Sara, I have to go, our case is breaking," Gil said as Nick walked in the layout room with a smile on his face.

"Go put a bad guy in jail. I love you."

"Love you, too," Gil said before hanging up the phone, leaving Sara to close her eyes and rock. Hopefully the baby would give her a slight break.

* * *

"MMM, that feels so good," Sara cooed as Gil worked on getting the kinks out of Sara's back. They were both sitting on their bed, Sara bare from her neck to her waist.

"You keep moaning like that I won't be responsible for my actions," Gil groaned.

"Maybe I don't want you to be." Sara turned her head to look Gil in the eye, her eyes dark with arousal.

"Are you sure? I mean, I know you're not comfortable anymore."

"I know that, but I want you more than comfort right now. Plus, the house is quiet. Eli is at the neighbors playing for a few more hours at least." Sara grabbed Gil's hands and brought them to her chest, sighing as Gil placed light kisses along the back of her neck and collarbone. His legs pressed into Sara's back as he kneeled behind her. She could feel his hardness through his pants already.

"Gil, come out from behind me," Sara asked. She looked at Gil who smiled as he moved so Sara could push herself back slightly. Gil knelt in front of her, hovering between her legs as Sara's hands started to undo his belt buckle and pants. She smirked when she came into contact with Gil's erection. She stroked it, feeling it swell even more.

"Excited?"

"More than you know, honey," Gil moaned as his hips bucked slightly with Sara's hands. After a few more strokes, Gil pulled Sara's hands away.

"I won't last much longer if you keep that up!" Gil pulled back and helped Sara out of her pants and underwear before crawling back to hover over her again. Sara's belly reached up to touch Gil.

"I'm huge," Sara sighed, rolling her head to the side.

"Hey, hey, hey," Gil whispered, turning Sara's head back to face him.

"You are not huge, you are pregnant and beautiful. You are the most beautiful woman on Earth."

"Yeah, right."

"Sara, when I look at you all I see is beauty. You are gorgeous from head to toe," Gil whispered to her with passion in his voice as he made Sara look him in the eye. He then smirked a mischievous smirk and moved down the bed, placing kisses along Sara's body as he went. He breathed in deeply when he reached the apex of her thighs, parting them with his large hands.

"Every part of you is beautiful, Sara" Gil continued just before placing a kiss on her swollen bud. Sara's hands tangled in Gil's curls as he nipped and licked all over.

"Gil," Sara groaned, her hips shifting off the bed slightly making Gil smile as he continued his assault. He brought his hands to help, one steadying Sara's hips while the other joined his mouth, entering her quickly, making Sara buck.

"Oh, geez," Sara panted, her body starting to tense as Gil's pace increased.

"Let go, Sara, my love," Gil told her softly. He felt her body start to tremble, as her pants and moans got louder.

Feeling her body start to relax slightly, Gil looked up with a smug smile on his face.

"Feeling proud now?" Sara smiled.

"Maybe just a little," Gil said with a laugh. He pulled Sara up so she sat upright. Looking Gil in the eye, she placed a very hot kiss on his mouth, tasting herself on his lips.

"I love you."

"I love you," Gil told her as Sara pulled him close. They both fell back to the bed with Gil to the side of Sara.

"How do you want to do this, honey?"

"Like this." Sara turned so her back was to Gil's chest.

"This is okay?"

"More than," Sara said, feeling Gil's erection pressed behind her back. Sara wiggled her bottom into Gil as he lined himself up at her entrance and pressed himself into her. They both moaned at the feel of being together.

Slowly a pace started between the two, Sara matching Gil's thrusts. Sweat rolling off their bodies.

"Gil, I'm close," Sara panted, interlacing her hands with his and pressing them to her chest.

"Me, too, honey," Gil moaned, kissing the back of Sara's neck as her breath hitched and her body started to spasm. Gil's thrusts sped up as he felt his own release looming. Sara's body clenched his as her orgasm took control.

It was moments later when Gil's own release came. He groaned out Sara's name as his body went rigid.

Minutes later, when their breathing returned to normal, Gil spoke.

"I can sleep for days now."

"Me, too."

"When do we have to get Eli?"

"Sherri said she would phone in a few hours."

"Then let's sleep."

* * *

"Gil, stop tickling me," Sara said. Her voice was heavy with sleep as she opened her eyes slightly, her back still pressed to his chest.

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are. You're doing it right now."

"No, I'm not, honey."

"Then what's touching me," Sara panicked, throwing the covers back and scooting out of bed, leaving a naked Gil and Hammy the hamster scurrying up to Sara's pillow.

TBC

* * *

It was time for some smut, lol

The hamster story is based on real life. It happened to me. I was watching my cousin's hamster and the thing got out and I didn't know.  
I found it later on that night in bed when the thing ran up my leg under the covers. I jumped about ten feet thinking that there was a mouse in my house, lol

Thanks for all the reviews everyone, more to come soon, so don't forget to leave those reviews!

Katie


	66. Chapter 66

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Do I have to do this?" Sara sighed, sitting in the front passenger seat of the car in front of Catherine's house.

"Honey, it will only be for the day."

"I know, but everyone is going to be rubbing my belly all day."

"That's part of being pregnant, Sara," Gil said with a laugh. He unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car to help her out.

"You could stay with me."

"And be stuck in a house with only women all day? No, thanks. Plus, once I get back and grab Eli, Jim and I are going to go to start putting the nursery together, remember. We are going to need those items soon."

"Three weeks left, I know. We're cutting that close," Sara said as Gil rang the doorbell. The door yanked open right away to reveal Catherine.

"I was wondering when you were going to get out of the car and come up here. I thought you might chicken out."

"I was thinking about it."

"Oh, it won't be that bad, I promise. Gil, you coming in?"

"Actually, I'm going to say goodbye here. Phone me and I'll come pick you up later, okay."

"Have fun with the crib," Sara said with a smile before kissing her husband goodbye. She took a deep breath and entered Catherine's house.

"It's nice out today so I figured we could all sit out back," Catherine told her, leading Sara out back to reveal the small surprise they had for her.

Underneath the big tree was a canopy of flowers and presents sitting underneath. But the best surprise of all was seeing Laura, though very frail, sitting with a big smile on her face. Jillian Stokes was beside her, laughing at some joke that was told.

"It's beautiful, Cath," Sara said, shocked as she looked at the faces of her coworkers, Joanna, Lindsay, Laura and Jillian.

"I know you didn't want a shower with all the games, and frankly, I didn't want to do those god-awful games, either. So, like I said before, it's just a women's day, and you walk out with some nice gifts, too."

"Thank you," Sara told her with a smile. She took a seat in the beautiful woven wood chair that was laced with flowers.

"You're glowing, honey," Laura said, grabbing Sara's hand and squeezing.

* * *

"Ok, I've never put together one of these things," Gil said. The pieces of the crib were scattered around the floor. Jim and Eli, who was dressed as a little handyman, were beside him.

"Yeah, well, it's been over twenty five years since I've had to do this so were in the same boat," Jim said, picking up a piece of the crib.

"Okay, grab the screws, let's put this baby together!"

"Jim, the last piece, doesn't fit, the most important piece," Gil said, holding up the board where the mattress was supposed to sit.

"It has to. It can't not fit!"

"It doesn't, Jim, look," Gil said, trying to fit the board in and having no luck.

Grabbing the instructions, Gil sighed.

"We were supposed to put it in before the last wall. It's supposed to slide in."

"Okay, how about we get a drink then start again."

"Couldn't have thought of a better idea."

* * *

"Mom, it's beautiful," Sara said, opening the large box.

"It will help at night. This way you can keep the baby in your room, you don't have to put him it his crib," Laura said as Sara looked over the beautiful white bassinet with a little mobile of ducks.

"I kept Lindsay in bed with me. Eddie was always afraid he was going to roll on top of her."

"Bill was the same way, so we invested in a bassinet. They really help, especially if you're breastfeeding. You can just lay there and let them eat and not worrying about having to walk too far," Jillian said.

"Wait, you said 'him', Laura. What makes you think it's not a girl?" Joanna asked.

"A mother knows. I would bet good money that it's a boy."

"I'll take that action," Catherine said. She, Wendy and Mandy all threw a twenty in the mix. Laura smiled and took the bet.

"Jillian?"

"I don't know, Sara was carrying like she was going to have a girl for awhile, and then a boy. I'm mixed, but-"

"I'll put twenty on a boy, too."

"Sara, what do you think?"

"I think that if it's a boy, I'm way outnumbered!" Sara laughed and opened a small box that was from Greg.

"The guys all dropped a couple things off," Catherine told her as Sara pulled out a couple baby onesies. They had silly sayings on them. Holding up a black and white striped jumper Sara laughed at the saying.

"Only Greg would think of this!" Sara turned the outfit around and let everyone read it's saying, 'I spent nine months on the inside'

* * *

"Thanks for coming, guys," Gil said as he opened the front door to Nick and Greg.

"No problem, Griss. I'm sure we can figure this thing out," Greg said as he and Nick followed Gil up the stairs, where a few curse words could be heard.

"Eli is over at the neighbors playing, so we don't have to worry about Jim's cursing." Gil laughed as all three men walked into a nursery nightmare. The crib was in pieces again and the change table was nowhere near being finished.

"Wow, you really weren't kidding on the phone, were you," Nick stated.

"This is way harder than it looks."

* * *

"Wow," Sara said, taking a deep breath.

"Everything okay?" Laura asked as Sara rubbed her stomach.

"Yeah, I can just breathe a little easier all the sudden. There isn't as much pressure up top. But now I'm having the sudden urge to pee, so, excuse me." Sara stood, feeling a little different as she walked into the house where Jillian was coming out of the bathroom.

"Everything okay?" Jillian asked watching Sara walk.

"The baby moved funny. Tell me honestly, am I totally waddling now?"

"I'm afraid so." Jillian smiled as Sara went into the bathroom groaning.

Hearing excitement from outside, Sara waddled her way back.

"Look, it's going to be soon," Laura said, getting everyone's attention on Sara.

"What did I miss and why are you all staring at me?"

"You dropped."

"Huh?"

"The baby, it dropped. That's why you can breathe better; the baby's getting ready," Catherine told her.

"I still have almost a month left."

"Well, you could stay like that for awhile or the baby might make an appearance soon." Laura smiled, touching Sara's stomach as she sat down beside her mother.

"Well, as long as Gil get's that crib together today, I'll be ready to have this baby anytime," Sara said.

"Oh, to be a fly on the wall as he put that together."

"It can't be that hard, can it? Put four walls up and the bottom."

"You wouldn't think so. I put mine together for Lindsay, but Eddie attempted it first and he cursed for a day trying to figure it out."

"What's so hard about it?"

"They don't read instructions, honey," Laura said making all the women laugh.

* * *

"Son of a gun!" Nick was holding his finger that he somehow injured.

"Okay, what are we missing here?"

"Guys, follow my lead," Greg said; he was the only one of them that had read the instructions and figured out how to put the crib together.

* * *

"Thanks for dropping me off, Peter," Sara said from the backseat of the car. He had come to pick up Laura and Joanna.

"It's no problem."

"Mom, are you still coming over for dinner tomorrow?" Sara asked.

"You bet, I'll bring some dessert this week."

"You don't have to."

"Joanna and I are baking tomorrow morning. We'll bring some of our goods." Sara opened the door, kissing her mother goodbye before waddling inside.

"Gil, I'm home. Eli, baby, where are you?" Sara called, walking up the stairs slowly.

"Gil?"

"In here, Sara" Gil called softly from the nursery.

Walking in Sara gasped. The new furniture was set up and placed around the room. Baby clothes, diapers and wipes were put away. But the sweetest sight of all was Gil in the rocking chair with a sleeping Eli in his arms.

"It's beautiful!"

"It was no problem to put together either," Gil said with a smile as Eli shuffled into his arms further.

"Why is he sleeping already?"

"He spent the day playing next door with Christopher. He's worn out."

"Well, so am I," Sara yawned.

"Why don't you crawl into bed? I'll put Eli down and we can watch a movie for awhile."

"I like the way you think."

TBC

* * *

Just some sweet fluff for you all today!

Thanks so much for all the reviews! Please keep them coming!

Katie


	67. Chapter 67

I Do Not Own CSI

Grab you tissues today, I'm giving you a fair warning, lol

* * *

"I am so done with being pregnant!" Sara sighed, trying to find a comfortable position on the couch, but having no luck.

"We only have a few more weeks, Sara, soon," Gil told her, trying to help Sara get into a position where he was supporting her back as they watched a children's movie that had Eli entranced.

"What time is your mom coming over?"

"Around seven, I think. Joanna is driving over with her. We're going to have a bit of a girls' night once Eli goes down."

"Sounds like fun."

"I'm hoping Joanna will paint my toe nails, even though I can't see them anymore."

"Just think, soon we'll find out what this little one is."

"That, and I'll be able to bend again."

* * *

"Hey Joanna, Mom," Sara said as she opened the front door. Laura was hanging onto Joanna for support. Her body was starting to get painfully thin and her body frail.

"Hey, Sara."

"Are you in pain, Mom?" Sara asked seeing Laura wince as she sat slowly.

"No," Laura lied, hoping Sara didn't pick up on it.

Frowning at her mother, Sara looked to Joanna.

"I was going to ask you a favor?"

"Shoot"

"Paint my toenails."

"Can I pick the color?"

"Why not. I just want the nurses to get a laugh because I have my toenails done," Sara said, easing herself into the lazy boy chair.

"You want your nails done, too, Laura?" Joanna asked, looking over just in time to see her wince slightly.

"You need some more medication?"

"Could you grab it, please?"

"Sure." Joanna got off the floor to grab Laura's purse where her pain medication was kept.

Grabbing a glass of water from the kitchen, Joanna came back, only to see Sara and Laura in a tight hug with tears in their eyes.

"See, you guys start to cry and I'm going to cry."

"Sorry, Jo," Sara said, wiping her eyes and then wiping Laura's.

"I want my nails lime green," Laura announced, breaking the sadness that had overcome the room, making Sara laugh.

"It matches my toes."

"Well then I'm going green, too!" Joanna laughed.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Sara asked, watching Laura wince on the couch again, only a half hour later. Tears had started to spring in her eyes.

"Mom?" Joanna asked.

"Pain"

"You just had your meds."

"Huurrttss," Laura stuttered out, holding her abdomen.

"Okay, we're calling an ambulance."

"No hospital."

"Mom, you're in pain. The only way to help is to go to the hospital," Sara told her, grabbing the phone to dial 911, not letting Laura argue about it.

"Help is coming."

"Joanna, can you run next door and ask Sherri if she can watch Eli?" Sara asked just before the dispatcher came on.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"My Mom, she's in a lot of pain. She has cancer. She needs a doctor," Sara said, grabbing her mother's hand as Joanna and Sherri came in the door.

"Okay, ma'am, an ambulance is on its way, ETA is five minutes. Please have your door open."

"Thank you." Sara hung up the phone.

"Help is coming, just hold on."

"Sara, I'm going to grab Eli and take him to my house. He can stay until tomorrow, or however long, okay?"

"Thank you, Sherri," Sara told her. She never broke eye contact with her mother.

"This is it, honey."

"You're not gone yet, Mom, just hold on, okay," Sara asked as Laura nodded.

"Joanna," Sara asked, looking at the sad girl by the door.

"Call your dad and let him know what's going on. Drive to the hospital behind the ambulance, okay?" Sara asked, watching as a sleeping Eli was carried out of the house.

"Okay" Joanna said as sirens were heard coming down the road. Joanna directed them in as she talked to her panicked father on the phone.

"Hi there," the medic spoke as he squatted down to Laura's level, trying to get her to look at him.

"What's your name, ma'am?"

"Laura"

"Okay, Laura, can you tell me where the pain is located?"

"My stomach"

"Anywhere else?"

"My back"

"Okay, Laura, we're going to move you. Can you stand?"

"I can try," Laura said, tears falling from her eyes. The pain was too intense as she tried to stand. She called out when she stood but fell back quickly. The medics caught her.

"Okay, okay, breathe Laura. I need you to breathe. We're going to lift you up and lay you on the stretcher."

"Mmmhmmm" Laura nodded as the medics lifted her slowly, laying her gently on the stretcher. Sara and Joanna looked on with tears falling from their eyes. They held hands, trying to keep one another strong.

"Okay, are you two coming in the ambulance with us?"

"I am," Sara told them.

"I'll be right behind you, Sara," Joanna said. Sara just nodded as the medic helped her into the ambulance.

"Everything is going to be okay, Mom. Everything is going to be okay" Sara said like a mantra as Laura closed her eyes, tears seeping out.

* * *

"Gil," Sara said, sniffling as she held her phone to her ear. Joanna was sitting beside her in the emergency room as they both watched Peter pace the halls.

"Sara, what's wrong?"

"My mom, she's in the hospital."

"What?"

"She was in pain, so much pain. Gil, I think-"

"I'm on my way, honey, just hold tight, I'm coming," Gil told her, getting up from his perch in the layout room. Catherine, Greg and Nick looked on curiously as Gil hung up the phone.

"Is it time?" Catherine smiled.

"I wish. Laura's in the hospital. Sara thinks this is it," Gil said, rubbing his temples.

"Go. If you need anything, call us. We'll stop by later."

* * *

"Sara," Gil said, coming into the ER in record time.

"Gil!"

"What's going on?"

"We don't know. The doctors have been back there with Mom for the last hour, and Peter is starting to wear out the floor." Sara sighed as she held Joanna's hand and leaned into Gil on her other side.

"Just leave him be, Sara, he needs time, too," Gil sighed as a doctor approached.

"Family of Laura Sidle?"

"Here," Peter said as Joanna, Sara, with Gil's help, all stood.

"Let's talk privately, shall we." The doctor led the four to a closed off area.

"Is she in any more pain?" Sara asked.

"Not at the moment, I think we've controlled it. We've given her some morphine, so she's pretty groggy at the moment."

"How far is the cancer?"

"We're waiting for her MRI's to be double checked by the oncologist, but at this point, from the pain your mother is experiencing in her abdominal area and back, I believe it's spread to those parts and is taking over. She was in quite a large amount of pain."

"What now?" Peter asked.

"I want to move her to our oncology wing. They can manage her pain and make sure she gets all the attention she needs."

"How long?"

"I can't tell you that. It could be tomorrow or it could be a month or two from now. It's all up to Laura at this point."

"Are you keeping her here until….?" Sara asked.

"I think that would be for the best at this point."

"Can I, we, see her?" Joanna asked, trying not to cry.

"Sure, I'll take you back now," the doctor told them, leading them back to Laura's room. The room was silent except for the beeps of the machines attached to Laura's frail body.

"Mom," Sara said, leaning her head into Gil's chest, sobs wracking her body.

TBC

* * *

A bit of a sad one today :(

Thanks to everyone who has left a review, please keep them coming! They are great encouragement!

More soon

Katie


	68. Chapter 68

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Hey," Gil said as he peeked in Laura's hospital room where Sara sat, talking softly to her mother.

It had been almost a week since Laura was admitted to the hospital. And Sara had spent most of every day with her. Everyone was taking shifts to bring Eli to Sara, so she could see him everyday.

"Hey, babe," Sara said softly, rubbing her hand across her abdomen, feeling a kick in the gut.

"Sara, why don't you go take Joanna and get some lunch in the cafeteria?" Laura said, her voice going dry.

"I'd rather stay."

"Please, honey. I'd like to have a minute with Gil."

"Ok, but I'll be back soon."

"Thanks," Laura said hoarsely. Gil held the glass of water with a straw to her lips as Sara waddled out of the room.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Not much, medicine keeps me pretty numb. Gil?"

"Yes, Laura?"

"Always take care of my daughter."

"That's a promise I already made to myself, Laura."

"And make sure she doesn't spend all her time grieving after my death."

"Laura-"

"No, let me speak, please," Laura asked as Gil nodded.

"I don't have much time left, I know that, everyone knows that. But Sara, she's going to need some help."

"I'll be here."

"I mean a mother's help," Laura said as Gil frowned, not following.

"I asked Jillian Stokes awhile back to help Sara, be a mother figure to her. I need for you to call her, get her to come to Vegas. Once that baby is born, I will be of no help, Jillian can."

"I'll see what I can do."

"She'll come, Gil. I also want you to help Peter. He's going to need support, more than Joanna can give him," Laura asked him as Gil nodded.

"And make sure that Eli grows up to be a strong and noble man. The same goes with this new baby."

"I will do my best."

"And make sure Sara always knows that she was my world, that I loved her with my whole heart and soul. She was the best thing I ever did."

"She knows, Laura."

"And lastly," Laura said, breathing hard.

"Anything"

"Take Sara out tonight. Take her somewhere, anywhere, even if it's just for a drive. She's been glued to that seat for the past week. I don't want all her last memories of me to be like this. She needs some happiness."

"I'll try."

"You won't try, you will," Laura told him, a Sidle smile gracing her lips as Sara came back into the room. Joanna and Peter were right behind her as Sara stretched her back.

"Will what?" Sara asked.

"Take you out tonight," Gil said.

"I would like to stay here."

"Honey, go out. Get some dinner, go to a movie. I promise, I will be here tomorrow," Laura assured her, pleading with Sara.

"I don't know."

"I have the perfect spot for us to go," Gil said with a smile, making Laura smile.

"Go, Sara. I love you. Have some fun before that baby comes."

"Okay, I'll go."

* * *

"Gil, we're in the middle of nowhere."

"Not nowhere, just out of the Vegas lights. It's nice." Gil pulled the car into a little inlet, then helped Sara out.

"What are we doing out here?"

"Just follow me," Gil asked, grabbing the blanket from the back seat. He laid it out on the ground and then helped Sara sit down slowly.

"I am so going to need your help to get back up!" Sara laughed, her first real laugh in days.

"That's okay." Gil lied beside his wife and pulled her so that her head was on his shoulder, both gazing up to the night sky.

"It's breathtaking" Sara murmured. The dark sky was illuminated with stars upon stars.

Feeling the baby kick his side, Gil smiled.

"Gym time?"

"This kid won't settle down. I think it's going to run out of me when the time comes."

"Soon, a few more weeks," Gil whispered into her ear.

Driving back, they rode in a comfortable silence, just listening to the soft songs coming from the radio.

"Thank you for tonight, Gil, I needed this," Sara said, grabbing Gil's hand and squeezing.

"You're welcome," Gil said just as the song changed to a soft melody.

"Oh, I love this song." Sara turned up the volume as Lobo's '70's hit "I'd Love You to Want Me" started playing.

Suddenly Gil pulled over on the side of the road.

"Gil, what are you doing?"

Ignoring her completely, he got out of the car and hurried to her door. Opening her door, Gil extended his hand to her. "Dance with me?"

Sara smiled sweetly at him and took his offered hand. The headlights illuminated the road while the song still wafted through the air.

They embraced, as close as they could get, and started swaying to the tune.

_When I saw you standing there_

_I about fell off my chair_

_When you moved your mouth to speak_

_I felt the blood go to my feet_

_Now it took time for me to know_

_What you tried so not to show_

_Something in my soul just cried_

_I see the want in your blue eyes_

"Sounds like he's talking about us," Gil chuckled into her hair, smiling as he danced with his wife under the stars.

"Just a little bit," Sara snorted.

"This song always makes me think of when I first met you."

_Baby, I'd love you to want me_

_The way that I want you, the way that it should be_

_Baby, you'd love me to want you_

_The way that I want to if you'd only let it be_

_You told yourself years ago_

_You'd never let your feelings show_

_The obligation that you made_

_For the title that they gave_

Slowly, Sara wound her hands into Gil's curls, leaning her face up to his. Their lips touched in an intimate kiss. A kiss only long time lovers could share, a kiss that conveyed more emotion than words.

_Baby, I'd love you to want me_

_The way that I want you, the way that it should be_

_Baby, you'd love me to want you_

_The way that I want to if you'd only let it be_

_Now it took time for me to know_

_What you tried so not to show_

_But something in my soul just cried_

_I see the want in your blue eyes_

Breaking apart from the kiss, Sara burrowed herself into Gil's shoulder. He lovingly wrapped his arms tightly around her.

_Baby, I'd love you to want me_

_The way that I want you, the way that it should be_

_Baby, you'd love me to want you_

_The way that I want to if you'd only let it be, oh_

_Baby, I'd love you to want me_

_The way that I want you, the way that it should be_

_Baby, you'd love me to want you_

_The way that I want to if you'd only let it be_

As the song ended, Sara held on tightly to Gil.

"Sara, you okay?" Gil asked. Stepping back slightly he saw an odd look on Sara's face.

"Sara?"

"I think my water just broke."

TBC

* * *

Could it be, is it baby time?

This last part is somewhat based on real life and was inspired by my wonderful beta Shirley who danced to this song on the side of the road with her date on prom night!

Thanks for all those reviews everyone, please keep them coming!

Katie


	69. Chapter 69

I Do Not Own CSI

"I think my water broke," Sara said, looking up to meet Gil's eyes.

"What?"

"Well, unless I just peed myself, my water broke," Sara said again, reaching between her legs to feel the wetness.

"We're an hour outside of Vegas," Gil stated, finally realizing Sara was going into labor.

"We have to get back. Come on, let's get you into the car. We have to get to the hospital."

"Gil, slow down, I'm okay so far. And first labors are supposed to take awhile," Sara said. She smiled at seeing the wide eyed look on Gil's face. She stood there holding her belly, feeling the baby kick away.

"Feel this," Sara said, placing Gil's hand on her stomach.

"We're going to meet him or her soon."

"We're going to have a baby," Gil said with a silly smile, feeling the movement under his hand.

"Oh, ohhhh!"

"You okay?"

"I think it's a contraction," Sara said, wrinkling up her nose in discomfort.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not really, at least not yet."

"We should go. We need to get you to the hospital," Gil said, calmness in his voice finally.

"Do you have your cell phone?" Sara asked as Gil helped her into the car.

"Here. Who are you calling?"

"Greg to make sure he can stay with Eli, then Joanna, so she can tell Mom. She's going to meet the baby, Gil."

"She said she would." Gil smiled, pulling back onto the quiet road. He held Sara's hand as she started making phone calls.

"Could you call Catherine, too? She can spread the word around the lab," Gil asked as Sara got off the phone with Joanna, ready to call Greg but not before another contraction started.

"I have a feeling I'm not going to like this whole childbirth thing," Sara stated, breathing deeply and squeezing Gil's hand a little more tightly.

"You can take the drugs, Sara."

"No," Sara breathed, the contraction lessening.

"I can do this, I just won't like it."

"Then you can use my hands as squeeze toys," Gil told her, not realizing the pain he would feel later on.

* * *

"MMMMMMM," Sara moaned, her body tensing.

"Breathe, honey, just breathe."

"Gil?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up," Sara told him, focusing on getting through the next contraction.

"Shutting up now. But just so you know, we're only a couple minutes away from the hospital," Gil said before going silent on Sara's request.

"We don't have the overnight bag or the car seat in the car," Sara realized. She didn't get any response from her husband.

"Gil, say something!"

"You just told me to shut up, Sara."

"Only on a contraction. We need my bag."

"We'll be okay without it for the night. I can go home and grab the seat and bag after the baby is born," Gil replied as Sara took another deep breath.

"Another one?" Gil asked as Sara shot him a look.

"Right, no talking." Gil pulled into the ER parking lot. He grabbed Sara's door, ready to help her out as she breathed through the last of her contraction.

"It's over."

"That one came on faster," Sara sighed, letting Gil help her out, standing in the cool Vegas night.

"Come on, let's get you checked in." Gil wrapped his arm around Sara, holding her close as they walked into the busy ER, ready to go up to Maternity.

"Excuse me, can we see a doctor?" Gil asked the admitting nurse.

"Labor?" the nurse asked.

"Yeah"

"How far apart are the contractions?"

"The last one came on fast, but the rest were about seven minutes. My water broke, too," Sara informed the nurse just before clutching Gil tightly as her body tensed with another contraction.

"Can I get a wheelchair, please?" the nurse called out. She and Gil helped Sara ride out the contraction.

"Good, just keep breathing," the nurse said as a wheelchair was pulled up. They both helped Sara sit.

"Have you pre-registered?"

"Yes, the name is Sara and Gil Grissom."

"Okay, I'm going to page maternity. A nurse will be down in a few minutes to come take you up. Until then, just sit tight, okay?"

"Not planning on going anywhere," Sara huffed out as she got a kick in the stomach.

"This baby is ready to come and is still giving me good jabs."

"Okay, Mommy, you ready to go up to maternity," the nurse asked, coming over with Sara's admittance papers.

"Yes, please. Gil, can you go to Mom's floor and let her know?" Sara asked.

"As soon as you're settled, honey."

"I'll be fine. Go see Mom, please, then come back," Sara said as the elevator doors opened.

"We'll be fine, Mr. Grissom. We're just going to get Sara settled in and check to see how far along she is. You won't miss much."

"You sure?" Gil asked.

"Positive." Sara smiled at him but it turned into a wince when a contraction rippled through her body.

When the elevator doors opened, Gil stayed inside the car as Sara and the nurse left.

"I'll be back soon," Gil told her as the doors closed.

"I'm going to be a dad again," Gil said with a smile, running a hand through his hair.

* * *

"Laura," Gil said softly, coming into her room. Peter was sleeping in the chair beside her.

"Gil, what are you doing here? It's after midnight, is everything okay?"

"I just wanted to come down and tell you that Sara's in labor. Her water broke over an hour ago."

"Really," Laura croaked, a smile gracing her tired face.

"Yeah, she's being checked in now."

"Go. Go be with her. And, Gil?"

"Yeah"

"Tell her I love her."

"I will."

* * *

"How's Mom?" Sara asked as Gil came in the room ten minutes later.

"Tired, but happy, she sends her love," Gil told her. He sat beside Sara and placed a hand on her stomach.

"How's this one?"

"Heart rate is strong, and in position."

"How far along are you?"

"Six centimeters and counting. The doctor figured that after my water broke, all the jostling from the bumpy car ride back made me dilate a little faster," Sara said just before closing her eyes. She grabbed Gil's hand that was placed on her stomach and squeezed.

"Sara, you okay?" Gil asked as Sara breathed hard. She shot her husband a look.

"Right, no talking," Gil said with a smile, trying not to wince as Sara squeezed his hand hard.

"That one hurt."

"I gathered that." Sara released his hand, and he started rubbing his sore hand.

"You're not chickening out on me already with your hand, are you?" Sara teased.

"No, not yet."

* * *

"Sara, you have a hell of a grip," Gil told her, four hours later. Her contractions were coming on strong and steady.

"If I have to push a kid through my body, you can endure a little hand pain," Sara huffed at him, breathing hard as she tried to catch her breath from the last contraction.

"Can I just ask one thing?"

"What?'

"Don't break it."

"If I don't split in two, I won't break it!" Sara moaned again as another contraction pulsed through her body.

"Already? Your last one was only a minute ago!"

"Gil, go get the doctor."

"Why?"

"Pressure, lots of pressure!"

"Okay, hold on."

"Not going anywhere," Sara panted, as Gil left to grab the doctor.

"How are we doing, Sara?"

"Hurts a lot."

"I know, but hopefully we're getting to the end," the doctor said, snapping on her gloves and sitting between Sara's legs to check her.

"Sara, you are just about ten centimeters, almost there. Why don't we start trying to push? I think the baby will want to make an appearance very soon."

"Really?" Gil smiled, a big grin on his face.

"I think so. So Sara, we're going to get you set up. A couple nurses are going to come in to get everything ready for the baby."

"'Kay" Sara mumbled through another contraction, holding Gil's hand.

"We're going to have a baby really soon, honey," Gil whispered into Sara's ear as she clutched his hand tightly. He didn't care about his own pain anymore, the excitement of meeting their new baby took over.

* * *

"Okay, Sara, here we go. We're just going to try pushing now, get you used to things. This part is like one step forward two steps back. It's going to take a lot of determination."

"I'm ready for this to be over!"

"On your next contraction, I want you to bear down and give a really good push, like you want to have a bowel movement. Ready, here we go! Give me a really good push," the doctor asked as Gil and a nurse held Sara's legs back as Sara bore down. She started to go red in the face as she held her breath.

"Oh God, I don't want to do this, it hurts," Sara said, tears starting to spring to her eyes.

"You're doing so well, honey. This is another reason why you are so much stronger than me. I could never do this," Gil whispered into Sara's ear.

"Ready Sara, here we go again," the doctor said as Sara started to bear down.

"Good, Sara, good! I can see the top of the baby's head."

"Really?" Gil asked.

"Take a look, Dad," the doctor said as Gil took a look. He saw just the top of the baby's head.

"Wow!"

"Oh God!" Sara called. The contractions were coming a little faster as she pushed.

"Good, Sara, really good. One more like that and we'll really see the top of the head."

"Can you just pull it out?"

"If only it were that easy. You're going to have to give me some strong pushes here okay. Harder than before."

"I don't know if I can!"

"You can, Sara, you can. I know you can," Gil coached her, as Sara's body started to tense.

"Hard, Sara. I want a really hard push, here," the doctor asked as Gil watched in between Sara's legs. The baby's head was starting to come more into view.

"Sara, it's beautiful, blonde hair."

"Sara, look up into the mirror, you can see," the nurse informed her as Sara looked up, seeing the child between her legs.

"Okay, Sara, another push and we should have the head out," the doctor informed. The whole room was calm as Sara pushed.

"Hard, Sara. I need you to push a little harder."

"You're doing so well, honey," Gil said with a smile as he watched the head come out and Sara collapsed back somewhat.

"Good, Sara good. The head is out. Would you like to feel the baby?" The doctor asked, Sara as she nodded, hot, sweaty and tired.

Letting the doctor take her hand, it was placed on the top of the baby's head.

"Oh!" Sara smiled.

"Okay, here we go again, Sara. Get ready," the doctor said as Gil and the nurse pulled Sara's legs back again.

"This time I need the strongest push you've got. That will get the shoulders out," the doctor informed her as Sara screamed out from pushing.

"Agghhhh!"

"Almost there, Sara, almost there, a little more."

"No more!"

"I need a little more, Sara."

"You can do this, Sara. You can do this. I'm so proud of you," Gil chanted into Sara' ear as she bore down with all she had, pushing out the shoulders.

"Okay Sara, not long now. Next contraction I need another push and we'll have your baby."

"Promise?' Sara asked.

"I promise, here we go." The doctor smiled as Sara pushed and Gil watched with tears coming to his eyes.

Within seconds the sounds of a baby's cries filled the air.

TBC

* * *

LOL, that's mean to leave it there isn't it! You're going to have to wait one more day to find out what it is, but i'm taking guesses now!

Thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming!

Katie


	70. Chapter 70

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Wahhhhh! Wahhhhh! Wahhhh," was heard as Sara fell back slightly, exhausted.  
The doctor brought the baby up. She placed the child on the waiting blanket on Sara's stomach.

"Meet your son, Mom and Dad!" The doctor smiled as Sara and Gil both placed the hands on the wailing child, both crying with delight.

"He's got your lungs that's for sure," Gil said with a laugh, his tears falling in happiness.

"Okay, Mom, I'm going to take him for a couple minutes. We need to clean him up and weigh him, okay." The nurse smiled as she lifted the still crying infant off Sara's chest.

"Go with him," Sara told Gil.

"I'm so proud of you, Sara," Gil told her, pressing a kiss to her lips before going to watch his new son.

"How is he?" Gil asked the nurse.

"He looks really healthy. Although, I don't think he likes the cold scale," the nurse said with a smile as the child's cries got louder.

"Eight, eight. That's a good size," the nurse told him as she wrapped up the baby.

"Okay, Dad, here you go." The nurse placed the baby into Gil's arms. He held him close to his chest. The child's cries started to lessen as Gil spoke and rocked the baby.

"Hey, buddy. I'm your daddy. I've been waiting to meet you for a long, long time," Gil whispered, moving towards his wife. Sara now had her legs down and was watching as Gil held the baby.

"And this is your mommy, the person who has kept you warm and safe for the last nine months." Gil smiled as he placed the child into Sara's awaiting arms.

"He's perfect, Sara," Gil said as the now quiet baby lay with his mother, looking up towards sound of the voices of his parents.

"He's so blonde, and blue eyed," Sara said with a smile. Opening the blanket, she started to count his fingers and toes.

"That's how I was when I was born," Gil told her, brushing his fingers over his son's head.

"Sara?"

"Yes?"

"What are you naming him? It's a boy, you get to choose," Gil asked, sitting down close to his wife's side.

"Well, this is what I had in mind. If you don't want it…"

"What?" Gil smiled, watching as Sara bundled the baby.

"Austin Gilbert Grissom"

"After where he was conceived?"

"You like it?"

"I couldn't have thought of a better name."

"Do you think the doctors and nurses will let us take him to see Mom in a few hours?"

"I'm sure they will."

* * *

"Knock, knock," Catherine said, as she and the team, plus Greg and Eli stood at Sara's hospital room door.

"Come on in, guys," Gil said, sitting on the bed with Sara cuddled into his side, the baby in between them.

"So, boy or girl?" Nick asked, standing beside Sara, watching the baby between the couple on the bed sleep.

"It's a boy," Sara told them, passing the baby to Nick as Greg slowly laid Eli onto Gil's chest.

"Hey, baby. Were you good for Greg last night?"

"We watch "Cars"."

"Three times," Greg muttered.

"Baby?" Eli asked, placing a hand on Sara's stomach.

"No baby in there anymore. That's the baby, that's your brother," Gil told him, pointing to Catherine's hands where the baby was now being cuddled.

"Okay, what's his name?"

"I think you'll enjoy this, Nick," Gil said with a smile, getting everyone's attention.

"What?"

"Our eight pound boy's name is Austin Gilbert Grissom," Sara announced, reaching her arms out to take him back so Eli could finally meet him.

"This is Austin, Eli, your brother," Gil said softly as Sara held Austin in her arms. Eli reached out and touched his nose, causing Austin make a funny face.

"He silly," Eli smiled, doing it again, watching as Austin made another face. He looked like he wanted to start crying.

"Okay, bud, no more touching his nose like that. I don't think he likes it," Sara told him. The gang all watched and tried to hold back their laughter as the 'brotherly love' started to kick in.

"He tiny, can't pay," Eli pouted.

"Not yet, he has to grow, big and strong like you. Then you can play all you want."

"Just wait until they're wrestling in the living room, then you'll wish they were like this again," Jim laughed.

"Mommy why his face funny?" Eli asked as Austin's face contorted, a cry starting to escape.

"That's our cue to go and give you some family time. We'll take shifts with Eli until you're home," Greg said, kissing Sara on the head and shaking Grissom's hand.

"You be good for Uncle Greg, okay, bud. We'll be home soon," Sara told the boy, kissing Eli on the head and getting a big hug in return.

"Luv you."

"We love you, too, Eli," Gil said, picking him up and hugging him close before passing him to Greg.

"Come on, bud, let's go find some candy!" Greg laughed as the two walked out of the room.

"Bye, guys. We'll visit again once you're home," Catherine told them as she led Jim and Nick out of the room, just as a nurse came in.

"I think it's feeding time."

* * *

"Mom," Sara said from her seat in a wheelchair. Austin was in her arms as Gil pushed her into Laura's hospital room. Joanna and Peter were there with her.

"He's here?" Laura smiled, getting Peter to raise her bed.

"He is, Mom. Meet your grandson, Austin Gilbert Grissom," Sara said softly, handing the baby to Gil so he could place him in Laura's arms.

"He's wonderful, Sara," Laura said with tears starting to form. She held the sleeping baby close to her chest, breathing in the new life of her grandson.

"What time did he finally come?" Joanna asked, peeking in to get a view of Austin.

"Five thirty two this morning, wailing his displeasure at being brought into a noisy and cold world!" Sara laughed.

"I don't blame him one bit. It's a big world for such a tiny being. Sara?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry to say this, but he looks nothing like you!" Laura laughed.

"Apparently I was only the vessel for this child. According to Gil, he looks exactly like he did as a baby. All I did was carry him for nine months, endure all the pain and discomfort of pregnancy and childbirth, and I don't get one feature!"

"He got something from you, remember, Sara?"

"My lungs don't count!"

"He'll change. And if he doesn't, you'll just have to have another one," Laura said, stopping Sara and Gil's laughing.

"You do know how to silence a room, Laura," Peter said, sitting on the edge of Laura's hospital bed, taking a look at the baby himself.

"He is a little slugger, though."

"I'm just so glad I got to see him."

"Can you all give us a minute?" Sara asked the group around her, wanting to be with her mother and child for a moment.

"We won't be far," Gil whispered, kissing the top of Sara's head before leaving with Joanna and Peter.

Slowly getting up Sara grabbed a hold of Laura's bed.

"Sit, honey. You just had a baby."

"I'm okay," Sara winced, sitting on the edge of Laura's bed. She looked at Austin who was being held close in his grandmother's arms.

"You're a wonderful mother, Sara. You'll be an even better one as time goes on," Laura whispered as Sara leaned down, placing a kiss on her mother's forehead.

"I hope this child got every ounce of strength from you," Sara smiled, wiping a few tears away from her eyes.

"You have more strength than me, Sara. This baby will have all the strength and determination you possess."

"I love you, Mom."

"I love you, too, Sara, more than you'll ever know."

* * *

The next day

"Okay, he's fed and changed. I want to go see Mom again," Sara said as Gil helped her stand. He eased her into the wheelchair slowly before passing her a very content Austin.

"I think she'll like that," Gil told her as he wheeled Sara to the elevator. The doors opened only to reveal a red eyed and crying Peter and Joanna.

"No," Sara whispered, pulling the baby into her.

"I'm sorry, Sara," Peter sniffled.

"When?"

"About a half hour ago, in her sleep," Joanna said, burying her face into Peter's chest.

"Take me back to my room, Gil," Sara asked, trying hard not to cry in front of all the hospital staff around her. She wanted some privacy and to curl up in Gil's arms.

TBC

* * *

It's a boy, sorry to disappoint all those readers out there who wanted a girl, lol

I know, I ended it on a sad note, but this part of the story again was based on real life. A friend of mine also passed from cancer a day after she met her grandson. With new life, an older life passes, isn't that how the saying goes.

Thanks so much for all the reviews, please keep them coming and let me know what you think!

Katie


	71. Chapter 71

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Sara, honey," Gil said softly coming into their bedroom. Sara was lying on the bed, Austin tucked into her side and Eli smiled as he slept next to his mom. Both boys were enjoying an afternoon nap.

"Yeah," Sara sniffled, wiping her eyes. It had been two days since Laura had passed away and emotions were still running high.

"Joanna and Peter are downstairs," Gil said softly. He sat on the bed beside Sara and rubbed her back softly.

"Okay. I guess it's time to make arrangements," Sara whispered, sitting up slowly as to not disturb her two sleeping babies.

"It will get better, Sara. I know it hurts like hell right now, but I promise, it will get better," Gil told her softly. He helped her stand and pulled her close to him. He held her as tightly as he could, feeling the wetness from her tears soak his shirt.

"Okay. I'm okay," Sara said taking a deep breath and wiping her eyes.

"What should we do with those two?" Sara asked, looking at her two sleeping boys.

"Let Eli sleep. I'll take Austin with us downstairs," Gil answered. He picked up the sleeping baby. Holding Austin close to his chest, he wrapped the other arm around Sara, and walked with her downstairs.

"Sara," Joanna whispered, standing up and embracing her as she let go of Gil.

"Are you okay?" Sara whispered into the girl's ear, holding her tightly.

"Yeah, I'll survive," Joanna told her, putting a smile on her face as she and Sara separated.

"Peter," Sara said, embracing the somber man.

"I'm here, if you need anything."

"I should be saying that to you," Peter told her, wiping a few stray tears from Sara's eyes before they all sat at the table. Gil put fresh juice in front of everyone before sitting down with Austin still cradled in his arms.

"So, I guess we should talk arrangements," Sara started, breaking the silence of the room.

"She wanted to be cremated," Peter said as Sara nodded.

"I don't think we have to do the whole service thing. Mom didn't ever really want it. I was thinking that maybe we just go out somewhere, spread her ashes and talk about her," Sara suggested, leaning into Gil's side.

"I like that idea," Joanna added.

"Where do you want to spread her ashes?" Gil asked as Austin started to stir in his arms.

"Icebox Canyon," Sara said as Austin started to cry. Looking at the clock, Sara added,

"He's probably hungry. Can you grab a blanket so I can nurse?" Sara asked, taking the baby from Gil.

"Are you sure about Icebox Canyon?" Peter asked.

"That place, for as much pain as it caused me, was the reason I had a relationship with my mom again, a real relationship. I think, she will help bring me peace there," Sara sighed as she placed the blanket over her shoulder before undoing her top and positing Austin at her breast. She waited for him to latch on and suckle.

"Are you okay with that?" Sara asked, looking at Peter and then Joanna.

"Laura wanted to be free, I think Icebox Canyon is as good as any place," Peter smiled.

"Mommy," Eli said, standing in the kitchen doorway, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Hey baby, did you sleep okay?" Sara asked as Eli nodded. He came close to Sara and tried to get into her lap.

"Can Daddy hold you for a bit? Mommy is feeding Austin."

"Wan you," Eli pouted, holding Sara's legs. He leaned over them and rested his head in her lap.

"How about we go lay on the couch huh, maybe Daddy can put in a movie."

"Cars"

"You don't want a different one today?"

"No, Cars," Eli announced as he burrowed into Sara's legs. She had to shift the baby which disturbed Austin's eating making him whimper at the loss of his food.

"Gil?" Sara asked, looking for help as she readjusted the baby and trying to prevent Eli from having a temper tantrum.

"Okay, little man, let's go put in the movie."

"Mommy come?"

"Get my spot warm for me," Sara said, smiling and slowly getting up.

"Why don't you two stay and have dinner with us? We can talk more. Also, I have some old photos that you might want to see."

"Dad?"

"Yeah, I'd like that," Peter said with a soft smile. He helped Sara stand and escorted her into the living room where Eli was on the couch with a pillow and blanket ready for Sara.

* * *

"Wahhhh! Wahhhh! Wahhhh," woke Sara and Gil at three in the morning.

"I'll grab him," Gil whispered.

"He's probably hungry," Sara told him. She didn't even open her eyes as she undid her top and lied on her side, waiting for Gil to bring Austin.

"Sara, honey, you have to wake up a little, I don't know how to latch him on," Gil whispered as he placed the infant towards Sara's breast that was lying on the bed.

"Watch," Sara said, placing her nipple at Austin's mouth, waiting for the baby to latch. It didn't take long for the hungry boy to start suckling.

"You make it look so easy," Gil told her brushing a few strands of hair out of Sara's face as the two locked eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Emotionally or physically?"

"Both"

"Physically, I'm okay. Emotionally, you're going to have to deal with a lot of hormones for a little while."

"That's okay. Just keep talking to me."

"As long as you keep holding me," Sara whispered.

* * *

"What are all you guys doing here?" Sara asked as Catherine, Jim and Greg stood with Peter and Joanna, waiting at Ice Box Canyon two days later.

"We're here for support, Sara. That's what family does," Jim told her, hugging Sara close as Gil got Eli out and then Austin, holding the baby close.

"Nick's on his way, he should be here any second," Greg said, then seeing a truck come down the road.

The sound of a baby's cry got everyone's attention.

"Here," Sara said, holding out her arms for Austin. She cuddled him close as she rocked. Greg and Catherine both came to peek into the little bundle in Sara's arms.

"He's a beautiful baby, Sara," Catherine said, brushing the baby's cheek and getting a little half smirk.

"He's all Gil," Sara told her as the truck doors opened and closed, revealing not only Nick, but Bill and Jillian.

"They came," Gil whispered, pulling Eli into his arms.

"You knew?" Sara asked.

"Laura, she had asked me to call Jillian, just before she passed," Gil told her, wrapping his free arm around Sara.

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry," was the first thing out of Jillian's mouth as she wrapped her arms around Sara.

"Thank you, for coming."

"You don't need to, I wanted to. And look at you, Eli! You've gotten so big."

"Big boy!" Eli smiled.

"Gil"

"Hi Jillian, Bill."

"And look at this precious thing," Jillian said with a smile as Sara slowly passed the wide awake child over into Jillian's arms.

"Meet Austin Gilbert Grissom," Sara told her as Jillian breathed in the baby's scent.

"He's perfect."

"Sara," Peter said, stepping close with Joanna on his arm. Everyone there was dressed in bright colors, no black was allowed.

"Yeah, okay. Let's do this."

"Do you want him back, honey?" Jillian asked.

"Can you just hold him for a minute," Sara asked as Jillian nodded.

Slowly, Peter, Sara and Joanna walked almost to the exact spot Sara was trapped under a car.

"I've never been back to this spot since that night," Sara said as Peter held Laura's ashes.

"I think she'll bring peace here," Joanna said as the urn was opened. The wind picked up slightly.

"Laura was the best woman I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. She made me feel complete," Peter said, tears springing to his eyes as he poured a small part of the ashes into the wind before passing it to Joanna.

"She was a mother I never had, and I'll always remember her that way. She guided me, helped me, and showed me what was right," Joanna sniffled as she poured another part of ashes into the wind before handing the urn over to Sara.

Taking a deep breath, Sara spoke.

"She protected me with all she had. I wish…I wish I had gotten to reconnect with her sooner. I am so happy that the time we did have was all full of bonding and love. We got to be a family again, and I will always keep her in my heart," Sara finished. She closed her eyes and then looked to the sky. She smiled as a breeze blew.

"I feel you, Mom," Sara whispered. Smiling, she poured the last of Laura's ashes into the wind, watching them float into the horizon.

TBC

* * *

OK, a little sad, but not too much!

Thanks for all those wonderful reviews yesterday, I loved reading them all, please keep them coming!

Katie


	72. Chapter 72

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Mommy, we go pay?" Eli asked, running into the kitchen where Sara was nursing Austin.

"Soon, bud, Austin has to eat."

"Austin eats from boobies?" Eli asked as Gil's head popped up from the paper, trying not to laugh.

Trying not to laugh herself, Sara said,

"Yeah baby, Austin gets milk from my boobs."

"Tan I have milk?" Eli asked, lifting up Sara's top.

"You need big boy milk. This is baby milk, and you're not a baby are you?" Sara asked as Eli shook his head.

"I didn't think so, but I bet if you ask Daddy, he can pour you some milk.  
Then, Jillian and Bill are going to come over, and we can go to the park and you can play on the slides."

"Hank tome, too?"

"I think he would like that," Sara said as the doorbell went off.

"I bet you that's Jillian and Bill," Gil said as Eli ran to the front door, then looked through the windows.

"Der here! Der here! Open?" Eli asked, twisting the doorknob but not being able to open it until Gil came up behind him.

"Hold on, Eli." Gil pulled him back so he could open the door to a smiling Bill and Jillian.

"Come on in."

"Illy, Bill!" Eli screeched, running into their legs.

"Well hello to you, too, bud," Bill said with a laugh. He picked Eli up and put him over his shoulder, tickling him to make Eli laugh even longer.

"Sara's in the kitchen, Jillian." Gil laughed at Eli's giggling.

"Why don't we go out back and let Hank run, huh?"

"Pay wif bugs?" Eli asked.

"He is definitely your child, Gil!" Bill laughed.

"Hey," Jillian said with a smile as she came into the kitchen where Sara was nursing Austin.

"Hi"

"How are you doing? How's this one?" Jillian asked, tickling Austin's foot that was sticking out from under Sara.

"Just about done eating." Sara pulled the content baby away from her breast. After straightening herself out, Sara put Austin over her shoulder.

"Can I?" Jillian asked.

"Sure, but you'll want this, he's a puker." Sara handed Jillian a nursing blanket and then Austin.

"Nothing I haven't had the pleasure of before. He's so tiny."

"Not when you had to push him from your body!" Sara laughed.

"I'm guessing everything went okay through labor."

"It was about eight hours, and I had him out with forty minutes of pushing."

"That's pretty good for a first labor."

"So I've been told."

"Any plans for a second?"

"I think we're done. Two boys is enough for us, we're complete."

"I'm glad you're smiling, Sara."

"It's been a week, and I'm still upset. My hormones are still running rampant, but Mom would want me to be happy, for us to be happy. So I'm focusing on that."

"Laura loved you very much, Sara," Jillian told her just as a loud burp sounded from her shoulder with the warmth of vomit following.

"Like I said, he's all Gil!" Sara laughed as Jillian wiped up Austin, making sure all the vomit was out of his mouth and none on her shoulder.

"Mommy, we go to da park now?" Eli asked, coming in the door.

"Go tell Daddy he has to get the stroller ready and then we can go," Sara told the boy, smiling as Eli ran out the door. She watched as Eli dragged Gil to where the stroller was kept.

"You up for a walk?" Sara asked.

"Sounds like a great idea to me."

* * *

"He gets more energy every time I see him!" Bill laughed as he and Gil stood at the bottom of the slide, waiting for Eli to climb up to the top.

"He does know how to wear a person out."

"But you wouldn't change it for the world."

"Never"

"Here I come!" Eli yelled, sitting his bum down and pushing off the slide, flying down fast and giggling the whole way as Gil caught him at the bottom.

"Adain, adain!"

"I could just hold this one forever," Jillian said as she rocked a sleeping Austin in her arms.

"Well, you can keep him until he wants to be fed, how about that?"

"It's a deal. Sara?"

"Yeah," Sara answered, smiling as she watched Eli on the slide.

"Your mother, she asked me something before she passed; something that I would really like to do."

"What?"

"She asked me to look out for you; to help you when a mother should."

"Mom asked you that?"

"Do you remember when she had her first seizure? When I was with her on the strip?"

"Yeah"

"Laura called me, asked to meet me to talk. She asked me to help you."

"That sounds like something she would do," Sara said with a soft smile.

"I don't want to take her place, Sara, but I would like to help you whenever you need it."

"I'd like that," Sara said as Eli came barreling towards her.

"Mommy, mommy, did ya see me slide?"

"I did, you went really, really fast!"

"Daddy caught me. Hank!" Eli yelled, getting the dogs attention. "Tome pay" Eli commanded the dog.

"Eli, ask nicely," Sara warned.

"Hank, tome pay," Eli spoke a little softer this time, taking the ball that was in the stroller and walked towards Grissom and Bill.

"Go on, boy," Sara said to the dog, petting Hank before sending him off to play catch.

"He doesn't seem all that enthused to play."

"Eli can get a little rough with him sometimes," Sara explained. Both women watched as Eli threw the ball, not far, but far enough to allow Hank to run a bit.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jillian asked, looking down to Austin. His little body was moving as his face contorted. "You're going to wail, aren't you? I know that look," Jillian said just before a piercing cry broke through.

"Shhhh, shhhh," Jillian whispered, putting Austin on her shoulder and rocking, but having no luck in calming the baby down.

"You still want to keep him?" Sara asked grinning.

"I think it's time to go to Mommy. That's the great thing about babies that aren't yours. When they start to cry, you can give them back!" Jillian laughed as she passed the baby to Sara's arms as she stood. She rocked Austin as she cooed to him, settling the baby.

"Mama's boy already," Jillian noted with a laugh.

* * *

"Ohhh, buddy," Gil said later on that evening. He held a sleeping Austin in his arms and a tired out Eli curled into his side on the couch.

"Daddy, Oz stinks," Eli announced, wrinkling his nose.

"I think he has a poppy diaper."

"He go on da potty?"

"He's too small for the potty, bud. Potty's are for big boys, like you," Gil told him. He laid Austin down on a change mat on the floor as Eli came to sit beside Gil to watch.

""EWWWWWWWW!" Eli called, pinching his nose as Gil pulled open Austin's diaper to reveal a very, very, dirty diaper.

"Now where is your mommy when I need her?" Gil muttered, breathing through his mouth because the smell was so strong.

Looking away for one second was all it took for Gil to feel the wetness on his cheek.

"Oh, gross," Gil said, covering up his still sleeping son as Eli laughed.

"Daddy got peed on!" Eli giggled, pointing.

"What's so funny down here?" Sara asked coming into the living room, her hair wet from her shower.

"Eli," Gil warned to no avail.

"Oz peed on Daddy," Eli informed her, laughing again.

TBC

* * *

More to come soon!

Thanks for all your reviews everyone! Keep them coming!

Katie


	73. Chapter 73

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Wahhhhh! Wahhhhh! Wahhhhh," woke Sara up that night. It was Gil's first night back at work since Austin had been born two weeks ago.

"MMMM, you're up early, little man," Sara mumbled, trying to blink her eyes open to wake up. But Austin's intensifying cries made her move a little quicker.

"Okay, I get it, you're hungry," Sara said softly. She threw her legs over the side of the bed and reached into the bassinet right beside her where Austin had his hands in tiny little fists in the air.

"Shhhh, shhhhh, I've got you. Mommy is here, you have to be quiet, buddy. You're going to wake your brother." Just as Sara said that to the baby, she heard a knock on her door, and saw Eli's head poking in.

"Mommy," Eli whined. He had his teddy bear in one hand while his other hand wiped his sleepy eyes.

"Go back to bed, buddy," Sara asked, finally latching Austin on to her breast and getting the baby to stop his wails.

"You tuck me in?" Eli asked as Sara winced from Austin's hard latch.

"Tell you what, why don't you come sleep with me tonight," Sara suggested as Eli's feet quickly travelled to the end of the bed. Throwing his teddy bear up, he quickly climbed up himself, crawling right up to the head board. He shrugged himself under the covers with his teddy bear.

Slowly, Eli moved closer and closer to Sara until he was under her arm, watching as Austin suckled.

"He hungry," Eli whispered, touching Austin's cheek but having Sara pull his hand away.

"He's very hungry. He's got to grow big and strong, just like you."

"Big boy," Eli yawned.

"Yes, you are. Now, close your eyes and go to sleep."

"Mommy," Eli whispered, closing his eyes as Sara trailed a hand up and down his back.

"Yeah, baby?"

"Tan you sing ta me?"

"Close your eyes," Sara whispered just before she started to sing the soft tunes of an old melody.

"_Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high,_

_And the dreams that you dreamed of, once in a lullaby._

_Oh, somewhere over the rainbow, blue birds fly,_

_And the dreams that you dreamed of, Dreams really do come true._

_Someday, I'll wish upon a star, _

_Wake up where the clouds are far behind me, where trouble melts like lemon drops, High above the chimney top, that's where you'll find me._

_Oh, somewhere, over the rainbow, bluebirds fly,_

_And the dreams that you dare to._

_Oh why, oh why can't I._

_Well, I see trees of green and red roses too, _

_I'll watch them bloom for me and you._

_And I think to myself: What a wonderful world._

_Well, I see skies of blue and I see clouds of white, and the brightness of day._

_I like the dark and I think to myself_

_What a wonderful world._

_The colors of the rainbow,_

_so pretty in the sky, are also on the faces of people passing by. _

_I see friends shaking hands, saying, "How do you do?"_

_They're really saying, " I...I love you!"_

_I hear babies cry, and I watch them grow, _

_They'll learn much more than we'll know._

_And I think to myself: What a wonderful world._

_Someday, I'll wish upon a star, Wake up where the clouds are far behind me. Where trouble melts like lemon drops, High above the chimney top, That's where you'll find me._

_Oh, somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high. And the dreams that you dare to, oh why, oh why can't I."_

By the time Sara finished singing both boys were sleeping, Eli, curled into her side with his teddy bear snoring softly and Austin's firm latch on her breast let go

Smiling, Sara moved slightly and started rubbing Austin's back softly, seeing if she could get a burp out of him. She laughed to herself when he only passed gas.

"You are definitely your father's son." Getting up gently, Sara quickly managed to change Austin's diaper without waking him before putting him back into his own little bed and then crawling back into hers, yawning as she did so.

"Sleep tight, Eli," Sara whispered, kissing the top of his head before closing her eyes herself, sleep overtaking her.

* * *

"How you holding up, Gil?" Jim asked. It was nearing the end of a very long and boring shift.

"I'm fine, why?"

"First night away from home, that's always the hard one. I remember my first shift after Ellie was born, it sucked." Jim smiled sitting across from Gil in the break room.

"I just wish we had a case. Just doing backlog all night is making this shift last forever when I just want to go home," Gil said, letting Jim know how he really felt.

"You only have another couple hours before shift ends, why don't you just ask Cath if you can leave?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because I have a bet with Sara that I want to win. She didn't think I would make it through shift tonight without calling or coming home early."

"And you're winning so far?"

"Yes"

"And what happens if you win," Jim asked with a smirk as Gil thought back to the previous day.

"_I don't want to go back to work tonight," Gil said. He had Austin tucked into his arm, with Sara sitting on the back deck with him. They both watched as Eli and Hank played chase in the back yard with the neighbor boy._

"_Oh, my poor baby," Sara consoled with a smirk. She laid her head on Gil's shoulder._

"_I'm going to miss this."_

"_Dirty diapers and vomit?"_

"_No, watching Eli play and holding this one all day."_

"_You'll only be gone for the night. You can come home, sleep, and I can wake you in the middle of the afternoon so you can spend the rest of the day and night with your boys."_

"_I know that, but I'm going to worry all night about all three of you."_

"_We'll be fine. All you're going to miss is midnight feedings, and I'm the one who has to get up for those anyway."_

"_I know, but I like watching you nurse him." Gil smiled as Austin stirred, getting ready to let out a hungry cry._

"_Speaking of…" Gil handed Austin over to Sara who was already undoing her top. The closed backyard gave her the privacy to do so as she latched Austin on before he let out a really loud cry._

"_See, I love the sight of this," Gil said with a soft smiled, brushing his son's blonde hair._

"_I bet you won't last the night without calling."_

"_Really?"_

"_Mmmhmmm, and I think you'll be home early tomorrow, too. I don't think you can last a night yet." Sara snorted. Her chest movement caused Austin to lose his latch. "Sorry baby. But like I said, I don't think you'll make it."_

"_Care to make a wager on that?"_

"_What are we talking about?"_

"_Well, when I win…"_

"_When?"_

"_Yes, when, and when you're ready and we can leave the house for a few hours, maybe in a month, we go rent a room for the day, and-"_

"_And?"_

"_You have to wear that little black thing you bought from La Perla."_

"_And if I win?"_

"_What do you want?"_

"_I say we still rent the room, but, I want a full body massage, from you, with oils and creams, the works."_

"_I'm sure that can be arranged."_

"_And I want you naked while I receive it."_

"_Deal"_

"Gil," Brass said, snapping his fingers.

"I'd ask you again what you get if you win, but I think I already know," Jim said with a laugh as Catherine came into the break room.

"Gil?"

"Yes, Catherine."

"We're so quiet you might as well go home, help Sara out with the kids and get some sleep. We only have a little over an hour left anyway."

"I can stay."

"Nahh, go home, we'll be alright. If anything comes up, Ray and Nick are here."

"There goes your bet, Gil," Brass snorted.

"Bet?" Catherine asked with a smile lighting her face as she took a seat.

"And he just lost, thanks to you!" Jim laughed as Gil groaned, getting up and heading towards the locker room.

Stepping out into the night air, Gil looked at his watch again. He sighed when he realized he couldn't show his face at home for at least another hour and a half. Looking around the parking lot, Gil remembered something that he had forgotten for a long time.

Taking a quick walk, he opened the locked fence. Gil smiled. His bees, the ones he had found at a crime scene years ago, were still buzzing and thriving like crazy. The daytime supervisor had been looking after them.

"Well, hello," Gil said. He pulled up a sheet of bees, watching as the flying insects flew around, one landing on his nose.

Scrunching up his nose slightly, Gil winced when he felt the sting.

"Son of a-! Okay, I'll be back when I have more light," Gil muttered, dropping the bees back into place and then leaving the confines, but not before feeling another sting, this one on his neck.

"Okay, okay, I get it," Gil said. He looked up to the sky where the sun was just appearing.

"Bet or no bet, I should've gone home," Gil said, still looking to the sky. A warm breeze came by, encompassing Gil, making him smile as he felt familiar presences; his mother, Warrick and Laura.

"Nice to know you have my back."

TBC

* * *

I am so sorry everyone, I thought I had posted this on Friday morning! I had a long wekeend away from home, with no internet access so I had no idea that this chapter didn't get posted!

Again, so sorry, forgive me, lol!

Thanks for the few faithful reviews who were worried about me! I am fine, just decided that because I didn't get any summer vacation, that I was going to go on a three day vacation to the beach! And even though it was rainy and cold, thanks to the hurricane hitting the east coast, I still had a blast!

Tomorrow will be a regular post, so stay tuned!

Katie


	74. Chapter 74

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

The sound of quick knocks at the door startled Sara. It was just after ten at night, Eli was in bed and Austin had just finished eating and was settled over Sara's shoulder. With the knocks persisting, Sara quickened her pace to the front door.

Looking through the window, Sara's eyes widened as she opened the door.

"I need help, please!"

"Heather?"

"I'm sorry for coming here, it's late, maybe I shou…."

"Come in, come in," Sara interrupted letting Lady Heather pass. Her granddaughter, Alison, was asleep in her arms.

"Heather, what's wrong?" Sara asked, shifting Austin onto her shoulder as she guided Heather into the living room.

"You can lay her down if you want," Sara said, sticking Austin in the playpen and watching as Heather laid Alison down on the couch before resting her head in her hands as she sat beside her.

"Heather?"

"I didn't know where to go!"

"What happened?"

"I don't know, I just…I knew I needed help."

"You were looking for Gil?"

"Or you, just someone who won't judge me. The police still look at me with distain."

"What's wrong?" Sara asked.

"I got this note." Heather pulled the note from her purse and handed it to Sara.

"Can you open it?" Sara asked, looking to read it as she unfolded it.

"When did you get this?" Sara asked as she read the note.

"_I have Jerome. Have two million dollars ready by Thursday night or he will die.  
Another note will be delivered soon with instructions to follow."_

"An hour ago. As soon as I read it I packed up Alison and left the house."

"Okay, I'm going to call Gil right now and get Brass over here, too. Just sit tight."

"Sara, thank you," Heather said to her. Looking up from her position on the couch, her usually cool demeanor started to falter.

Sara nodded before she grabbed the phone and dialed her husband's number.

"Grissom"

"Gil?"

"Sara? Is something wrong? Are the kids okay?"

"We're all fine, but we still have a problem. I need you and Brass to come to the house."

"Why?" Gil asked, already getting up and grabbing his jacket.

"Lady Heather is here, her ex…"

"Jerome."

"Yeah, he's been kidnapped, there's a note."

"I'm on my way. I'm bringing Catherine with me."

"Just hurry," Sara said before hanging up the phone. She walked back into the living room where Heather was looking into the playpen.

"He looks just like Gil," Heather said with a soft smile. She didn't even turn as Sara came to stand beside her. She just kept her eyes on the little boy half awake half asleep.

"He does. All I did was carry him for nine months. Does he get any of my features? Nope, nada." Sara laughed.

"He does."

"Yeah, what's that?"

"I'm sure his personality will be all you."

"Then we're going to be in for trouble when he gets older." Sara picked up Austin as Heather finally looked at Sara.

"Gil, Catherine and Jim are on their way. This case is priority now. Do you have any idea who the kidnapper might be?"

"Anyone," Heather said. She held out her arms, silently asking if she could hold Austin. Sara put the baby in her arms.

"I don't have my old business anymore, all those clients are gone. I know there were some upset people when I closed, but, I sold the business to an employee, she's kept it running under a new name."

"What about your psychiatrist work?"

"My clients, they're all couples, seeking sexual and emotional therapy, trust. I've only had a few couples dissatisfied, and it was always the husband. They didn't believe that the problem was theirs. I don't think anyone of them would go so far as to kidnap Jerome," Heather said. She smiled as she watched Austin sleep.

"What about Jerome?" Sara asked as the front door opened and Gil, Catherine and Jim walked in.

"Sara?"

"In here, Gil," Sara called softly, as the three came into the room where Sara and Heather sat.

"Heather?" Gil asked, concern in his voice as Heather pulled out the note that was delivered to her and handing it to Gil. He already had his gloves on.

"Okay," Gil said with a sigh. He handed the note to Catherine and Jim as he sat opposite the women. He observed Heather as she got up and placed Austin back in his playpen before sitting with Alison again.

"We're going to have to ask you some questions, okay?"

"Just, find him. I don't have that kind of money to give this person."

"It won't come to that, Heather, I promise," Gil assured her. He looked at Jim and Catherine to make sure both were on their best behavior on this case.

"So, what now? Should I be waiting at the house for another note?" Heather asked, a couple hours later.

"How was the last note delivered?" Jim asked.

"A delivery man."

"Then, no. I'm going to have someone waiting at your house for the next note. That way we can grab the delivery guy and question them. In the mean time, I think we should keep you and Alison somewhere safe."

"You can stay here," Sara suggested; which caused Jim and Catherine to raise eyebrows.

"After all we went through, I know what that feels like. Plus, it's good karma. We have plenty of room. We can even put Alison in with Eli if you want."

"Are you sure?" Heather asked.

"As long as you don't mind waking up to another feeding in a few hours," Sara said. She looked at her watch to find it was after midnight and she was tired.

"Okay, we're going to go. We'll try and find some leads, look into your clients and Jerome's clients as well. His law office is just off the strip, right?" Catherine asked.

"Yes, just off Tropicana. Here's the key. " Heather handed the key to Jim.

"Please, I don't care what you think of me or what I've done, Jerome, he's harmless, just find him."

"We try our best, Heather," Catherine said as she and Jim made their way out of the house, leaving the three adults.

"I'll keep you two posted. Keep your cell phones close," Gil asked as Heather nodded, letting Sara walk Gil to the front door.

"What are you thinking?" Sara asked softly.

"I don't know yet. Right now I want to see if there are any fingerprints or trace on this note. Try and get some sleep, okay. I'll be home when-"

"Find Jerome. Eli will be okay if he doesn't see you tomorrow. I'll tell him that Daddy is out catching the bad guys."

"Keep watch over her," Gil asked softly, cupping Sara's cheek.

"Will do, call me as soon as you know anything," Sara asked just before the couple's lips met in a soft kiss.

"I will." Gil smiled sadly before leaving into the night and Sara to Heather.

"Thank you for letting me stay."

"It's no problem. Let me take you up to your room. I need to get to bed. I'm going to have a hyper three year old awake at the crack of dawn and a baby to feed in a few hours."

"I'd like to meet Eli. I'm sure Alison and he will get along."

"Does she like to play cowboys and Indians?" Sara asked, picking up Austin and leading Heather up the stairs.

"She'll play anything."

"Then I'm sure they'll get along." Sara opened the spare bedroom door.

"You can put Alison in with Eli."

"Actually, I think I'll just keep her with me for the night, strange house."

"That's fine. Give me a second and I'll get you some things for the night," Sara said. She took Austin back to her room and laid him down before grabbing a pair of sweats and a new toothbrush.

"Here, I know it's not much, but-"

"They look comfy, I sleep in the same thing believe it or not. Thank you, Sara."

"If you need anything, just knock. Help yourself to coffee or tea in the morning, too. If Gil call's me, I'll wake you up," Sara said, taking in Heather's nod before leaving the woman to try and rest comfortably.

TBC

* * *

I couldn't wirte ths story and not include Lady Heather, lol

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews yesterday! Please keep them coming

Katie


	75. Chapter 75

I DO Not Own CSI

* * *

Early the next morning, Sara was awakened by the soft cries emitting from the bassinette next to her.

"Oh, buddy. You're up early today, what's the matter?" Sara asked the baby softly. It was six in the morning and the house was still quiet. Quickly Sara scooped up Austin and tried to rock the baby to calm him down. Instead she felt him start to search for his meal.

"How are you hungry? I just feed you two hours ago," Sara cooed softly. She stood and made her way downstairs to the kitchen so she could get a bite to eat herself before Eli and her housemates got up.

"Heather?" Sara asked, seeing the usually stoic woman with tear tracks down her cheeks as she sat at the breakfast bar with a cup of tea.

"I couldn't sleep," Heather explained. Wiping her eyes, she tried to put on a brave face as Sara pressed her toast down.

"That's understandable," Sara answered just as a frustrated cry erupted from her arms.

"Sorry, he's hungry."

"The joys of newborns, and submitting to their every whim. I remember that well with Zoe."

"Do you mind if I nurse?"

"Of course not. The female body does not make me uncomfortable."

"I didn't think so, I just thought I'd ask," Sara told her. She placed her toast on a plate, butter and jam already on the counter as she sat opposite of Heather. Sara pulled her top up and let Austin latch on for his early morning breakfast. Snuggling Austin further in her arms, Sara grabbed the toast, trying to butter it with one hand.

"Here, let me," Heather offered, taking the knife from Sara.

"Thanks"

"Has Gil called you yet?"

"Not yet"

"There must not be much to go on yet."

"I'm sure they'll find something," Sara assured her as Heather handed the toast back.

"I really don't know who would have done this. Jerome is a lawyer, he helps people, does a lot of pro bono work."

"Heather, stay positive for me, okay. Gil will call as soon as there is something to go on," Sara said as the doorbell went off.

"It's a little early for that. It's not quite six yet."

"I can get it," Heather said, letting Sara stay seated to nurse.

"Hello," Heather said, opening the front door.

"Sign, please."

"Isn't it a little early for this?"

"It's Vegas ma'am. We start at five in the morning," the man told her, letting Heather sign for the envelope.

"Have a good day."

Looking at the letter, Heather was shocked to see it was addressed to her.

"Who was it?" Sara asked as Heather came into the kitchen, staring at the letter.

"A delivery man."

"Another one of Gil's journals?"

"It's addressed to me," Heather told her, ready to open the letter.

"Heather, wait" Sara asked, getting Heather to drop the envelope on the counter.

"Just, give me a second," Sara asked. She was thankful that Austin had just finished eating and had fallen asleep at her breast. Now she could put him down in the baby carrier that was in the kitchen corner.

"Okay, let's see this letter," Sara said, grabbing a pair of latex gloves from the kitchen pantry where Gil had a box stored. Snapping them on, Sara opened it.

"_Meet me at Valet Warehouses on Freemont, warehouse number 51 at midnight tonight. Come with the money, and come alone. If any police are involved Jerome will die."_

"We have to call Gil," Sara said, trying to keep the calm in her voice.

"Maybe if I get some bank loans, sell off the house. I won't have..," Heather muttered.

"Heather, calm down, we'll find him," Sara told her. She held Heather's arm as she grabbed the phone with her other hand.

"Sara, everything okay?" was the first thing Gil said.

"No, you need to come home and you need to get an officer so the house will be watched at all times."

"Should I be panicking?"

"Not yet, just get here soon."

"Mommy," Eli called, rubbing his eyes as he came into the kitchen. Except he only saw Heather.

"You must be Eli," Heather said calmly. She bent down to Eli's level as he backed away, back towards the stairs.

"Wan Mommy!"

"She'll be right back, she's in the living room with Austin," Heather said with a smile as Eli still looked slightly frightened.

"MOMMY!" Eli yelled, quickly running past Heather and into the living room.

"Eli, baby, what's wrong," Sara asked as Eli ran into her sitting position on the floor. She caught Eli as he jumped into her embrace. He just missed Austin who was lying on the floor between Sara's legs.

"Stange lady," Eli pointed to the kitchen as Heather slowly walked into the room.

"She's okay, Eli, she's a friend," Sara explained to him. She smiled and hugged Eli tighter when Eli burrowed further into Sara's arms.

"I'm sorry, Heather, he's gone through a lot in the last year."

"It's okay. I'm going to go check on Alison, she will probably be up now."

"Hey, buddy, its okay. Remember, I made a promise that I would keep you safe? You're okay."

"Scared," Eli mumbled into Sara's neck.

"I'm sorry, Eli. But, you know, you'll always be safe with me and Daddy. We won't let anyone hurt you, I promise," Sara told him just as Austin let out a soft cry of his own.

"Shhhh," Eli shushed putting him finger to his lips as he looked at his brother on the floor.

"Here, bud, can you sit beside me for a minute?" Sara asked.

"Stay here," Eli pouted, not letting go of Sara's neck.

"You can't sit beside me?"

"No!" Eli said holding on to Sara so tightly she couldn't bend over and grab Austin.

"Shhhh, baby, shhh," Sara said, trying to calm the baby with her voice as she tried to shuffle around on the floor.

"Sara," Gil called, opening the front door, Brass behind him. They could hear Austin's cries.

"In here"

"What's going on?"

"Can you take Eli," Sara asked.

"Hey, bud, come here."

"Stay wif mommy."

"Get Austin, then," Sara said with a sigh. The sibling jealously was starting to rear its head in Eli.

"Hey, bud," Gil soothed, holding his son close as Sara tried to stand. Eli kept a firm grip around her neck.

"Where's Heather?"

"She went upstairs to check on Alison about ten minutes ago."

"Jim?"

"Yeah, I'll go check on her."

"What's going on?"

"We got a note delivered to the house early this morning. It was a ransom note, for Heather."

"How did they know she was here?"

"That's why I wanted an officer for the house. She's being watched, and I don't want anyone in da…" Sara was just about to say 'danger' but realized the little ears that were listening to their conversation.

"D…A…N…G…E…R," Sara spelled out as she sat Eli on the counter, letting him keep hold of her.

Putting Austin in his carrier, Gil snapped on a pair of gloves as before taking the letter and reading it for himself.

"Did you see the delivery guy?"

"No, Heather answered the door, I was nursing."

"Well it says Fed Ex on it, so we ask them who made deliveries in this area this morning."

"Gil, Sara," Jim said, holding Alison in his arms and a note.

"What?"

"Heather's gone."

TBC

* * *

Dun dun dun, the drama continues!

Thanks for all the kind reviews everyone, please keep them coming!

Katie


	76. Chapter 76

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Heather's gone," Jim said, giving the note to Sara and Gil to read while shuffling the awake little girl in his arms.

"She went to get money and to meet this person tonight."

"We can stop her. We know where they're going."

"Unless another note is delivered to her. She's being watched, she knows it. We have to find Heather."

"Have there been any leads?" Sara asked.

"A few clients on both sides; we're still working everything out," Gil said with a sigh as he looked at Alison in Jim's arms.

"Alison," Gil said with a soft and calm voice to get the little girl's attention.

"My name is Gil." He smiled at the small girl.

"We're going to watch you until your mom comes back."

"You safe." Alison smiled, squirming out of Jim's arms, wanting to be set down. Her rabbit pajamas could now be seen.

"That's right, we're safe. Your mom is a really good friend of mine."

"Where Daddy?" Alison asked.

"He'll be back soon," Sara told her, setting Eli on the ground. His little arms were still holding onto Sara.

"Eli, can you say hi to Alison?"

"Hi," Eli whispered, being shy.

"Hi," Alison said with a smile, coming to stand in Eli's space. She was only a year older than Eli.

"Eli, why don't you show Alison your toys? You can play and watch cartoons," Sara said, encouraging Eli with a smile.

"Don't wanna."

"You don't want to watch cartoons? I think Sponge Bob is on."

"Spong Bob?"

"Yep. I'm sure Jim can put it on the TV for you," Sara said, looking at Jim so she could have a minute with Gil.

"Yep, come on you two, let's go watch some cartoons."

"Heather is really worried, Gil. She was crying this morning. I tried to keep her calm, but as soon as that letter came…"

"She panicked."

"Yeah"

"Okay, pack up the kids. You are all coming to the lab today."

"What?"

"Whoever is doing this knows where we live. I'm not putting any of you in harm's way. If you're at the lab you have constant protection."

"Three kids at the lab, Gil? Ecklie isn't going to like that."

"Tough. There's a TV in the break room, we grab some toys, movies and you stay put until this is over."

"I could help. I'll be at the lab."

"Already itching to go back?"

"Yes. No. Maybe a little."

"Come on, let's get the kids packed."

* * *

At the lab

"Heather just cleaned out her bank account and Alison's trust," Gil said as he entered the layout room where the team was gathered, going over evidence.

"Anything on the last lead?" Gil asked.

"We may have something with this guy, Reed Kramer" Catherine told him, pulling out his info.

"His son was represented by Jerome and lost. Since the son's been in jail, Reed has worked up quite a bit of debt, legal fees and gambling debt and what looks to be a drinking problem."

"Why was the son sent to jail?" Greg asked.

"Rape. He's serving a ten year sentence."

"Okay, Greg, see if we can locate this Reed guy, a home address, the works. Nick, go with a detective to the bank. See if anyone saw where Heather was going, see if you can find any street cams."

"What's the plan for the drop tonight?"

"Brass is going over it with swat right now. They don't know what Heather will do or this guy will do," Gil said as the sound of something breaking and a cry got everyone's attention.

"Two toddlers in the break room; just remember that," Gil said with a sigh. He got up to check on Sara and the kids who were confined to the break room.

"Everything okay?"

"Just a dropped glass."

"Daddy!" Eli called, running to his father's arms.

"Are you being good for Mommy?"

"Uh huh." Eli smiled as Gil looked towards Sara who rolled her eyes.

* * *

Ten Thirty that night

"Sara," Gil whispered, poking his head into the break room where Alison and Eli were sleeping on a rolled out blanket on the floor. Austin was asleep in his car seat and Sara almost asleep on the couch.

"Yeah"

"I'm going with Jim to the warehouse."

"What?"

"I want to make sure this drop goes okay."

"Gil, I don't think that's a good idea."

"I'll be fine. I won't be in harm's way."

"You haven't been able to find Heather at all today?"

"She knows how to hide when she wants, and she's hiding. But she knows we'll be at the drop. Although…"

"What?"

"These kidnappers aren't too smart or didn't do their research. I mean, they dropped the second letter off at our house, a CSI's house."

"Unless they didn't know were CSI's," Sara mused.

"I just…somehow I have a feeling the drop isn't where that letter said it would be."

* * *

"Jim this place is deserted," Gil said as he sat in the parking lot of the warehouse with Jim and SWAT.

"I know, which doesn't bode well for us. We have no idea where the drop would be if not here and Heater has gone into hiding," Jim answered as the lead SWAT person tapped on the car's window.

"There is no one here, sir, unit 51 is empty, no signs of activity."

"Check out the other surrounding units."

"Will do."

"Gil?"

"I know, we have to find Heather."

* * *

"Ms. Kessler, so glad you could join us," the masked man said as Heather walked into the basement of an old house. She saw Jerome tied to a chair, sweaty, with cuts and bruises on his face and body.

"I got your letter," Heather told him, looking directly at Jerome, cataloguing his injuries.

"I'm glad. Now, let's get this done, shall we? The money?"

"Here," Heather said as the man grabbed the briefcase out of her hands and set it on the table, ready to count it.

"This isn't two million!"

"I don't have two million."

"That's bullshit," the man yelled, aiming his gun at Jerome.

"No, please don't!" Heather called.

"Look, if I had more time, to sell the house, the cars, get a bigger loan, I could pay, but I can't do that in a day," Heather explained as the man counted the money.

"Well, there's over a million here, that's not bad."

"Take it, it's all yours, just let us leave."

"You really thought I would let you both go," the man said, clicking his gun and pointing it at Heather as she stood to the side of Jerome.

"That was the deal. I was hoping you were a man of your word. I don't know you and I haven't seen your face. If you leave now, I'll have no description to give anyone."

"Yeah, but where is the fun in that!" The man laughed. He took the safety off his gun and fired.

TBC

* * *

A little cliff hanger for your enjoyment, lol

Thanks for all the reviews everyone! They all mean a lot! Keep them coming!

Katie


	77. Chapter 77

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Yeah, but where is the fun in that," the man laughed. Taking the safety off his gun, he fired. The bullet buzzed by Heather's head as she fell to the side, taking down Jerome, who was still taped into the steel chair.

"Are you okay?" Heather whispered as Jerome nodded, wide eyed.

"Heather, time to get back up," the man called. He was pacing the room with an evil smile on his face.

"And she obeys. You're a good little submissive."

"You like being the dominate," Heather said to him. She brushed herself off while trying to keep calm.

"What can I say, I like being on top."

"You know, you still have a mask on, I haven't seen your face. You can take the money and leave."

"I could, but, I want to make your man here suffer like I have."

"How have you suffered?" Heather asked, trying to distract the masked man as she looked around the room, trying to find a weapon of some sort.

"Jerome broke his promise to me and my son."

"You're a client of his."

"Was, was a client. Now I'm just trying to make him hurt like he's hurt me," the man said as his eyes lit up some as he started to approach Heather, keeping his gun firmly grasped in his hand.

"You are pretty fiery looking," the man sneered, using the barrel of the gun to push a few strands of Heather's hair behind her ear.

"You might want to be careful with that, they tend to go off at the most inopportune times," Heather said with a little huskiness in her voice as she played along, letting the man snake a hand up her waist and past her breasts, to cup her chin.

"I think I might just have my way with you before I kill you."

"Then maybe, we should go someplace a little more comfortable, for your sake."

"A woman after my heart, for my sake. Just get over to the corner, BITCH!" The man yelled, pushing Heather into the far corner of the room, where a ratty old futon was laid out. Heather quickly slid the keys and cell phone she had turned off towards Jerome. She had managed to keep them in hiding when she fell.

"Faster!" The man yelled again as Heather took one final look at Jerome before she laid herself on the futon.

Quickly, Jerome shifted, slowly as to not make any noise and grabbed the keys with his hand that was tapped to the handle of the chair, using it to file along the duck tape as fast as he could, trying not to watch as the man was touching Heather's body.

Getting one hand free, Jerome managed to tear free his second hand just as quick, still not making any noise and the man not paying much attention to him because of Heather.

Grabbing the cell phone, Jerome sought out the number he knew would be in her log box, Gil Grissom, and sending a text, only reading 'Help'.

* * *

"That was a total bust," Jim mumbled.

"Why couldn't she just follow the rules?"

"Because someone else's life is on the line, Jim. She's doing what she thinks is right."

"But she's not this time, she might get herself or Jerome killed and leave a little girl behind. Then what?"

"Just, rel…," Gil was saying just as his phone signaled a text.

"It's from Heather."

"What's it say," Jim asked pulling into the lab parking lot.

"Help!"

* * *

"Arch, I need you to put a trace on the cell phone, right now," Gil ordered, coming into the A/V lab.

"Sure thing."

"Gil," Sara asked coming in, standing beside her husband.

"Did you find her?"

"Not yet," Gil told her, finally looking over to see Sara, bags under her eyes and very tired.

"Have you gotten any sleep?"

"No, there's too much noise and nowhere to sleep. I moved Eli and Alison to the couch and Austin protected in blankets and pillows on the chair.

"I'm sorry, hopefully we can go soon."

"Got it!"

"Where are they, Arch?"

"A house, out in Henderson. Here's the address," Archie said, zooming in on the exact house.

"Good job, Arch," Gil praised, picking up his phone and dialing Brass.

"We got it, grab SWAT. I'll meet you out front."

"Sara?"

"Go, I'll be okay. Austin is going to be up soon anyway."

"As soon as I'm back, we can leave," Gil assured, placing a soft kiss on Sara's cheek.

"Be safe"

* * *

"I like you," the man sneered, grabbing Heather's top and starting to pull upwards, before yanking it up and over her head.

"Voluptuous too, even better," he said, grabbing Heather's breast in his hand. Heather just stood still, not moving.

"Come on now, play along, it won't feel so bad if you move."

"As you wish." Heather started to trail a hand down the man's broad chest as she looked over her shoulder, seeing Jerome move from the confines of his chair, grabbing the nearest weapon he could.

"That's more like it," the man sneered, yanking down Heather's bra and delving into her exposed chest, never knowing that Jerome was coming up behind him with a metal rod.

Quickly and with precise aim, Jerome hit the masked man over the back of the head, knocking him further into Heather and then to the floor, unconscious.

"Are you okay," Jerome asked, grabbing Heather's arms, helping her pull her bra back into place.

"He forgot something."

"What?"

"The submissive has all the power."

"LVPD!" Was suddenly yelled into the cold basement. Jim and Gil came in with guns drawn, only too see, Jerome, slightly injured, and Heather, with no top and slight bruises along her chest.

"Heather?" Gil asked, wanting to know if she was okay. Her nod in response gave Gil some relief.

"Alison?" Jerome asked.

"She's okay. She's at the lab with Sara and the boys," Gil assured as the three watched Brass pull off the mask from the unconscious man before them.

"Do you have any idea who this is?" Jim asked.

"Mr. Reed Kramer," Jerome said, holding Heather close, like a lover would.

"An old client of yours?"

"Yeah. I knew he was mad that we lost, but I never thought he would go this far." The man on the floor started to moan; the medics were already en route.

"Welcome back, Mr. Kramer. Let me be the first to tell you, you have the right to remain silent, everything you do and say will and can be used against you in a court of law," Brass said with a smile, just as the medics came in.

"Heather, I have to process you and Jerome," Gil said.

"If you'd rather a woman-"

"Gil, I trust you."

"Then let's get you out of here and processed so you can go home."

* * *

"Sara," Gil called softly. Sara was slumped in the break room comfy chair with Austin in her arms.

"Honey," Gil whispered, brushing his hand along Sara's cheek.

"Hey Grissom, did you…"

"Greg, shhhh."

"Sorry"

"It's okay, I'm awake now," Sara yawned. The bags under her eyes were still evident as she passed Austin to Gil.

"Everything okay?"

"Case closed. Heather will be here in a few minutes to grab Alison."

"We can go home now?"

"Yes, and we can sleep."

"Speak for yourself. Eli is going to be bouncing off the walls soon."

"I got you covered."

"How?"

"I called Lindsay, she's going to come babysit around ten. She can take Austin too, if you want."

"Austin should stay; he still needs to eat every couple hours," Sara said. She stood and made a cup of tea before sitting down at the table beside Greg, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I knew you would come back to me," Greg teased.

"I just need a spot to lay my head for the next five minutes."

TBC

* * *

No cliff hanger today, lol

Where are all those reviews everyone? Please let me know if your enjoying the story, it really does help me write!

Katie


	78. Chapter 78

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

Hearing Austin start to whimper, Sara smiled, picking her now seven week old son up before he disturbed Eli and his cartoons

"Make him stop!" Eli pouted

"Relax bud, see, he's already calming down" Sara smiled, sitting on the floor, her back up against the couch as she laid Austin over her shoulder, rocking slightly back and fourth

"_You're as sweet as tupelo honey.  
You're an angel, of the first degree_" Sara sang softly into Austin's ear

"_You're as sweet as tupelo honey._

_Just like honey babe, from the bee_"

Hearing Sara sing, Eli tuned out the cartoons, watching as Sara hummed softly to Austin

"Mommy, sing to me" Eli asked, coming to sit beside Sara, on the far side from Austin, trying to get all of Sara's attention

"What would you like me to sing?"

"Beatles" Eli smiled. Sara had been signing anything and everything from the Beatles to Van Morrison to the Eagles and Bob Dylan since Eli had come into there lives, and he knew who all those bands were

"You're turning into your daddy" Sara joked at the reference to the beatles before putting an arm around Eli

"Should we put the CD on?"

"No, you sing" Eli spoke, trying to get closer to Sara, almost right into her lap

"I'm not going anywhere bud"

"Hold me, not Oz"

"Ok, hold on for a second" Sara asked, slowly laying the awake baby to her side on his back, letting him look around, Hank laying beside, keeping watch

"Come here little man" Sara smiled, taking Eli to sit on her now laid out legs, his legs going to either side of hers

"_Hey Jude, don't be afraid_

_You were made to go out and get her.  
The minute you let her under your skin,_

_Then you begin to make it better"_

"_And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain._

_Don't carry the world upon your shoulders.  
For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool_

_By making his worl a little colder"_

"_Hey Jude" _Sara sang, smiling at Eli who knew some of the lyrics and started to sing along with her

"_Don't let me down._

_You have found her, now go get her.  
Remember to let her into your heart,_

_Then you can start to make it better"_

"_Bedder" _Eli sang, giggling along with Sara, both of them not hearing the door open and Gil come in and watch from the hallway, until he made his presence known by coming into the room and taking a seat on the floor beside the duo

"Am I intrupting a signing session" Gil asked

"How much of that did you hear?" Sara snorted as Eli crawled from her lap to Gil, hugging him good morning

"Miss you daddy"

"I missed you too bud" Gil smiled, hugging Eli again as Sara picked up Austin from the floor, he was making the 'I am going to scream if I'm not held' look

"No, you hold me" Eli spoke, trying to crawl back into Sara's arms

"Ok, then daddy can hold Austin"

"No, he go lay on the floor"

"But he wants to be held just like you do bud" Gil spoke

"Only me" Eli spoke, sticking out his bottom lip

"Tell you what, why don't you sit on mine and mommy's lap, and I'll put Austin on my shoulder ok" Gil said as Sara adjusted Eli so he sat in the middle of there laps

"Now, what song should we sing?" Gil smiled, trying to get the lightened mood back instead of the sibling rivalry

* * *

"Have I told you how much I love nap time?" Gil smiled, corning Sara in the kitchen where her hands were elbow deep in soapy water

"I don't think you have" Sara smiled as she felt Gil start to press soft kisses against the back of her neck, his body pressed tightly against her

"Have I also mentioned how beautiful you look" Gil spoke, laying a kiss on Sara's collarbone, causing Sara to snort her laughter

"What"

"Beautiful Gil, my hair's a mess, I'm in sweats, I am anything but beautiful right now"

"On the contary my dear" Gil said, turning Sara's around

"You are the most beautiful woman in the world. When I look at you, all I see is beauty, sweats or not"

"If I didn't know any better, I would think you were trying to seduce me"

"Maybe. Is it working"

"Yes" Sara spoke before kissing Gil, hard and passionately, it had been months since they had been intimate, and the pressure was starting to pour over

"God I want you" Gil mumbled, Pushing Sara slightly to the right and making her sit on the counter, pushing his hands up her top as Sara's hands went to the hem of Gil's shirt, pulling it up and over his head and tossing it to the floor

"I forgot how good you feel" Sara spoke, hooking her legs around Gil's waist and running her hands up and down Gil's chest and back

"That makes two of us" Gil spoke, finally getting rid of Sara's sweat shirt, smiling when he saw her bare chest

"I always knew you were a secret breast man" Sara moaned as Gil bend down, hungrily sucking on a nipple

"Everything about you turns me on Sara" Gil spoke, looking into her eyes and pressing himself into her, his arousal being felt between her legs

"I love you too, now kiss me"

"My pleasure" Gil smiled before laying his lips on Sara's while his hands delved into her pants and under her panties, feeling the warmth and wetness already there

Flicking his finger over the swollen bud beneath, Sara bucked her hips, but never separated her lips from Gil's

The sound of kissing noises from the doorway broke the couple apart, breathless

"Eli" Sara spoke, clutching her husband close as he laid his head in fustration on Sara's shoulder

"What are you doing up baby, you were supposed to be having a nap"

"All finished"

"You only slept" Sara spoke, looking at the clock

"Twenty minutes.  
You sure you can't sleep a little longer"

"All done wif nap, wanna play"

"Why don't you go into the living room and see Hank, I'll be right in ok"

"Oh tay" Eli smiled, making kissing noises as he went down the hall

"I'm sorry" Sara spoke, running her hands up Gil's back as he raised his head to hers

"Rain check?"

"You can count on that" Sara smiled

"I'm going to go have a cold shower" Gil sighed, pulling back, both already missing the feel of one another

"Gil" Sara called

"Yeah"

"We need to get the hotel room for the day"

"I'm going to start making plans now"

* * *

"To what do I owe this call Grissom?" The female voice spoke on the other line

"I was hoping to cash in that favor"

"I'm intrigued, what can I do for you?"

"I was hoping you could watch Eli and Austin on Friday for the day, if your not too busy with clients"

"I'm actually free Friday, I was going to take Alison to the park"

"So"

"Yes, bring them over, I would be happy to watch them, after all, Sara took us into your home and she watched over Alison when I couldn't"

"Thanks Heather"

"No problem.  
Gil, can I make a suggestion?"

"I guess"

"Make sure you take Sara somewhere nice"

"I am. Thanks Heather, I will give you a call Thursday with the details"

"I'll be waiting"

* * *

"What are we watching?" Gil spoke as he came back into the living room, after his cold shower and phone call

"Sponge Bob" Sara spoke, nursing Austin as Eli watched the television

"Daddy, come sit here" Eli asked, patting the couch beside him, and then crawling into Gil's lap, smiling happily

"Sara"

"Shhh daddy, toons"

"Sorry bud" Gil smiled as he started to sign to Sara

"_We have a babysitter for all of Friday and a room at the Rampart, get ready because I want you"_

"_That makes two of us"_ Sara signed back, both looking at each other with lust and longing in there eyes

TBC

* * *

Just a little tease before I lay the smut on you, lol

thanks for all the reviews everyone, there greatly appreciated!

Katie


	79. Chapter 79

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

The sound of a doorbell had Sara and Gil both smiling as they sat around the breakfast table. Eli had just finished his cereal and was ready to play and Austin had just finished nursing as was ready to sleep.

"I'll get it."

"I'll get the kids ready," Sara said, winking at her husband as he walked away.

"Okay, Eli, let's get your shoes."

"Heather." Gil smiled, opening the front door.

"Gil, you look happy to see me."

"I am. Sara and I have been looking forward to this day for a week."

"I'm sure you have," Heather said with a smile as she and Alison came through the front door.

"Where are you going?"

"The Rampart, just for the day, to relax, order room service, and have some quiet."

"And to be intimate."

"Well…" Gil said shyly as Sara came into the front hallway with Austin in her arms and Eli walking beside her.

"Hi, Heather."

"Sara"

"Eli, you remember Alison, right?"

"Uh huh"

"We're all going to go to the park today, would you like that?" Heather asked as Eli smiled, but still stayed close to Sara, playing shy.

"You come?" Eli asked, looking at Gil and Sara.

"Sorry, bud, not today. Heather wanted to take you out with her today. I'm sure you will have lots of fun," Sara assured.

"Tan we pay on the swings?" Eli asked, looking to Heather.

"Those are my favorite! I can push you real high."

"High as the sky?" Eli asked.

"I can try." Heather smiled making Eli smile.

"Am I taking Austin, too?"

"Actually, we talked about it and we'll take Austin. He's still nursing every few hours, but thank you for taking Eli," Sara said with a little relaxation in her voice.

"You're very welcome."

"So, here's the key to the house, help yourself to anything. We'll be back later tonight, I'm not sure when."

"Take your time and relax for as much as possible. Take the night if you want. I can get Eli and Alison fed and in bed, no problem."

"Yeah?" Gil said with a smirk forming on his face at the idea of having a whole day and night with Sara in a hotel room, alone. Well, as alone as they could get having Austin with them.

"Yes, Jerome was going to come over for dinner. I'm sure we can handle two toddlers."

"Sara?"

"Well, if you're sure. I just have to throw a couple more things into our bag."

* * *

"Why don't we say goodbye here?" Heather suggested.

"You be good, okay, bud. We'll see you in the morning." Gil bent down to Eli's level where the boy had wrapped his little arms around his father.

"Don't go."

"We'll be back soon, I promise," Sara told him, bending beside her husband, as Eli came to hug Sara.

"Come pay."

"We can go to the park another day. Heather really wants to take you with Alison," Sara added.

"Where Oz go? He tome to da park?" Eli asked as Gil and Sara looked at one another. They were trying to figure out if they should tell him that he was going with them or lie. It was Gil who spoke first.

"You know how Austin eats a lot, right?" Gil asked looking at Eli as the boy nodded.

"And Mommy has to feed Austin, because he doesn't eat big boy food."

"Mommy feed him from boobies," Eli giggled.

"That's right, and because of that, Austin is going to stay with Mommy and me for awhile while you have all the fun."

"Where you go?"

"No place fun. Daddy and I are going to have a nap time today" Sara said as Eli frowned.

"Nap's not fun."

"That's why you're going to the park, so you can have all kinds of fun." Sara smiled, pointing to her lips where Eli placed a very wet kiss.

"Have fun at the park and be really good for Heather."

"Always good!" Eli smiled as Sara and Gil stood.

"If you need anything, you have our cell numbers."

"We'll be fine, Gil. Go have some Mommy and Daddy time. Okay you two, are you ready to go to the park?" Heather asked, smiling.

"YAY!" The two toddlers screamed, running out the front door.

"Bye, you two."

"Well, my dear, are you ready to go?"

"Almost, why don't you get Austin ready and I'll go pack that little black slip that you love so much. I do believe I have to pay up on that bet." Sara walked up the stairs, swaying her backside making Gil groan.

"You are going to be the death of me, woman!"

"What a horrible way to go!" Sara laughed.

* * *

"Gil?" Sara said as she stepped into the hotel room which Gil had booked.

"You like?"

"I love it," Sara said with a smile. She walked around, smiling as she saw the balcony, close to where the large king size bed sat. On the other side of the room was a small crib so Austin didn't have to sleep in his carrier the whole time.

"Wait until you see the bathroom," Gil whispered. He came up behind Sara and kissed the side of her neck.

"Why?"

"Go take a look, I'll get Austin settled," Gil said, already getting his son out of his carrier and placing him in the small crib while Sara disappeared.

"Gil," Sara called.

"Yeah?"

"We're going to have a lot of fun in this bathroom," Sara said, poking her head out of the large bathroom.

"Why don't you run a bath?"

"For two?"

"I couldn't think of a better way to have a bath."

* * *

"Did you start without me?" Gil asked, coming into the foggy bathroom, clad in only his boxers.

"Not really, I just sat down. I couldn't wait, the tub has massaging jets and its doing wonders on my back right now."

"Is there enough room for two?"

"Of course, slide in behind me." Sara smiled as she watched closely as her husband stripped his boxers. He shuffled up behind her in the tub and let her sink her back into his chest. Gil's hands were already working out the kinks in Sara's shoulders.

"You have a lot of knots."

"Try chasing around a three year old and carrying a two month old everyday, you'd have knots, too," Sara said just before a moan escaped her lips as Gil hit a tight spot.

"That feels good," Sara sighed. She stopped Gil's hands, content to just lean back and enjoy the feel of his chest against her back.

"I've missed this," Gil whispered.

"What?"

"Just relaxing with my wife in silence with nothing to really worry about."

"Sometimes, when Eli is too hyper for words and Austin is being cranky, I long for our days in Costa Rica." She paused then continued.

"Gill?"

"Yeah?"

"That makes me sound like a horrible mother."

"No, Sara, no it doesn't," Gil said. He turned Sara's head around to face his. "It makes you a normal mother. A mother who is overworked, tired, and in need of a little break."

"What kind of mother wants to be away from her kids?"

"I can't tell you the number of times Catherine came into work, relishing in a case, just because Lindsay was doing the same thing Eli does; run, play, and scream. It's not like you want to be away from them all the time, right?"

"No, nothing like that! I just need a few minutes to myself once and awhile."

"And it's ok to want that. Sara, from now on, when you need a break, just ask me. I'll pitch in more."

"But you work hard, too."

"And I get a break at work, you don't. Let me help a little more, you don't have to be Super Mom."

"I think I can do that," Sara said with a soft smile as Gil pushed her slightly forward again. He took the wash cloth and soaped it up before running it over her body, making Sara turn to jelly.

"You're going to make me fall asleep," Sara mumbled.

"Then sleep, relax. We have plenty of time for everything else," Gil said before pressing the lightest of kisses on the base of Sara's neck.

TBC

* * *

Just a little bit more to tease you, lol, the smut is coming, promise!

Thanks to all those people who are faithfully reviewing, your comments mean a lot to me!

I would also like to thank everyone who is part of the GSR fanfiction awards and voted for my story 'A way to Love,' I won my section!

More to come soon!

Katie


	80. Chapter 80

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"MMMM, that feels good," Sara moaned as Gil trailed his hands up and down Sara's back. They were lying on the kingside bed in the room that they had rented for the night.

"Just relax, Sara, enjoy it."

"I thought I lost the bet. I'm supposed to be in my little black slip."

"Yeah about that," Gil started with hesitation in his voice.

"What?" Sara mumbled. She turned her head to look at her husband, just as Austin let out a cry.

"I'll get him." Gil hopped off the bed to grab his son from the tiny crib.

"He's probably hungry, it's about that time," Sara told him, already pulling down her top as Gil placed Austin at her breast. The little boy took no time at all to latch on to her breast and suckle greedily.

"I'm waiting," Sara asked, looking at Gil who sat in front of her, brushing Austin's soft baby hair, smiling as he ate.

"Huh?"

"You were about to tell me something before Austin interrupted us."

"Ah, right, you remember the bet, right?"

"Of course. I lost, hence the little nightie in my bag."

"Well, I feel kind of guilty about it."

"Why?"

"Because, I was actually sent home a couple hours early that morning and I went and checked out my bees for an hour instead."

"Wait, you could have come home and helped me and you didn't?"

"Guilty as charged."

"All because of some bet?"

"Yes"

"I don't know what to say to you right now," Sara said, not believing what Gil had done.

"If it makes you feel any better, I was stung twice and it hurt like crazy," Gil told her, making Sara smile a little bit.

"Yeah, that helps."

"And I don't expect you to wear anything. I'll live up to my end of the bet. You will get the full body massage."

"Oh yeah? I want that and more."

"What else?"

"I'm thinking that unless this one needs to be fed, you are in charge of diaper duty and any other of his needs for the next two days. And, when we get back home, you are taking over so I can get some of my own stuff done at home without interruption. Deal?"

"Yeah, that's only fair," Gil said softly, taking Austin from Sara as he finished eating.

"I'm going to order room service, you want anything?" Sara asked, getting up to read the menu.

"Anything is good."

"I'm thinking just dessert for now. Mmm, they have three different types of cheesecake."

"Order them all, we can have a feast."

"Oh, I'm getting those plus some. And, you know what?"

"What?"

"While I enjoy my cheesecake you're going to be getting naked and giving me a massage."

"Yes, dear," Gil said with a sigh. He deserved all this for leaving Sara with a baby and a hyper toddler when he could have come home helping.

* * *

"Gil," Sara moaned. His oiled hands were massaging every kink and knot out of Sara's naked body.

"Yeah, honey."

"Your hands are heaven."

"What?"

"You've turned me to jelly." Sara sighed as she turned so she lay on her back. She smiled as she looked at her husband, naked and oiled up.

"Would you like me to do your front?"

"Please," Sara said with a smile in her voice. She felt Gil's hands start with her neck, massaging the pulse points before moving to her shoulders and collarbone.  
Gil smiled when he saw Sara's reaction to his touch. Her nipples became erect, aching to be touched, which he did next, as he moved his hands down to encase the large mounds on her chest. Sara groaned with delight as her body shivered at Gil's touch.

"Everything feel okay, Sara?" Gil smiled as he locked eyes with his wife. His hands travelled further. He stopped to run his hands up and down Sara's sides before moving to the apex of her legs. He brushed over the soft fur there and moved down her legs.

"Not funny," Sara informed him, arching her back slightly as Gil tended to her feet.

"This is supposed to be a full body massage, honey, enjoy it," Gil said as a small laugh escaped from his lips. He worked his hands slowly back up Sara's legs, separating her thighs, touching everywhere except where Sara wanted him.

"Gil!"

"Yes, dear."

"Stop teasing," Sara panted. Sweat formed on her brow as her body tingled and felt alive from Gil's touch.

"Too much?"

"Not enough." Her breath caught as she felt the softest touch between her legs when Gil teased the swollen bud.

Taking his hand away, Gil went back to massaging Sara's thighs. Sara let out a frustrated growl.

"Gil!"

"Yes, my dear?" He quickly resumed his previous ministrations and teasing of Sara's folds, but this time, gently easing a finger inside of her, causing Sara's back to arch in response. She moved her hips in sync with his hand.

Slowly, Gil eased another finger in, causing Sara's body to start to shake and tremble. Her hands clenched the blankets at her side as she rode out her orgasm, Gil's fingers never letting up.

"How was that for a massage," Gil asked with a smile on his lips as Sara's body started to calm. They locked eyes.

"I couldn't have asked for a better one. Now, get down here and kiss me," Sara demanded, still a little breathless as Gil lied on top of Sara. His erection pressed into her belly as he pressed his lips upon hers. He kissed her with a passion as their tongues fought for dominance.

Softly, Sara trailed her hands down Gil's sides, tracing the muscles on his back, before dropping them lower and cupping Gil's rear end. Digging her nails in slightly, Gil jumped in surprise.

"I want you in me, babe," Sara said, tracing her hands around to the front of their bodies. Taking Gil's erection in her hand, she placed him at her entrance. Both slowly moved until they were joined; not able to tell where one began and the other ended.

"You okay?" Gil asked.

"So good," Sara replied as Gil started a slow pace. He leaned his forehead to Sara's as their moans got louder.

Moving quickly, Sara pushed and rolled, so that she was on top. She placed both hands upon Gil's chest before moving, starting a new rhythm.

"So good, honey," Gil said hoarsely, moving hips hip's along with Sara's.

"Gil, I'm close….so close," Sara panted, increasing her pace and adding a slight twirl to her hips, making the sensations all that more powerful.

"Oh god," Gil mumbled, sweat falling as he reached between their bodies. Touching that one spot, Sara fell to pieces.

"GIL!" Sara called, her body arching and tingling.

"Come, Gil, let go," Sara panted as Gil still moved his hips below her. Rolling again so that Gil was on top, he started driving hard into her, with Sara grabbing his butt. Clenching it hard, Gil called out as his orgasm took control. The powerful and mind blowing release made Gil collapse on top of Sara, exhausted.

"That was sooo good!" Sara laughed as Gil raised his head from Sara's shoulder.

"That was better then good. That was mind blowing."

"It's been way too long since we've done that."

"Two and a half months to be exact."

"Oh, my poor baby, did I deprive you of sex for too long." Sara laughed as Gil moved. He lied beside Sara and pulled her close to his chest, spooning behind her.

"It wasn't your fault. I'm just glad we can get back to normal and hopefully have sex on a regular schedule again."

"Let's keep our fingers crossed."

* * *

"Gil," Sara called softly to where her husband slept. After two rounds of lovemaking, Gil was exhausted, happy, but exhausted.

"Gil," Sara called softly again, but to no avail. Smiling, Sara walked towards the crib where Austin was happily sleeping. He was fed and had a clean diaper and was just content to lie peacefully for now. So in turn, Sara walked back over to her husband. Sitting beside him on the bed, she pulled the crisp white sheet back to reveal her naked husband.

"You are a beautiful man," Sara said to herself. She slowly trailed the tips of her fingers down Gil's chest, towards his belly button and then past, to where his manhood lay. Trailing her fingers more and circling him, she smiled when she felt the first stirrings of an erection.

Leaning down, Sara bent forward and trailed her tongue up the bottom of Gil's now semi- erect penis before engulfing him in her mouth, waking Gil in the process.

It was the feel of hands on the back of her head that let Sara know Gil was awake.

"It's about time you woke up."

"And what a way to awaken," Gil said, groaning with delight as he felt Sara's mouth back on him.

Opening his eyes, Gil took a good look at Sara. His smile grew larger as he saw his favorite black nightie clinging to Sara.

"I thought you weren't going to put that on?" Gil said getting Sara's attention as he trailed his hands up Sara's front.

"It was only fair," Sara said, giggling with delight as Gil grabbed and pulled her up, so she straddled him.

Sitting up right, the two were able to look one another right in the eye, conveying all the love and emotions that they were feeling.

"I love you," Sara whispered, a hand on the side of Gil's face.

"And I love you, always and forever."

TBC

* * *

OK, I hope you enjoyed the smut!

And thanks for everyone who has taken the time to review! Please, please keep them coming!

Katie


	81. Chapter 81

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

Opening the front door, Sara called, "We're back."

Gil was right beside her with Austin in one arm and the other around Sara's waist. They both had smiles on their faces.

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy," Eli squealed. He ran into his mother's arms and hugged her tight.

"Hey, where's my hug?" Gil asked. He bent down to Eli's level and let the boy jump into his arms as Heather came into the front foyer.

"Hey, Heather," Sara said.

"Good morning. I'm guessing you two had a good day and night to yourselves," Heather said with a knowing smile.

"We had a very good time. It was a nice little break," Gil replied.

"Was Eli okay? You were a good boy, right bud?" Sara asked, tickling him.

"He was fine. He and Alison kept each other company. They get along quite well."

"Well, we'll have to make some play dates then," Sara suggested. She took Austin out of his car seat to let the wide awake baby to look around at his surroundings.

"Actually, I was going to suggest the same thing," Heather said as Alison came bounding in the room, a car and doll in her hand.

"Eli, tome pay," Alison said. She took his hand and dragged him into the other room getting an eyebrow raise from both Sara and Gil.

"She may get the dominance thing from me," Heather said, making the three of them laugh.

_Later that night_

"I have to go back to work tonight," Gil moaned.

"Gil, you were only off for one night, it's not like you were thrown way off schedule here." Sara laughed as they walked down to Eli's room to tuck the boy in.

"I know, but I wish I was at home at night instead."

"You thinking about switching shifts or switching professions?"

"I don't know. But I know I want to see the daylight again, maybe I can get a switch to days."

"I'm sure Ecklie would love that, but what about the guys?"

"They'd be fine," Gil told her, as they entered Eli's room where the boy was playing with his teddy bears.

"You ready for bed, little man?"

"No sleepy," Eli replied, his eyes heavy.

"I think you are," Sara said. She smiled as she sat beside Eli, tucking him in nice and tight.

"Nope, wide awake."

"Well, it's time for bed now, so why don't you close those eyes and see of you can fall asleep," Gil said, sitting on the other side of the bed.

"Oh tay," Eli mumbled, closing his eyes and curling up on his side, his teddy bear scrunched up under his chin and being held onto for dear life.

"Good night, buddy," Sara whispered, placing a kiss on Eli's forehead, Gil did the same before they left the room.

"What time are you going in tonight?" Sara asked softly as they walked down the hall to their bedroom.

"I was going to leave soon. I told Catherine I would come in early and help her with a couple ongoing cases from last night. I think there is some insect activity she wants me to double check."

"Are you going to talk to Ecklie?"

"I don't know yet, what do you think?"

"I think it's your choice. You know I will support you in anything you want to do. Whether it's moving shifts at CSI or taking up that teaching position at the university."

"You know, with Hannah gone, I wouldn't mind working there. It would be nine to five, better pay, better benefits, and summers off."

"Gil, it's up to you. But, you know, you could get in to teach in September. Its July now, I know you could pull some strings there and you would be giving enough notice to the lab. But, you have the final decision on this."

"Sara," Gil asked, curling behind his wife on the bed. "Are you going to go back to work?"

"I think so."

"When?"

"I think, in a couple more months, but," Sara said, turning around and facing her husband.

"But?"

"I'm only going back part time, a couple shifts a week. Just to get out of the house for a bit and have some adult time."

"Then I guess in a couple months time we're both going to be working again."

"We have to figure out sitters."

"And school, Eli is in junior kindergarten this year.

"Gil?"

"Hmmm?"

"Let's figure it out tomorrow. Tonight, I just want to sleep."

"Sleep well, my love. I'll see you in the morning," Gil whispered, placing a kiss on Sara's lips before leaving for the night. He could leave with the knowledge that his family was all tucked in and sleeping peacefully.

"Think you can sleep through the night yet?" Gil whispered to a sleeping Austin who was laid in his bassinette.

* * *

"So I'm guessing you had a good night," Catherine said, smiling as she and Gil sat in her office going through case notes.

"We both did. It was nice to just have to worry about us and feeding Austin for a night and not get interrupted for once."

"Well, I'm glad you had a good night," Catherine said. She was cut off from saying more when Gil's phone rang.

"Grissom"

"Gil?"

"Peter, is everything okay?"

"I don't know. I need your help."

"What's wrong?"

"It's Joanna."

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine, for the moment, but I don't know how long that will last."

"What's going on?" Gil asked, getting Catherine's attention.

"Joanna, she met this guy, not long after we got back to San Francisco. Things were moving pretty fast. I told her to slow down, but she didn't listen. Now this guy is starting to get to clingy, so Joanna asked for a time out. But he won't leave her alone."

"Did you go to the police?"

"Yes, they won't do anything. They think it's just some teenage love or something. But Gil, he's following her. She can't be by my side twenty four hours a day seven days a week. I'm scared for her. I don't want anything to happen."

"Okay, let me make some calls. I'll get a couple old friends to check things out."

"Gil, do you think she could come back out to Vegas for a bit? Maybe this will get the guy off her scent and he'll leave her alone."

"Let me talk to Sara, but I'm sure it will be fine. In the meantime, I'm still going to call a few friends back there, okay."

"Thanks, Gil."

* * *

"Good morning," Gil said with a smile and he came into the kitchen. Sara, Eli and Austin were all happily eating breakfast.

"Daddy, you home. Tan we pay?" Eli asked.

"In a bit, I want to eat first and talk to Mommy for a bit," Gil told him. Eli got down from his chair, ran to the living room with Hank on his heels.

"Let me," Gil said, taking a full Austin from Sara's arms.

"I got a call this morning," Sara started, breaking the silence.

"From whom?"

"Peter"

"I got one last night, too. Did he tell you about Joanna?"

"Yes, he did. Gil?"

"Hmm?"

"She's on the next flight out here. She should be calling me later this afternoon."

"I was going to talk to you about it this morning. I called some old friends at San Francisco PD. I've asked them to do some background on this guy."

"And?"

"He's unstable. He was shipped around from foster home to group home to psych ward until he disappeared off the radar when he turned eighteen."

"Do you have an officer with her now?"

"Yeah, they're staying close to Peter and Joanna. Hopefully Peter is right. Maybe having her come to Vegas will throw him off her scent," Gil said just as Austin let out a loud belch.

"So much like your father," Sara snickered, finally kissing her husband good morning.

TBC

* * *

And the Drama starts again!

Thanks so much for all the reviews everyone, please keep them coming!

Katie


	82. Chapter 82

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"I'll take Austin if you watch Eli," Sara said as she snapped Austin in the car seat.

"Mommy tome wif you" Eli asked, grabbing his shoes.

"Not today, bud. You have to stay home with Daddy." She took the shoes Eli was holding in his hand and set them back down at the front door.

"Yeah, Eli, don't you want to stay here with me? We can do something fun."

"Wan ta go wof Mommy."

"I'll be home really soon, I promise."

"How tome Oz goes wif you?"

"Because Austin has to eat soon, and you know how he eats, right," Sara said, fibbing slightly as to why Austin had to go with her.

"Boobies!"

"That's right," Sara laughed, looking at Austin as she smiled. She didn't expect Austin to smile right back at her, a real gummy smile.

"Gil, he smiled," Sara exclaimed with excitement in her voice.

"Eli, come here. Where does Austin eat from?"

"Boobies!" Eli responded. All three of them watched as Austin smiled again.

"Eli, you made Austin smile," Gil said. His happiness was evident as he pulled Eli into his arms.

"BOOBIES!" Eli yelled, laughing now.

"Okay, okay, no more boobie talk." Gil laughed as they watched Austin, who was content to just watch everything around him now.

"No boobies?"

"No more boobies. Why don't we help Mommy and Austin out to the car?" Gil asked, picking up a bare foot Eli as they walked outside.

"Wan ta go, too."

"Next time, Eli, you can come. I have to go to a very busy place today and you won't like it," Sara told him as she clicked the car seat into place.

"Plus, wouldn't you much rather stay with Daddy and play with Hank? Maybe Daddy can take you to the park."

"Daddy, we go to da park?"

"I guess we could. Although I was thinking we could just play out back."

"Go on da teeter totter," Eli said, wiggling from Gil's grasp to be set down so he could go put on his shoes.

"Are you coming right back from the airport?" Gil asked, closing Sara's door.

"I'm not sure. If we go out and talk, I'll call you and let you know."

"Drive safely." Gil placed a kiss on Sara's lips.

"I always do."

"Daddy, I'm ready," Eli called from the front step with his shoes on the wrong feet.

"Have fun!" Sara laughed as she started the car, only to have Austin start to cry.

"You, too."

"Funny," Sara said with a smile. She reached back and gave Austin his pacifier before pulling out of the driveway, waving to Gil and Eli at the same time.

* * *

"Okay, sleepy man, let's get you into this thing and then you can go back to your nap," Sara cooed as she stood in the parking lot of the airport. She put Austin in his baby carrier, only to have Austin make the 'I'm going to scream' look.

"Its okay, its okay. See, you're in tight." Sara quickly put the carrier on and snuggled him close to her chest. She then grabbed her purse and locked the car, bouncing away as she did so, just to keep Austin from crying.

"Okay, let's go," Sara huffed, walking into the busy McCarran Airport to the arrivals gate.

"You're going to get to see your Aunt Joanna today, Austin. You won't remember her, but you have to be really good. I think she's going to spoil you and your brother just like your other aunts and uncles do," Sara whispered to Austin who was looking up at his mother, listening to her voice as she talked to him. Sara looked over the arrivals listing and noted that Joanna should be coming in any minute.

Looking out and scanning the crowd as the flight from San Francisco came in, Sara started to get nervous as the people started to dwindle and there was still no sight of Joanna.

"Come on, Jo, where are you," Sara muttered as it looked like the last person came out.

"Excuse me, ma'am," Sara asked the ticket person at the gate.

"Yes?"

"Could you tell me if a Joanna…"

"Sara!"

"Never mind, thanks, though." Sara smiled as she turned. Joanna was running up to her and encompassing her in a hug, squishing Austin in the process.

"It's so good to see you," Joanna said into Sara's shoulder with a few tears escaping her eyes.

"Hey, what's this?" Sara asked, brushing the tears away as they separated.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I'm glad you're here." Sara pulled away further when she felt Austin start to move.

"He's gotten so big," Joanna said, brushing a hand over Austin's blonde hair.

"Eli got him to smile today."

"I can't believe he's two months old today. And Eli, I bet he's so big."

"He doesn't know you're coming. He's going to freak out when he see's you," Sara told her, as they started to walk towards the exit.

"Do you want to go back to the house first or go grab something to eat? It's almost dinner."

"What about Eli?"

"Gil's got him covered, they went to the park. He doesn't go to work until later on tonight."

"I could eat."

"Good, I haven't eaten at my favorite restaurant in months; I haven't had an excuse to go there."

"Glad I could be of service." Joanna laughed.

* * *

"Sara, how are you? I'm mean, since Laura," Joanna asked, picking at her food.

"Gil's been really good support for me. He has let me cry, talk, get mad, all of the above. But, I've been dealing with it as best as I can. I still miss her everyday. Just like today when Austin smiled, I still thought, Mom would have loved to have been here for this. Or when Eli does something silly, I want to pick up the phone and call her to tell her about it. And although that makes me sad because I know I can't do that anymore, I know that she's in a better place and no longer in any pain," Sara said, grabbing Joanna's hand across the table and squeezing.

"How are you, how have you been doing in San Francisco?"

"Well other than the guy…"

"Yeah?"

"It's been okay. I'm trying to grieve and help Dad grieve, it's not easy."

"I wish I could help more."

"You have to grieve yourself. You have a brand new baby, toddler and a husband. I understand why you can't, Sara."

"But I could have called more."

"I could have, too. That's the past." Joanna sighed.

"So, tell me about this guy. What's the deal?"

"His name is Adam Harem. We met at a pool hall, about a week after I got back to San Francisco. He was really nice. We flirted, had fun, then he asked me out."

"And you went?"

"Yeah, I mean, I was trying to take care of Dad, but it's a lot to handle by myself."

"I understand that."

"So I went, we were having a lot of fun. He got me to take my mind off everything else."

"Things got serious?"

"Yeah, really serious," Joanna said softly, looking down.

"Did you sleep with him?" Sara asked.

"I won't judge you, Joanna. I was sixteen when I lost my virginity."

"You were?"

"Yes, and that's a story for another day, back to my question."

"He was the only guy I'd ever been with that made me feel special; like I was a princess and he was my knight and shining armor. So when he came by the house one night and Dad was working late through the night, things kinda hit full speed and I slept with him."

"Did you use protection?"

"Yeah, I was adamant about that."

"Good, that's good that you thought about that. Lots of girls your age don't. So, what happened next?"

"He started to get a little weird, clingy."

"How so?"

"He was very protective of me, even around my dad. When we were out, he kept me close, it was suffocating. So I asked for a break. I told him we needed some time apart."

"I'm guessing he didn't like that very much."

"No, he didn't. I can't prove that he was stalking me, but it was like he was always there. The final straw came when I was at the mall with one of my best friends, Trevor, he needed a new suit for his sister's wedding. We ended up walking home. He was comforting me on the whole relationship thing and he hugged me. The next thing I know, Trevor is on the ground getting kicked by Adam. I tried to stop him, but he pushed me backwards; I got his elbow in the eye. Once he realized he hit me, he stopped."

"Did you report it?"

"No. I wasn't sure what to do and Trevor was okay, just bruised. I told Adam it was over for good and that I never wanted to see him again."

"And he didn't go away," Sara said as she picked up Austin from his carrier because he was getting fussy for his own meal. Pulling out a blanket, Sara threw it over her shoulder and let her son latch on to her breast to eat.

"No, he started to send me letters, catching me with friends at the mall, or movies. He even came to the house asking Dad if he could explain himself.  
Apparently, he thought he was keeping me safe when he hit Trevor. He didn't know it was him, he thought it was some random guy."

"I tired to ignore it, but he was showing up everywhere. That's when Dad started to get concerned and we called you, and here I am."

"We'll make sure this all gets taken care of, Joanna, I promise you," Sara said. She winced slightly as Austin's grip on her breast got a little too tight.

TBC

* * *

I have to admit, this story line was slightly inspired after I watched 'fear'  
If you haven't seen the movie, it's awesome! William Petersen and Mark Whalberg, yummy! LOL

Thanks for all the reviews yesterday, please keep them coming!

Katie


	83. Chapter 83

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Joanna, where are you," Adam huffed from his car. He watched Joanna's house, only to see Peter come out and pull the garbage to the curb.

"It's been three days. Is Daddy forcing you to stay inside? Why don't we find out?" Adam smiled as he got out of his car and walked up to the house.

"Peter," Adam called, getting the man's attention just before he closed the front door.

"Adam. Didn't we ask you to stay away from Joanna and this house?"

"I just want to talk with her, let me explain myself."

"She heard your side of the story, Adam, and she asked you to stay away. You should respect that."

"Yeah, but see, she's only hearing what you're telling her, that's not fair."

"Sure it is, she's my daughter. I am supposed to protect her. If that means making her see what you really are, then so be it."

"You can't keep her inside the house forever. Once I talk to her I'll make sure she knows how I really feel."

"Be careful what you say there, Adam. Actually, never mind what I just said. Say all the hateful and weird things you want, that just gives me more ammo to throw at you so I can get a restraining order."

"If you think that will keep me away, you're severely mistaken."

"I think its best you leave now, Adam."

"I'll be back, Peter. Like I said, you can't keep her in that house forever," Adam spat with anger in his voice as he left the driveway.

* * *

"What would you like to do today?" Sara asked as she laid Austin in his playpen before turning her attention back to Joanna.

"Do you have that lemon meringue pie recipe that Laura had? I think it was your grandmother's recipe."

"You bet I do! All of those old recipes are in a cook book in the cupboard. Why, what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that we could make that. Laura and I made that pie quite a few times in San Francisco."

"We did, too, when I was a kid and it wasn't bad at home. Hey, Joanna?"

"Yeah"

"What would you think about taking a drive out to Ice Box Canyon to see the place where we scattered Mom?"

"What about Eli and Austin?"

"They can come, too. We can bring a couple toys to keep Eli occupied. I haven't been out there since we spread her ashes."

"Why don't we do that first?" Joanna smiled as Eli came running into the kitchen.

"Mommy, hammy not in his cage!"

"Crap!" Sara muttered, looking to Joanna.

"Can you keep an eye on Austin?"

"You bet."

"Okay, little man, you didn't open his cage again, did you?" Sara asked, figuring that Eli tried to open the cage again.

"Nope, just wanted to watch him play, but he not der," Eli said, climbing the stairs with Sara behind him.

"You didn't open his cage at all?"

"Nope," Eli informed her, pointing into the cage where 'Hammy' should be. Looking at the crazy tube filled cage that Greg had bought Eli, Sara looked everywhere for the rodent. Not seeing him anywhere, she checked the latches. She found a loose one at the top skydome, a place where Eli couldn't reach.

"I think we have an escape artist," Sara said, looking at the faulty latch and then to Eli.

"We find him?"

"I'm sure he'll turn up somewhere," Sara sighed, already looking in the tiny nooks and crannies of the room.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Sara grabbed Joanna's hand and squeezed before getting out of the car at Ice Box Canyon. She took Austin out while Joanna got Eli.

"It's peaceful here," Joanna noted as they stood over a cliff. Joanna kept a tight hold on Eli's hand as he tried to edge closer.

"It is now. Mom brought the peace here. I could never come here before; after all I went through at this place. But it's got a sense of tranquility now. It's actually a pretty place." Sara smiled, holding Austin over her shoulder and keeping a close watch on Eli.

"Stay back, buddy, okay? We don't want you falling over."

"I go boom."

"That's right, you'd go boom and hurt yourself really badly," Sara told him as she took Eli's hand. The little boy was now holding both women's hands.

"I miss her," Joanna whispered, turning to Sara with a few tears in her eyes.

"I do, too, every day."

"Do you feel her?" Joanna asked.

"All the time, but especially when I have to get up at three in the morning to nurse. Sometimes, I just feel her arms around me, in a tight hug, telling me that soon, soon, Austin will sleep through the night and that I should enjoy this while he's still small."

"I felt her everywhere in San Francisco, especially when Dad was having a hard time. It was really comforting."

"Yeah, it is," Sara said with a soft smile, looking out into the distance where sand was blowing in the wind.

* * *

"Off to the bar, Peter," Adam said. He had followed Peter when the man left the house for the bar. He waited until Peter stepped inside the bar before turning his car around to go back towards the house, not knowing Joanna was now in Vegas.

"Don't get too drunk, now."

"Joanna," Adam called, using the spare key that was hidden in the window to get in the front door.

"It's me, Adam. I just came to talk, you can come out."

"Joanna?" Adam called. He went upstairs towards Joanna's room and entered the darkened room.

"Jo?"

"Where are you? I know you aren't out, I've been watching the house all day," Adam said, looking through Joanna's things. He got angry when he didn't find anything representing him in her life anymore.

"Come out, Jo!" Adam yelled, slamming the dresser with his hands before leaving the room in a huff. Going back downstairs, he checked the other rooms, looking frantically everywhere.

Going to the kitchen, Adam looked for any signs of Joanna and saw none. It was as if she had been gone for days.

Scanning the room again, Adam noticed the refrigerator and a note with Joanna's name on it.

_Joanna, _

_Flight 226 from San Francisco to Las Vegas_

_July 16, 2011_

"Well, well, well, you took off and didn't even let me know. But where in Vegas?" Adam muttered until the light bulb went off in his head.

"Your sister is in Vegas. Sara, Sara something, what was it," Adam thought, now looking around the house for signs of Joanna's sister. He didn't expect to hear the sound of the front door opening and keys hitting the desk.

"Shit!" Adam mumbled as the footstep towards the kitchen got louder, leaving no path for escape.

Thinking quickly, Adam did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed the large knife out of the butcher block.

"This house is so lonely," Peter muttered, sniffling as he came into the kitchen, wiping his nose and turning on the lights. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Adam with a knife in his hand.

"What the hell!"

"Just tell me where she is."

"Never in a million years!"

"I know she's in Vegas."

"Vegas is a big city," Peter said with a calm voice.

"She's with her sister."

"Well, it looks like you have it all figured out."

"Where is her sister in Vegas," Adam demanded as he advanced on Peter slowly with the knife.

"Like I would tell you! I'm trying to keep her safe from you!"

"Tell me, God Dammit!" Adam yelled, jumping up and holding the knife to Peter's face.

"No!"

"You're just asking to die."

"Wouldn't be such a bad thing right now."

"Well then, enjoy this!" Adam took a stab towards Peter, not expecting him to move and push Adam backwards. A fight started, with both men grabbing for the knife.

"Just tell me where she is," Adam panted, wrestling Peter for the knife.

"Never," Peter said heavily. The sweat building made him loosen the slight grip he had on the knife and gave power to Adam. He took advantage of it, taking the knife and plunging it into Peter's side.

"You wanted to die." Adam smiled, standing and taking another look around the kitchen. Seeing the phone book and looking through it, he stopped when came to Sara and Gil Grissom's name and phone number.

"Stay away from her," Peter panted, gasping for air.

"Fat chance!" Adam sneered as he ripped out the page and left a bleeding Peter on the floor.

TBC

* * *

Oh the drama!

Let me know what you think, please leave a review!

I'm off to bake a wedding cake now, wish me luck!

Katie


	84. Chapter 84

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"911, what's your emergency?"

"I heard yelling next door, and then it got eerily quiet. I saw someone run from the house; it looked like he had blood on him."

"What's your address, ma'am'?" The operator asked as she gave up her address.

"Police and an ambulance are on their way. Please go outside and wait for direction."

"Should I go in the house?"

"Please stay outside, ma'am. We don't know if it's safe. Police will be there momentarily."

"Thank you." She hung up the phone and went to stand on her front porch, hoping she would hear the police sirens.

* * *

"The thing is dead," Sara said, looking at Gil as he sat at the breakfast table. Joanna was keeping Eli and Austin occupied.

"Where did you find it?"

"I smelled it first. It chewed a wire in the living room and probably got a hell of a shock. What should we do?"

"We could get a new hamster; try and match it to the one he had before. I mean it was just a large brown fluff ball."

"Shouldn't we tell him? I mean, he's going to be upset, but he's a smart kid, I think he'll know if we replaced it."

"You think?"

"Everyday about three o'clock, Eli goes up to watch him run in his wheel. Unless we can buy a hamster that runs everyday at three, I think we're out of luck."

"I guess we could tell him then ask if he wants a new one," Gil said with a sigh, pulling Sara down into his lap at the table.

"Have I even kissed you good morning yet?"

"Can't say you have," Sara said with a smile, leaning in close to touch her husband's lips.

"I missed you while I was at work tonight."

"Yeah, any reason why?"

"Nope, I just always miss not being home with you."

"Want to trade? You stay at home, I'll go to work?" Sara snickered as Gil raised an eyebrow, almost considering the idea.

"We could."

"You want to get up for midnight feedings and run with the kids all day?"

"Maybe. We could work something out with Ecklie. We could trade off shift a couple nights a week. You go in instead of me."

"I thought you wanted to go teach in September."

"I do, but we could do this until then."

"I don't know. Let me think about that one. I'm still nursing Austin. We haven't even tried to bottle feed him yet. He might not be ready for it."

"Are you making excuses to stay home now? You don't have to go back, honey, at least not yet. Whenever you're ready."

"I know." Sara pressed her forehead to Gil's. Hearing a set of cries Sara sighed.

"Back to real life."

"Sara, I think he's hungry," Joanna said as she came in with Austin, Eli right behind her.

"Here, come on, buddy," Sara cooed as she took Austin into her arms, sitting in her own seat at the table as she started to undo her top.

"Mama, you hold me, too," Eli asked.

"Sorry, bud, I have to hold Austin right now."

"You hold me!" Eli called, his jealousy starting to flare up again.

"Hey!" Gil called as Eli stopped whining right away at the sound of Gil's stern voice.

"You do not talk like that, Eli."

"Want to be hold."

"I know you do, but Mommy can't hold you right now. She has to feed your brother."

"He go away."

"He can't go away, Eli, he's here to stay," Gil explained.

"Don't like," Eli spouted, pointing at his brother.

"Why?"

"Because," Eli pouted, to young to explain that he didn't like sharing his parent's attention.

"Eli, come here," Gil asked as Eli slowly walked over to his father. Gil picked him up and sat him on his lap, looking directly at Eli.

"Eli, we love you, and I know that you don't like having to share with Austin. But sometimes, Mommy or I, have to take care of Austin before you. Austin is just a baby, he's not a big boy like you."

"Imma big boy."

"Yes, you are" Sara smiled, ruffling Eli's hair and getting a smile.

"But next time you want some Mommy time or Daddy time, just ask nicely, okay. We'll try our best so that we can be just with you."

"No Oz?"

"No Oz. But just remember, Mommy and I, we love you both, so much. Okay?"

"Oh tay," Eli smiled as Gil looked at Sara, silently conversing whether or not to tell Eli about Hammy.

Getting a nod from Sara, Gil sighed.

"Eli, do you remember when Mommy and I told you about heaven?" Gil asked.

"Hebn up."

"That's right."

"Oder Mommy and Daddy der."

"That's right. Do you remember why people go to heaven?"

"Dae die."

"That's right. Eli, do you remember when Hammy go out of his cage yesterday?"

"Tan't find him."

"Mommy found him this morning," Gil winced, already seeing tears start to form in Eli's eyes.

"Hammy died, buddy. He's in heaven now."

"But wan him here," Eli said, a cry emitting from him.

"I know, bud, I know. Hammy was your friend. But you know what?" Gil said as Eli laid his head in Gil's chest, shrugging your shoulders.

"We can get another Hamster if you want. I'm sure Hammy would want you to have another friend."

"No hamster," Eli hiccupped as Gil, Sara and Joanna's hearts broke listening to Eli mourn the loss of his first pet.

"Tell you what, Eli," Sara said, taking Austin off her breast and putting him over her shoulder.

"Why don't we go out today? I think I know a really fun place."

"Where?" Eli asked, wiping his eyes, curious.

"That's a surprise, but I'm sure your Daddy would like to go there, too," Sara said as Austin let out a giant burp.

"He silly!" Eli smiled, hopping off Gil's lap and looking at his brother, smiling at him and getting a gummy smile in return.

"He loves you. He smiles just for you," Sara said as she felt the warm wetness of vomit running down her fingers.

"EWWWWWW!" Eli laughed.

"Here." Gil handed Sara a cloth to wipe Austin.

"Thanks. Why don't you go grab a few hours of sleep, and we can go out for the afternoon?"

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

"We go on dat?" Eli asked as Gil, Sara, who pushed Austin in his stroller, and Joanna walked into the amusement park.

"Not that one, buddy, you're not quite big enough to go on that rollercoaster," Gil informed him. Taking Eli's hand, he led his family into the kid's park where a tiny rollercoaster, with a giant lady bug on the front of it, rolled around a small track.

"Do you want to go on that one?" Gil asked, pointing.

"Scared."

"I'll hold your hand. We can ride it together." Gil led Eli to the small line while Sara, Joanna and Austin stayed off to the side to watch.

"Hold on tight," Gil told him as the small rail was pushed over their laps. Eli held onto Gil more than the rollercoaster.

"Scared."

"You'll be okay, promise. I've got you, bud," Gil said as the small coaster started to move. It picked up some slight speed as it went around the small track. Eli's screams and giggles elicited smiles from Gil, and Sara and Joanna who could hear him from the side of the fence.

When the rollercoaster come to a stop, Eli was laughing uncontrollably.

"Adain, Daddy, adain!"

"We can later. We have more rides first," Gil said, taking Eli's hand and leading him to Sara. She had a camera, ready to take a picture of Eli's coming off his first rollercoaster.

"Smile!"

* * *

"Oh my God, these pictures are priceless!" Sara laughed, flicking through the camera and looking at all the pictures of Eli. He had a large smile on his face as he rode every kiddie ride in the park with Gil, Sara, and Joanna.

"That first one, that's still the best one." Gil smiled as he came down the stairs. Eli had zonked out in the car from all the fresh air and fun.

"I have to say, I've never been to an amusement park with a three year old before. I didn't think it would be all that fun, but Eli, he can make you laugh at the drop of a dime!" Joanna laughed as the phone rang.

"I got it," Sara said with a smile, running to the phone, leaving Gil and Joanna with the camera.

"Hello. What? Wait, when? I just talked to him. Oh God. No, how?" Sara asked as she closed her eyes, tears already leaking out.

"Do you have anyone?"

"I'll tell her. You can reach any of us here." Sara hung up the phone and held on to the wall for support.

Taking a deep shuddering breath, Sara walked back into the living room where Joanna and Gil were laughing.

"Sara?" Gil asked, seeing her pained expression.

"What's wrong?"

"Joanna, it's your dad."

TBC

* * *

Sorry everyone, but it's going to be left on a cliffhanger until Monday!

I have a wedding out of town that I have to leave for soon, and even thought I will bring my laptop, I don't think I am going to have and internet connection as I will literally be in the middle of bear country, lol. Outdoor wedding at the lake!

But please, leave a review and tell me what you think, and hopefully I can get back to all of you!

More Monday!

Katie


	85. Chapter 85

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Joanna, it's your dad." Sara sat on the coffee table in front of Joanna and took her hand.

"Wh..What happened?"

"There was a break in at your house," Sara started as Gil grabbed Joanna's other hand.

"Is Daddy okay?"

"No, honey, he's not," Sara told her. Sara's heart was breaking, having to deliver this news.

"There was a struggle in your kitchen, and your father was stabbed," Sara continued as Joanna let the first sob escape.

"Your neighbor called the police, but by the time they got there, your dad had passed away," Sara told her before engulfing Joanna in a hug as she burst out into sobs, rolling sobs, clutching Sara tight.

"Wh..hhoo?"

"The police are going to let us know as soon as a match is found," Sara informed her as Joanna broke away and stood up.

"I can't, I need to be alone," Joanna cried, running up the stairs and closing her bedroom door.

"What's the whole story, Sara?"

"Call Jim and get him over here, please," Sara asked before a sob escaped her own lips, burying her head into Gil's chest.

"This isn't right, she just buried one parent. She shouldn't have to bury another!"

"I know, Sara, I know," Gil whispered, holding his wife close.

"Jim, I need you to come over as soon as you can," Gil said a few minutes later into the phone.

"What's up?"

"It's an emergency. Please, I'd rather go over it here, than doing this twice."

"Give me twenty, I'll be there."

"Hey, Jim." Sara opened the door, wiping her eyes and nose.

"Cookie, what's going on?"

"Just come in," Sara sniffled, leading the confused detective towards the living room where Gil was holding a wide awake Austin.

"Okay, the suspense is killing me, here. What's going on?" Jim asked, sitting across from Gil, who had put his arm around Sara, holding her tight.

"Joanna's dad was killed today," Sara whispered.

"What?"

"There was a break in," Gil explained.

"Jim, you remember what I told you about Joanna coming here? The reason behind it?" Gil asked.

"Her ex-boyfriend was a little too clingy. What, you're not thinking that it was him?"

"Fingerprints and DNA put him at the scene. His prints were on the knife," Gil explained.

"What do you want me to do from Vegas? San Francisco CSI can handle this."

"We think he's coming out here. There was a page ripped out of the phone book, the page starting with G, and Joanna's flight times were written down, too."

"I'll have a car parked outside at all times. You will have two officers here, keeping watch."

"Adam did this," Joanna said. She had been standing at the entrance of the living room, listening.

"Joanna," Sara said.

"This is my fault."

"No, honey, no! This is not your fault."

"Yes it is. Dad told me to stay away from him; I didn't listen until it was too late. This is my fault," Joanna cried, running back up to her room.

"Joanna," Sara called but to no avail.

"I'm going up there, you two stay down here," Sara asked, following Joanna up to her room.

Knocking on her door, Sara said, "Joanna?"

"Go away!" She sobbed, face down into her pillow.

"I don't think you should be alone right now," Sara whispered as she came into the darkened room and sat on the bed beside Joanna. She brushed the hair out of her face.

"Joanna, listen to me, this is not your fault. You were not the one who broke into your house. You were not the one to put a knife in Adam's hands."

"He knew how to get in the house. He knew where we kept the secret key. If I would have been there-"

"You might not be living right now."

"I'd rather be dead then have my dad dead."

"I don't think he would feel the same way," Sara whispered, running her fingers through the girl's hair.

"What's going to happen now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Where do I go?"

"Wherever you want. You can go home, or you can stay here, for as long as you like."

"I don't think I can go back there."

"Then you won't have to," Sara told her.

"But, first things first. We're going to find Adam, and we're going to make sure he pays for all the pain and suffering he has put you through. I promise you that, Joanna."

"Sara, do you think you could stay with me tonight?"

"Yeah, I think I can do that." Sara smiled softly and lied down beside Joanna. She curled her body around the teen's holding her tight while the girl cried herself to sleep.

"Sara," Gil whispered, peeking through the slightly open door to the darkened room where Joanna had finally fallen asleep.

"I'm awake," Sara whispered, moving slowly to get off the bed, trying not to disturb Joanna.

"What did Jim say?" Sara asked, coming out into the hall where Gil was holding an awake Austin, who was ready to be fed.

Taking Austin, Sara and Gil went down to their bedroom and shut the door.  
Unbuttoning her top, Sara let Austin latch on before asking Gil again.

"What did Jim say?"

"He's going to have an officer parked outside the house at all times, we already have Metcalf outside now. He's contacted the airport and Adam has been put on a watch list. He put a BOLO out on his car. All officers are to be on the lookout for him and his car."

"Anything from San Francisco PD yet?"

"They're going to keep Jim updated, but everything so far is leading to Adam."

"We have to find him, Gil. For Joanna."

"I know, Sara, I do," Gil whispered, pulling Sara close. He let her rest her head on his shoulder.

Hearing a scream coming from down the hall, Sara and Gil both jumped up.

"Joanna?" Sara called, not caring how loud she was. She got no response, just crying.

"Joanna?" Sara asked again, as she and Gil came into the girl's bedroom, only to see her tear streaked face.

"Oh, honey," Sara whispered, Austin still in her arms as she sat on the bed. Joanna immediately put her head in Sara's lap.

"I dreamed I was there, when he killed Dad. It was so vivid," Joanna whimpered as Sara pulled Austin off her chest, silently asking Gil to take him so she could comfort Joanna.

"Tell me," Sara whispered.

"I was at home, Dad and I were in the kitchen and Adam got in. He told me I had to go with him. Daddy stepped in the way, told Adam to leave. When he didn't, Adam punched Dad then grabbed a knife from the butcher block.

"I begged him not to do anything stupid, that I would go with him, just put the knife down. He said that with Dad gone we could be together forever. That's when Dad got up and tackled him. They fought and Adam stabbed Dad."

"Jo," Sara whispered, tears springing to her eyes.

"It was so real! It was like I could taste Dad's blood. Sara, why did this have to happen," Joanna asked, crying.

"I don't know, honey, I really don't. I wish I could take your pain away. I wish you didn't have to deal with this. I wish that you could go home and have a regular teenage life, with boys and trying to figure out what you want to take at University. And not have to bury another parent in a two months span," Sara sniffled, tears falling from her eyes as she held Joanna close, trying to help Joanna grieve in any way she could.

TBC

* * *

Ok everyone, I'm back! I had a wonderful weekend, and even managed to sunburn my face slightly, even when the temperature dropped to 5 degrees, lol

Thanks to all the people who left reviews, please keep them coming!

Katie


	86. Chapter 86

I DO Not Own CSI

* * *

Two Days Later

"Joanna?" Sara knocked on the bedroom door. She entered when she heard the sniffles of the girl's crying.

"Ye..ah?"

"Would you like to come downstairs and get something to eat? I made a nice lunch."

"I don't really feel like it."

"Honey, you need to eat something," Sara said softly, brushing hair out of Joanna's face.

"The kitchen is all yours. Gil took the boys out for a walk to the park. You won't have to listen to babies screaming. But you really should eat something."

"I guess I can try."

"That's all I ask." Sara helped her off the bed and led her downstairs kitchen, staying close.

"Mac and cheese?"

"Well, it's a nice lunch when you have a three year old and a baby. But its home made, not from the box, thanks to Gil." Sara shrugged.

"It's perfect," Joanna said with a little smile gracing her face as she put a heaping spoonful on her plate. Her stomach actually growled. She hadn't eaten much in the last two days.

"Sara?"

"Yeah, honey?"

"When can I go see my dad?"

"I think soon. He should be released from the coroner soon. We're just waiting on the call. Joanna would you like him shipped here or do you want to go back to San Francisco?"

"I think I want to go back. I want get my stuff and let Dad's friends say goodbye too, but," Joanna whispered.

"I want to spread his ashes here, with Laura. That's what he would have wanted."

"You want him cremated?"

"Yeah. Dad and Laura were a lot alike in that department. Dad doesn't want to be in a box in the ground, he wants to be free."

"Tell you what, I'll give Jim a call and see if he knows anything new, ok?"

"Thanks, Sara," Joanna said, watching as Sara left to go take the phone in the other room; leaving her lonesome and to her thoughts.

"_This is still al my fault,"_ Joanna thought, now picking at her food.

"_Why did I have to meet him? Why did he have to do this? Why couldn't he just take my 'no'? "God, if I never said yes to his date, Dad would still be alive,"_ Joanna thought as the back door rattled, the door knob turning.

"Hi Gi…." Joanna started but stopped when she saw who walked in the back door.

"Adam!"

"Hi, Joanna."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came here for you."

"I told you I didn't want to see you anymore!" Joanna started backing up from her chair as Adam started a slight advance on her.

"That was just because your dad didn't like me. He's not around anymore, so we can be together."

"You killed him!" Joanna yelled a little louder, hoping to get Sara's attention.

"Just so we could be together," Adam pleaded.

"But I don't want us to be together!" Joanna backed up further into the kitchen as Sara walked in.

"Everything o.. Joanna, who is this?" Sara asked, stopping in her tracks as she saw Adam.

"Sara, this is Adam!"

"Nice to meet you, ma'am."

"You okay, Joanna," Sara asked looking at the girl who was starting to shake at the counter.

"No"

"You're scaring her," Adam said coming closer to Joanna.

"Stay away from her!" Sara ordered.

"I just want to help."

"Stay away, Adam," Joanna said, looking at the man, seeing anger starting to flicker in his eyes.

"I just want to help!" Adam said, grabbing a knife from the kitchen sink and pointing it towards Joanna.

"You're coming with me."

"She's staying here." Sara grabbed Joanna's arm and pulled the girl behind her, protecting her.

Just as Sara was about to call for help, Adam spoke first.

"Ah, ah, ah, I wouldn't do that," he smiled, backing the two girls towards a corner.

"Why are you doing this?" Joanna cried.

"I love you."

"I don't love you."

"Yes, you do!"

"Why don't you let her decide for herself, Adam," Sara said, with venom in her voice as she looked the man in the eye.

"Joanna," Sara said, never taking her eyes off Adam.

"Run! METCALF!" Sara yelled at the top of her lungs as she and Joanna both darted in two different directions. They ran for different doors. Joanna made it out the back while Sara ran towards the front, but got pulled back by her shirt.

"You bitch!"

"Hands up!" Metcalf yelled, pointing his gun.

"Put the gun down or I'll kill her!" Adam sneered, holding the knife to Sara's throat.

"You do that, and you'll be in jail for the rest of your life," Sara said as Joanna came back through the front door, to see Adam wielding the knife against Sara.

"Adam, don't do this," Joanna begged.

"We can be together if she's gone."

"No, please, put the knife down," Joanna begged, never noticing Sara and Metcalf having a silent conversation with their eyes, forming a plan.

"Joanna, go outside," Sara asked as the grip on her tightened. The knife pressed harder against her neck, drawing a drop of blood.

"I'm not leaving!" Joanna cried.

"Shut up, bitch!"

"Joanna, go!" Sara yelled a little harsher than she intended. She winced as she said it, but thanking God that Joanna left and closed the front door.

"I'm going to kill you for that!" Adam yelled as Sara quickly threw her elbow as hard as she could into Adam's gut and then stomping on his foot before breaking away and running towards and then behind Metcalf who still had his gun pointed at Adam.

"I'll kill you!"

"Hold it. Drop the knife and put your hands on the ground, NOW!" Metcalf yelled, ready to shoot his gun.

Slowly, Adam dropped the knife and laid it on the hardwood floor. Sara quickly kicked the knife away as Metcalf grabbed Adam's wrists and pinned them behind his back, cuffing him tightly.

"You okay, Sara?" Metcalf asked, seeing a small amount of blood on her neck.

"I need to sit down," Sara said. She sat on a nearby chair and held her neck as Metcalf called in the incident.

"Dispatch, this is Metcalf, I've got the suspect in custody and cuffed at the Grissom residence. An ambulance is required," he said, cuffing Adam to the banister as he went to Sara.

"Sara, you're looking a little pale. Can I see the wound?" Metcalf asked as he took Sara's hand away from her neck, having more blood flow.

"Joanna!" Metcalf called as the girl came back in the door, scared.

"You're mine, Joanna! Mine!" Adam yelled as she saw Sara.

"Go get a towel, please," Metcalf asked as sirens were heard in the background. The paramedics arrived with CSI right along with them.

"Here," Joanna said. She held Sara's hand as Metcalf pressed the towel to Sara's neck.

"We're here, can we see?" The medic asked, looking at Sara and taking Metcalf's place.

Pulling the bloody towel away, the medic winced.

"Okay, let's move you. You're going to need some stitches and possibly some blood."

"No hospital."

"Sorry ma'am, no other choice."

"Metcalf, what happened?" Brass called, coming through the door with Greg, Nick and Catherine right behind him.

"Sara," Greg yelled as she was placed on a gurney.

"Gil and the kids are at the park with Hank."

"I'll go get him," Nick said, already out the door.

"We need to go," the medic said to Greg, Catherine and Joanna right beside her.

"I'll go with you," Greg said, hopping in.

"Come on, we'll follow." Catherine smiled and took Joanna's hand and led her towards her car.

TBC

* * *

Well, at least Adam's been caught!

Thanks for all the reviews everyone, please keep them coming!

Katie


	87. Chapter 87

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Where's Sara," Gil demanded, coming into the ER quickly. Austin was in his arms and Eli walking with him, Nick right behind them.

"She's okay, Gil," Catherine said, grabbing his arm, trying to get the panicked look out of his face.

"What happened?"

"It's my fault, Gil," Joanna said softly. "Adam got into the back door of the house. Sara was trying to protect me," Joanna sniffled.

"This is not your fault, Jo, and I'm sure Sara would tell you the same thing." Gil smiled as a doctor came out.

"Family of Sara Grissom?"

"That's me. Is she okay?" Gil asked.

"She's fine. We gave her some blood and stitched her up. She's going to have a bit of a scar, but other than that, she's okay," the doctor assured him.

"Daddy, where Mommy?" Eli asked, tugging on Gil's pant leg.

"I can take you back if you'd like."

"Please." Gil followed the doctor back, Eli and Austin with him. Entering Sara's room, he saw a somewhat pale looking Sara.

"Sara?"

"MOMMY!" Eli smiled, running up to her bed.

"Hey," Sara croaked, her voice sore.

"I was so worried," Gil confessed, sitting in the chair beside Sara's bed, passing her Austin and then helping Eli to sit with her on the bed.

"Boo boo?" Eli pointed to Sara's neck where a bandage was covering the cut on her neck.

"Yeah, baby. Mommy has a boo boo."

"Me kiss it bedder?"

"I think a kiss would make me feel a lot better." Sara smiled. She settled Austin into her side as Eli slowly crawled up the bed on the other side of Austin and placed the tiniest of kisses on her neck.

"What happened, Sara? How did he get in the house?"

"I let Metcalf come inside to use the bathroom quickly, I'm guessing that's when Adam made a move to go to the backyard. He must have waited until he saw Metcalf back outside before making a move for the back door," Sara guessed.

"He cornered us, I told Jo to run. She got out the back door while I went for the front. He caught me, that's when all this happened," Sara explained.

"I should have been there."

"I'm glad you weren't."

"What?"

"That way the kids were out of danger. Adam is not all there, Gil," Sara said, tapping her head. "He's psychotic. If the kids were there, I don't want to know what could have happened," Sara sighed, holding Eli and Austin close.

"Is Joanna okay?"

"She's trying to keep it together. She's blaming herself."

"Do you think you could bring her in her for me?"

"I think she would like that. Come on, Eli, you want to come with me?"

"Stay wif Mommy."

"It's okay," Sara assured, hugging both her boys close.

"I love you two, more than anything," Sara said.

"Wuv you, too, Mommy." Eli smiled.

"Sara" Joanna called, coming into Sara's room.

"Hey"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm okay."

"I feel so bad."

"This is not your fault, honey, none of it," Sara said adamantly. Eli nodded along with her.

"But-"

"No buts, I don't blame you for this. No one does, okay."

"Okay?" Sara stressed again.

"Okay," Joanna agreed quietly.

"Are you okay?" Sara asked.

"I'm surviving."

"That's all I expect from you right now." Sara sighed as she pulled Joanna into a hug. Austin was still secured in her side, but his mumbles separated the two.

"He's probably starving," Sara said, bringing Austin up and sitting him on her bended legs, watching him focus on her.

"Hi, baby," Sara smiled, getting a gummy smile in return before an 'I want to be fed' look.

"Do you think you can undo my gown?" Sara asked, leaning forward to let Joanna undo it so Sara could nurse.

"Okay, bud, here we go, eat away."

* * *

"Sara," Gil said, poking his head back in the room. Catherine and Greg were by his side.

"Hey, you can come back in now. In fact, you can go find a diaper and change your son."

"Fun, thanks," Gil smiled, taking Austin from Sara before disappearing with Catherine, leaving Greg with Sara and Joanna.

"You doing okay, Greggo?"

"Just, don't ever let me see you with a blood soaked towel to your neck again, okay."

"Promise!" Sara smiled, as Greg hugged Sara tight before sitting beside Joanna. He pulled Eli onto his lap.

"Greg?" Joanna asked.

"Where's Adam? Is he in jail?"

"He's in interrogation with Nick and Brass as we speak," Greg said with a smile.

* * *

"Adam, Adam, Adam," Brass said as he circled the interrogation room. Nick sat across from Adam and his lawyer.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Joanna is mine, she'll always be mine."

"Adam, I'm advising you to stop talking," His lawyer said.

"We caught you red handed. We're charging you with attempted murder, assault, attempted kidnapping, and murder."

"Just wanted us to be together," Adam mumbled.

"I'm entering a plea of insanity."

"Yeah, that doesn't surprise me," Nick muttered.

"Did you really think you were going to get away with killing a young girl's father and almost killing a CSI?" Nick asked, shocked, but getting no response from Adam who just looked down at the table.

"You can plead insanity for every charge but the murder. You knew exactly what you were doing when that happened. You murdered a man in cold blood, a man who was trying to protect his only daughter. You should hang your head in shame," Nick said, getting up, angry. Jim left right behind him, watching as an officer cuffed Adam and lead him down the hall of the police station.

"This isn't right, Jim."

"I know, Nick, none of this is ever right."

"What do we do now?"

"We help. We get Joanna and Sara through this." Jim clapped Nick on the shoulder and walked with him out to the parking lot.

* * *

"Knock, knock." Jim and Nick entered Sara's hospital room.

"Hey," Sara smiled.

"Feeling better, Sar?"

"Much"

"When you getting out of here?"

"Couple more hours. They're just waiting to make sure the last of my tests come back normal; platelets, blood count, cell count, all that."

"Beats spending the night in the hospital," Catherine said with Eli in her lap.

"Don't even joke about that," Sara laughed, wincing when her throat ached.

"Okay, so we, the team," Greg said, gesturing to everyone in the room as he looked between Joanna and Sara.

"You need anything, we're all here, let us help."

"Tell you what, the first thing you can do is…"

"What?" Cath asked.

"Give Gil a couple weeks off work so we can all go to San Francisco?" Sara asked as the room turned more solemn than it was before.

"Already done," Catherine assured her. She smiled when Eli gave her a big smile.

TBC

* * *

sorry for the last post everyone, I slept in today, lol, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Just a warning now, this story is starting to come to an end. I am in the process of starting the ending, the story in total should be around 100 chapters like usual, just thought I would give you all a heads up now!

Thanks for the reviews and please keep them coming!

Katie


	88. Chapter 88

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"We ride da plane?" Eli asked wide eyed as Grissom held his hand. Austin was cuddled into Sara's side, and a sad Joanna was next to her.

"Yeah, buddy, we're going on the plane. But remember, you have to be really good, okay?"

"I be good," Eli said, looking up towards his father and smiling.

"Come on, let's board," Gil said. He wrapped an arm around Sara, as she held Joanna's hand. The family all walked slowly to the plane.

* * *

"Tan we go adain?" Eli asked as they made their way off the plane hours later.

"Not today, bud. We'll do it again sometime, okay." Sara smiled, her son's eagerness to ride planes always made Sara smile.

"But wan ta go now!" Eli pouted.

"We can't go now, we have to go to Joanna's house. Maybe Daddy can take you to the beach and swim," Sara said, looking at her husband who raised an eyebrow.

"I guess, once we're all settled," Gil responded.

"Yay!" Eli shouted stepping in line with his father as they went to grab their luggage.

"Are you okay?" Sara asked Joanna. The girl was very quiet.

"I feel numb, Sara. I don't know if I can feel anything right now," Joanna said. She stopped and turned to Sara.

"I know how it feels to lose your parents, Jo, I know. It will get better. I promise you that, it will get better. I know that you have every emotion from crying to wanting to throw a chair out a window. You can, you know. You can get mad, cry, whatever, and Joanna," Sara said, grabbing the girls arm.

"It's okay to do that."

"Thanks, Sara."

* * *

"I don't know if I can go in there." Joanna was standing in front of the house, staring at the front door.

"We can take this slow. If you can't go in, we can all wait." Sara squeezed Joanna's hand as Eli ran around the front yard, Gil watching closely.

"Is there going to be, like, blood inside?" Joanna asked, lacking emotion in her voice as she looked straight ahead.

"No honey, no. It's all cleaned up."

"That sounds so… Like it never happened."

"Oh Jo, I never meant that, I.."

"It's okay, Sara. I just…being back here, even though I wasn't here when it happened, it feels….contaminated," Joanna said. She took a step forward, then another one, until she reached the door knob.

"Sara, can you hold my hand when I go in?" Joanna asked, looking over her shoulder to see Sara step up behind her. Sara grabbed her hand and squeezed tightly as the sisters walked over the threshold together.

"What would you like me to do?" Gil asked as he came into the kitchen, Austin in his arms and Eli attached to his leg.

"Can you make dinner, something light? Joanna is up in her room, making a few phone calls to her father's office and a few friends."

"Are you okay?" Gil asked.

"I've been better. I just hope, that this family can catch a break soon."

"We will honey, we will," Gil assured her, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Ewwww" Eli called, grossed out.

"Someday, little man, some day you will like girls and want to kiss them, too."

"Yucky!" Eli scrunched up his face as he stood. Gil picked him up and set him on the counter.

"You want to help me make dinner, Eli?"

"Pizza?"

"Yeah, he's your son!" Sara took her mug of tea with her as she left the room.

"Joanna," Sara called, knocking on the girl's door, hearing the quiet sobs come from inside.

"Jo, honey, I'm coming in." Sara opened the door to see Joanna curled on her side with a teddy bear in a death grip.

"He won this for me when I was little," Joanna hiccupped.

"How?"

"We..we were at a carnival….he spoiled me rotten that day."

"That's a father's job." Sara brushed hair out of Joanna's face as she laid down beside her, face to face, letting her talk.

"We went on so many rides, but then I started to feel sick. I blamed the rides, but Dad blamed the candy. So we played those awful carnival games that are always rigged. We were at the ring toss, and he actually got a ring on the bottle. He let me pick the stuffed animal. I've had this since I was eight years old," Joanna told Sara, wiping her eyes, as a smile forming on her lips for the first time in days.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sara asked, as she and Joanna walked down to the morgue. Sara had made a few phone calls to a couple old friends at SFPD.

"I want to see him one last time, before-" Joanna said as they reached the morgue doors. They knocked softly and waited for someone to come out.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"I think, do you mind if I do this by myself?"

"No honey, I don't." Sara said softly as the doors opened.

"You must be Sara Grissom."

"I am. This is Joanna. You are going to be taking her back to her father."

"Yes, I have everything ready. If you just want to follow me, my dear, I'll give you a few minutes with him," the old man said softly, leading Joanna into the cold and sterile room, where the body of her father laid on a cold slab.

"Daddy," Joanna sobbed.

* * *

"Are you okay," Gil asked later that night. Everyone asleep and they were curled up in bed together, arms and legs intertwined.

"Just sad."

"How's Joanna holding up? You've been with her more than I have these past few days."

"She's strong, she's trying to be brave, but at the same time, she wants to cry and scream." Sara curled herself further into Gil and placed a kiss on his collarbone.

"Thank you," Sara whispered softly.

"For what?"

"For keeping me strong."

"I'm being your husband, Sara, I love you," Gil whispered, doing the same Sara had done to him, placing a soft kiss on her collarbone, before moving up, placing another kiss on the wound on Sara's neck.

"Gil?"

"Yeah?"

"Make love to me?" Sara asked, looking straight into his eyes, emotions running rampant.

"You sure?"

"Yes." Sara pulled Gil close and pressed her lips to his, demandingly.

Raking her hands down Gil's chest, Sara pulled up the nightshirt Gil had on, letting her feel his skin and digging her nails into his skin, leaving marks.

"Sara?" Gil asked at her roughness.

"I'm sorry, I just…"

"It's okay, just easy on the digging in on my skin, okay?"

"I love you." Sara stripped herself of her nightshirt, leaving herself completely nude and then rolled on top of Gil. Taking control, she felt Gil's arousal starting to strain against his night pants.

Bending down, Sara kissed Gil hard while his nimble fingers swiftly made their way over her body, starting with her breast, so full and luscious.

"Gil," Sara moaned as he suckled and nipped at her chest, his fingers moving further south, towards the apex of her thighs. Separating her folds, he felt the wetness already forming.

"Don't want that, want this," Sara said breathlessly, taking Gil's hand away and grabbing the arousal that was straining against his pants.

Quickly, Sara leaned back, giving Gil a spectacular view of her body as she pulled his pants down to his ankles so he could kick them off himself. She then moved to sit on her knees, hovering over his arousal, tempting, teasing.

"Not funny," Gil said, arching his back, trying to touch her.

A little more teasing and Sara slowly slid down Gil's girth, both moaning at the contact. Slowly a rhythm was started. The pace got faster, both needing a fast release from all the tension that had been around them for the past weeks.

One body started to shake and it wasn't long before another joined, both groaning in unison. The friction and sweat made senses heightened

"Oh..Gil…mmm! Sara called, rocking faster against him, her release being felt from head to toe.

"Sara,..soo..soo good," Gil panted. Sitting up quickly, he rocked Sara's hips a little faster as his mouth devoured hers just as his body released, leaving them both breathless.

TBC

* * *

I know, the chapter was a little sad, but I hope I made that up with the smut!

And, no, Sara is not pregnant, lol, I know a lot of the readers wanted her to find out she was pregnant at the end of yesterdays chapter.

Did you all watch the premiere last night? What did you think? I actually enjoyed most of the episode, the only thing I disliked was that Ray practically ran the investigation from the hospital.  
Yay for Jorja back in the credits! And Sara being tired at the end? I think the writers have something up there sleeve for her, gut feeling!

Thanks for all those reviews everyone, please keep them coming!

Katie


	89. Chapter 89

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Hey," Gil said softly as he entered the kitchen. Sara was placing some cereal on the table for Eli while Austin slept.

"Hey"

"Where's Joanna?"

"She went out this morning to be with her friends for the day. She wanted to say goodbye before coming to Vegas."

"How did she sleep last night?" Gil asked. The last week had been long with many friends coming by to pay their respects, dealing with the cremation of Peter, and packing up much of the house, most of which was in two large U-Hauls.

"Better than the night before, she didn't cry herself to sleep," Sara told him sadly.

"Why Anna sad?" Eli asked, looking up from his cereal.

Looking at Gil and nodding, Sara looked at her innocent son.

"Eli, you remember when daddy and I told you about Heaven, how you're other mommy and daddy were there?"

"An Hammy."

"Yes, and Hammy. Well, Joanna's dad is there too now. Joanna misses him a whole lot, so she's a little sad," Sara explained, hoping Eli understood.

"Miss Hammy."

"I know you do, bud," Sara said, tracing her fingers in his curly hair.

"Mommy, Daddy?"

"Yes, Eli?"

"Tan I det a new Hammy?"

* * *

"I can't believe this is it?" Joanna had tears in her eyes as the front door locked into place, the U-Hauls packed tight.

"Gil?" Sara asked, handing the baby carrier over. She wanted a moment with Joanna.

"Do you want to stay?"

"I don't think I can. It's just sad to leave the place you grew up in." Taking a deep breath she continued.

"Sara? How long did it take, when you went to foster care, after leaving your home, for you to feel-"

"Normal again?" Sara finished.

"Yeah"

"A long time," Sara said honestly. She grabbed Joanna's hand and got her to turn around and look her in the eye.

"But the thing is, Joanna, my situation was a little different than yours and I was a lot younger than you are. I didn't really understand what was happening. I thought all the abuse was normal.

"It will get easier. Life will get better, and believe it or not, you will smile and laugh again. That's a promise."

"I don't have to worry about selling the house yet, do I?"

"No, it's all up to you whether you want to keep it or sell it, Joanna. You don't have to decide yet. You're eighteen, you can decide your fate."

"Even though I'm eighteen, I can stay with you and Gil for awhile, right?"

"You can stay for however long you want. But, I hope that you go to college in a couple months. I think that's what your dad would have wanted."

"Yeah, he would have. Okay, lets go, I'm ready."

"Okay." Sara smiled. They walked back to the U-Haul they were driving with Austin safely secured in their truck, while Eli was riding with Gil.

"Your phone is on and charged, right?" Gil asked. Eli was settled in his truck while he talked to Sara.

"It is. We'll stop for lunch around one, hour break and then hop back on the road. Hopefully we can make it home before midnight."

"We could do this in two days instead of driving all day," Gil suggested.

"No, one day on the road is enough. If we stretch it into two, Eli and Austin will drive us up the wall."

"Fair enough. See you for lunch in a couple hours." Gil kissed Sara goodbye and left her to settle into her truck.

"Sara!" Gil called, rolling down his window.

"Yeah?"

"Drive safely."

"I will."

* * *

"Daddy?" Eli asked an hour into the drive.

"Yes, Eli?"

"Tan we pay a game?"

"Sure, what do you want to play?"

"I Spy."

"Okay, you go first."

"I spy, wif my litte eye, somfin dat's gween."

"Hmmm, your shirt?"

"Nope"

"Your eyes?"

"Nope"

"The grass outside?"

"Yay! You turn!" Eli smiled, letting Gil take a turn.

An hour later, the two were still playing the game; it was Eli's turn again.

"I spy wif my little eye, somfin," Eli spoke, looking around, and then smiling.

"Grey"

"Grey? Hmmm, the road?" Gil asked, as Eli shook his head.

"The radio inside the truck?"

"Nope"

"The door?"

"Nope!" Eli smiled as Gil turned, following Sara into the parking lot of a fast food restaurant.

"The road sign?"

"Nahhhh." Eli giggled as Gil got him out of the truck, meeting up with Sara, Joanna and Austin and sitting at the picnic tables.

"What's so funny?" Sara asked.

"Eli has me stumped in I Spy."

"Really, what's the clue?" Sara asked intrigued.

"Something grey."

"The road?" Joanna asked.

"Nope"

"The car?"

"Nope"

"Okay, Eli, I give up, what is it?" Gil asked smiling.

"Your hair, Daddy," Eli said, proud of himself as Sara and Joanna tired to hold back their laughs as they looked to Gil who had a shocked look on his face.

"Your hair is grey, Daddy," Eli pointed, laughing, getting a few chuckles from the neighboring tables and finally getting Sara and Joanna to laugh, tears coming out of their eyes.

"Oh, Gil," Sara laughed, snorting but then covering her face with shock, but her giggles still erupting.

"You're very observant, Eli," Joanna laughed out, watching Gil's reaction at the same time. She smiled even larger when Gil finally let out his own laugh, joining the group's giggles.

* * *

"I think my ass is numb," Sara said with a sigh as she and Joanna got out of the truck in Vegas. It was eleven at night.

"That makes two of us," Joanna agreed, giving her butt a rub as Gil came over.

"I'm ready for bed."

"Let's get the kids up and we can deal with this in the morning," Sara said, getting nods from everyone. Sara and Gil each took a sleeping child into the house to tuck them in tight.

"Sara, Gil," Joanna said, just before entering her room.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for coming with me, for letting me stay here, for getting two U-Hauls to get my stuff back here, for everything."

"That's what families do, Jo. Get some sleep. We'll talk in the morning."

* * *

"Stay in bed," Sara moaned, trying to pull Gil back.

"You stay. I can hear Eli rummaging about and Austin will be up soon. I'll take him downstairs with me until he needs to be fed. Get another hour or two of sleep," Gil whispered. He brushed a kiss onto Sara's forehead and slipped into the empty hallway. Eli was actually still sleeping in his bed, but he was expecting some visitors very shortly.

Hearing the soft knock on the door, Gil hurried his footsteps. He opened the door to the team plus Jillian and Bill.

"Thanks for coming everyone," Gil smiled.

TBC

* * *

The I spy game with Eli saying grey, true story, lol. Years ago when my nephew was little and we were going camping we played the game and he said grey. He had us all stumped until we finally gave up and he said it was my brothers hair, lol. To this day that story still makes me smile and laugh

Thanks so much for all the reviews everyone, please keep them coming!

Katie


	90. Chapter 90

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Thanks for coming everyone." Gil opened the door to the large group of people.

"Nice housecoat, Griss!" Greg laughed.

"Keep your voices down. The house is still asleep at the moment."

"Really? It's eight in the morning."

"I know, everyone's wiped from the drive. Sara and Joanna are finally getting a decent night's rest and Eli, well, his sleep patterns change all the time. I'm sure he'll be up soon, so will Oz."

"I bet they're huge," Jillian said, accepting the coffee that was already brewed.

"Bigger and bigger every day," Gil said with a smile.

"So, are you guys ready to do some lifting?"

"Ahh man, how much?"

"I'm guessing it's those two U-Hauls," Jim asked.

"You guess right. Jillian, if you want, you can stay inside. Austin is in the playpen in the living room, he should be up soon."

"Hey, why can't I stay and watch the kids, too," Catherine whined.

"Fine, you both stay and listen for the kids. I'm going to change, and then we'll start."

"I hope it doesn't get too hot today," Nick sighed. Vegas Summer was starting to peak.

"Why are you getting dressed," Sara mumbled, half opening then closing her eyes.

"Because it's morning and I have a few things I want to do. Stay in bed, sleep." Gil smiled. He threw on his shirt and then bent down to place a kiss on Sara's head. He did not expect her to grab his shirt and pull him on top of her, deepening the kiss.

Slowly, Gil pulled away, hating to break the moment.

"Hey," Sara mumbled.

"I have to go downstairs, Sara."

"Gil, the kids are sleeping still, so is Joanna. I want you," Sara purred, pulling Gil close again and wrapping her legs around his waist.

"As much as I would love to-"

"What is so important that you can't stay up here and make love to me?"

"Greg, be careful man!" was heard from downstairs.

"Was that Nick?"

"Yes, I may have recruited some help," Gil said sheepishly.

"Who's all here?"

"You're going to have to come down to see," Gil told her as a baby's cries were heard from the downstairs.

"I guess I have to now, don't I?"

"Come on, get dressed. I'll try to keep your son happy until he's fed."

"My son? He's all you, Gil."

"He may have my looks, but he has your impatience down to a tee. When he's crying, he's you, honey!" Gil laughed as he left the room, only to see a sleepy Eli come out of his room in his cowboy pajamas.

"Hey, buddy."

"Sweepy," Eli mumbled, hugging Gil's legs, wanting to be picked up.

"You're sleepy? But there are some people downstairs that are going to want to see you."

"Who?"

"Come on," Gil said, holding Eli close as he went down the stairs. When they reached the landing, they saw Jim and Bill carrying in some large boxes.

"BILL!" Eli giggled, waking up fully upon seeing the older man. Shrugging to be let down, Eli ran up to him. "Why you here?"

"I came to see you." Bill laughed as Sara came down the stairs too, stopping in shock at seeing Bill.

Still hearing an upset Austin and the noise getting closer, Sara smiled as she saw Catherine and Jillian who held Austin.

"Is he giving you a hard time?" Sara laughed, embracing the woman, her son in between.

"Not at all, honey."

"Jilly," Eli called, shuffling out of Bill's embrace and running towards Jillian, who handed over Austin to Sara.

"Okay, boys, back to work. By the time you're done, breakfast will be served," Sara ordered.

"How's Joanna?" Jillian asked, stirring the eggs on the stove as Sara nursed and Catherine fried the bacon. Eli went outside with the boys.

"She's surviving, trying to deal."

"How did Gil get you two here?"

"Actually, Gil didn't. We were planning a trip to see Nick, when we called down he let us know what was going on. We figured you might want some help."

"If you're offering help, I'm taking it!" Sara laughed, pulling Austin from her breast.

"Two kids tiring you out, Sara?"

"Yes!"

"Hey," Joanna said walking into the kitchen, not expecting to see Catherine and Jillian with Sara.

"Hey, honey. You remember Jillian and Catherine, right?"

"Yeah. Where are Gil and Eli?"

"Out front with the boys moving the stuff in the U-Hauls."

"I would have helped."

"I know, but the big and burly men want to do it themselves."

"These big and burly men and hungry, and I smell bacon," Nick announced as all the men piled into the kitchen with growling stomachs.

"For you, honey," Jillian said, handing over a full plate.

"Thanks, Mama."

"If I call you 'Mama', can I have a plate like that?" Greg asked as Nick hit him upside the head.

"Nicholas Stokes, apologize! That was uncalled for!"

"Yeah, Nick. Thanks, Mama Stokes."

"I'm waiting." Jillian raised her eyebrow in her son's direction.

"Sorry, Greg" Nick sighed making the others in the room stifle their laughs.

"Guys, there is another reason that we got you all here today," Gil said, sitting with Austin in his arms and Eli sitting in between him and Sara.

"Pay up," Nick said, holding his hand out to Greg.

"Ahh man!"

"Betting on us again?" Sara laughed.

"Well, by the way Grissom was talking when he called, I figured there was more to the story than just asking us to come help unpack," Nick said.

"So Gil, what's going on?" Catherine asked.

"Come September, I'm leaving CSI."

"Again?" Jim laughed.

"Again. I'm going to be taking a teaching position at UNLV teaching advanced forensics."

"We're going to be short again."

"No you won't. Come September, I'll be coming back to the lab," Sara said with a smile. "But only part time."

"Part time is better than nothing," Greg said, giving Sara a hug.

"What about these two?" Catherine motioned to Austin and Eli.

"Well, Eli starts preschool this year, and Joanna wants to help take care of the kids. Plus, Gil will be home in the afternoons and nights, and I'll have the mornings. I think we're covered."

"So, are you going to be a Grissom at the lab?"

TBC

* * *

A little bit of a bridge chapter, there's more good stuff to come!

Thanks for everyone who left a review yesterday! I know fanfiction was having some problems with stories for the last couple days, but I think it's all fixed!

Please be kind and leave a review!

Katie


	91. Chapter 91

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

September

"Mommy, Daddy, don't wan ta go," Eli said, holding his parents hands and looking up to the large building in front of him.

"You're going to love it, Eli, I promise," Gil told him with a smile. He looked at Sara, who cradled Austin in a sling close to her chest. The four month old baby cooed from his place.

"You're going to make lots of new friends and learn lots and lots of things," Sara explained, tugging Eli forward slightly, but he wouldn't move an inch.

"Don't wanna go."

"Come on, bud, you'll get to play all day, then Mommy and I will come pick you up."

"Wanna play with Oz an Hank."

"No, you don't. There are going to be lots of kids your age here to play with."

"No"

"How about if we just go inside and meet your teacher, and we'll go from there," Gil suggested as he and Sara both pulled on Eli's hands, leading him into the school. They swung him into the air as they walked into the busy school where kids were running to and from in the hallways.

Stopping at Eli's class, Sara and Gil smiled.

"You ready, buddy?"

"Don't wanna go."

"How about we meet your teacher, huh," Sara suggested, dragging Eli into the room and to the young woman watching the children and talking to the few adults left in the room.

"Well hi there, I'm Misses Jacobs, and who are you?" the woman asked, bending down to Eli's level, smiling at Eli.

"Not supposed ta talk to strangers," Eli said, stepping behind Gil slightly.

"It's okay, Eli. Miss Jacobs is your teacher, and she can be a friend. Can you say hi?" Sara asked, as Eli looked his teacher over, trying to figure out if he could trust her.

"Hi," Eli whispered.

"Would you like to meet some other students, play with some toys?"

"No"

"Are you sure, we have a Lego station."

"You hear that, bud? Lego, you love Lego. Why don't you go check it out?" Gil asked, encouraging Eli as best he could.

"Go try," Sara said with a smile as Eli finally let go of the grip on their hands and slowly made his way over to the Lego station.

"He's usually not quite this shy," Sara explained to the teacher.

"First day of school can be quite intimidating for a toddler. I've seen it many times before," Miss Jacobs explained. She smiled at the couple with a baby in between them as they watched their other child.

"Today will be a pretty easy day, just a lot of getting the kids to interact with one another, kind of a get to know you day. Are you going to be staying for awhile? Some parents like to stay."

"Oh, no, I don't think so." Sara laughed, turning to look at Eli again, smiling when he seemed to be making a few friends.

"I don't think you'd appreciate this one crying and demanding to be fed." Gil laughed, smiling along with Sara as he watched Eli.

"Well, I don't mean to be rude, but class is going to start momentarily, so if you want to say goodbye."

"We got it. Eli, bud," Gil called.

"Daddy, I made a friend."

"I saw. Okay, buddy, Mommy and I are going to go home for a little while you make some more friends. We'll come back soon."

"Don't leave."

"You'll be okay, Eli," Sara cooed, proudly brushing her hands through his hair.

"Promise?"

"I promise," Sara said as the school bell rang.

"Okay, everyone, can you all come to the magic carpet," Miss Jacobs called.

"Have fun, baby," Sara said, placing a kiss on Eli's head, Gil following suit.

"Bye, Eli." Gil smiled. He grabbed Sara's hand and squeezed as Eli followed Miss Jacobs instructions and sat on the magic carpet.

"Let's go," Gil whispered, tugging Sara out of the classroom, but halting at the door when Sara stopped.

"What is it?"

"I can't believe he's in school already."

"Come on, let's let him enjoy it," Gil said, tugging on Sara's hand and pulling her out the door.

* * *

"So, we have one child in school until three this afternoon, and another one sleeping for another hour or so, what do you think we should do?" Gil suggested, coming up behind Sara who had just laid Austin down in the nursery. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Gil placed soft kisses all over the back of her neck.

"Well, we could clean up this house."

"No"

"Watch a movie on the couch?"

"Not what I had in mind."

"Daytime TV, the View is probably on." Sara laughed, turning in Gil's arms, a smile plastered on her face.

"No, thank you," Gil mumbled, delving into Sara's collarbone as her weight was being supported by Austin's crib. It was Sara's moan that made the two separate.

"Maybe we shouldn't. Not in here," Sara said with a laugh as Gil pulled Sara out of the room, softly giggling.

"God, I want you," Gil muttered, tugging Sara's top over her head.

"What's gotten into you?"

"You, soon."

"I like this aggressive you," Sara said, undoing Gil's pants and letting them fall to his feet.

"Tit for tat." Gil pulled down Sara's pants and panties all in one shot, joining Sara's top, leaving her in only her bra.

Backing her up until her legs hit the edge of the bed, Gil laid Sara down, laying his own weight on top of her. He pressed their bodies together so that there wasn't an inch separating them. Their lips fused together in a passionate duel.

It was the sound of a cry that made the two separate.

"UGHHH," Gil groaned, settling his head on Sara's shoulder.

"Just wait, maybe he'll stop."

"You think?"

"I can hope," Sara sighed, both listening for Austin.

"I can go," Gil offered.

"No, stay," Sara demanded, wrapping her naked legs around his waist, his hard arousal teasing Sara's folds.

"Honey?"

"Just wait," Sara panted, arching at the teasing Gil's erection was doing to her.

For the next few minutes, Sara and Gil listened to Austin cry, hoping and praying that he would calm himself.

"Listen," Sara smiled, as the cries started to subside.

"Has he done that before?"

"No," Sara laughed, rolling on top of Gil, and smiling.

"Why is this still on?" Gil asked, pulling down Sara's bra straps.

"Good question," Sara groaned as she pressed back into Gil's arousal. She was enjoying the feel of Gil's hands around her undoing the bra clasps and letting it fall to the bed.

"You feel good." Sara raised herself up slightly, placed Gil at her entrance and lowered herself down, joining them together.

"Gil," Sara panted, moving her hips in a rhythm that was making Gil see stars behind his closed eyes.

Quickly, Gil rolled them again, so he was atop of Sara; their bodies still joined together.

Pressing his lips to Sara's, Gil's pace increased rapidly, wanting to engulf himself in the feel of Sara.

"So close, babe," Sara panted, grabbing at Gil's back, leaving nail marks.

"Me, too, oh god," Gil moaned, settling his head in the side of Sara's neck as his thrusts sped up again making Sara arch her back and call out his name.

"GIL!"

"So good, Sara, so good!" Gil panted, riding out Sara's orgasm as his came moments later, causing Sara to shudder again.

"OH JESUS!" Sara called as Gil collapsed on top of her, spent.

The sound of Austin's cries made Gil laugh.

"I think you woke the baby back up."

* * *

"Mommy, Daddy!" Eli called when he saw his parents at the doorway of his classroom.

"Hey, baby," Sara smiled, bending down, Austin in his sling across her chest while Eli ran into her embrace.

"Did you have fun today?"

"Payed all day, that's Parker, he my friend." Eli turned in Sara's embrace and pointed to the little boy across the room.

"I'm glad you had a lot of fun. You get to come back in a couple days," Gil told him as Eli jumped into his arms.

"Really?"

"Yes really, and it makes me very happy that you loved school."

"Want ta stay, play," Eli said, shrugging out of Gil's arms making both Gil and Sara laugh. First Eli didn't want to come to school, and then he didn't want to leave.

TBC

* * *

Sorry for the late post everyone!

But I hope this chapter made up for it, first day of school and a little smut to boot, lol

thanks for all the reviews, please keep them coming!

Katie


	92. Chapter 92

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Sara, thank God you're back!" Catherine smiled as she walked into the break room where the whole team, Ray included, was waiting.

"It's good to be back. I kind of missed this place."

"Kind of? I bet you've been antsy to get back to the lab for the past four months," Greg snickered.

"Well, maybe not four months, but the last couple weeks. I'll admit I've needed a bit of a break from dirty diapers and Sponge Bob."

"Isn't Eli in school now?" Nick asked.

"Only three days a week, and yes, he's loving it," Sara said, stopping Greg from asking that exact question.

"Okay, guys, as much as I would love to continue this conversation, we have a case, all hands on deck."

"What do we have?" Sara asked with a smile.

"A missing child."

"How old?" Nick asked, wincing as he watched the emotions run across Sara's face.

"Five, little boy. Mother reported him missing. They were at the mall getting new back to school clothes when she turned for two seconds and someone grabbed him."

"Video from the mall?"

"Archie is on it now, but there's not much. Whoever grabbed the boy, Kyle Ocean, knew where the cameras were, hat on, black clothes and hoodie. Archie is trying to follow them leaving the mall, see if we can get a car or plate number."

"The mother?" Sara asked.

"She's in the waiting room right now."

"What about the scent dogs? Were they able to find anything?" Ray asked.

"That's happening now. Brass will update us when he knows something.  
So, Greg, I want you in with Archie. Help him go through the footage. Nick, Ray, go to the mall. See if any of the store owners saw anything. Sara, you're with me. We're going to talk to the mother."

* * *

"Mrs. Ocean?" Sara asked, giving the woman a soft smile, with Catherine right behind her.

"I'm Sara Grissom, and this is Catherine Willows."

"Is there anything yet?"

"I'm afraid not, Mrs. Ocean," Catherine told her.

"Danielle, please."

"Danielle, is there anyone who would want to take Kyle; his father, grandparent, do you have any enemies?"

"Kyle's father has been out of the picture since I told him I was pregnant at eighteen. He just up and left me to deal with everything by myself."

"What about your parents?" Sara asked.

"My dad died when I was seventeen, and my mom, she's helped me the best she can with what we had. We were not by any means a rich family. Food stamps and trips to the salvation army were where we usually went."

"Why were you at the mall then, if you couldn't afford the clothes there?" Sara questioned, her tone more curious than anything.

"I had been putting away all my tips from waitressing at the Tangiers so I could get some new clothes for Kyle, so he wouldn't be 'that kid' in school. I wanted him to have something nice. I should have just gone to the salvation army," Danielle said before burying her head in her hands and crying.

"Is there anyone, any enemies you can think of?"

"No, we live in a pretty decent neighborhood, Mrs. Grissom. That's one thing my mother and I have worked really hard for. All the kids, they know one another, we can let them play. I've had no problems with anyone."

"What about work?"

"Not really," the woman answered through a hiccup.

"With whom did you have a disagreement?" Sara asked.

"Just this woman at work. I was venting one day about Kyle not doing his chores and not listening to me," she explained as Sara and Catherine nodded in understanding.

"She told me that I should be thankful that I had a son and left. But I don't think…she's harmless."

"Nonetheless, we would like to check it out. Do you have her name?" Sara asked.

"Melanie Cook. Ms. Willows, Mrs. Grissom, please find my son, please. He's only five, and probably scared, and I…I just want him home," the woman pleaded breaking down in sobs again, just as Brass knocked on the door frame.

Politely excusing themselves, Sara and Catherine left the room to meet Brass.

"Anything?" Sara asked.

"The scent dogs lost the trail at a parking lot down the street."

"Cameras?" Catherine wondered.

"Archie has the video now. Did the mother say anything helpful?"

"We should look into a woman named Melanie Cook. She works with her. Sara?"

"I got it. I'll get a trace on her now."

* * *

"Guys," Sara said as she ran into the break room.

"What do you have?" Nick asked.

"This Melanie Cook, she hasn't shown up for her shift at work. And her car, although Archie couldn't get a plate number off of it from the video footage, is eerily similar to the one in the video."

"Do you have the DMV records?" Greg asked.

"Already with Brass, An APB has been broadcast for her."

"Well, hopefully patrol spots her car. But in the meantime, let's look for all her other hangouts."

* * *

"Your friends with Ms. Cook," Brass asked, Sara beside him.

"I am, have been for years," the woman smiled sadly.

"Would Ms. Cook have any reason to abduct a child?"

"She lost her own son about eight years ago. I don't think she ever got over his death. But then, a couple weeks ago, she started telling me about going away someplace. The way she said it, it sounded like she wasn't going alone."

"Did you ask her that?" Sara asked.

"No, I thought, maybe she was finally starting to move on and maybe she had met someone special and she didn't tell me about it. But now, she won't answer my calls, and this missing boy, I just thought I should talk to you."

"Thank you," Sara said sincerely.

"We got her!" Nick yelled, running into the break room.

"Cops stopped her car heading toward Mexico."

"Kyle?" Sara asked.

"Got a couple bumps and bruises but he's okay. He should be here any minute with Jim."

"Thank God!"

* * *

"Sara?" Catherine asked as she watched he brunette walk into PD.

"I just wanted to see," Sara said as Catherine nodded. Both mothers turned their attention to the pacing mother down the hall.

"Ms. Ocean," An officer called, getting her attention.

"MOMMY!" Kyle yelled.

"Kyle! Baby, oh God!"

"That right there, that makes this job worth it," Sara said.

"Come on, Franks diner, breakfast, my treat."

"A hot breakfast for once, sounds good to me."

* * *

"This is like old times, almost," Greg said, tipping his coffee with a smile.

"I haven't eaten at Franks in a long time. My liver and kidneys have thanked me for that!" Sara laughed as the bell on the door dinged again, signaling more customers.

"MOMMY!" Eli called, running towards the booth where Sara sat with the team.

"What are you doing here?" Sara asked, looking up and seeing Gil not far behind with Austin in his arms.

"I told you to stay beside me, Eli."

"But Mommy was right here," Eli explained, pointing to Sara.

"Again, I ask why you're here, it's early."

"Daddy said that if you got a hot breakfast he was getting one, too," Eli told her before turning his attention to Greg as he wiggled into the booth.

"Greg, you hair different."

"Come sit, but I'm getting a hot breakfast today!" Sara laughed.

"Believe it or not, I have another reason for being here," Gil said as he passed Austin to Catherine's awaiting arms.

"I thought you might want to see this." Gil passed a large envelope to Sara. It was from their lawyers.

"Is this?"

"Look." Gil smiled, getting everyone's curious attention.

Slowly, Sara pulled out the large stack of papers.

"All they need is our signatures, which I figured we could do after breakfast."

"What is it, Sara?" Greg asked.

"Eli's adoption papers, finally."

"I thought that was supposed to come in months ago?" Nick asked.

"They were supposed to, but you know the system," Sara said with a smile, putting the papers back in the envelope.

"Thank you, for bringing this." Sara smiled brightly. She then placed a passionate kiss on Gil's lips.

It was the sound of two people making kissing noises that broke the couple apart.

"Eli I can understand, but you, Greg?" Gil laughed.

TBC

* * *

It was time for a little case related story, lol

Thanks for all the reviews everyone, Keep them coming!

I also want to warn you that this story is 100 chapters, so we are coming to and end sadly:(

Katie


	93. Chapter 93

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

One Month later

"Mommy, my costume okay?" Eli asked as Sara zipped him up.

"I think you look very handsome."

"Like a cowboy?"

"Exactly like a cowboy. Now, do you think you can carry your candy in that bag?"

"Yep. Tan we go now?"

"As soon as your daddy and brother are ready, we can go. Why don't you go see if they're finished getting dressed?" Sara said, laughing as she watched Eli run down the hallway towards their master bedroom.

"Daddy, tan we go now?" Eli asked as Gil was fixing the last of his costume in the mirror.

"Yes, we can. What do you think, bud, am I scary?" Gil asked as he turned around. The dark green face and large screws sticking out of Gil's neck freaked Eli out slightly.

"MOMMY!" Eli called, backing away slowly.

"What's the matter, baby?"

"Daddy scary!" Eli pointed, standing behind Sara who was in a white drape dress and a large wig on her head with two grey streaks. Frankenstein and his wife were going to have some fun tonight.

"Daddy is not scary, don't be afraid," Sara said with a smile, bending down to Eli.

"Now, go get your treat bag and I'll get Austin. We'll all meet at the front door in a minute, okay."

"YAY!"

* * *

"Eli, do you remember what you have to say when someone opens the door?" Gil asked, walking up with Eli while Sara stayed on the sidewalk with the wagon and Austin.

"Trick er treat!"

"That's right, and you have to say thank you, too," Gil reminded him. He rang the doorbell as Eli stood with his bag held out and open.

"Well goodness me, aren't you adorable," the old woman smiled.

"Trick er treat!"

"Here you go, handsome," the woman said, throwing a couple candy bars in Eli's bag then turning to Gil.

"If you say it, there's candy in it for ya." She winked.

"Say it, Daddy," Eli giggled.

"Trick or treat." Gil laughed as the woman handed over a chocolate bar, laughing as she closed the door.

"Mommy, Daddy got a candy, too!"

* * *

"Are you all tuckered out, little man?" Sara asked, brushing Eli's cheek as Gil carried the sleepy boy into the house.

"No tired, wan candy."

"I think it's a little late for candy. You can have some tomorrow, I promise.  
Now close your eyes and go to sleep," Sara whispered, placing a kiss of Eli's head. Gil carried him up to bed, leaving Sara with her little monkey, Austin, who was wide awake and cooing.

"Well, little man, why don't we get you out of this huh?" Sara said to herself just as the doorbell rang.

Looking at the clock, Sara frowned; it was a little late for trick or treaters.

"Sara, who's there?" Gil called.

"Dunno," Sara said. She looked through the window then smiled as she opened the door.

"TRICK OR TREAT!" The team yelled, laughing as Sara let them into the house.

"Happy Halloween, darlin'," Nick said, in his own cowboy costume.

"You match Eli, cowboy!" Sara laughed.

"Where is the little man? He should be hyped up on sugar and running wild," Greg said, looking into the living room, only seeing Austin on the floor, wiggling.

"He conked out on us on the way back. Gil's tucking him in now."

"Ah, I wanted to see him in his costume."

"I have pictures," Sara said with a smile, handing the camera to Catherine as she watched Greg pick up Austin.

"Sara, this is too cute," Greg said as Austin let out a little giggle in his Monkey suit, his tail bouncing in the back ground.

"I wish I could have seen this," Catherine said as Gil came in the room behind her.

"Trick or treat"

"Nice costume, Gil!" Brass laughed.

"Ya think. Why aren't you guys at the lab? It's Halloween, one of the busiest nights of the year. I'm surprised Sara hasn't been called in yet."

"Swing lost a bet with us and their covering half of tonight's shift," Greg informed them while making crazy faces at Austin and getting the boy to giggle.

"And the radio has been pretty silent so far, we're trying not to jinx it," Brass added.

"Who wants drinks? Nothing with liquor."

"No fun. Man, we need to have a Halloween party next year," Greg whined, as they all followed Gil into the kitchen.

It was the sound of a child's cries that broke the light mood.

"Eli," Sara called, already heading back up the stairs, Gil behind her.

"Mommy!" Eli whined coming out into the hallway, still in his little costume.

"Baby, what's the matter?"

"Bad dweam."

"What was it about?"

"Monsters," Eli mumbled as he saw Gil coming down the hallway slowly.

"Stay away!" Eli shouted, causing Gil to halt, confusion in his features.

"Gil, your costume."

"Mommy, make him go!"

"Gil?"

"I'll go take it off."

"Mommy?"

"Yes, baby," Sara cooed as Eli's hands loosened their grip around Sara's neck slightly, so he could pull back and look Sara in the eye.

"Tan I have candy?"

* * *

"So, it's Halloween, and we are now officially alone," Gil murmured, running his hands up and down Sara's back as they lay on the couch; "Carrie" was playing on the TV.

"And I haven't been called into work yet."

"Don't jinx it!" Gil smiled. Maneuvering himself so that he lay on top of Sara, he brushed the few tendrils of hair behind her ears.

"No jinxing," Sara giggled as Gil ran his hands up her side, hitting a ticklish spot.

"Stop!"

"No way," Gil laughed as Sara pushed slightly, making Gil lose his balance and fall off the couch. He took Sara with him and she landed right on top of his waist.

"Oomph."

"That's what you get for tickling me," Sara snorted then yelped as Gil rolled them quickly, so that he was back on top, his weight lying on Sara's.

"How did I get so lucky to have nabbed such a beautiful wife?"

"Someone was looking down on you," Sara teased, rolling again so that she straddled Gil's waist.

Bruno just watched with an amused expression from the other end of the room.

Smiling mischievously, Sara gathered the long dress at her ankles and pulled it upwards, over her slimming waistline and over her head, letting Gil revel in her body and the thin slip that covered her chest.

"Oh, God," Gil moaned as Sara's hands found the inside of his pants, stroking his manhood to attention.

"Happy Halloween, babe."

"And what a wonderful night it is."

TBC

* * *

A little Halloween fun, lol

thanks so much for all the reviews, please keep them coming!

Katie


	94. Chapter 94

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

Two Weeks before Christmas

"Mommy, Santa come soon?" Eli asked as he sat at the kitchen counter, enjoying his after school snack.

"Not yet, buddy. Not until the twenty fifth, this day." Sara pointed to the calendar, then frowned somewhat.

"Uh oh."

"What's uh-oh, Mommy, boo boo?" Eli wondered, looking at a shocked Sara curiously.

"What baby?"

"You said uh-oh, what's uh-oh?"

"Nothing that you have to worry about, just mommy stuff," Sara said with a smile as she heard the familiar cry over the monitor.

"Ozzy up! I go see," Eli said. The sibling rivalry had died down ten fold now that Austin was more interactive and giggly.

Sara watched Eli run into the living room where Austin slept.

"Well, this will be an interesting turn of events."

"Hey, Joanna, do you think you can watch the boys for an hour?" Sara asked.

"Sure, what's up?"

"I'll let you know. I'll be home before dinner."

"No problem Sara, take your time."

"Thanks Jo, you're a lifesaver."

"Can I help you, ma'am," the saleswoman asked as Sara pondered in the aisle.

"Excuse me?"

"You look like you need some advice, can I help?"

"Which one, I think I took this one last time, but that was awhile ago."

"Go with this one, I've used it for all of mine."

"Thanks." Sara smiled and took the purple box to the cash register.

"So, are you going to tell me what's up?" Joanna asked as she watched Sara disappear into the bathroom a few minutes earlier with a little bag and come out without it.

"What?"

"You told me that you were going to tell me what's going on, why I had to babysit suddenly."

"Oh, well, give me about two more minutes and you can find out when I do." Sara smiled.

"Are you?"

"I don't know, I think, but-"

"Mommy, Ozzy pooped his diaper," Eli yelled, running down the hall, scrunching his nose.

"And it's smells icky!"

"A word of advice; when you decide to have kids, make your husband stay at home and change all the dirty diapers!" Sara laughed.

"So, what's it say?" Joanna asked as she followed Sara into the bathroom.

"Two lines on both of them, that's a positive result."

"OH MY GOD, YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE ANOTHER BABY!" Joanna shrieked, hugging Sara tightly.

"I'm going to be an aunt again! I'm so excited!"

"Sara?" Gil called as he entered the house after work.

"Up here. Joanna, don't say a word."

"You're not going to tell him now?"

"I'm thinking I want to surprise him with it."

"Surprise who with what?" Gil asked, seeing the two women in the bathroom. Luckily Sara had shoved the test and the box in her make up drawer.

"Just a Christmas gift. And it's for you so you're going to have to wait."

"That's not fair, teasing me with Christmas gifts two weeks in advance."

"You'll survive. Now come on, downstairs is too quiet, that usually means Eli is up to something."

_CHRISTMAS MORNING_

"MMMM, I'll give you forever to stop that," Sara mumbled, her face in her pillow as Gil ran his hands up and down her back, massaging.

"We might have some time before Eli wakes up," Gil whispered with a smile.

"What time is it?"

"Seven"

"No time, ten minutes, I guarantee he'll be up," Sara moaned as Gil's hands worked a knot out of her shoulder.

"Well then, maybe you can give me my surprise Christmas gift."

"You've been dying to find out what it is for two weeks, haven't you." Sara smiled, turning around so that she lay on her back, facing her husband.

"Yes"

"Well, I guess one early gift couldn't hurt. Stay there" Sara spoke, crawling out of bed and into the bathroom, returning seconds later with a small rectangle box in her hand.

"Do I want to know why you kept it in the bathroom?"

"To keep it from your nimble fingers," Sara insisted, sitting cross legged on the bed, smiling as Gil ripped the paper off to reveal a white box.

Shaking the box, Gil raised an eyebrow.

"New watch?"

"New something, but not a watch," Sara laughed, taking a deep breath and holding her stomach as Gil opened the box, waiting for his reaction.

"Told you it was something new."

"Wha-, when?"

"When, my guess is sometime in the beginning of November, we had that one full day to ourselves. Jo babysat Austin for the day while Eli was in school. Gil, are you okay?"

"Just a little shocked, I didn't think this would happen for us again."

"Well, it did. Gil, are you happy?"

"Happy, I'm screaming for joy on the inside right now!"

"So this is okay?"

"Sara, this is more than okay. Another baby, another little you running around the house!"

"Another little me? This kid has your genes, if it's anything like Austin, I'll be lucky to get one feature in!" Sara laughed as Gil pulled her into his embrace, planting a long and slow kiss on her lips.

"It's still quiet?"

"MOMMY, DADDY, SANTA CAME!" Eli shouted, from the front foyer, looking at the brightly colored Christmas tree.

"Not anymore. I promise, tonight, we celebrate."

"I'm holding you to that one."

"Hey, are you digging in without us?" Gil asked as he and Sara came down the stairs, Austin in Sara's arms, still waking up.

"Want to open and see what Santa brought me."

"We have to wait for Jo. Why don't you go wake her up?" Sara suggested as Eli quickly got off his bum and ran back up the stairs.

"Three kids, Gil. What are we going to do with three kids?"

"Hope for a girl so we won't have three boys eating us out of house and home when puberty hits."

"Jo, wake up!" Eli yelled, hopping on her bed and bouncing the girl awake.

"I'm guessing its Christmas morning now."

"Santa brought us lots of gifts! Come on, get up!"

"If you stop bouncing, I'll get up," Jo told him as the bed settled. Eli hopped off the bed but then started pulling the girl's arm.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming. Hopefully coffee is brewing," Joanna said through a yawn.

"Here," Sara smiled, handing Gil and Joanna freshly brewed coffee while Sara sipped tea.

"And just as I was getting used to coffee again."

"Hey, bud, are you going to give out some presents to us?" Gil asked as Eli seemed to only be concerned with the ones with his name on it.

"I guess, can you help, peas?"

"I certainly can," Gil smiled, as he and Eli divided out the large mound of gifts under the tree.

"Did you tell Gil yet?" Joanna asked.

"This morning."

"And?"

"And I'm very happy and I hope we get a girl this time," Gil said with a large smile, placing a gift in both girls' hands before placing a kiss on the top of Sara's head.

TBC

* * *

A little more fluff before we come to the end of the story!

I get the day off today, yay, which means I get to watch CSI tonight and not watch it on the internet later, I'm excited!

Thanks for all the reviews, please keep them coming!

Katie


	95. Chapter 95

I DO Not Own CSI

Time Jump

* * *

"Daddy, it's your birfday today," Eli called, running into Sara and Gil's bedroom early that morning, just in time to see Gil roll off Sara panting.

"Eli, baby, can you go downstairs? We'll be right down, okay," Sara asked, pulling the sheet tight to her naked chest.

"But wanted to give Daddy a birfday hug."

"You can give him one in just a minute, okay. Daddy is still sleepy yet." Sara smiled at Gil who looked at her bleary-eyed as she fibbed to her four year old son.

"Oh tay. Mommy, Ozzy is awake."

"Thanks, Eli," Sara said. She could barely contain her laughter as Eli left their bedroom, closing the door in his wake.

"Well, at least we got to finish what we started." Sara was finally laughing as she placed a hand on her large, round, nine month, baby bump, where the baby-to-be was letting Sara know he was awake.

"You woke this one up, too," Sara continued as Gil turned to his side and placed a hand on Sara's belly. He felt the kicks for himself and smiled.

"I woke the baby up? I believe you helped some with that," Gil laughed back as Sara wiped his still sweaty brow.

"Come on, your sons are awaiting your presence."

"It's my birthday; can't I just lay here all day?"

"No, because I'm nine months pregnant and I can't even lie around all day," Sara chuckled, throwing Gil's housecoat at him.

"Plus, we're going to have some company soon."

* * *

"Okay, buddy, where's my birthday gift?" Gil asked a half hour later, freshly showered.

Smiling, Eli ran to his tiny backpack where the gift was hidden. Pulling out the insect covered wrapped gift, he ran back to Gil, who was now seated beside Sara, and Joanna. Austin was playing on the floor waiting for Eli.

"Here, Daddy!" Eli smiled Warrick's smile as he handed the somewhat heavy gift to his daddy.

"Careful, it heavy," Eli warned.

"Do you know what this is?" Gil whispered to Sara as he looked the gift over from side to side.

"Yes"

"Should I be worried?"

"Just open your gift, Gil," Sara snorted as Eli waited somewhat impatiently.

"Dada," Austin giggled, walking towards Gil with a big gummy smile on his face.

"Hey, my smiling boy."

"Daddy, open," Eli asked, pointing to the gift.

"Dada, Dada, Dada!" Austin giggled.

"Daddy," Eli pointed again to the gift.

"Sara?" Gil asked.

"Come here, Austin. Come to Mommy."

"Dada?"

"Just think, Gil, we're adding another baby to the mix," Sara said with a laugh as she let Austin crawl into her lap while Gil finally opened the gift.

"You like it?" Eli asked.

"I love your gift, Eli! I will use it everyday," Gil smiled, brushing Eli's hair, proud that his son made him a decorative paper weight at school.

Hearing the doorbell go off, Sara sighed. She sat Austin back on the floor and pushed herself up with the help of the couch beside her and Joanna's hand.

"Go on, you three. Get your bathing suits on so we can go for a swim," Sara ordered as she went to answer the door. The team, Ray, Annie Kramer and Bill and Jillian Stokes were all waiting patiently.

"We're ready to party, Sara," Greg announced as he came through the open door, cold beer in one hand and presents in the other.

"Race you to the pool, Nick."

"You're on! Hi, Sar," Nick said with a laugh, chasing Greg through the house and back out into the sweltering heat of a Vegas summer.

"Bill, Jillian, I'm so glad you made it!" Sara smiled, embracing them as far as she could with her belly.

"Well, with you due any time now, Gil's birthday was the perfect excuse to come visit," Jillian said, placing a hand on Sara's belly.

"Where is the birthday boy?" Jim asked.

"Changing into his swim trunks with the boys."

"How are the boys?" Jillian asked as they all walked through the house.

"They're probably huge by now. We haven't seen them in months," Bill said as they followed Sara out back where Joanna already was.

"You're right about that, they are huge."

* * *

"Jim?" Sara asked.

"Cookie?"

"Cookie?" Austin echoed looking at Jim for the treat.

"Sorry, bud, not what I meant," Jim added with a chuckle.

"Anyway, do you think you can man the grill today? It's Gil's birthday and my feet are killing me," Sara asked him.

"How can I say no when you're giving me puppy dog eyes! Where is everything?"

Pointing to the fridge inside, Sara smiled.

"Thanks Jim."

* * *

"Mommy, tan we have cake now?" Eli asked.

"Cake!" Austin said, copying his brother.

"I guess so. Come on, let's go light the cake."

"Sit, Sara, I got it. You stay with the little parrot. Come on, Eli." Catherine laughed as she led Eli inside.

"Well Gil, another year older. How do you feel?" Jim teased.

"That I have to stay in shape if I'm going to run around with another baby," Gil laughed, putting his hand on Sara's moving stomach.

"You okay?"

"Just waiting for this one to settle again," Sara told him as Catherine came back out with Eli, the candles on the cake bright.

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Gil/daddy/ Grissom, happy birthday to you!" Everyone was standing and taking pictures, waiting for Gil to blow out his candles.

"Gil, you going to make a wish?"

"Yeah, Daddy, make wish" Eli smiled.

"He just wants to dig in, right bud," Greg teased as Eli nodded.

"Dada, ish!" Austin added.

"Okay, here goes nothing," Gil said taking a breath.

"Uh-oh," Sara muttered, loud enough to grab everyone's attention.

"Sara?"

"I think you're going to get another birthday present, Gil, my water just broke."

* * *

"OH! This hurts, this hurts" Sara panted. Four hours later and she was lying hot and sweaty in the hospital bed.

"Sara, do you want drugs this time?"

"NO! I just want this to be over," Sara said, grabbing Gil's hand and squeezing, hard.

"Me, too, honey, me, too," Gil whispered as the doctor came in.

"How we doing, Sara?"

"Please tell me I can push!"

"Do you feel the need to?"

"Yes, oh god!"

"You're there, Sara. You're past there. The head is starting to show. Do you remember how this goes, how to push?"

"Yeah, think so." Gil helped her sit up and pull her leg back. The nurse was on Sara's other side doing the same thing.

"Okay, Sara, when the contraction hits, push hard. Here we go, PUSH!"

"Good, Sara, you're doing so well," Gil whispered into her ear before watching what was happening between Sara's legs again.

"The head is coming. Lots of dark hair," Gil told her. You could hear the smile in his voice.

"Great, Sara! Good pushing, do the same on your next contraction."

"Mmmhmmm," Sara moaned, trying to catch a breath before her next contraction.

"Here we go again, Sara, push!"

"I'm so proud of you, honey, so proud," Gil said, watching as his child's head emerged from Sara's body.

"Okay, Sara, next contraction will be the shoulders, so I need an even harder push," the doctor told her.

"Can't, no more."

"You can do this, Sara. You're almost there, just a little more," Gil whispered into her ear, pressing kisses to the side of Sara's head.

"No more!" Sara called, pushing hard as the contraction rippled through her body, causing her to push with all she had so the pain would be over.

"A little more, Sara! A little more and your baby will be here," the doctor encouraged her as Sara gave one final grunt before collapsing back on the bed, her body spent as a child's cries echoed throughout the room.

"Congratulations, Mom and Dad, you have a girl," the doctor announced with a smile before placing the wailing infant on Sara's chest, giving Sara and Gil a moment to bond with her.

"A girl, we got a girl," Gil cried happily, placing a hand on top of Sara's on the baby's back.

"You know the rule, you get to name her."

"Well, I was thinking."

"What?" Sara asked with a smile as the little girl with dark curls opened her eyes, showing her parents her bright baby blues.

TBC

* * *

Sorry for the time jump, but I thought you all would want to know what the baby was, lol

You'll know the name tomorrow, but until then, leave a review and let me know what you think!

Katie


	96. Chapter 96

I Do Not Own CSI

"Knock, knock," was heard from the outside of Sara's hospital room.

"Can we come in?" Jillian asked. Catherine and Joanna were already poking their heads in, too. The men were all behind them with Eli and Austin.

"Yeah, come on in, guys," Sara said with a soft smile from her bed. Gil was lying beside her with the baby between them.

"So, boy or girl?" Greg asked, peaking over shoulders to try and get a glimpse of the new baby.

"It's a girl." Gil smiled proudly, taking the sleeping baby and turning her around.

"Oh, she's adorable," Catherine cooed.

"We have sister?" Eli asked as Nick placed him on the foot of the bed, letting him slowly crawl up.

"That's right, Eli. You have a baby sister to protect now, too," Gil told him. He watched the interaction between oldest and youngest siblings.

"Down," Austin pointed to the bed, squirming in Bill's grasp.

"Sara?"

"It's okay, here." Sara held out her arms to take Austin carefully as Gil shifted the baby girl in his arms.

"Austin, this is your sister," Sara told him, pulling down the blanket that covered much of the little girl so Austin could see.

"Baby?" Austin asked, pointing to Sara's stomach.

"No more baby in there, this is the baby." Sara smiled, watching as Austin frowned and Eli smiled as he watched the tiny baby.

"Sara, what's her name?" Nick asked.

"Well, since the name was left to Gil, I'll let him answer that one."

"This beautiful little girl is Elizabeth Laura-Marie Grissom."

"Two middle names?" Jim asked.

"Why not, she's special, so let's give her more to go with," Gil laughed, startling the sleeping baby slightly from the movement, getting her to open her eyes.

"Oh, wow," Jillian smiled, a tear forming in her eye.

"Those eyes are all you, Gil," Bill said.

"Well, this baby got most of Sara's looks, so I'm glad I at least got the eyes."

Standing beside her son, Jillian smacked him lightly on the arm.

"Ow, Mama! What was that for?"

"When are you going to give me grandbaby?"

"You have five."

"And none of them are yours, Nicholas. What happened to that girlfriend of yours?"

"Mama," Nick whined as the gang around them tried to hold back their laughter.

"Poncho, answer you mother, for everyone's sake."

"Mama, we're still together, don't worry."

"I just, I would like to see some grandkids from you someday."

"Jillian, leave Nick alone, it will happen when it happens." Bill smiled and held out his arms for the new tiny baby.

"For now, just fawn over this one, we'll help give Sara and Gil a break for a few days before we have to go back," Bill said as the little girl looked around.

"You come home?" Eli asked Sara.

"Tomorrow, baby, tomorrow. Daddy and I will be home tomorrow, we have to stay here for the night just to make sure Elizabeth is okay."

"And Mommy, too," Gil added, just as a tiny cry erupted.

"Ah, Sara," Joanna said. The baby had been passed around and ended up in Joanna's arms.

"That's probably a hungry cry."

"Which means it's time for us to leave," Jim said.

"Stay," Austin said, holding onto Sara.

"It's time for you to go home, baby," Sara said softly to her youngest son.

"Stay."

"But you're leaving Hank all by himself. I'm sure he wants you to play with him," Gil said as the parents of the room chuckled slightly, guilt always worked.

"We'll be home tomorrow, I promise. But in the meantime, you two have to be really good for Aunt Joanna, and Bill and Jillian," Gil told his boys.

"We be good," Eli told him just as Elizabeth let out another, louder and more demanding cry.

"Okay, out." Catherine pointed.

"Congratulations, you two," Nick said with a smile. He and Greg each gave Sara a kiss goodbye.

"Cookie, Gil, you did good," Jim said.

"Cookie?" Austin asked.

Okay, buddy, let's go get a cookie." Jim laughed.

"Cath?"

"I'm coming. She's just too cute! I'll visit in a couple days."

"We'll help Joanna keep the house running," Jillian said. She and Bill left as Joanna passed the cranky baby back to Sara.

"Okay, you two, hugs and kisses," Sara asked her boys. She smiled when Austin gave her a big sloppy kiss on the lips and doing the same with Gil before hopping off the bed with Joanna's help and running up to Jim for his cookie.

"Love you, Mommy," Eli said, kissing Sara long and hard on the cheek.

"Love you, too, baby."

"Love you, Daddy," Eli said again to Gil, hugging him tightly.

"Love you, Eizabeth," Eli whispered, placing a tiny kiss on the little girl's forehead. He hopped off the bed and grabbed Joanna's hand.

"I love you," Sara called, a few tears running down her cheeks from the gentleness and love Eli showed not only to her and Gil, but to Elizabeth, too.

"Hey, what's this?" Gil asked, wiping Sara's tears away.

"Hormones." Sara smiled, just as the baby started to fully cry.

"Okay, you're hungry. Let's get some food in your tummy," Sara whispered to her tiny daughter, releasing her breast and letting the baby suckle.

"There is never a more beautiful sight than a mother breast feeding her child."

"You're not getting all sentimental on me now, are you, Gil?"

"No, not in the least. Sara?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"This is it, right? No more babies."

"Well, I always wanted five."

"What?"

"Gil, I'm kidding. I thought we were done after Austin. But now, now we are definitely done, so we have to start being careful again."

"I was thinking I would get a vasectomy."

"You sure? I mean, we can just go back to using birth control."

"If you don't want me to I won't. But it's the safest way, and then we don't have to worry about birth control."

"If you're willing, I'm in. But until then, can you just wrap your arms around me while I nurse?"

"I can do that and more," Gil said with a smiled. He wrapped Sara up and placed a kiss on her head, brushing the soft brown locks of his daughters head.

* * *

"We're home," Sara called as Gil opened the front door, letting Sara in while he held the baby carrier.

"Mommy!" Eli yelled, running into the front hall, Austin right behind him, running as fast as he could.

"Mama, Dada!"

"Hey, babies!" Sara slowly bent down, encompassing her sons in a tight hug.

"Were they okay?" Gil asked as Joanna and Jillian as Hank ran to the front door, immediately sniffing the baby carrier.

"Be nice, Hank," Gil warned as he looked up to Joanna and Jillian.

"They were fine, angels," Jillian told them as Gil and Sara snorted.

"Angels? How bad was it?"

"Eli was fine, but Austin was missing you two a little bit last night. He eventually went down."

"Mama, up?" Austin asked.

"Oh baby, Mommy can't pick you up. How about we go on the couch and snuggle, okay?"

"Can I take the baby out, Gil?" Joanna asked.

"Sure. If you'll watch her, I'll take Eli for a bit," Gil said, taking Eli into the kitchen.

"Did he sleep much last night?" Sara asked as Jillian came into the living room where Austin was curled up into her side, his eyes closed and relaxed.

"Afraid not. He wanted you and Gil to tuck him in. I was hoping he would go down for a nap soon before he got too overtired and cranky."

"I'm hoping there won't be much sibling rivalry this time. Eli was enough."

"Hate to break it to you, honey, but that happens whenever there is a new baby in the house. Every time I brought a baby home someone was jealous," Jillian informed her then laughed.

* * *

"Sleep tight, baby," Sara and Gil cooed, tucking Eli in and kissing the boy good night.

"Night," Eli mumbled, half asleep already. Gil and Sara made their way into Austin's room.

"Night, Oz," Gil whispered softly, tucking the boy in tight. He and Sara each placed a kiss on his head, too, before leaving for their own room where Elizabeth slept soundly.

"Goodnight, sweet girl," Sara whispered, kissing her daughter goodnight before sliding into her warm bed.

_An Hour later_

"Wahhhhh! Wahhhhhh!"

"Shhh, Elizabeth, shhh," Sara whispered, grabbing the child out of the bassinette.

"MAMA! DADA!" was heard from down the hall.

"I've got him." Gil sighed.

"Why did we have kids again?" Sara asked, bleary-eyed.

TBC

* * *

Elizabeth Laura- Marie, what do you think, a great way to honour two mothers, lol

Thanks for all the warn reviews and great support, all your kind words mean a lot and has helped me write this story! So please leave a few words and let me know what you are thinking!

Four more chapters left!

Katie


	97. Chapter 97

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

Three weeks later

"WAHHHHHH! WAHHHHHHH! WAHHHHHH!"

"Oh baby, what's wrong? Why are you crying now?" Sara sighed. It was just past four in the afternoon and she was starting to get dinner together.

"You can't be hungry, I just fed you a half hour ago. Do you have a stinky diaper?" Sara asked the girl as she picked her up, trying to be calm the child.

"Shhh, baby," Austin said, walking into the kitchen with Eli behind him.

"Are your cartoons over?" Sara asked and Eli nodded. He got in a chair and watched Sara change Elizabeth.

"Mommy, why doesn't Izzy have a penis like me?" Eli asked, pointing to Elizabeth.

"Because girls don't have one, Eli. That's why we have to sit when we pee," Sara said as Elizabeth's cries got louder.

"That's no fun, I like ta aim in da toilet."

"I know, you don't always get it all in the toilet." Sara smiled as she brought Elizabeth back to her shoulder.

Hearing the front door open, Sara smiled at her two sons.

"That will be Daddy. Go give him a big hug, okay," Sara asked, watching as her two sons ran to the front door.

"DADDY!"

"DADA!"

"Hey, boys!" As Gil bent down to his sons, who engulfed him in a hug, he was vaguely aware that Sara wasn't with them. He then recognized the sound of his daughter's cries.

"What's wrong with Elizabeth?"

"She cranky," Eli answered.

"Cry," Austin said.

"Why don't you two go watch some more cartoons while I go see Mommy, okay?"

"Tay, Daddy.

Daddy?"

"Yes, Eli?"

"I'm hungry."

"We'll eat dinner soon, hold tight," Gil walked into the kitchen to see a slightly frazzled looking Sara.

"Honey?"

"Something not right, Gil, she won't stop."

"How long has she been crying?"

"Twenty minutes and she's not letting up."

"Here," Gil said, holding out his arms to take the crying baby. He rocked and swayed, trying to get the tiny baby to calm.

"Shhh, Elizabeth, shhhh, you're going to give yourself and everyone around you a headache."

"Maybe a warm bath will help," Gil suggested.

"Maybe. Do you want to do it?"

"Sure. Take her I'll go fill the tub."

* * *

"Okay, Elizabeth, try and calm down a little bit," Sara cooed as the baby's cries lessened but didn't stop as she was passed from her mother's arms to her father who sat in the bathtub, hoping to calm the child.

"Gil, this isn't right. No baby cries for this long without a reason."

"Give it another few minutes. If she doesn't quit we'll call the doctor. Until then, I've got her, go check on the boys," Gil suggested as Sara left the room, still looking frazzled.

"What is wrong, Miss Elizabeth?"

* * *

"Okay, do you want to go to the doctor or just call Doc Robbins?"

"I already called the pediatrician. The office is closed for the day. I don't know, should we go to the ER?"

"Why don't we call Albert? If he says to go to the ER then we will."

"Here, I'll take her, you call Albert." Sara took the little girl as she continued to cry. Her sobs lightened every few minutes only to pick back up again.

"Nursing might help," Gil suggested as he picked up the phone.

"Mommy, we're hungry," Eli announced as he and Austin come into the kitchen.

"I know, baby, I'll get you two something to eat soon."

"Hungy," Austin added.

"Just, give me a few more minutes and I'll get you something to eat," Sara asked, wincing as Elizabeth let out a rather loud cry.

"Doc could hear her over the phone. He'll be over in ten minutes or so."

"Thank God."

* * *

DING DONG

"Hey, Doc," Sara said with relief in her voice as she answered the door.

"Well, I can still hear her. She sounds like she's got quite the set of lungs."

"She does," Gil said coming from behind Sara.

"Okay, let me see this one. Come here, Elizabeth," Doc cooed, letting Gil place the infant in his arms.

"Where are the other two?"

"Eating their dinner."

"More like scarfing it down. Apparently they're starving." Gil smiled before heading back to the kitchen to watch his sons eat and maybe grab a bite of the pasta himself.

"Doc, should we go to the ER?" Sara asked as Doc unbundled Elizabeth. He listened to her breathing and checked her diaper.

"Not yet. Has she been eating regularly?"

"Every four hours or so. She eats well, too."

"When's her next feeding?"

"About forty minutes or so. I tried to nurse her before but she wasn't interested."

"She doesn't seem gassy."

"We even tried a warm bath, that didn't help. Doc, what's wrong?"

"Sara, you may not like this."

"What, why?"

"My oldest and youngest had it, too. It's not fun."

"What?"

"Colic"

"Isn't she a little young for that yet?"

"No. Actually, three weeks is usually when it sets in."

"Ok, Colic. What do I do?"

"Be patient. Coilc usually goes away by the time they're six months old. Try and find something to calm her; a walk in her stroller, car ride, hot water bottle on her stomach. Carry her around in a baby carrier. Let her feel your skin, Sara."

"The kangaroo effect."

"Exactly, it's been proven that a baby will calm down. Her heart rate will steady and she'll relax when she lays her head against your chest, listening to your heart."

"But other than Colic, she's okay?"

"I think so," Doc said with a slight smile when the cries started to subside, leaving an awake and cooing baby with big blue eyes.

"When is her next doctor's appointment?"

"Next week"

"Talk to your doctor about it, he should know. If she stops eating, or her cries change, go to the ER. But for now she's fine, just fussy." Doc smiled, brushing his finger across Elizabeth's cheek and getting her mother's half smirk.

"It's quiet," Gil said softly.

"Your daughter has Colic."

"So, be prepared for more crying?"

"Exactly. And Sara, this is going to take a toll, make sure you can get some help. And take a breather for a bit, too. Crying won't hurt her if you lay her in her crib and you go have a shower or play with Austin and Eli for twenty minutes. If it gets to be too much, call someone, okay?"

"I won't harm her, Doc."

"I didn't say that, Sara. But I remember my wife and there were a few times I came home to find her crying from stress."

"I'll be here to help," Gil assured as Sara took the baby from Doc's arms.

"You hungry, Albert? There's some more pasta."

"Well, I could use something to eat before work."

"Come on, then. I'll feed you while Sara feeds Elizabeth."

TBC

* * *

I couldn't make the last baby an easy one, lol

thanks so much for all the reviews everyone!

Three more chapters to go!

Katie


	98. Chapter 98

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"WAHHHHH! WAHHHHHH! WAHHHHHH!"

"Oh baby, come on now, we don't have to scream our lungs out today, do we," Sara mumbled as she picked up her tiny daughter in the middle of the afternoon.  
Eli was finally back in school, so Sara only had two kids at home.

"Please, please, can we have a no cry day?" Sara cooed as she got the stroller ready and called for Austin.

"Austin, baby, come on, we're going for a walk."

"Park?" Austin asked, smiling as he ran in from the living room where he was playing with his trucks.

"I guess we could make a trip to the park. Daddy is picking up Eli from school today, so it can be just the three of us," Sara said over the cries.

"YAY!"

"Go get your shoes and jacket." Sara smiled at her son who ran as fast as his little legs could take him to get his jacket and shoes.

"Okay, little one, let's get you all set and then we'll walk, hopefully in quiet."

"Mama, I pay?" Austin pointed as they walked to the playground where few kids were playing.

"Okay, baby, go play, but stay close," Sara warned as she sat down on the park bench, still pushing the stroller back and fourth. Baby Elizabeth was only making the occasional cry.

"Crying again?" The woman next to Sara smiled.

"Hi, Mary. Yes, crying again, but the stroller seems to work, for the most part."

"Walking was what did it with Jacob," Mary told her, watching her own little boy play with Austin. The boys were the same age.

"When does it go away?"

"Oh, I wish I could answer that for you, Sara, I really do. Every baby is different."

"So I've been told." Sara sighed just as Elizabeth let out a wail.

"Let me hold her for a few minutes, you need a break. Where's Gil at these days?"

"Teaching full time. It's only halfway through September and I already want him back home," Sara laughed.

"Well, with three little ones, I don't blame you!" Mary laughed as Austin and Jacob came running over, smiling and giggling.

* * *

"Gil, you home?" Sara called, holding a now sleeping Elizabeth and a tired Austin.

"MOMMY!"

"Shh, baby, we just got Elizabeth to sleep," Sara whispered, laying the little girl down in the playpen then helping Austin with his shoes and jacket.

"Mommy, I made you something!" Eli smiled.

"You did, what for?"

"Because I love you."

"I love you, too, baby," Sara said with a smile as Eli tugged her hand, pulling her into the kitchen, where Austin had disappeared to.

"What is it, babe," Sara asked as she walked into the darkened kitchen.

"Wha-?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MOMMY!" Eli cheered, Austin clapping his hands from Gil's arms. A large birthday cake sat on the table with candles glowing.

"Happy birthday, Sara," Gil whispered, kissing the side of her head.

"You forgot, didn't you?"

"I totally did!" Sara laughed.

"Blow out your candles, Mommy! Make a wish."

"You heard the boy, Sara. We all want cake!"

"What about dinner?"

"Don't worry about it, I've got it covered." Gil smiled mischievously.

"Hmmm, what to wish for," Sara pondered, tapping her foot simultaneously with her finger tapping her chin.

"Mommy, cake," Austin pointed.

"Okay, okay, I got it!" Sara laughed, taking a deep breath and blowing out all her candles.

"What did you wish for?"

"Mommy can't tell, Daddy, it won't come true," Eli stated, all serious.

"My mistake, I forgot." Gil laughed.

"I'll get it out of you later," Gil whispered.

"Cake time!"

"I agree, let's eat some cake," Sara said with a smile just as the doorbell went off.

"I get it," Eli shouted, running to the front door with Sara right behind him.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Sara. Happy birthday to you!" The team and Jim all sang as they stood on the front porch, balloons in all their hands.

"What's all this?"

"We're here to celebrate with cake. Grissom invited us," Jim stated, walking in the front door, scooping up Eli in the process and making the little boy laugh.

"Happy birthday, darlin'," Nick crooned, as he and Greg each gave Sara a hug.

"You look like you could use some sleep."

"Thanks, Catherine."

"Sorry, bad habit of stating the obvious. Have you been getting much?"

"As much as possible with two toddlers and a Colicy baby."

"And yet she looks so peaceful when she sleeps."

"I find myself vying for her to sleep as much as possible," Sara laughed as the two entered the kitchen. Everyone had cake in front of them, waiting for Sara.

"We can't eat until you get your slice, Mommy."

"Well, eat, don't wait for me," Sara said as she watched her two sons dig into their cake hungrily. Just then, a set of cries could be heard from the living room.

"She's awake."

"I'll get her, sit and enjoy your cake," Gil ordered as he and Jim went into the living room, hoping to calm the small child.

"Shh, baby girl, shhh," Gil soothed. He picked up Elizabeth and her cries stopped.

"You got the touch, Gil."

"Don't jinx this, Jim. She's quiet, let's keep it that way for awhile."

"Come on, let Grandpa Jim take her. Go eat some cake."

"You sure?"

"I'll retract the offer in a minute, so either hand her over or eat one handed."

"Here you go, baby girl. Here's Grandpa Jim, be nice," Gil cooed as he passed the awake little girl who was staring intently past him over to Jim.

"See, babies like me. It's no different with this one," Jim told him. He followed Gil back to the kitchen, just as Elizabeth let out a cry.

"That's most likely a hungry cry," Sara stated taking one last bite of cake before holding her hands out for her daughter. Gil was already passing her a nursing blanket.

"So, when are you having the next one?" Greg asked.

* * *

"Sara, why don't you go up and have a shower, relax for a bit," Gil suggested as he and Sara each held a cup of tea in their hands. The team was in the other room entertaining the kids. Elizabeth was quiet for the time being.

"Why?"

"Because we're going out for a few hours tonight, so I thought you might want a shower before we go."

"Really?" Sara smirked.

"Yes, now go get ready," Gil laughed, leaving the kitchen to where his friends and family were.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Sara asked as Gil drove down the strip.

"Patience, my dear."

"Please," Sara whined, showing her puppy dog eyes that her sons used on him.

"I'm not looking at you right now, not with those eyes."

"Pretty please?"

"If our daughter learns that, we're going to be in very big trouble when it comes to telling her no." Gil laughed as he pulled the car to a stop.

"Gil?"

"Come on, just trust me and enjoy your birthday, okay?"

"Okay." Sara smiled and grabbed her husband's hand as he paid the valet for the private parking before leading them back to the strip.

"Thank you," Sara said, breaking the silence.

"For what?"

"For getting me out of the house. For not forgetting my birthday like I did. For giving me three beautiful kids. For…everything."

"I should be thanking you, my dear," Gil smiled. He came to a stop, his arm now wrapped around Sara's shoulder.

"What are we doing at the Stratosphere?" Sara asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I think you know, come on," Gil smiled, pulling Sara along with him, heading for the elevator. He led them to the top where three terrifying rides stood before them.

"Gil, I love scary rides and all, but these are a little intimidating," Sara told him, holding his hand tightly as Gil paid for the rides. He looked between the rollercoaster on the very top of the Stratosphere and the two rides that hang you over the edge.

"We can do this together." Gil smiled, pulling her along.

* * *

It was the sound of giggling that alerted Greg that Grissom and Sara were back.

"Shhh, I finally got them to bed."

"Greg, it's after midnight."

"I know"

"Is everything okay?"

"They're fine now. They just seemed to miss you a little bit, and then Elizabeth started to cry, and she kept the other two up, and…. I don't know how you do this everyday!"

"Patience," Gil and Sara said at the same time.

"Well, I'm crashing on your couch. I'll entertain the boys in the morning, but Elizabeth is all yours."

"Thanks, Greggo." Gil smiled, leading Sara upstairs.

"Just remember this house echoes, I can hear everything," Greg whispered loudly, getting a few more chuckles from the couple.

TBC

* * *

Happy Birthday to Sara! Yay, lol

I love roller coasters, but when I was looking for some good ones in Vegas, I found the ones on top of the Stratosphere, they look a little intimidating. Check it out!

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews yesterday, please let me know what you think again today!

Two more Chapters!

Katie


	99. Chapter 99

I Do Not Own CSI

Another time Jump

* * *

18 years later

"Are you going into work today?" Gil asked. The years had been good to him, he still had a crooked walk in his step, and his back ached once and awhile, but he still had a smile that could melt anyone's heart and blue eyes that could see through your soul.

"Yes, but only for half of the day. Nicky and I are going to help some of the new trainees," Sara said, brushing her longer and darker hair.

Hearing a sigh, Gil looked from his spot on the bed.

"What's wrong?"

"The house is so quiet now, I don't like it."

"I do have to agree with that. With Elizabeth and Austin in university and Eli overseas, the house is somewhat lonely."

"And to think we prayed for the days when we would have peace and quiet again!" Sara laughed, turning to face her husband who now stood behind her.

"Well, there are a few perks to having no one in this house," Gil said with a smile, leaning down to kiss Sara soft and slow.

"Even after all these years, your kisses still take my breath away," Sara whispered, palming Gil's cheek.

"How much time do you have before work?"

"Gil-"

"What, I just want some time with my wife."

"Well, we do have some time."

"Good." Gil grinned, pulling his wife with him, laying her body down on the bed underneath him.

"You are still as beautiful as the day we met."

"Yeah, right"

"You are, Sara. To me, you are still that twenty six year old student who walked into my lecture with a pony tail and a smile that could light up a room."

"I love you," Sara whispered, tugging at the buttons on Gil's shirt.

"And I love you, more than you know," Gil whispered right back, placing a kiss on the one spot that always made Sara weak.

Slowly, buttons were popped and pants were discarded, underwear was lost and breaths were panting as bodies arched.

"So beautiful," Gil moaned as he slowly pushed himself into Sara; their bodies joining as one.

"Gil," Sara panted, her back arching as her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer and deeper into her.

A pace was started, one that years of lovemaking had improved, as each knew exactly what spots to touch and caress.

"Gll, oh…mmmmmm," Sara moaned, clutching her husbands back, nails digging deep.

"Let go, honey, let go," Gil panted into her ear, his thrusts increasing in pace.

"GIL!" Sara called, her body trembling as her orgasm racked her body, Gil own release moments later.

"Oh God," Gil moaned as he collapsed on his wife.

"I'm sorry," Gil whispered, trying to move from atop of Sara.

"Just stay there for a minute. I just want to feel you."

"I'm not going anywhere," Gil whispered, kissing the side of Sara's head with a smile on his face.

"What time is it," Sara asked, her eyes ready to close.

"You have about a half hour before you need to get to work."

"Crap, I don't wanna go."

"You could call in sick."

"That won't work and you know it, I can't lie."

"I could call for you."

"You would?"

"Sure, if it means I get to keep you in my arms all night I'll do just about anything."

"Well, I don't think I can turn that offer down."

"So I can call the lab for you?" Gil smiled, already shifting, their bodies still connected as he reached for the phone.

"Yes," Sara giggled as Gil lay on top of her, dialing the lab.

"_Las Vegas Crime lab, how can I help you?" Judy said, answering the phone._

"Hi Judy its Grissom, is Nick around? I really need to talk to him."

"_Hi, Grissom. I'll page him now, he's in his office."_

"Thanks, Judy." Gil smiled, looking down at his wife who was trying to hold back her giggles.

"_Stokes"_

Putting his finger up to his lips, Gil said, "Hey Nick."

"_Grissom, what's going on? We just saw you a few days ago."_

"Not much, Nicky, but I'm afraid Sara's feeling a little under the weather," Gil said as Sara put her head in Gil's shoulder, her body quivering with laughter.

"_Really? Ahh, man, that means I get the green horns by myself tonight. Is Sara okay?"_

"Nothing that a good nights rest can't fix, hopefully."

"_Okay, well, give Sara my love and tell her I hope she feels better soon. If she's still feeling bad tomorrow, give me a call."_

"I will, Nick, thanks." Gil smiled, hanging up the phone, his own laughter finally breaking free.

"That was bad!" Sara laughed.

"Nick seemed pretty disappointed that you weren't coming into work to help him."

"Way to make me feel guilty. Maybe I should," Sara said, pushing him slightly.

"You are not going anywhere. You are going to be sleeping beside me all night. Nick will be fine. He has Greg and the others to help him out."

"Well, you are right about that," Sara said, leaning up to kiss Gil softly.

* * *

"MMMMMM, that feels good," Sara moaned, feeling soft hands trailing up her naked back.

"What do you think about breakfast?" Gil asked.

"French toast"

"Anything for my sick wife."

Coughing, Sara smiled as she held her chest, turning around.

"Well, you always do pamper me when I don't feel well."

"Then stay in bed and I'll be back soon." Gil kissed Sara softly before getting out of bed and grabbing his boxers and house coat.

"You still have the most beautiful butt around!" Sara laughed as Gil was bent over.

"As long as you think so, that's all that matters."

* * *

Hearing a knock on the front door, Gil winced, hoping it wasn't Nick coming to check up on Sara. Stepping away from the stove, Gil wrapped the house coat a little tighter around him as he opened the front door. His breath was knocked out of him as he saw the two men standing there.

"Sir, are you Gil Grissom?"

"Y..yyess. Please," Gil asked, already hanging his head.

"Gil, who's at the door?" Sara asked, coming to the top of the stairs, her own house coat around her as she saw the two men standing there.

"Ma'am"

"Oh God," Sara whispered, her hands covering her mouth as tears sprung to her eyes, as she slowly made her way down the stairs to stand beside Gil.

"He's not, please tell me he's not."

"Come in," Gil said, pulling the door open. He embraced Sara tightly as they turned towards the men.

"Is Eli okay?" Gil asked, the men in uniform standing tall.

"We don't know, sir."

"You don't know?"

"Two nights ago, Lt Grissom and his team were on a mission when there was an explosion."

"No!"

"Where's Eli?" Gil asked, his eye narrowing.

"When the others went to find their fellow soldiers, Lt Grissom, and a few others, were unaccounted for."

"How?"

"We don't know, sir. Right now, Lt Grissom is listed as M.I.A. We have many people, many, many people looking for him and his comrades."

"Do you have any clue as to where they went?" Sara asked.

"We're following a few leads now as we speak. We have an idea, but nothing is confirmed."

"Just find my son," Sara asked, turning her head back into the shoulder of her husband, her body quivering with sobs as the men left.

"Sara?" Gil whispered, his own eyes red.

"This is not happening, okay. Eli will be brought back to us, alive, I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"I'm not, we will find him, I promise."

TBC

* * *

A little smut before the story ends and one more cliffhanger, sorry! LOL

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, please keep them coming and let me know what you think!

One more chapter to go!

Katie


	100. Chapter 100

I DO Not Own CSI

**The Final Chapter**

* * *

"Lieutenant, what are we going to do?"

"I..I don't know, just stay calm."

"Calm, sir? Our boat got blown to high heaven and we were lucky that we weren't on it at the time but a hundred feet away."

"Don't think I don't know that, Sergeant?" Eli yelled loudly, getting his four-man team's attention as he sat on the ground holding his leg in pain.

"You're the highest ranking person right now, Lieutenant, that means you're in charge," A man said, holding his side as he stared at Eli.

"I know, and I am thinking about what we should do. Right now, we can't go anywhere near the wreck. We have to stay hidden in the brush until the army is here to go through the remains."

"You think there are any survivors, Lieutenant?"

"I hope so, but you saw the explosion, if there are, there won't be many, sadly."

"You think they'll come looking for us?"

"We're going to go to them as soon as the close is clear, but until then-"

"PUT YOUR WEAPONS DOWN AND YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HEAD!" Was shouted.

* * *

"Sara, don't go, honey, stay at home."

"Gil, I have to… I have to work. I can't be here right now."

"Don't pull away, honey, please don't. Stay with me, Austin and Elizabeth."

"If I stay here, all I will think about is Eli and whether he's dead, or alive somewhere, in pain, bleeding."

"Sara…"

"I can't, Gil! Please don't make me stay right now."

"It's only been a week, Sara. He wasn't on the boat, remember, he was on a mission somewhere. He's probably trying to find a way back home."

"OR HE'S DEAD, GIL!" Sara yelled. Anger, frustration, sadness all came through her voice as she shouted, stopping the tracks her other kids were making to the front hall.

"Sara, he's alive, I would feel it here," Gil said, tears in his own eyes as he held his heart.

"If he were dead…"

"I have to go," Sara whispered, opening and closing the door quickly.

"Daddy," Elizabeth said, holding her brother's hand.

"Dad?"

"He'll come home, I promise, and it won't be in a coffin."

"Where is he, why hasn't he gotten in contact with anyone if he is alive?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know, honey, I don't. But right now, we have to be strong for your mom, okay? She needs our strength right now."

"Come on, Lizzy, let's clean up and try and find something to do to cheer Mom up in the morning."

"Big breakfast."

"That's a start," Austin smiled, grabbing his sister's arm and dragging her back to the kitchen.

"I know I don't talk to you very much anymore, but if you're listening, please bring my son home safely," Gil whispered, closing his eyes as he prayed.

* * *

"Sara, what are you doing here?" Nick asked as he and Greg and a few new team members sat in the break room.

"I thought you would be at home."

"I can't be there right now, I need to work."

"Sara," Greg warned.

"Please Greg, don't. I can't have this conversation with you, too. I just need to focus on something else," Sara asked, almost pleadingly.

"So, what do we have tonight, Nick?"

"You and I are on a couple liquor store robberies, they're most likely connected."

"That's it?"

"Well, Greg is taking the youngins to a trick roll, so unless you want to switch…"

"No, robberies it is," Sara said, a small smile finally forming on her lips for the first time in a week.

* * *

"We're getting out of here," Eli whispered harshly.

"How, they have our weapons, sir."

"We're getting them back."

"Your leg-"

"Will be fine."

"Sir"

"Not now, Sergeant. I have a plan so listen closely."

* * *

Two Weeks later

"Sara," Gil said quietly as she got ready for work again.

"Stay home tonight."

"I can't, Gil, I just…I can't."

"You can, Sara. We're going to have to talk sooner or later."

"Gil"

"He joined the Army, Sara, we knew this could happen."

"Don't," Sara warned.

"He's still M.I.A., there's still hope."

"Gil!"

"Sara, just talk to me. You haven't said more than a sentence to me in weeks."

"You want me to talk, fine. When he brought up the army, you didn't even try and stop him, you just let him go. My baby is missing and it…" Sara stopped before she finished the sentence as Gil looked at her wide-eyed.

"You're blaming me? Sara, Eli joined the Army on his own accord. He wanted to do this, he knew the risks and he knew that anything could happen at any time.  
He's done well, Sara. He's already an officer. He's been well trained and knows how to survive. Before he left, I made sure he knew what he was getting himself into. I didn't want him to go. I asked him not to go."

"You did?" Sara whispered.

"Yes, I did. I knew it would break your heart if anything like this ever happened and it is."

"I'm sorry," Sara whispered, sitting on their bed, holding her head in her hands as her tears fell.

"I know, Sara, I know. We just have to have a little faith."

"Faith?"

"Faith that someone is looking down on him, wherever he may be."

* * *

"Sir, what's that, over there?"

"Where?" The colonel asked, taking the binoculars from the captain's hand.

"There, northeast, in the bush."

"I see, Major!" The colonel yelled getting everyone's attention.

"Grab a team, we have movement! Check it out now!"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

"How you doing, Sara?" Nick asked. He and Greg were sitting opposite of her on the top of the roof of CSI, a little hideout that they had found years ago.

"All I want to do is cry, Nick."

"He's okay, Sara."

"You don't know that, Greg!"

"I don't, but I just know, he's okay."

"It wasn't his day, Sara. Remember, it wasn't mine when I was buried, it wasn't Jim's when he was shot, it wasn't Greg's when he was beat up and it wasn't yours when you were kidnapped. And it sure as hell wasn't Eli's. That kid has a lot of guardian angels looking out for him and none of them would let him die." Nick grabbed and held Sara's hand tightly in his.

"Thanks, Nicky."

* * *

Knock Knock

"Austin, grab the door, please?" Gil asked his son as he and Elizabeth stood at the sink doing dishes.

"Sure, I'll be back to help."

Knock Knock

"I'm coming, I'm coming, hold on," Austin yelled, yanking open the door, not even looking through the window to see who it was.

"Hey, Oz."

"Eli!"

"The one and only," Eli said with a smile, holding his crutch in one hand his bag in the other.

"You going to help your injured brother out?" Eli asked as Austin pulled him into a tight hug.

"Who's there, Austin?" Gil asked as he and Elizabeth slowly made their way to the front. They stopped in their tracks when Eli looked up from his embrace with Austin.

"Eli?" Gil breathed as Elizabeth ran and jumped on her brother, squealing with delight.

"You're alive! You're okay!"

"I missed you, too, Lizzy!" Eli laughed, looking at his stunned father who had his eyes closed.

"Thank you," Gil whispered.

"Dad?" Eli asked, stepping in front of his father, tall and brave, his chest puffed out slightly.

"Come here, son," Gil asked, as he pulled his son into a tight hug, his tears falling softly.

Minutes later, Eli asked, "Where's Mom?"

* * *

"Stokes?" Nick answered.

"Nick, I need you to do me a favor."

"Grissom, is that you?"

"Yeah, get Sara into the lab and keep her there."

"What's going on, Griss?"

"Just do it, have her there in a half hour."

"Griss, you're scaring me. Is everything okay?"

"It's better than okay, Nick. Just get her there and make sure she stays there, okay."

"Will do."

* * *

"Nick, why did you get me to come back to the lab?" Sara asked.

"Just following orders."

"Catherine ordered you to bring me back? Why?"

"Wasn't Catherine's orders," Nick said, smiling when he saw Grissom, Elizabeth and Austin, his smile turning to shock when Eli stepped up from behind.

"Nick, what's wrong?" Sara asked turning around, only to come face to face with her family. Eli was standing out front with his arms open, one crutch still under his arm.

"Eli?" Sara whispered, running to her son's arms and holding him tightly as her tears fell.

"When?"

"I just got back an hour ago, Mom. I went home to surprise you only to find out you were here," Eli whispered into his mother's ear.

"I missed you so much, everyday, I prayed."

"A little faith?"

"That's what your father said." Sara smiled, pulling back to look into the green eyes of her son.

"You're hurt."

"Just a twisted ankle, I'll live," Eli said with a smile as Gil came up behind Sara, Elizabeth and Austin on the other side, all holding one another close.

"Okay, shifts almost over. Breakfast at Franks, no arguing," Nick declared pulling Eli into a hug.

"It's on me, too!" Greg added, stepping in when Nick let go of Eli.

"Another day to live and die in Las Vegas!" Eli smiled as he wrapped his arm around his mother and held his sisters hand, leading the way for his family out the door

FIN

* * *

A little drama, action and fluff all wrapped into one final chapter!

I want to thank a good friend of mine, Shirley, without her, this wouldn't be the same story! Thanks for all your hard work Shirley!

And to everyone who has left a review, weather it was one or 100, Thank you! Don't forget to leave one last one and let me know what you think!

Katie

P.S. I will be posting another story, but it will be a few weeks before anything is posted. I have a busy couple weeks ahead of me so fanfic is going to have to take a bit of a back seat for now!

For all the canadians reading this story, Have a happy Thanksgiving on the 11th!


End file.
